But You Stood By My Side
by WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Jude and Connor have been dating 10 years when Connor proposes. Follow their lives from that moment on, as they reminisce, plan a wedding (with a little interference by Mariana) and start a family. *My first ever fan fiction story* (COMPLETE)
1. Prologue

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN: Hello, everyone! I'm WritingIsLoveAndLife and this is my very first fan fiction story. I've been writing original work for over three-and-a-half years though, so I consider myself a seasoned writer.**

 **This is going to be a fan fic based on the Freeform/ABC Spark drama _The Fosters_ , which is a show I'm obsessed with. I particularly love the coupling of Jude and Connor, so they are going to be the main focus. I've been toying with idea of doing a fic about these two for a long time, so I hope everyone will enjoy it.**

 **The title is a lyric from the song "Loved Me Back to Life" by Céline Dion. It's a fantastic song; so feel free to check it out, if you want.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created The Fosters. I claim no ownership of the series or characters. I claim absolutely no ownership of the series or characters. I merely respect the show, and wish to pay tribute while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I'll never forget the day I met Jude Adams-Foster. I was thirteen, in the seventh grade and had lived in San Diego, California all my life. My entire world centered on sports, baseball in particular.

Until the day I met Jude.

I was walking down the halls of Anchor Beach Charter School, when I unceremoniously bowled him over.

He was a timid kid with a bowl haircut. He seemed so lost (figuratively and literally) and all I remember is feeling as though I wanted to wrap him up in a hug and never let go.

But I didn't do that. Every inch of my being cried out for me hug the boy, but back then, hell hath no fury like Adam Stevens. And boy did I know it. Behind the father of the year façade was one ruthless, terrifying man with very warped views of masculinity that he had hammered into me since birth.

Even at thirteen, I knew my father was someone not to cross. So, I did the next best thing:

I hauled him to his feet, introduced myself and offered to show him around. He accepted my offer with a small smile, and, looking back, it was most likely at this point that Jude Adams-Foster (then Jacob) had me completely, irrevocably hooked.

We soon became as close as it was for platonic male friends to become. It all started with the nail polish (or "war paint" as we've taken to calling it). He wore it to school and got shoved around by vicious bullies.

I went out that night and bought the same midnight blue hue he had on. I wore it the next day in a show of solidarity. It was then that we truly became friends.

Next, we did a project together. It was then that I learned a little bit more about his past, and ended the evening by giving him my 200-dollar handheld gaming console.

After that, it seemingly all went to hell.

I took him to the batting cages where my father saw him pat me on the back and assumed him to be gay. Then, there was his whole anti-label, "I don't want to be anybody's secret" rant. Then, I lied to him, telling him I stood up to my father when, really, I had only snuck out. We ended up playing spin-the-bottle that night. One near-kiss and one angry Adam Stevens later, and our relationship was more frayed than ever, setting the stage for our seventh grade camping trip and one incident in a tent that would change everything.

A make-up, and some mixed messages during a double date at the movies and a sleepover led to another kiss, in the bedroom he shared with his adoptive brother Jesus.

But it wasn't until I got a bullet to the foot that everything both fell apart and came together.

I came out as gay to my dad (something he had previously termed as "his worst nightmare"), broke up with my girlfriend Daria (who moved shortly after), came out to Jude (who responded by doing one of the single bravest things he ever could do for me) and started dating him.

We've been together ever since, my stint in Los Angeles be damned. And, looking back after 10 years, I would not change anything.

It wasn't easy, but I am where I find myself today because of it.

I find myself 23, sitting at a table at the most expensive restaurant in San Diego with the love of my life, a velvet box tucked into the inside pocket of my suit jacket that grows heavier as the minutes pass.

As usual, it's Jude who snaps me from my reverie.

"Earth to Connor!" he exclaims, waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? You looked a million miles away there for a second."

"Yeah, babe," I respond, just a tad too quickly. "I'm fine. Just thinking about your surprise is all."

Jude scowls. "What do you up to Connor Stevens?" he asks. "You know I hate surprises."

"Well, you'll like this one, I promise!" I assure him, reaching over to place my hand on top of his.

He grunts, and goes back to his pasta dish, twirling the last of it around his fork and bringing it to his mouth, before swallowing it with the remainder of his glass of chardonnay.

He waits for me to finish the rest of my meal before we get the bill and I lead him out of the restaurant into the mild San Diego evening.

"Let's take a walk," I suggest to him, my heart hammering in my chest.

"Sure," he agrees, taking off his suit jacket and folding it over his arm, before offering me his hand.

And so, we snake our way through San Diego until we reach a place both he and I know very well: Anchor Beach.

Jude gives me a half-hearted glare. "Connor…" he says, in mock warning.

I place a finger to his lips. "Shush, Jude! Just a little further until your surprise."

He sighs, and allows me to drag him through our old school to the beach, where a familiar tune starts to play: Matt Alber's cover of Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)"

' _The clock strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade…'_

"You want to dance?" I ask him, offering him my hand.

He takes it. "I'd love to."

We dance through the song, my hand on his back holding him close, and his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Jude," I whisper to him as the song fades.

He pulls back to look at me. "And I love you, Connor," he tells me. "But do you mind telling me why we're here now?"

"So impatient!" I scoff. "I can show you better than I could tell you."

I take a deep breath, kneel and pull the velvet box out of its place in my jacket.

He laughs, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. I smile at him.

"Jude," I begin. "It's hard to believe that we've been dating for 10 years. I still remember the first time I saw you. I knew you were special. And you are, you truly are. We've been through so much in this past decade, faced many obstacles that have threatened to derail us. But you stood by my side through everything. I want to ensure that you stay by my side for the rest of our lives. So, Jude Jacob Adams-Foster, will you do me the great honor of being my husband?"

I open the ring box.

A tear slides down his cheek, and he wipes it away. When he speaks, it's only one word, spoken softly, but with an undeniable firmness: "Yes."

* * *

 **AN #2: Well, there you have it: the prologue. Please let me know how I did in a review. Also, I don't have a lot of ideas for this fic, so your suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Until next time,**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	2. Chapter 1

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, the response to the prologue has been absolutely amazing. I'm so touched by everyone's kind words. I'm so glad that people seem to be enjoying it.

I appreciate the three reviews that I have. Since I log in to Fan Fiction via my Fiction Press account, Fan Fiction does not give me the ability to respond to reviews via a reply link sent to my email, so I will be answering them here:

 **Andrew Berry:** You were my first reviewer! Yay! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed my prologue, and that you're excited to read more. Hopefully, this first official chapter will satisfy you! Please keep reviewing!

 **LykosLupus:** Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was cute. We need some Jude x Connor fluff considering the fact that Connor has left for Los Angeles now. I'm really anxious to see what will happen throughout the rest of season with their relationship. The writers have me very nervous right now with the direction they are taking the second half of the season, but I suppose I'll have to trust them, and see how everything plays out.

Your ideas are all very good. Thank you for them. This story will make use of flashbacks, as Jude, Connor and the rest of the Adams-Foster clan reminisce about everything as they prepare for a wedding, and as Jude and Connor start their family, so your suggestions will definitely be implemented at some point. Thank you for following and favoriting this story.

And, please don't worry about your English. I understand it perfectly. You're quite good at it. Fun fact: I'm actually French-Canadian myself, so I used to be able to understand quite a bit of French myself, in addition to being fluent in English. I'm a little rusty now though.

 **Nuke Rose:** I have to tell you that you are one of my favorite authors on this site. I absolutely love your stories, especially "Shared" and "War Paint." You are very talented and the way you write Jude and Connor is amazing. I was so happy to see that you reviewed, and followed my story. Thank you as well for adding me to your author alerts. It means a lot.

I'm glad that you loved it, and hope you will continue to. Also yes, I also find it funny about the universal head-cannon that Jude and Connor met that way too, but it seems the most plausible way.

Also, thank you to **RevolverRocelot1996** for the follow and the favorite on this story. It's very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story.

* * *

Now, with those out of the way, I'll get to the disclaimer, and then let you get on with your reading.

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As the sun persists in rising, letting annoying streams of light in through the window, I groan and rub the fatigue from my eyes, before stretching my limbs.

My gaze falls on my fiancé. _Fiancé_. God that's going to take some getting used to, calling him that.

I lean forward and kiss him awake, watching his eyes flutter open before he fixes me with a gaze that sends butterflies rushing to my stomach. "Good morning, my lovely fiancé" I say to him.

He pulls me down for another kiss. "Morning, babe," he responds. "Sleep well?"

"I always sleep well with you next to me," I tell him, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In fact, it should be. We were dating for 10 years prior to last night, and living together for the last 4 of those years. I always fell asleep with him spooning me.

"I'm glad," he responds, as he pulls himself upright, and begins to stretch. "Do we have to get up, or can we just stay in bed all day?" he asks me.

"As tempting as that offer is, Connor, I now have a ring on my finger and one very large family that we have to tell about that."

Aw," he whines, pouting. "C'mon, Jude. Please?"

I silence his whining with another kiss. "Nope," I tell him, popping the p. "As much as I would love nothing more than a quite day in bed with my _fiancé_ , we both know how Moms feel about us missing a family dinner, and I don't think either of us want to deal with the consequences Mariana would inflict upon us for not telling her about our engagement."

He shivers. As close as I am to my adoptive sister, and as close as she and Connor have gotten over the last 10 years, she still is feisty enough to be more than a little intimidating to the both of us. "Point taken," he concedes, sighing in defeat.

"Good boy," I say teasingly, giving him one more peck. "I knew you got smarter with age."

"Hey!" he says, mock-hurt seeping into his tone, as he reaches for me.

I dance out of his reach, and stand up, laughing all the while. "I'm going to make breakfast. You want anything?"

"Can I help?" Connor asks excitedly. "Please, please, please?" he adds for good measure.

"No," I say, firmly, letting out a chuckle as my total dork of a fiancé (who happens to be completely inept in the kitchen, might I add) crosses his arms and pouts again, very much looking like a petulant child.

"Nope," I say firmly. "Any other task and you know I would cave, but I _really_ don't want to burn our apartment to the ground."

He uncrosses his arms and sighs. "Okay," he concedes. "Just make me some pancakes and some coffee, please."

"Sure thing!" I nod, throwing a t-shirt over my head and padding down to our small kitchen.

As I cook, I hear the television come to life, ESPN roaring out of our surround sound system as Connor watches the latest in sports news.

10 minutes later, I call him for breakfast, placing a large stack of plated pancakes and a steaming mug of coffee on the breakfast nook, which is as close to a kitchen table as we have in our 1200 sq ft. apartment.

He comes in, hair tousled, still shirtless; giving me an ample view of his six pack. It goes without saying that my gaze lingers slightly too long, causing a knowing smirk to cross his features.

"Like what you see?" he asks teasingly, flexing his arms briefly before proceeding to pick up his cutlery.

I walk around the counter, wrapping my arms around his middle and resting my head on his shoulder, before kissing his neck. "You know I do," I say. "Damn tease."

He laughs. "I have to keep your attention somehow. I mean, I do have a lot of competition in that department."

I frown, and force his chin up until he is looking dead into my eyes. "Connor Stevens," I scold, somewhat surprised that even after 10 years, he can still get insecure. "You have no competition in any department, at any time, do you understand me?"

He nods, pecks me on the lips, and goes back to his food. I disentangle myself from him, and go to make my way back around the counter to fix my own plate and mug, before joining him again.

We sit in easy, companionable silence as we finish the meal, the sounds of ESPN still on in the background.

' _God_ ,' I think to myself. ' _What is my life? It seems like it was just yesterday that Callie rescued me from our last foster home with Brandon. Now, I get to call the greatest man on the face of the Earth my fiancé, and wake up every morning feeling so safe and loved.'_

It's at this point that I remember something my late biological mother Colleen always used to say to me when I was little.

 ***** **Flashback** *****

 _Thunder roars violently, interspersed with a large amount of cursing, shattering glass and pounding on a locked door._

" _Colleen!" a call rings out through the house, followed by more pounding on the door. "I know you're in there!" it continues threateningly, causing a young Jude and Callie to cower fearfully into their mother's embrace._

" _Go away, Donald!" Colleen says, hugging her children to her chest._

 _A door slams, the impact reverberating throughout the house. The house goes silent. The three remain huddled together, hearing the squeal of tires on pavement as a car speeds away._

" _Mommy," Jude says tremulously. "Why is daddy so mean?"_

 _Colleen is paralyzed for a moment, figuring the best way to explain her husband's behavior to a 5-year-old Jude and a 7-year-old Callie, who are looking at her expectantly._

" _Well," she begins. "Sometimes, a mommy and a daddy argue. And when they argue, things are often said or done in the heat of the moment, things that they may not mean to say or that they may not mean to do. Tonight, daddy did and said things in the heat of the moment. That doesn't excuse them at all, but unfortunately, that's sometimes what happens."_

 _Callie and Jude look satisfied with her answer, and Colleen exhales a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, before addressing her children again._

" _Listen, loves," she tells them, and suddenly their attention is on her again. "As long as I'm here, I promise you that nothing bad will happen to either of you. Mommy will always protect you. If ever you forget everything else I tell you remember this: Good things come to those who wait. We just have to wait, and everything will work out."_

 _Colleen presses kisses to her kid's foreheads and holds them tightly. She begins to sing a soothing lullaby, and soon, both Callie and Jude fall asleep._

 ***** **End Flashback** *****

"Hey, Jude!" Connor asks me worriedly. "Are you okay, babe?"

I come back to myself. "Yeah, babe," I reassure him. "I'm okay. I was just thinking about my life back then, compared to now, and it triggered a memory of something my mom used to say to Callie and I when we were younger and my dad was drunk."

"Oh," he says, forehead creasing in concern, as he holds me tightly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure," I nod. "Thank you, though,"

He doesn't look convinced, but lets it go, pressing a kiss into my hair and continuing to hold me close.

I'm not conscious of how long we spend like this, but it must be longer than either of us expected. We snap out of our combined reverie to the chime of a next text message to both of us.

I grab my cell phone from its place on the near end of the breakfast nook, and peer at the message:

 _Hi, loves. Just sending this as a reminder that there will be absolutely_ _ **NO**_ _skipping out on the family dinner tonight. You two owe everyone for skipping out last week. We know you're busy, what with Jude being a top social worker, and Connor being some hotshot baseball executive, but family should always come first. To make sure that you don't skip out on us again, we're sending Mariana. We all know how much you two secretly fear her. She should be arriving right… about… now._

 _xo_

 _Moms_

A knock sounds at the door, and Connor and I groan as the voice on the other side of the door practically screams loud enough to wake the whole building. "Judicorn! Connor! Open up! I know you're in there!"

"Speak of the devil," Connor moans. "Looks like we won't have to wait too long to tell her about you know what."

"Yep," I reply, pushing the chair out from the breakfast nook and standing on disagreeing legs before making my way to the door, Connor trailing behind me.

I open it, and am immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Judicorn!" Mariana squeaks excitedly, throwing herself at me.

"Hey, Mari!" I manage to choke out as she just about squeezes me to death.

I shoot Connor a pleading look, and he swoops into action, prying Mariana off of me. He barely has her off of me before she launches herself at him.

After catching my breath, I decide to take pity on my fiancé who is turning a dangerous shade of purple. I take a deep breath and exhale. "Okay, Mari," I say. "Enough of the hugs. I'd like my fiancé to actually be alive on our wedding day."

Mariana freezes, still holding onto Connor. He looks down at her worriedly. "Earth to Mariana," he asks. "Are you still of this world?"

She snaps out of her shock, and turns to face me, spying the ring glistening on my finger. "You were… serious?"

"Yes, Mari," I tell her. "As if the ring on my finger wasn't enough of a giveaway. I'm surprised it took me actually voicing the fact I was engaged for you to figure it out. You're usually pretty good with that stuff."

She covers her mouth with her hand, looking like she is on the verge of tears before she rushes forward and takes my hand in a vice grip. "You, my dear Judicorn, are going to tell me absolutely _everything_!" she declares, dragging me helplessly into the living room.

I send another desperate look to Connor, who merely shakes his head with a knowing smile.

That smile gets wiped off his face quickly as Mariana speaks her next words. "Connor! You get your ass in here too! You have more explaining to do than my darling little brother!"

I can hear Connor gulp behind us, as he heeds Mariana's request. I notice once he is in my field of vision that he has gone chalk white, but whether from fear or worry (or maybe both) I can't quite tell.

I shoot him a look that just screams ' _Where's that knowing smile now, big shot?'_

He huffs, sits down next to me on the couch and twines our fingers together. "You're so lucky I love you," he says, kissing me sweetly, causing Mariana to squeal again.

We lock eyes once we part before returning our attention to my sister.

"So?" I ask her. "Where would you like to start?"

* * *

 **AN #2: There you have it everyone! The first official chapter of "But You Stood By My Side." I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think in a review (or you can PM me, if that would be more comfortable for you). Please keep giving me your suggestions on what you'd like to see in the future, and I'll do the absolute best that I can to incorporate them.**

 **Also, if anyone would like to make me a cover for this story, I'd be happy to discuss it. All credit will go to the artist, of course. If you feel like chatting me up, send me a PM. I love to meet new people!**

 **Until next time,**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	3. Chapter 2

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** I'm really on a roll with this story right now, so that means more chapters for you all. Yay! I want to thank everyone for all their positive feedback on this means a lot that so many people like this story, so far. We have also nearly reached 100 views on this story (we're at 93 and counting), and it's only been 11 hours since I published the prologue. I'm so thankful to everyone who is reading this story. _The Fosters_ fandom is seriously one of the best, and I'm so lucky that it is one of the many great fandoms I am a part of. I honestly love you all!

I've received one review on chapter 2 since I posted it, so I'll go ahead and answer that here:

 **SpaceDog47:** I must thank you for expressing that opinion. I'm glad you have enjoyed my story so far and that you're excited to see what happens next. I hope you continue to enjoy and review my story. I'll be updating whenever I can, but I do also work on my original stories, write both for my own personal blog and as a contributor for another one as well. In addition, life will unquestionably get in the way at some point, as it always seems to. So, I hope that answers your question on how often I'll update this story and any other ones I post to this site.

I also must thank you sincerely for following and favoriting both this story, and myself as an author. I really appreciate it. Hopefully, I can continue to reward the faith that you (and everyone else) have placed in me so far.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series and want to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After Jude spilled every little detail of my proposal to Mariana, she hastened from our apartment after extracting a verbal promise from the two of us to attend the weekly family dinner come hell or high water. We told her she could stay but she declined, saying she would go to allow us to, and I quote, "celebrate our engagement," which caused both Jude and I to blush furiously.

As the door closes behind her, we both exhale in relief. We just got caught in the eye of Hurricane Mariana, and survived. Few others could claim they've been as fortunate.

I sigh and fall back into the comfortable leather of our couch, allowing it to swallow me in its depths. Jude takes a seat next to me.

"So," he sighs. "That went much better than I expected it to."

"I still think she went a little overboard," I tell him. "But hey, at least we don't have to pay for a wedding planner…"

"True enough," he concedes. "How much you want to bet she's going to go running off and telling everyone in the entire city that her baby brother is engaged? Callie will probably have my head, I don't even want to think about the ribbing from Zeus and Brandon, and don't even get me started on Moms…" he trails off with a groan.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about your moms, babe," I tell him. "Or your dad, for that matter."

"Why?" he asks, suddenly extremely alert and suspicious. "What did you do?"

"I may have gathered your Moms and Donald and asked for their permission to propose to you," I admit.

I'm taken aback when he starts laughing. "Very proper, babe," he tells me in between chuckles. "And here I thought you'd just ask and drive me to the airport to board a red-eye to Las Vegas."

"I do have a decent sense of self-preservation," I retort. "And as much as I can't wait to call you my husband, I knew that if I ever even consider eloping in Vegas, your family would have my head for it."

"Right you are!" he agrees, as he wraps his arms around my midsection. I lie back on the couch, taking his body with me.

We stay like this, all cuddled up, until Jude gets another series of texts. I whine when he takes his arms out from around my waist, and he laughs.

Once he returns to the couch, I perch my head on his shoulder as he reads the messages:

 **Callie:** _Congratulations on your engagement, Jude (and Connor, of course!). You probably wanted to keep it a surprise, but the entire family knows Mariana can't keep a secret that juicy for the life of her. Ha, ha! Anyways, I have a meeting that I have to get to. I'll see you both tonight. xx Callie_

 **Brandon:** _Hi Jude and Connor. Sorry to be so far away from San Diego, especially tonight. Congratulations on your engagement. Unlike Mariana, I won't ask for every little detail, but a picture of the ring would be nice. I can't believe my younger brother is getting married before I am. And, by the way, if you think I decided to go easy on the teasing, you're wrong. I'm just about to head in to rehearsal for the day, so it will just have to wait. If it's any consolation, Jesus will probably be worse than I am, but that probably doesn't make you feel any better. Anyways, I send my love from New York!_

 **Jesus:** _I knew it was only a matter of time! You two are the most lovesick couple I've ever seen! You literally blind me on a weekly basis with your affection for each other! Anyways, congrats to you both, I'll see you tonight at dinner!_

"Well," he says with a sigh, throwing his phone on the coffee table. "That was definitely _not_ as bad as I expected it to be.

We barely have time to get back into a comfortable position when Jude's phone blares, signaling an incoming call. He snaps up instantly, and looks at the caller ID.

"Damn it," he says, turning to me. "Sorry, babe. I have to take this."

I nod my consent, and he picks up the call and begins walking down the hall to our bedroom. "Jude Adams-Foster," I hear him say into the receiver before he shuts the door gently, blocking me from hearing anything else. Not that I would eavesdrop, especially on a work call.

Almost as quick as the door closed, it opens again, and I hear Jude's footsteps clamor down the hall. "Babe!" he calls hurriedly. "I have to go. One of my kids needs emergency placement.

"Can I come?" I ask.

He looks at me for a second, before nodding. "Sure, if you want," he tells me. "But you'll have to be quick. They need me there in about 10 minutes."

I rush down to our bedroom, catching a peek of Jude's flustered attempts to shrug into one of his many work suits. For my part, I exchange my pajama bottoms for some fresh boxers and some dark-wash denim, and run my hands through my hair, before deeming my appearance to be acceptable and running back to the entranceway to shove my feet into my running shoes.

"Let's go!" Jude says, grabbing his car keys from the hook next to the door and his badge from the small table under the hook.

* * *

We drive in silence to the house where Jude was called. The entire time, I sneak glances at him, to find his face pulled into an extremely serious expression.

I reach over to where his free hand rests on top of the center console and twine our fingers, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

He tears his focus from the road, giving me a grateful smile. I can feel his body relax slightly.

All too soon, we pull up to the house and Jude parks the car. "Wait here," he says, giving me a brief peck on the lips before grabbing his badge and exiting the vehicle.

I see him through the windshield as he flashes his badge to a police officer standing guard at the front door. He enters the house, and I turn the radio on to pass the time.

* * *

It takes about half-an-hour before I see him come rushing out of the house towards the car. He taps on the driver's side window, and I stretch out to roll it down. "Everything okay, babe?" I ask worriedly, taking in his expression.

"I need you to come with me okay?" he asks. "It's important."

In an instant, I'm unbuckled and opening the door. Jude runs back up to the front door, and I follow closely behind.

Once I'm in the house, I'm immediately assaulted by a vile stench, which my fiancé barely reacts to. It takes everything I have not to run back outside into the fresh air.

Sitting on the couch, I see a boy of about 12 years of age. He is wrapped up in a blanket and a female officer is rubbing his back in what I'm assuming is meant to be a comforting manner.

The kid looks up into my eyes, and I'm nearly overwhelmed at how lifeless and glassy they are.

My gaze is torn by Jude's voice.

"Babe, this is Captain Roberts, my Mom's boss, and this is my colleague Social Worker Dean Williams," he introduces. "Dean, Captain Roberts, this is my fiancé Connor Stevens."

"Nice to meet you both," I say, offering them my hand, which they both shake.

I turn my attention back to my fiancé. "So, why did you bring me in here, babe?" I ask.

He fixes me with his serious look. "I know we've been talking about starting a family, Con—" he begins before I cut him off, already guessing where this conversation is headed.

"Jude…" I say warningly.

"Connor!" he retorts, silencing me. "I know this is unexpected, but both Dean and I have no true families we can place him with right now. If we don't take him, he'll have to go to a group home."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see the kid flinch violently. He looks up at me again, studying me intensely with those haunted, glassy eyes of his, waiting to see if I'll give up on him and shuffle him back into the system.

I sigh, and run my hand over my face. "What about our foster licenses?" I ask. "They haven't been approved yet."

"Actually, they were just approved yesterday," he tells me. "I was going to tell you last night when we got home for dinner but… well, you know what happened," he finishes sheepishly, a blush coloring his cheeks.

I look at Jude's colleague. "How long would we be fostering him?" I ask.

He looks surprised that I've addressed him directly. Beside me, I can practically feel Jude beaming, knowing that I've caved. "Uh, we expect his current foster parents to be convicted of their crimes, so we're really looking for a permanent placement, if at all possible," Williams tells me.

I eye Jude, who is now pouting. I huff, before laughing at his childishness and turning my attention to the kid. For the first time, I see some life in his eyes. He looks hopeful, but guarded, as though he's been strung along far too many times in his short life.

"Fine," I say, with as much resolve as I can muster. "We'll do it, on one condition."

Williams looks perplexed. "What's that?

I make my way over to the kid and kneel down, so the two of us are truly on eye-level with each other. "What's your name?" I ask him.

"Braden," he says hesitantly.

I shift, so that I am still kneeling, but now facing away from Braden and looking at Jude, Williams and Captain Roberts. "My one condition is that Braden be okay with us fostering, and eventually adopting, him."

I swivel back, so that I am once again facing Braden, who is looking at me as if I've grown a second head.

"What's the catch?" he asks warily.

"There's absolutely no catch," I tell him. "My fiancé was in 7 different foster homes before he found his forever family. Most of those were horrible, but he, and his older half-sister Callie, they didn't have a choice. I want to give you the power to control your life for once."

"Seriously?" he asks.

"Seriously," I confirm with a nod. "You can either come stay with us, and we can take it a day at a time, build some trust, and go from there, or I will get my fiancé to place you in the safest possible group home that he can. It's all up to you."

In less than a second, I feel two rail thin arms pull me into a hug, which I don't hesitate to return. Lips brush my ear, a voice speaking softly into it. "Please don't let me down," it says.

I tighten my hold on this boy, who is now shaking with soft sobs. My reply is one word, spoken with every bit of sincerity my body can muster: "Never."

* * *

 **AN #2: So, it looks like Jude and Connor have got themselves a foster son! Thoughts? Next chapter will deal with Braden coming home with Jude and Connor. As well, the boys sit down to dinner at the Adams-Foster house and celebrate their engagement, but how will everyone react when they reveal their fostering of Braden to the family. Plus, you get to find out what has happened to a new character that was recently introduced on the show, and whom I'm not really liking at the moment.**

 **Also, please keep giving me your opinions and suggestions. The more opinions I have, the more I can improve the quality of this story. And the more suggestions I get, the longer I'll be able to make this fic. I'm also still looking for a cover image, if anyone would like to make me one. PM me and we can talk about that, or you can PM me if you just want to talk in general. I love to meet new people.**

 **The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm starting it right after I post this one. I wasn't lying when I said I was really on a roll with this story.**

 **Until next time,**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	4. Chapter 3

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN: Here's the new chapter of my story. We have lots going on in this one, so hopefully you all enjoy it. Also, we broke 100 views! Yay! I'm so happy! The response this fic is getting has absolutely blown me away. It's more than I could ever have hoped for.**

 **I know I said it last chapter, but I truly love you all. _The Fosters_ is a very special show, with an amazing fan-base and I'm so glad to be a part of it.**

 **There have been no reviews posted to Chapter 2 of this story yet, so I'll just get on with my usual disclaimer and then leave you all to your reading.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the show or its characters. I merely respect the show, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dean follows us back to the apartment in his car in order to conduct an impromptu home study. If I could do it myself, I would, but I'm too close to the situation.

The only noise in the car as we drive is the radio. Braden just stares blankly out the window.

"So, Braden," I ask. "How about the three of us play 20 Questions?"

He looks at me incredulously. "Is that seriously the best conversation you can make?" he asks me.

"No," I tell him. "I can make for a plenty interesting conversation partner once you get to know me, but the three of us have to get to know each other some how, right?"

"Right," he admits grudgingly.

"So, we'll ask you 20 questions, and you can give us your answers. For every one that you answer, we'll answer anything you want to ask us. Does that sound fair?"

"Sounds fair," he nods.

"Okay," I tell him. "I'll let Connor get us started."

"What's your favorite type of music?" my fiancé asks.

"I don't have one," Braden answers. "I listen to everything. I love music in general."

"Good to know," Connor says. "Now it's your turn. Ask us anything."

He thinks for a short while, before eventually asking, "How long have you two been together?"

"10 years," Connor responds. "We met when we were 13, and now we're 23. We just got engaged last night."

"Congratulations," he says sincerely. And then, as if he were afraid we wouldn't understand he was being genuine, he adds, "I'm being sincere about that."

"We know you are," Connor tells him. "Now, it's Jude's turn to ask you a question."

I ponder. This is my chance to make a good first impression on him. But I don't want to push him, and ask him to answer something he's uncomfortable with. I settle for, "What's your favorite food, bud?"

"I'll eat anything," he tells me. "I'm not picky. In the foster system, you take what you can get to eat. It's really expanded my palette. And, drop the 'bud' At least for now."

"Okay, we won't call you 'bud,'" I promise with a nod. "And yeah, I know about the rules of survival in the foster system. Your turn again."

"Was your fiancé serious when he told me you and your sister were in 7 different foster homes before you found your family?"

"Yeah, he was," I respond. "Connor's the only person who knows absolutely everything about my experience in foster care. I'll swap horror stories with you sometime, if you want."

"Deal," he says, before turning his attention to Connor. "I think it's your turn to ask me something."

"What's your favorite color?" Connor asks.

"I like yellow," he says, somewhat sheepishly, as if he expects the two of us to laugh at him. "I always think of happy thoughts when I think of or see the color, and oftentimes, that was the only ray of light I had in any given foster home that I was placed in."

"That's nice," I tell him.

"Thanks," he says.

"No problem!" I reply, before proceeding to ask my next question. "What's your last name?"

"Why do you want to know that?" he asks, confused.

"I'm just curious," I inform him. "Connor was able to pry your first name out of you back at the house, but I want to know your full name."

"My last name is Anderson," he tells us. "Braden Christopher Anderson. And please, can we _not_ talk about that house, or any of my other foster homes?"

"Sure," Connor and I chorus. "You can tell us about them when you're ready. We won't push you, okay?"

"But you're a social worker," he says. "It's your job to push kids."

"No, it's not," I tell him. "My job is to make sure that kids end up in the best possible situations I can put them in. My job is to use my experiences in the foster care system to help repair a system that is badly broken. My job is to make a positive impact on kids' lives, not to push them beyond their comfort zone, or put them in an unsafe situation just so I can make money. Connor makes more than enough money to support the both of us. I do this purely because I've been where you are, and I see it as my job to give back, and to help those without a voice, because not everyone is as lucky as I am."

For only the second time, upon hearing those words, Connor and I see a crack in Braden's honest but guarded veneer. It happened quickly, so quickly that, if either of us had blinked we would have missed it.

A tear slid down his face, and while he wiped it away quickly and carefully so as to not draw our attention, we still caught it. It reminded us that we were truly dealing with a 12-year-old, someone who, like Callie and I, was forced to grow up too quickly for most people's tastes.

Connor places his hand on mine as it rests in its usual place on top of the center console and squeezes gently. I offer him a small smile, which he returns, before the three of us return to our game

"How long were you in the foster system, Braden?" Connor asks.

Braden can't mask his shock over Connor's choice of question. Even I'm surprised by it.

"I'm still in the foster system," he answers, mask slipping back into place.

"Not for long," Connor reminds him. "Mr. Williams said that this would be a permanent placement. As soon as you're ready, Jude and I will adopt you. But, like I said, we'll all just take it one step at a time. We understand it will take you a while to get comfortable with us, to trust us, but we're nothing, if not patient. Hell, I waited 10 years to ask Jude to marry me, and he stuck around 10 years waiting for me to ask him. If that isn't considered patience, I don't know what is."

"Fair enough," Braden concedes. "Jude mentioned that you made enough money to support the two of you, so what is it exactly that you do, Connor?"

"Oh, I'm an executive in the MLB," Connor supplies.

Braden's eyes bug out of his head. "That's awesome!" he says. "I love baseball!"

"Well then," I interject. "I'm sure you and Connor will get along just fine."

He laughs, a real, genuine laugh. "I think so," he replies, and it's hard to miss the way Connor's face lights up when Braden says that.

He looks at me, giving me a smile that rivals the sun in its brightness. I smile back, and squeeze his hand, before proceeding to ask my question to Braden. "So, are some activities that you enjoy doing?"

"Well," he says, pondering it for a minute. "I love playing sports, I love to read, I'm starting to write and I'm finding out that I'm enjoying that. I love watching movies, especially foreign-language movies, and I love to play video games, too."

"Okay," I say. "Good to know. I don't know how good I'll be at the sports, but I love to read, and play video games. I'm also a decent writer."

"Trust me, Judicorn," Connor laughs. "If you are anywhere near as bad at other sports as you were when my father and I took you to the batting cages that one time, you'll be downright awful at playing with Braden and I."

Braden laughs again. "Judicorn?" he chuckles. "Is that some kind of nickname?"

I groan. There are times I truly don't mind Mariana's childhood nickname for me, and there are times that I really despise it. Mark this as one of the times I despise it.

"Yes," I groan. "My adoptive sister made it up. Somehow Connor found out about it, and now he, and virtually everyone else in my family, save for my Moms, calls me either by my first name or my nickname."

"That's too funny!" he admits. "Your family sounds interesting."

"They are," I assure him. "And not always in the best possible way. We're having dinner with them all, save for my oldest brother Brandon, tonight."

Connor and I expect Braden to close off at this and tell us that he wants no part of meeting our family. But he surprises us, by asking, "Can I come?"

"Sure, if you want," I say, my surprise seeping into my tone. "But really, you don't have to."

"I want to," he assures me. "Tell me about them, please."

The three of us abandon our game of twenty questions only 6 questions in, and I spend the rest of the car ride home telling him about my crazy, but wonderful family.

I tell him that Stef is a veteran cop with the San Diego police, and that Lena is now the Principal of our old school. I tell him how Stef was married to Mike, who still serves as her partner on the force, before she realized that she was a lesbian. I tell him about Brandon, and how he's incredibly gifted at piano. I tell him about Mariana, and how excitable she is and how Connor and I both secretly fear her. I tell him about Jesus, how he has always been the prankster of our brood. I tell him about Callie, how she protected me in the foster system and how she and Brandon saved me from our last foster home after she got released from Juvenile Detention and placed with the family that would eventually become our forever family. I even tell him about Jack, how he helped me cope with Connor's departure to Los Angeles and how he eventually developed feelings for me as a result of the two of us spending so much time together. I make sure to mention that Stef and Lena eventually adopted Jack just before he aged out of the system and that he is now the sixth kid of the family.

In short, I tell him just about everything. How Callie married A.J. last year, how Brandon has a steady girlfriend in New York, how Jack got over his feelings for me by meeting some guy who was in San Diego with his father on business, and how Jesus and Mariana are the perpetual bachelors in the family. The ones in the family who are fiercely independent, protective and hate being tied down.

We even move on to a few embarrassing stories that my siblings will probably curse me for sharing, but, in the moment, I could care less. Connor and I had started to chip away at this kid's walls, have made him smile, and laugh for the first time in God knows how long.

As arrive back at our apartment complex, my fiancé and I share an encouraged look before we exit the vehicle.

Dean follows us up to the apartment, checking his professional relationship with me at the door, as any good social worker would. We can't allow our relationships to mingle with our work and everyone present knows he is definitely not here for a social visit. He's here to determine if our home is a suitable environment for Braden, and whether Connor and I would be suitable guardians, and, at some point in the future, parents for him.

As he walks though our apartment, the three of us make ourselves comfortable in the living room.

We sit next to each other on the couch, me in the middle with Braden on my left, and Connor on my right. We turn on the television, as if it were a normal day, and my two companions outvote me in the decision of which channel we'll watch, leading to me being forced to stomach even more ESPN than I can tolerate on a normal day.

I lean into Connor, and he puts his arm around me, pulling me close to him. Braden loses himself in the television program, which is some sports documentary about an athlete that I've never heard about before. Braden seems intrigued however, and that is all that matters.

Eventually, we turn the television off, and stew, waiting for Dean to let us know if we will get his recommendation to become Braden's guardians.

Connor's hand traps mine in a vice grip. I squeeze back with an equal amount of intensity. We get another surprise from Braden, when I feel his hand tentatively grasp mine for only the most brief of seconds.

We start talking to pass the time. We make plans to take Braden shopping after he gets properly settled in, for some new clothes and other items. His jaw drops when we tell him he can pick out whatever he wants and that money is no object

"I can't accept that," he tells us. "I don't want you wasting money on me."

"You're not a waste of money," I say, surprised by the sharpness of my tone.

Braden's head snaps up. "I'm sorry?"

I sigh lightly. "Listen, Braden," I tell him. "I don't yet know what you've gone through since you were placed in the system, but I will tell you right now the same thing my future adoptive mother said to my sister on the night they rescued me: you're not disposable, and you're not worthless. You are a great kid, from what you've shown Connor and I in just the short time we've been acquainted. We want to be your forever family, whenever it is that you're comfortable enough with us to take that step, so please don't ever think that any money we spend on you is wasteful, okay?"

As my weight of my words settles over the room, I hear the distinct sound of a clearing throat as Dean steps into my field of vision.

I immediately re-take Connor's hand, as Dean says, "I've come to my decision."

The tension in the room is palpable. I steal glances at both Connor and Braden, who stare back, before the three of us turn to face Dean as he begins speaking again. One way or the other, all three of us know that the hammer is about to drop.

"I've conducted a thorough study of the home and its environment," Dean says. "And it will be my recommendation to the court that Braden Christopher Anderson be placed in the custody of Jude Adams-Foster and Connor Stevens for an indefinite duration. Especially after what I've spent the last several minutes observing, and what I've just heard Mr. Adams-Foster say to the minor in question, I will also be recommending to all involved parties, that a future adoption is in the best interest of the minor."

Connor collapses into me, sobbing happily, every bottled-up emotion he's felt today pouring out of him uncontrollably. I put both of my arms around him and hold him to me tightly, whispering sweet nothings, and pressing an occasional kiss into his hair.

Dean and Braden patiently wait for him to calm down.

Once he's finally recomposed, Dean speaks again. "I'll be in touch with both of you. Jude, you have my number if you need it, okay?"

I nod at him, still holding my fiancé tightly in my arms.

Dean strides to the door, picks up his briefcase, and with brief reminders that he will be by with the papers to finalize our fostering arrangement tomorrow and that he'll checking in with the three of us next month, he's out the door.

Connor eventually disentangles himself from me, and wipes the stray tears from his eyes before cheerfully asking Braden, "Are you up for the grand tour of the place?"

"I guess," he says.

And so Connor leads him out of the living room to the entryway/kitchen, and then down the hallway. We stop at what will become Braden's room first, and open the door.

It's a decently sized bedroom, a little on the smaller side, but decent nonetheless. Braden just looks grateful to have a bedroom. If his foster care story is anything like mine, I'll bet it more than he's had in most of his other foster homes.

"We'll go pick out some stuff for you to make it your own later, okay?" I tell him. "Right now, we'll let you get some sleep. You must be exhausted."

Braden yawns. "Yeah, I am, thanks."

Our bedroom is right next door, the bathroom is right at the end of the hallway and extra pillows and blankets are in the hall closet directly across from your room," I inform him. "The two of us have had quite a busy couple of days as well, so we're going to take nap as well. Call for us or come into the bedroom if you need anything, okay?"

Braden nods, and Connor and I exit the room and close the door behind us, before making our way to the bedroom we share.

"Wow!" Connor exclaims as soon as he hits the bed. "What a crazy few days we've had."

"I know," I tell him, pulling back the covers on the bed and climbing in to snuggle up next to him.

"Just this morning it was just the two of us, and now we have a foster son," he muses, probably more so to himself than to me.

"Yes we do," I reply.

"It all happened so fast," he says. "But I wouldn't change anything."

"I'm glad," I say, beaming at him. "I wouldn't either."

"Let's go to sleep for a while," he suggests, getting into a spooning position. "We still have to deal with your family at dinner tonight, and I think we're both still tired from the events of last night."

It takes my fatigued brain a few seconds to comprehend that he's not talking about our engagement.

"Connor!" I snap, thoroughly scandalized. "Can we please not talk about the events of last night? Especially not with Braden in the next room."

"Fine," he whines, pouting. "You're now fun!"

I laugh. "That wasn't what you were saying last night, if I recall correctly," I tease.

"You're really not helping your own cause by teasing me like that," he warns.

"Sorry," I tell him sincerely. "I just couldn't resist. You set me up with that one perfectly."

"Point taken," he concedes. "Sleep well, Jude, I love you."

"I love you too, Connor."

* * *

 **AN #2: All right, I know I said in my ending authors note last chapter that this chapter would also include the dinner with the family, but I've decided to move that to the next chapter as I felt this was a natural place to stop for the moment, and I didn't want the chapter to drag on. I've also been working constantly on this story for over 12 hours now, only taking small breaks to stretch my legs, make sure my eyes don't get bloodshot, and to eat dinner last night, so I'm really tired right now, and I don't think I can write anymore without at least a few hours of sleep. That's the one bad thing about getting on such a roll with writing: Time ceases to exist. You get lost in your story and suddenly, you've been writing for an unbelievably long period of time. I honestly haven't done such a long writing session since I was in high school. And it has resulted in very consistent updates that I hope I'll be able to continue providing for you at a similar pace.**

 **I would write for an infinite period of time if I could, but I'm only human, so I'll be back at some point later today with some more new chapters. Please tell me what you think about this chapter in a review or a PM, and keep sending me your suggestions. I'll try my very best to incorporate every suggestion I receive into the story at some point. If you want to chat with me, send me a PM. I love to meet new people!**

 **Until next time,**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	5. Chapter 4

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** **I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter, everyone. My body just completely crashed after my marathon writing session on February 13/14, I needed to recuperate. I'm completely amazed by the response this fic has continued to receive. When I last posted, we had just only broken 100 views, and now we are well on the way to 400! That's crazy! I honestly love you all so much! You've propelled this story to heights I never expected it to go and it's only been THREE DAYS. I'm so grateful for all of your support.**

 **There have been two reviews since I last posted, left on Chapters 2 and 3 respectively, by the same user, so I'll go ahead an answer those now:**

 **Andrew Berry: I'm so glad you love my story! I made you cry? That's the first time I've been told that about my writing. I'm not sure if I should be flattered about it, or if I should apologize. Honestly, even I got emotional writing the exchange between Connor and Braden. It was a very difficult, but rewarding, part to write. I'm glad that I seem to have conveyed the emotion of the encounter effectively.**

 **You thought Chapter 3 was perfect? Wow, thank you so much! I consider that the ultimate compliment I could receive as a writer. As for your request for me to physically describe Braden, I was planning to do so in this chapter anyways, so I hope you are able to conjure a good mental image of him as a character based on my description.**

 **Thank you kindly for being so consistent with your reviews. I really appreciate it.**

 **Also, I wish to thank both AyeBooks and HockeyGrl99 for their favorites on this story.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only character I do own in this story is my OC, Braden, and any other characters I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

My eyes flutter open, capturing my fiancé's angelic face in their sights. Jude always looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

I roll over, and eye the clock on my bedside table to see that's it's currently 2:30 in the afternoon. Stef and Lena will be expecting us at the family dinner at 6:00 sharp.

I nudge Jude. "Babe, wake up!" I shout, and he snaps up instantly, beginning to look around for any imminent threats before settling his narrowed gaze on me. I chuckle at him.

"You're an ass, Connor Stevens," he says lowly but firmly. "You know I don't like being woken like that."

"But why, Judicorn?" I whine. "It's so much fun!"

"To you, maybe," he mumbles sourly, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"Aw, babe!" I coo. "Don't be like that. You know I'm just playing."

He sighs, rubbing his face. "Yeah, I know," he tells me.

I pull him into me, wrapping my arms around him tightly. It takes a minute, but I finally hear Jude sigh, and feel his arms snake around me, returning the embrace. "What time is it?" he mumbles into my neck.

"2:30," I supply.

"Shit!" Jude says, throwing back the covers and starting to pace. "We need to wake Braden. We still have to go shopping, and Mom's are expecting us at 6."

It's so cute seeing him flustered like this. I get out of bed myself, and corral him in an embrace.

"Jude, slow down and breathe, babe!" I say gently. I feel him inhale and exhale.

"Good," I say, approvingly. "Now, you go shower, I'll wake Braden. Then, when you're done, I'll shower, and change and we'll head out to the mall, okay?"

He sighs. "Okay," he agrees, removing himself from my hold and trudging towards our bathroom. In minutes, I hear the water running, and set about going to wake my new foster son.

I knock first, opening the door just a smidge. "Braden," I call lowly.

When I get no response, I enter the room to find him still asleep. I'm struck by how peaceful he looks.

His spiky platinum blonde hair is now sticking out in all directions. The comforter envelops his just over 5-foot frame like a cocoon. I almost lose the nerve to wake him, but I know that I have to.

I make my way over to his bedside and gently place my hand on his shoulder. "Braden," I whisper. "It's time to get up. We have to go shopping before dinner."

He stirs, eyes fluttering open and focusing sleepily on me. "Connor?" he asks, voice rough.

"Yeah, Braden, it's me," I confirm.

He rubs his eyes, and sits up. "What time is it?" he asks.

"It's 2:30. We have to be at Stef and Lena's for 6:00 sharp."

"Okay," he says, pulling back the covers and standing up.

"Why don't you go take a shower before we go out?" I suggest.

"Yeah, okay," he agrees.

"All right, then," I nod. "The bathroom at the end of the hall is all yours, then. I'm just waiting for Jude to finish up showering in our bathroom before I take one myself."

"You can take one before me, if you want," Braden offers, slightly tentative, as if he is afraid of what I will do to him simply because he was courteous.

Seeing my foster son like that, breaks my heart, but I know from hearing Jude's stories that it is not altogether unexpected for Braden to be acting in such a way.

I crouch down and look at him straight in the eye. "Braden, I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" I tell him. "I know that being in a new environment, with new people, can be scary, and I know you have absolutely no reason to trust Jude or I yet. I can't even fathom what you've been through in your short life, the type of conditions you were subjected to, and what it is you've seen in your previous foster homes, but I can promise you that you're safe here."

He looks at me with immense skepticism, and I find myself sighing, before meeting his gaze again.

"Listen, I know this is going to take time. I know that the more trustworthy Jude and I seem, the less you want to trust us because you're afraid we'll eventually let you down. I get that. I understand it. But, at a certain point, you have to trust somebody, okay? Jude and I believe that trust is something that has to be earned. We're not going to ask you to bare your soul to us, but we would really appreciate it if you gave us the opportunity to show you that you can trust us. I know you've probably been burned before, but do you think you can bring yourself to do that for me, and for Jude?"

Braden's features morph into a stunned expression, probably because he didn't expect me to hit the nail on the head AND ask him if he could allow Jude and I the opportunity to gain his trust. "I—I think I can," he tells me.

I nod, getting to my feet. "Good. Now, go shower, okay kid?"

"Okay," he replies, still visibly shocked.

I close the door behind me as I exit the room. I walk back to my bedroom, catching a glimpse of Jude wearing nothing but a towel, drying his hair.

"Nice view!" I say with a whistle.

He spins, and whips the towel in his hair at me. "Pervert!" he laughs. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

"Let me think," I tell him, bringing my hand up to my chin and pretending to ponder his question, before breaking character. "Nope!" I conclude with a laugh.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, and your ass in the shower, or you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" he says in joking warning.

"Yes, sir!" I salute him.

Right before I step into the shower, I feel Jude grasp my arm and spin me around. "I love you, Connor Stevens," he tells me, pecking me on the lips.

"You know," I say, eyebrows rising in suggestion. "You could _technically_ still join me."

Jude huffs. "I could swear that everything I tell you goes in one ear and out the other."

"Most of the time," I admit.

He groans, rubbing his face in irritation. "You are going to be the death of me, I know it," he says, before stomping in exaggerated anger to the bedroom.

I shut the door to the bathroom and step into the shower, starting it up. As the warm water meets my skin, I can only think of how much I truly love Jude Adams-Foster.

* * *

Once Jude, Braden and I have freshened up and redressed, we take our agreed upon trip to the mall to get Braden a new wardrobe and some personal effects.

We get him a desk, a bookshelf, a computer and printer, an MP3 player, a cell phone and a gaming console and games. We also allow him to pick out some paint for his room, a few posters, and even some CD's.

To his credit, he doesn't raise an objection to our little spending spree despite his earlier protestations, and by the time we sit down to a snack in the food court, we have a plethora of bags full of our purchases.

"So, what would you like to eat, Braden?" Jude asks.

He looks around, spotting a fry vendor, before training his cerulean eyes on the two us. "Can I have french fries, please?" he asks, overly politely.

"Sure you can!" I agree. "Come with me and we'll get you fixed up!"

We get in line at the vendors. "So, what size do you want?" I ask him. "Remember we have dinner in about an hour."

"A medium, please," he requests.

"Coming right up, then!" I say, stepping up to the cash register. "One medium fry, please," I tell the cashier.

"Is that all?" he asks, punching the order in.

I turn to Braden. "You want anything to drink?"

"A water, if you don't mind," he says quietly.

"One bottle of water," I repeat to the cashier, who punches it in.

"That's $5.80," the cashier says. "How will you be paying today?"

"Cash," I say, pulling my wallet out of the front pocket of my jeans and plucking a ten from its depths.

Once I have my change and Braden's food and drink, we make our way to the condiment island. "What do you like on your fries?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he says. "I've never had fries before, but I've always wanted to try them."

"You've never had fries?" I ask, incredulous.

"No," he says. "Like I told you both in the car today, in the foster care system, you take whatever food you're given. You never know when your next meal will be, so you kind of have no choice, really."

"That's atrocious," I mutter, barely keeping a hold on my temper.

He shrugs. "It is what it is," he says, nonchalantly.

"Well, whatever it is, it's not okay," I fume.

"Connor!" Braden snaps. "Can you please calm down? Thank you for caring, but losing your temper won't do anything to change what's happened to me in the foster system. It's in the past, though. I'm with you and Jude now, and you've asked me to allow you the opportunity to gain my trust. I'm willing give you that chance, but I need to know that you can handle the fact that a lot of the things that have happened to me are not pleasant. Can you do that for me?"

I take a deep breath, and exhale, before looking him dead in the eye. "Yes, I can," I say sincerely.

"Okay, then," he nods. "Now Jude is probably wondering where in the world we went off to, so we should probably get back."

You're right," I agree.

And so we make our way back to our table, and Braden devours his first ever order of fries excitedly.

"We are so getting those when we go out shopping next!" he declares enthusiastically, once he's finished them.

"Whatever you want," Jude and I chorus.

"Awesome!" he cheers. "Thank you, for everything today. For taking me in, and buying me all of this," he says, motioning to the bags that surround the table on either side.

"You're very welcome, Braden," I tell him. "It's our pleasure!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jude nod in agreement. "Are you about ready to go?" he asks Braden. "We have to be at Stef and Lena's in an hour."

I check my watch to find that Jude is right. It's 5:00.

Braden nods. "I'm ready!"

"Well, then," I say, let's get back to the apartment, you can drop off your new stuff, change clothes and then we'll head to dinner. Sound good?"

Braden stands. "Sounds good!"

* * *

I have to give it to Braden; the kid knows how to dress dapper. He's sitting in the back seat as we drive to Stef and Lena's wearing a pair of dark wash denim, a dress shirt, his new sneakers, a trench coat (which he literally begged Jude and I to buy for him saying that it made him 'look cool'), a fedora, and a pair of sunglasses.

"You look nice," I tell him, twisting around in the passenger seat to look at him.

He pulls his shades down his face, exposing his eyes. "Thank you," he says, before returning the glasses to their previous position.

I turn back around in my seat, and grasp Jude's hand.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this, Braden?" Jude asks, as he's driving. "You know that we could have just stayed home."

"I know," he reassures both of us. "If I didn't want to go, I would have told you."

"I'm glad," Jude says. "Do you want the radio on?"

"Sure," he nods.

Jude pushes the power button on the stereo, and the riff of a guitar reverberates through the entire car.

The rest of the ride to Stef and Lena's is filled with music, vocal displays and laughter.

As I sneak a peek at Braden through my pull-down mirror, which I've lowered under the guise of fixing my hair, I see him smile.

I run my hands through my hair before snapping the mirror shut.

My fingers once again twine with my fiancé's. I look at him to see him softly singing along to the song currently playing.

As we pull into the driveway of the Adams-Foster house, I think to myself that I could definitely get used to what has, in the past seven-and-a-half hours, become my life.

"We're here!" Jude calls, as we enter the house.

"Right on time, loves!" Stef calls. "Come grab a seat, we're in the kitchen!"

I squeeze Jude's hand and Braden follows behind us, now looking slightly nervous. I catch his eye just before we turn the corner into the kitchen.

"It's okay," I mouth to him, silently. "We're both right here with you."

He nods, steels himself, and the three of us finally round the corner to see the rest of the Adams-Foster clan (minus Brandon) seated around the table.

Jesus is the first to notice Braden. "Oi!" he says. "Who's this little dude?"

Jude and I both put a hand on Braden's shoulder. "This is our foster son, Braden," Jude announces.

"Hi," Braden greets quietly. "It's nice to meet you."

Within seconds, the entire table, save Stef and Lena, erupts into absolute chaos, firing questions at Jude and I left and right. Even Braden gets pulled into the fray, becoming a recipient of one of Mariana's death squeezes, which he handles with quite a bit of grace, all things considered.

"That's enough!" Stef says authoritatively, in her police officer voice. "Everyone stop with the questions. Mariana let the boy breathe, please!"

Everyone freezes. Mariana sheepishly lets go of Braden, who gasps for breath.

"Thank you," Stef says. "Jude, Connor, take a seat. I'll get you a chair, Braden."

"Thank you," he says, offering her a small smile, which she returns.

"I hope you like lasagna, Braden," Lena interjects.

"I'm not a picky eater, ma'am," he tells her. "Lasagna sounds amazing."

Lena beams. Stef returns with a chair for Braden, who tucks himself in close to the island. Jude and I take our seats on either side of him, with Mariana next to Jude and Jack next to me.

Dinner is a relatively quiet affair. Callie updates us on how her Fost and Found company is doing. Mariana tells us about some date she was on last night, which causes Jesus to turn an interestingly angry shade of red. He still is incredibly protective of her, regardless of her assertions to him that she can take care of herself.

It's Stef and Lena who finally bring up our engagement, congratulating us, which sets off a domino effect. I can't help but notice that Jack is the exception. He glares at me with barely concealed contempt.

"So, Jack," I address him. "I couldn't help but notice you were the only one of Jude's siblings not to send us a text this morning congratulating us on our engagement."

If looks could kill, I'd be dead under the force of the dirty look Jack gives me. "Congratulations," he says, pasting a fake smile on his face that I can see right through.

There's a bit of an awkward silence for a few minutes before Mariana breaks it.

"So, when did this happen?" she asks, gesturing between Jude, Braden and I.

"Just today, Mari," Jude answers. "I got a call just after you left that a kid needed emergency placement. Connor came with me to the house. After I spent about thirty minutes in the house, the conversation between Captain Roberts, my colleague Dean, and myself turned to where we would place Braden here. I knew that Connor and I had just got our foster licenses approved the previous day, but with the engagement happening, I didn't get a chance to tell him. So, I interjected, said I might have a solution and brought Connor into the house and asked told him about what I was thinking. He eventually caved to me, as he always does, and we asked Braden if he wanted to stay with us. He said yes, and we took him home. Dean said he would bring the paperwork by tomorrow and then the arrangement will be final."

"That's nice, boys!" Stef and Lena say. The rest of the family follows suit with similar sentiments, save for Jack, who is now looking at Jude like he's been kicked.

I nudge him, pointing this out. He gives me an understanding look, one that says he'll take care of it, and squeezes my hand, as if to reassure me that I have nothing to worry about.

The rest of the dinner proceeds as most every other dinner at the Adams-Foster household. When we are about to leave, Jude pulls Jack to the side. Braden and I listen in.

"What's your problem, Jack?" Jude asks. "You've been glaring at Connor, Braden and I all night."

"My problem is that you're living your life!" he retorts sharply. "You just got engaged, you have a foster kid. It's all coming together for you!"

"And your jealous, right?" Jude asks, voice dangerous.

"Damn right I am!" he admits. "We should be the one's engaged! We should be the one's fostering Braden! What does Connor have that I don't, Jude?"

"Everything," Jude says coldly. "He's everything you're not, and everything you want to be."

"HE LEFT YOU, JUDE!" Jack thunders, causing Braden to jump. I squeeze his shoulder comfortingly.

"Now, wait one minute, Jack!" Jude says, irritation thick in his voice. "Connor WANTED to stay with me here, but with his dad, it became an impossible situation. He COULDN'T stay without putting himself even further into Adam's crosshairs. It was too big a risk for him, REGARDLESS of how much he loved me. So, yes, he left me. And yes, you helped me cope with that. You were a great friend, but you were never anything more than that in my eyes. I'm sorry if you feel like you're missing out on a life you think you should've had, but the thing is, I'm not. I love Connor with every inch of my being. I love my life, and my new foster son. Pretty soon, I'll be married to the love of my life, and eventually, we'll adopt Braden, if all goes well. And if you care about me at all, you'll at least pretend to be happy for me, and accept that a relationship between the two of will never happen."

I can hear Jude storming out of the room. He runs to me, tears in his eyes, and I hold him close. "You did good, babe," I reassure him, kissing his temple. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much."

"And I love you," he says against my chest, before pulling back and pressing his lips to mine in a needy, desperate kiss that is full of passion.

I pull away. " As much as I love kissing you, I think Jack and I need to set some boundaries, if you'd excuse me, babe."

Jude grasps my arm. "Babe, don't. He's not worth it!"

I sigh and nod. "You're right," I agree. "Where is Braden?"

Jude looks to where Braden was standing before we here his voice in the other room.

"Listen, you!" he says, angered. "In just the 10 hours I've been placed with them, Jude and Connor have become the best foster parents I've ever had. You were in the system too. I know you know how hard it is to find a good family, and I swear to God if you ever make a pass at Jude again, not only will Connor be furious at you, but I will, too."

Jude and I look at each other, pride in Braden shining in both of our eyes.

We hear him storm out, and he comes face to face with us. "Can we go now?" he asks.

I reach out and ruffle his hair. Surprisingly, he lets me do that.

"Sure, Braden," I tell him, feeling Jude nod beside me. "Let's go."

* * *

 **AN #2: So, this is my longest chapter thus far. It's 9 pages and over 3000 words in my word processor. It took me over 8 hours to perfect it. What did you all think? Be sure to tell me in a review or a PM, and keep sending me your suggestions as well. I'm starting the next chapter right after I post this one, so you'll hopefully have it soon. Also, a question: I've been alternating between Jude and Connor's POV for every chapter. My question is, would you like me to add Braden's POV into the mix as well? I'm more than willing to do so, as I already have some ideas about how I would write from his perspective, but since I write this story for all of you lovely readers, I don't want to do it unless you want to see it. So, let me know!**

 **Until next time,**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	6. Chapter 5

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 400 hits in a massive way! We're now over 700! Yay! You guys are absolutely incredible! I'm so grateful to everyone who has been reading this story. I never thought I would get this many hits so fast. It's all because of you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your positive feedback on this story. I'm glad you're all enjoying it, and hope you'll continue to do so.

I've had an unbelievable 6 reviews posted to the last chapter, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Sky High Fan:** I did indeed say that Jack had gotten over his feelings for Jude by meeting someone else. That said, Jude, Connor and Jack are 14 (if I'm remembering correctly) at this point in the current season, and this fan fiction takes place nearly a decade after where the show is now. I find it entirely plausible that although Jack had met someone between where we are in the cannon story and when this fic takes place, they could have broken up at some point. Besides, I'd like to think it would be natural for Jack to have some jealousy over Jude and Connor's relationship, and their engagement, given that he had feelings for Jude that were unrequited in the way he wanted them to be. When you add that to the fact that Jude and Connor showed up to dinner with Braden in tow and completely surprised everyone, I believe that it would be very possible for Jack's old feelings to resurface somewhat. That's why I had him react in that way.

I hope that makes sense to you. Thank you for reading and reviewing. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to ask me, and I'll do the best that I can to answer them.

 **Nuke Rose:** Thank you so much for your kind words! They mean a lot, generally, but carry more weight to me because of your pedigree in writing for this coupling and this fandom. You're stories are amazing. I love them! So, to have someone whose stories I read and enjoy greatly, say that they love _my_ story is an amazing feeling.

I'm glad you're enjoying the developing dynamic between Jude, Connor and Braden. I'm having a lot of fun writing their interactions. I'm glad you like the outfit description. Braden does indeed have style.

Surprise, then! I really don't like the character of Jack so far, so I wanted to do something that reflected that in my story. Him having had feelings for Jude that weren't reciprocated seemed like the natural thing to do with him in the context of this story, so I followed my gut. Having him be adopted by Stef and Lena was just something I thought they'd do, so I'm glad you could see that happening too.

Thank you for weighing in on whether I should bring in Braden's POV. I'll certainly do so, and I hope you look forward to it.

Thank you for the suggestion! I'll definitely incorporate it at some point. As well, thank you for your favorite of this story and of me as an author. I'm humbled and honored.

 **Girl Who Loves Reading:** I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. Of course I'll keep going. I never leave a work incomplete once I start it. And besides, we're just starting out. I can assure you there will be lots more to come. Thank you for the review and the follow of the story.

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm glad you like the start of the story! Of course Mariana will be planning everything! This story may take place a decade into the future from where the show currently is, but at heart, she's still the same strong, feisty, girly, intelligent young woman we Fosters fans have come to love over the years. I've attempted to keep all of the existing characters in the show in character, while still showing the natural progression that 10 years of life obviously has on a person.

I respect your opinion in regards to whether Stef and Lena would actually adopt Jack, but in my story, I have to go with what I think works best, and being the kind-hearted people they are, I easily saw it as something they would do.

As for Jack having feelings for Jude, my back-story for that is this: Connor is leaving for LA, and Jude meets Jack at Callie's Fost and Found presentation in Episode 3x11. They hang out consistently, and Jack helps to fill the void left by Connor's departure. Somewhere along the line between when Connor leaves and returns, Jack begins to develop feelings for Jude that grow stronger the more time they spend together. A while before Connor returns to San Diego, Jack makes a move on Jude who rebuffs his advances because he is in love with and committed to Connor. Jack bottles up his feelings for Jude, then meets a boy traveling with his father, who is on business and the two begin a relationship, helping Jack to get over his feelings for Jude. Convinced that he is over Jude, he allows Stef and Lena to adopt him as the sixth Adams-Foster sibling. However, Jack and his boyfriend eventually break up, and Connor comes back from LA for good. For the next several years until this story starts, Jack has a string of failed relationships while watching Jude and Connor grow closer than ever before. This leads to him becoming resentful of their relationship, something that grows worse over time, but that he manages to keep hidden. This brings us to the start of my story with Connor proposing to Jude. The two tell Mariana when she arrives at their apartment the following day, Mariana tells the rest of the siblings about Jude and Connor's engagement and while the rest of the siblings send their congratulations to the couple, the resentment that had been building up for years bubbles dangerously close to the surface, where he would be unable to hide it. Once Jude and Connor arrive at the family dinner that night with Braden, the resentment that was threatening to bubble over earlier when Mariana informed the siblings of Jude and Connor's engagement, finally forces its way to the surface, causing him to snap, and act the way he does during the dinner and when Jude confronts him afterwards.

I hope you can see how I constructed that part of my story. I can tell you it wasn't something I did arbitrarily. I put a great deal of thought into making the decision, and of all the ideas I had for dealing with Jack's character, the one I went with made the most sense to me.

I see Callie ending up with AJ instead of Brandon. I think Brandon is a great character, and one of the reasons I love _The Fosters_ is because the show is unafraid to be bold and tackle heavy or taboo subjects like a forbidden romance between foster siblings with an amazing degree of realism and sensitivity. That said I never could get behind Callie and Brandon's relationship (sorry Brallie fans). It just never clicked with me the way Jude and Connor or Stef and Lena's relationships did (and for those curious, I am anti-Monte). I think she is better off with AJ and Brandon would be better off with Lou, Kat, or that girl we've seen him with in the show for the latest episodes (I can't recall right now if we've been given a name for her yet). Glad you agree that you could see her with AJ as well.

Braden did happen fast, but I could honestly see Jude becoming a social worker and doing something like bringing home one of the kids he is responsible for to his house for him and Connor to foster themselves, so that's why I made the decision to bring him in at the juncture I did, instead of somewhere further in the story, like after the wedding. You'll have to wait and see how he will affect Jude and Connor and the dynamic they have in their relationship. I can tell you that we will definitely be seeing some new sides to both of them as they adjust to parenthood. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story, and thank you for the review.

 **Guest #1:** You want more? You don't have to ask me twice! Enjoy the chapter.

 **Guest #2:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you'll continue to enjoy the rest of the story. I actually had quite a lot of fun writing the dinner/confrontation scene at the end. Braden's telling it like Jack needs it to be told. I'm really enjoying writing him. It seems my readers want Braden's POV, so like I said in another reply above, it will happen. I just have to figure out the best times to insert it in the story and thanks to a suggestion by another reviewer, I think I have the perfect way to start with it, so you can look forward to at least one confirmed chapter in his POV coming soon. After that, I'll insert it as I see fit.

Thanks for taking the time to review! Enjoy the new chapter.

A last bit of thanks goes out to the users **Willstora20** and **The-Edge-of-Infinity** respectively,for their follows of this story **. The-Edge-of-Infinity** also favorited this story, so thank you very much for that! I hope you both continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

As Connor and I put the last signatures on the documents that Dean has been shoving in our faces for the past half-an-hour, I let out a relieved sigh.

Connor chuckles beside me, pulling me into a side-arm embrace and kissing my temple. "Happy, babe?" he asks.

"Very," I confirm.

"Are you happy Braden is officially our foster son," he asks. "Or are you just happy to be done with all the paperwork?"

"Would you believe me if I said both?" I ask him, and he laughs.

"Yes, Jude," he says. "I would."

"Good," I mumble, cuddling into him. "Because I'm glad Braden is officially placed with us, but the paperwork is such a bitch!"

I look up at Dean. "Remind me again," I ask him. "Of why in the hell we have foster parents do all of this, would you?"

He looks puzzled by the question. "Because it's protocol?" he says, unsure of exactly what I expect his answer to be.

"I know that!" I tell him. "I know it's protocol, it's just frustrating. I mean, no wonder foster parents get annoyed with us."

Dean laughs. "Ain't that the truth?" he agrees. "I have to tell you Foster, you're not as bad as I thought you were."

"You thought I was bad?" I asked him, incredulous, quickly running through all my interactions with Dean since I joined Social Services. "How so?"

"Not bad as in, like evil," he's quick to assure me. "But I thought you were stiff, a workaholic. You're so serious and intense on the job that you give off the impression that the job is your life and you have nothing outside it. Seeing you yesterday and today has been an eye-opener for me."

"Thanks," I tell him, before reinserting some humor in my tone. "But you better not let it get around the office."

"Why not?" he asks me. "People would finally stop calling you a humorless workaholic robot if they saw this side of you."

"They call him _what_?" Connor seethes. I squeeze his shoulder and nuzzle his neck before pressing a light kiss to his pulse point, instantly calming him.

"It's okay, babe," I whisper soothingly. "I don't mind, honestly."

Connor looks at me like I've lost my mind. "Babe, you know I love how you never let anything get to you, but why on Earth would you be okay with anyone, much less your colleagues, calling you anything other than what we both know you really are: a kind, loving, funny, passionate, intelligent human being?"

"If you hadn't noticed, babe," I tell him. "I'm one of the top social workers in San Diego. That isn't an accident. I am where I am because I worked my ass off, and I'm the only active social worker on Social Services payroll that has experience being in the foster care system. I get these kids better than any of my colleagues because I've experienced that life. I know how unstable it is, I know how hard it can be. Every placement I've seen to has ended in an adoption, with a kid getting a loving home. That's because I can read people well, I know the signs of a good foster parents, and bad ones because I've, however unfortunately had to deal with my fair share of both. My colleagues are insecure because all they have is book smarts, whereas I have both the book smarts and the real life experience. They fear me because they know I have what they don't. I like it like that. As long as you, Braden, our family and our friends know who I really am, I could care less what my colleagues think or say about me."

"Wow!" Dean interjects, while Connor's jaw. "You really are something else, aren't you, Foster?"

"I suppose so," I nod. "I think it goes without saying that when you're in the office, you need to act like you haven't been made privy to what I'm like outside of it. Can you do that for me?"

Dean nods in the affirmative, and picks up his briefcase, and walking to the front door of the apartment. Before he leaves however, he hands me a file folder.

I peer at the name on the tab: **BRADEN CHRISTOPHER ANDERSON**

My blood freezes in my veins: Dean has just handed me Braden's records.

As a social worker, I keep several files pertaining to my job, including a record for every kid I'm responsible for. Those records are without question the most confidential of the documents a social worker has access to. Everything that anyone would ever need to know about someone in the system gets placed in his or her record, from school report cards, to notations on any infractions, to details on previous placements. It's like a roadmap of a kid's time in the system.

"I thought perhaps you'd like to know what the kid's been through," Dean reasons, although neither of us asked him to. "No foster parent should be unprepared."

With that, he exits the apartment, door swinging shut behind him, leaving Connor and I looking at the door in stunned silence.

* * *

"You okay, babe?" Connor asks me, worriedly.

I shake my head, partially from shock and partially because I'm really not okay.

"What is it?" he asks, coming up behind me and locking his arms around my waist.

"Do you have any idea what this is, Connor?" I ask him quietly.

"A file on Braden?" he guesses.

He's technically correct, but this isn't just any ordinary file we're talking about here.

"Connor," I say, "Do you remember when I gave you my foster care record before we moved in here?"

"Yeah," he tells me, slightly confused as to where I'm going with this. "Why?"

"Do you recall what I told you was in that file?" I question him further.

"It was absolutely everything about your time in foster care—" he cuts himself off mid-sentence. "Oh," he says. "That file is Braden's record, isn't it?"

"Very perceptive, my oblivious idiot," I tease lovingly. "That's exactly right. This is Braden's record."

"Hey!" Connor says, pouting.

"I'm just teasing you, babe," I tell him.

He perks up. "I know!" he says, pulling me to him for a kiss.

When we part, he deflates the elephant in the room. "So, what are we going to do with this file?"

"We're going to put it in the safe for safe-keeping, but otherwise we're going to do absolutely nothing with it!" I declare resolutely.

"You're not even curious about what could possibly be in there?" Connor asks.

"Of course, I am!" I admonish him. "But we promised Braden that we would wait for him to tell us on his own time, whenever he was ready. We certainly wouldn't be doing ourselves any favors by invading his privacy by reading his record. The stuff in here is very personal, Connor. Do you remember mine?"

My fiancé stiffens, cracking his neck. When he speaks next, his tone has dropped an octave. "Yes."

"Good, so you how damaging it can be if we were to give into our curiosity. It would do unbelievable damage to Braden psychologically, and, more importantly, it would fracture any trust he has in us beyond repair. Besides, we gave him our word. We need to stick to it. We need to show him that when we say something, we mean it."

"You're right, as usual," Connor nods.

"Why, thank you, my lovely fiancé," I say. "Flattery will get you absolutely everywhere!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" he tells he, eyes glinting with lust as he moves in to kiss me.

I put my hand out to stop him. "Not now, big boy!" I say to him. "Maybe later. But only if you're good, okay?"

He huffs, rolling his eyes behind closed lids. "Fine, Mom," he retorts.

"Watch it, you!" I warm him, throwing my hands out to tickle him.

He tries to dodge but I grab hold of him by the waist, pulling him to the couch and plunging my fingers into the sensitive skin of his rib cage.

"Jude, stop!" he laughs. "I can't breathe! Have mercy!"

"Apologize, Connor!" I tell him. "Apologize for calling me your Mom, and I'll let you off the hook.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"You're forgiven," I announce, leaning down to peck him on the lips. "Now let's go put that file in the safe," I order, dismounting from Connor, who is still catching his breath.

He looks up at me. "Mark my words, Jude Adams-Foster," he says, pointing a finger for effect. "One of these days I will find your weakness, and when I do I will enact my revenge."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, babe," I tell him, leaning down to give him another peck, before righting myself and snatching the manila file folder off of its place on the coffee table.

I barely have enough time to sit down on the couch before the sound of footsteps padding down the hallway slowly announces that our new foster son is awake. He comes into view swathed in one of his many pairs of new pajamas, hair tousled, and sleep still weighing heavily on the lids of his eyes.

"Good morning, Braden," I greet him. "Did you sleep well?"

He nods. "Best sleep I've had in ages."

' _Probably because it was on an actual bed, instead of God knows what else_ ,' I find myself thinking, startled at how true the thought most likely was.

I smile. "Good," I find myself saying. "I'm glad. Do you want me to fix you anything for breakfast?"

"Sure," he says. "Can I have coffee, too?"

"Absolutely not!" Jude and I chorus immediately. "You're 12 years old. Do you have any idea how much caffeine is in coffee?"

"No, why?" he asks, wiping away the fatigue.

"It doesn't matter why," I tell him gently. "What matters is that it isn't smart for you to be drinking it at your age."

"Well, abusive foster parents are too smart, generally," he counters.

Connor and I are stunned into silence. Braden meanwhile fixes us with a worried expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I tell him, heart breaking as much from his impromptu revelation as the relief the floods his features at my statement. "We just weren't expecting you to be so open about it. Do you want to talk about it?"

"One of my stories for one of yours?" he asks me, remembering our deal to share stories of our respective experiences in the foster system.

"Sure," I agree. "Before I start, Connor and I want you to know we finalized the fostering arrangement today. Mr. Williams came by with the paperwork… but there was something else he brought, too."

Braden's eyes furrow in confusion. "What was it?"

I inhale. On the exhale, I tell him. "It was your record."

He blanches. "Really?" he asks.

"Really," I confirm.

"You two didn't, right?" he asks us. The 'read it' part of the sentence went unsaid.

"No, absolutely not!" Connor intones. "I remember when Jude gave me his record, how nervous and afraid he was. We wouldn't invade your privacy like that. We were curious, but we gave you our word that we'd let you tell us about your past when you were comfortable doing so, and we intend to keep it. The file is locked in the safe in our bedroom."

"Okay," he says, exhaling a breath I'm not even sure he knew she was holding. "Thank you for being honest, and for keeping your word."

"Of course," Connor and I chorus.

"Now, I'd like to hear that story, Jude," Braden says, turning our attention back to the "Jude and Braden Foster Care Horror Story Swap."

Okay," I tell him. "I was in my last foster home before I was adopted by Stef and Lena. My foster father and his wife had just divorced, and a lot of her clothes and personal items were still in the house. I was bored one day, and decided to go look around the house. In the wardrobe of the master bedroom hung a bunch of dresses. I don't know what possessed me to do it, even after all these years, but I decided to try one on. I skid it over my head, and right at that moment, my foster father bursts through the door, sees me in the dress and drags me out of the room. He hit me repeatedly. I remember thinking that I might actually die. But Callie stepped in and saved me. She took a baseball bat to the windshield of his car. Unfortunately, the police didn't believe her when she said she was protecting me, and they shipped her off to Juvie. She went from there to Adams-Foster house and her and Brandon came and rescued me. My foster father had pulled a gun on Callie before Stef and Mike burst into the house and arrested him."

"Wow," Braden says. "Sounds intense."

"It was," I nod. "I thought we were all dead before Stef and Mike came in."

"Do you still wear dresses?" Braden asks.

"No," I tell him. "I never touched them again. Now, the only thing I wear is my signature blue nail polish."

"Can you do mine?" he asks suddenly. "My nails I mean…"

"Sure!" I agree. "I'll paint them after I do mine."

"Okay!" Braden says happily.

"Now, how about your story, now?"

He takes a deep breath and exhales. "My last foster parents, the one's you took me, were criminals, obviously. They treated me like a slave. I had to do everything they asked or they would withhold my meals. They worked me to exhaustion; my body was in shock when you entered the house Jude, that's why I had the blanket wrapped around me. A lot of times, to keep me working as long as possible they gave me copious amounts of coffee."

Connor and I are near identical mirrors: eyes wide, jaws on the floor. "Holy," Connor says. "Wow!"

"Is that why you asked for coffee? I ask.

"Yes," he admits looking down.

I look at Connor, sharing a look. "Can we come give you s hug? I ask.

Braden nods. We make our way over to him and tentatively wrap our arms around him in a dual hug. We're pleasantly surprised when he hugs us both individually as well.

I share another look with my fiancé and I know we're thinking that we could both get used to this.

Pulling back, I look him in the eye. No coffee Braden, okay?" I tell him, and he nods. "We'll get you soda instead."

"That sounds good!" he tells me. " You know, I've always wanted to try cola…"

Our kitchen erupts in laughter.

After we finish the breakfast I prepared, Braden bounces on his heels and is ready to go within minutes for a promised trip to the baseball diamond. It's hard to tell what he's more excited about: the opportunity to come to the ballpark with us, or the opportunity to have his first cola ever.

But that doesn't really matter.

Braden is smiling, excited, and happy. And for Connor and I, that is what we truly care about.

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, there we have it! Chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts in a review. The next chapter will skip ahead a few weeks and will be the first chapter from Braden's POV, as was requested. I plan on starting it later today, so you should have it soon.

Until next time,

WritingIsLoveAndLife


	7. Chapter 6

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We're over 800 hits, everybody! And we've even broken 900! Seeing such passionate readership of this story warms my heart. The reception for this story continually blows me away. Thank you all so much for reading. I've said this before, but I _never_ expected this kind of a response to this story so quickly. I owe it all to you.

I've had 4 reviews posted to the last chapter of this story, so I'll go ahead and respond to those now:

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm glad you understand how I've constructed that part of the story. I can see where you would get those comparisons, but that wasn't at all what I was going for.

I agree that AJ and Callie just have a fundamental understanding of each other that is beyond anything that Brandon could possibly begin to comprehend. He is the only sibling in his family never to have experienced the foster care system, so while I consider him a good, comforting, brotherly figure, he just will never have had the kind of experience necessary to fully understand what Callie (or any other of his siblings, for that matter) have gone through in the system. He lucked out with Stef and Mike as his parents, I believe, despite all of Mike's prior problems with alcohol.

I'm actually not a huge fan of superheroes, so I'm not entirely certain what you're referring to when you state that Jude pulled a Wolverine. The only thing I know about the character is that Hugh Jackman played him in all of the movies (and apparently did an excellent job!).

I actually wrote Jude to be like Lena in that regard. In the show, we are given the perception that Jude is closer to Lena, and Callie is closer to Stef, although both kids love them very much. I thought it would make sense for Jude to take after Lena in a lot of respects, given their closeness. Jude has also been shown to be quite observant, so I can easily see him remembering the night he was rescued, and how Lena allowed he and his sister to come home with them (eventually on a permanent basis) and using that memory as a benchmark in deciding to foster Braden.

I'm glad you liked my handing of the case file/record situation. It is a very sensitive, personal thing about Braden and as easy it would have been to write about how they opened and read the file, I felt like that would have been a cop-out, as well as going completely against everything I know about their characters from the show, and how I believe they would handle situations of a similar sensitivity. And, like I said in my reply to your previous review, I am striving to keep each of the show's existing characters completely in character, while still showing the natural progression of a 10-year period.

I hope I have accomplished that so far.

 **Nuke Rose:** I love when stories get updated frequently as well. I hate waiting for new content, so I wanted my updates to be consistent with what I like to see in other stories in terms of frequency. Also, I am on a very screwy sleep pattern at the moment, so that bodes well with wanting to get frequent updates out.

I'm glad you still love the dynamic between Jude, Connor and Braden, and that you liked my back-story for Jack, as well.

Thank you for your suggestion. I can definitely incorporate it into the story at some point. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the rest of the story, and that you'll keep up the amazing work on all of your stories as well.

 **Elizap45 (Guest Review):** Thank you for telling me the girl's name. I couldn't remember it off the top of my head when I wrote the last chapter. Thanks as well for the review, and hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

 **Guest:** Thank you very much, I appreciate it. I'm so glad to hear you love the story. I put a lot of effort into it, so it is always nice to hear things like that. I was laughing while writing that title myself, and I personally really enjoyed writing Jude's little "I'm the best" speech. I can see him becoming incredibly sassy once he matures, so it was fun for me to touch on that slightly. I'm glad you've been looking forward to the new chapter. I hope you enjoy Braden's POV.

Also, I'd like to extend thanks to the users **Small Town Boy, Snake River Conspiracy** and **Emily Cammarata** for their respective follows and favorites (or both!) of this story. **Emily Cammarata** has also favorited me as an author, so thank you for that, as well. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only character I claim any type of ownership once so ever of, is my OC Braden, and any characters that I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

It's been roughly two weeks since I got placed with Jude Adams-Foster and Connor Stevens, and I'm getting more comfortable with them by the day. I don't flinch at their touch, I've let them hug me a few times, I've even relaxed my restriction on their usage of the word 'bud,' which they've taken to calling me quite naturally.

They've asked me to try and trust them. And the weird thing is, despite every impulse in my body telling me to do otherwise, I'm starting to.

Not reading my record when Mr. Williams gave it to them after they finished the paperwork finalizing the fostering arrangement really helped them in that regard.

As far as I know, that file is still in their bedroom safe. Jude even told me that he tore into the man the very next day for even bringing the file. He got even angrier when he realized that Mr. Williams himself had read a bit of it, and demanded that he come by the apartment to personally apologize to me.

I was upset, but the man looked thoroughly chastened so I knew Jude must have lit into him pretty good. I lectured him on my right to confidentially and was able to extract a promise from him that he would never look in another kid's file without authorization before I forgave him for his indiscretion.

Jude stepped in at that point, and in a very dangerous tone said, "Thank you for apologizing to my son. If you ever do anything like this again, I'll make sure you won't be able to find work at _any_ Social Services branch in the world. Understand?"

The man nodded, and retreated from the apartment as fast as his aging legs would allow. I'll admit now that the sight of a grown man looking so scared was particularly amusing to me. In my experience, that never happens. My memories of adults usually begin with them towering over me, and end with me losing consciousness.

I thanked Jude for standing up for me, even though I was wasn't technically his son.

He looked at me with a look of pure sincerity and said, "Yes, you are," which was a sentiment that Connor immediately echoed.

I was floored. No foster parents were _this_ sincere. Usually they are all smiles until the door closes and the curtains are drawn. You know the saying that you never know what goes on behind closed doors? Well… you're smart enough to figure out the rest of that, so you can infer what you will as to what happened.

As I was saying though, usually my foster families were the epitome of perfection on the outside, but not behind closed doors. And by now, I've dealt with enough bad foster families to immediately be able to pick up on whether they were genuine or simply acting.

When I looked at Jude and Connor, I saw nothing but sincerity in their eyes. And every single time I've looked at them in the past two weeks, it's still there. I'm pretty sure sincerity has taken up a permanent residence in their eyes, co-existing harmoniously with the obvious love the two have for each other.

I now understand the quip that Jude's brother Jesus made at dinner that first night about the both of them being "so sickeningly in love with each other that it makes everyone else blind."

Anyways, today I start at Anchor Beach. I'm nervous, but I think anyone in my position would be. I stand in front of the mirror in my bedroom, which has been painted a combination of yellow and black, examining my outfit. I take my fedora off and run my hands through my hair, before placing it back on. I decide to add a studded blue belt to the ensemble, which compliments my dark-wash jeans, flannel shirt and painted nails perfectly.

I nod at myself in the mirror as I hear Jude call out. "Braden! Let's go, bud! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I call, as I take one last look in the mirror.

Padding down to the kitchen, I take my seat at the breakfast nook. "Good morning, bud," Connor says, ruffling my hair.

"Good morning," I reply.

"You sleep well?" he asks me, nose buried in a newspaper.

"Yeah, I did, thanks," I tell him, before turning my attention to Jude, who is working at the stove. "Whatever you're cooking smells great, Jude."

"Thank you!" he says, as he lifts the pan off the burner, and puts the contents on a plate off to the side.

I close my eyes, basking in the sizzling sound coming from the frying pan and the smell of freshly brewed coffee percolating in the machine.

I open them again to Jude's voice. "Bon appétit!" he says, placing the finished plate in front of me for my consumption. It's a big breakfast of cereal, bacon and eggs.

"Thank you," I tell him. "You didn't have to cook all of this for me."

Jude shrugs. "It's a big day, and you need to eat."

I accept his answer with a nod. "What do you want to drink?" he asks me. "Do you want milk, orange juice, lemonade, or do you want to have one of your two coffee's for the week?"

That's another thing about Jude and Connor: they actually care about me.

A week after I started staying with them, I started suffering withdrawal symptoms from my caffeine dependency. They took me to a doctor, who explained what I already knew. I told the doctor about how my most recent foster family used coffee to make sure that I stayed awake until my plethora of chores for the day were done and that I often crashed in exhaustion. He gave me a horrified, yet sympathetic look and recommended to Jude and Connor that they should gradually wean me off of coffee, and although he praised them for trying to use soda as a replacement, he said that my body was used to so much caffeine that one soda a day wouldn't have helped to make up the difference for the over 5 cups of coffee I was forced to consume on a daily basis at my old foster home.

Apparently, my body had learned how to function with that much caffeine in my system and was so used to the effects of such an astronomical amount of the drug that it was at a loss of how to cope without it.

He placed me on a strict regiment of a daily soda, and two cups of coffee a week, before telling the three of us to wait where we were while he stepped out for a minute.

He returned a short while later with a paper cup and some cream and sugar. "I recommend having a coffee now, but I didn't know how you took it."

"Thank you," I said to him, taking the cup and savoring the smell that I had gone without for a week at that point. I sipped it down black, as the three of us drove back to the apartment after the doctor wrote on his prescription pad and handed the slip to Jude and Connor.

For the past week, we've followed the instructions given to us by the doctor and I've felt a lot better for it. We're going to do another week of two coffees and then bring it down to one for another two weeks, before we try a week where I'll have no coffee at all.

I'm grateful to them for caring enough of about me to even go to the doctor. Most of my previous foster families never worried about me on that level. If I even said I was in pain, the usual response I got was being told to suck it up and take it like a man. I've had to ignore the pain of cracked ribs when I've breathed more times than I can count. I am also more adept at stitching myself up than one should ever be at my age.

Thinking of that reminds me that I still haven't answered Jude's question. I snap from my reverie to see him holding open the door of the refrigerator, cocking his eyebrows in question.

"I think I need a coffee today," I say to him, finally.

He nods, shuts the fridge and moves over to the counter where the coffee machine sits, extracting the pot from it and pulling a mug from the cabinet, which he pours the hot liquid into, before handing it to me.

"Thank you," I say, sipping it carefully so as to not burn my tongue.

"No problem!" he says, as he pours a coffee for himself and brings his plate over to sit on my left. "How are you feeling about today?"

"I'm nervous, but excited," I tell him.

"Understandable!" Jude laughs with a nod. "You should have seen me on my first day at Anchor Beach. I was terrified."

"Terrified?" I hear Connor repeat. I glace over to see he has finished with his paper and is now up and fixing his own plate of food. "Babe," he says lovingly. "Terrified doesn't even begin to do it justice."

"Hush, you!" Jude grumbles good-naturedly, with a dismissive wave. "Like you were any better on your first day."

"Actually," Connor retorts. "Yeah, I was."

"Liar!" Jude counters, eyes narrowing slightly, but not in an intimidating way. "You told me when we were 17 that you were just as nervous as I was."

One of the many things I've picked up on since living with Jude and Connor is just how observant Jude is, and just how good of a memory he has. It's almost impossible to get even a simple lie past him, and his memory is nearly infallible. He remembers stuff from years ago, even if it doesn't pertain to Connor, whom he has told me that he remembers absolutely everything about.

Connor is quicker to act than Jude, but he doesn't always think things through. He's a lot more impulsive, which isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it can be. He credits Jude for reigning him in a lot over the course of their relationship, and I've noticed that most of the time, it is indeed Jude who calms him down, or stops him whenever he springs to action and convinces him to talk things through first.

He's even had that effect on me, in the short time I've been around him. He calmed me down when I heard a homophobic remark directed their way while we were out on the town for the day. I've never reacted that strongly to anything in my life. I was furious that someone would dare to assume anything was wrong with them just because they were together romantically.

Jude crouched down, took me into a side-arm embrace, and whispered in my ear that it was okay. That he and Connor were used to it from people, even in this day and age. He told me to breathe with him, to calm down, and to think before I said or did anything that I couldn't take back.

I've never seen a couple like these two. They're so supportive of each other, and of me. They balance each other out perfectly. They also never keep secrets from each other. They literally talk about everything.

It's been refreshing to see, after the sorry excuses for relationships I've seen from some of my previous foster parents.

Turning back to the present, I hear Connor swear. "Damn your memory, Judicorn!" before looking at me sheepishly out of the corner of his eyes at the behest of Jude, who is giving him an epic glare. "Sorry," he apologizes to me.

"Don't worry about it," I assure him. "I've heard far worse."

"But you shouldn't have," Connor reasons. "I'm going to try to curb it, okay?"

"You don't have to do that for me," I tell him. "But, if it makes you feel better, feel free to try."

"Thanks," he says. "I'll still do it. It's a bad habit that can get you in a lot of trouble if you're not careful."

"Fair enough," I nod.

Looking back to Jude, I see him smirking at Connor triumphantly. Connor just shakes his head and returns to breakfast.

' _God, I love how this couple interacts with each other,'_ I think to myself.

And I do. It doesn't take a genius to see that this is what a relationship should be like. Even, I can see it, and, like I said, I don't exactly have the greatest examples to go off of.

Jude looks at the clock, and nearly spits his coffee out. "We need to get a move on!" he says frantically. "Let's go, Con! Let's go, BC!"

I push my chair out and stand before freezing, as I realize that he called me something other than Braden or bud. "BC?" I question him.

He shrugs. "I'm Judicorn, and Connor is Con," he says. "I thought you needed a nickname too. You don't like it?"

I think briefly. "I love it, actually," I tell him honestly. "Can you call me that from now on, instead of Braden?"

Jude and Connor exchange a surprised look with each other. When they speak next, it's as one. "If that's what you want," they tell me.

"It is," I nod, giving them a reassuring smile.

"Well, okay then BC," Connor tells me. "Let's get you to school!"

"Sounds good!" I declare.

* * *

Arriving at Anchor Beach, I feel my nerves spike. ' _This is it,'_ I say to myself, my breathing becoming shallow.

That must be what gives me away, because Jude and Connor turn in their seats to look at me. "BC, breathe buddy," Jude tells me. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

I follow his instructions, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Thanks," I say gratefully.

"Don't mention it," he tells me. "I've been exactly where you are now. I know it's scary, but you passed the entrance exam with flying colors and you're smart in ways that they'll never be able to judge by a test. You'll be just fine."

"But, what if no one likes me?" I ask.

"They'll love you," Connor intones gently. "How could they not? Just be yourself, okay?"

"Okay," I nod.

"And if you need to come home, call Jude or I at any time on your cell and we'll come get you at any time, no matter what. Okay?" he tells me.

"Okay," I say.

"Good," Connor beams. "Now get going, buddy! Lena is waiting for you in the office to take you to your first class."

I exit the car. "Have a good day!" Jude calls out the window

"Thanks," I call back.

He smiles and waves at me. I take a deep breath, before ascending the steps to the front entrance. I pull the door open and walk smack dab into someone, sending me sprawling backwards.

"I'm so sorry," I hear a voice say. Reorienting myself, I see a beautiful girl, about my age, hovering over me nervously. She's got long black hair, and beautiful green eyes, which I immediately lose myself in.

"Are you okay?" she asks, voice cutting through my haze like a knife.

I shake myself out of. "Yeah, I'm fine." I reassure her, rubbing the back of my neck and looking down sheepishly, a blush coloring my cheeks.

"Good," she says, heaving a relieved sigh. "I thought I'd hurt you."

I shake my head. "No, you didn't," I tell her. I wisely bite back the "I've had worse" part of the sentence.

' _Who is this girl, and what has she done to me?'_ I ask myself. ' _I can just barely talk to Jude and Connor about stuff like this, and yet, I feel compelled to tell this girl everything.'_

It's like she reads my mind, at least partially. "I'm Marina," she supplies, holding her hand out to me. "Marina Reyes."

"I'm Braden," I introduce myself. "Braden Anderson. BC for short."

"BC?" she asks aloud, probably more to herself than to me. She nods briskly, confirming my suspicions. "I like it!" she says.

"Thanks," I say, feeling my cheeks get hot yet again.

"I haven't seen you around before," she says.

"It's my first day today," I explain. "My foster fathers enrolled me just recently."

"Oh!" she says. "That's cool! Welcome to Anchor Beach!"

"Thanks," I say sincerely. "I have to go meet Principal Adams-Foster now. She's supposed to take me to my first class."

"Oh, okay!" she says, slightly too quick. "I'm sorry I kept you."

"It's not a problem!" I assure her. "I'll see you around."

"I look forward to it!" she says, and I notice a slight nervousness to her tone. "Bye, BC."

She walks away. I wait until she's out of my field of vision, before leaning against a pillar.

Thinking rationally again, I realize that my reaction to Marina could only mean one thing, and while it was scary to think about, I realized it was probably true.

 _'I think I'm in love.'_

* * *

 **AN #2:** There you have it everyone! How did you enjoy reading Braden's POV? Initially, I was going to go with a suggestion by the amazing Nuke Rose for this chapter, and I started with that in mind, but then my words did what they so often do, and took on a mind of their own. I will be saving both of his suggestions for later chapters instead. I also received suggestions in a review on the prologue of this story from user Lykos Lupus, that I will be using for some flashbacks in future chapters. So, if anyone has any suggestions or things they'd like to see happen, please be sure to let me know either via a review or a PM, and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story.

The next chapter will be started immediately after the posting of this one, so you should have it up at some point later today or early tomorrow morning.

Until next time,

WritingIsLoveAndLife


	8. Chapter 7

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We have officially broken 1000 hits, everybody! I never thought a story of mine would get that many views, ever, and so quickly too. It's only been 5 days since I posted the prologue of the story. I'm absolutely amazed by the dedication of all of you readers. You're all so wonderful, and you give me a lot of motivation, both to get chapters up as fast as I can for you, and to stick around in this fandom for many years to come. This story couldn't have gotten as far as it has without you. I dedicate the passing of the 1000 hit milestone to all of you, whether you're a user, or a guest reader. I'm so humbled and grateful for all of your support. I hope you'll all continue to enjoy the story, my friends.

To celebrate this story hitting 1000 hits, I'm embarking on another one of my marathon writing sessions. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to get out during its duration, but I can promise that I'll get out as many as I can.

I have had two reviews posted on the last chapter, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Sky High Fan:** I'm assuming you're calling the entire chapter nice? I so, thank you. If it was just the soda and coffee prescription thing you were referring to, that's okay too. I personally would LOVE a prescription like that from a doctor. I'm not entirely sure how you treat caffeine dependency, but I think it would only be natural for a person to slowly adjust to having less caffeine in their system, before they finally stop becoming dependent on it.

If I'm wrong about how they treat it, it is my story. Medicine isn't my forte, writing is. And most of the research I did pointed to the fact that you should work to gradually bring down your caffeine consumption to a safe level. So, I can tell you that while I did research caffeine dependency and ways to treat it, I'm not sure if I'm being 100 percent medically accurate.

It's sad you only saw your friend rarely after he went to a different school. Maybe you should try to reconnect with him. Most people have several social media profiles (myself included) so, you never know if you'll come in contact with him again.

Thanks for the review! I appreciate it! Hopefully you'll continue to read and enjoy the story!

 **Guest:** I'm so glad you like the story! I like to be the kind of author that updates as frequently as often as they like to see their favorite stories are updated. Most stories I read don't update every day or other day, but still.

If you go back to the chapter before last, and the chapter where Jude and Connor are driving Braden home and playing 20 questions, you'll notice that the name given for Braden is Braden Christopher Anderson, hence BC. It is bolded on the tab of his file, and verified by Braden himself when playing 20 questions.

As for the file situation, I went about it the best I could. I'm not in the foster care system, so I'm not entirely sure of the protocols. I assume foster parents are given the file, but I can't be sure. As for why Jude reacted as strongly as he did, I see him as being very protective of BC and I believe the fact that the other social worker accessed and read a file that had personal information in it that Braden wasn't comfortable with even Jude and Connor knowing would cause Jude to react that way. As well, Braden was in Jude's jurisdiction, so that would be why Jude confronted him initially.

Thanks for the review. I appreciate them. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!

Now, for those of you curious about why I decided to bring Marina in, I'll take the time to explain my thought process: I wanted a character to be for BC what Connor was for Jude: a first real friend. I didn't want to make the friend a guy, because I thought that would be too cliché, and I didn't want to replicate Jude and Connor exactly. Also, I was never a part of the popular crowd in high school, and I generally found myself more mature than most of the boys in my classes. I found a great deal more female acquaintances than I did male ones, although there were some exceptions. So, in part, the character is inspired by my personal experience in school. I also wanted a character that would cause Braden to feel something he'd never felt before. At BC's age, I was just starting to notice people in a romantic way, so I wanted to gift this story with a character that would cause Braden to begin to question his emotions. Whether or not BC and Marina become a couple, I haven't actually decided yet, but I can promise that there will be some surprises most of you probably won't see coming, along the way. So, buckle up and enjoy the ride, everyone!

I wish to extend a thank you as well to the users **Aphass** and **Black Cross 642** for their follows of this story. I really appreciate it. **Black Cross 642** also favorited this story, so I wish to extend thanks to them for that as well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I lay claim to are my OC's Braden (BC) and Marina, as well as any characters I wish to create and insert into future chapters of this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

BC has only been at Anchor Beach for a few hours, and I'm already reached the peak level of my anxiety.

I have to give credit to Stef and Lena; I don't know how they did this with five out of six kids. Hell, I don't even know how my mother did it when I was a kid.

I know he'll be fine. Like I told him in the car, he's smart and he's a really great kid. But I know from seeing Jude come to Anchor Beach that the stigma of being a foster kid can be difficult to overcome. Add the general stigma to the fact that he is in the custody of two foster fathers, as opposed to a traditional family, and it can be even more difficult. Not that anything like that should matter, especially in 2026, but Jude and I know all too well that there are still people who think traditionally, despite all the progress that's been made towards equality in the past decade.

We don't care what they say or do to us, but becoming parents has made Jude and I incredibly protective of Braden. He's 12 years old. He shouldn't have to be hearing things like that. We were out once, and it took all of Jude's skills as a Social Worker to calm him down.

Speaking of Jude, I can't help but wonder how he's coping. He's been exactly where Braden is, so I'm curious if he is as distracted at his work as I am.

Just as the thought comes to me, I feel my phone vibrate with a text:

 **Jude:** _I'm so distracted today! He's okay, right? He'd listen to us when we said to go to Momma for any advice, wouldn't he?_

I text him back:

 **Connor:** _Likewise, babe. I don't know how your Mom's did this with you, Callie, Jesus, Mariana and Jack, but I can't even give all my attention to the team. At least when you were there, you had Lena as the VP. And yes, I think he'd listen to us and go to Lena. You need to breathe, babe._

 **Jude:** _Thanks for the reminder. I hope you're right about BC. A piece of me knows he's probably perfectly fine, but I just can't help but to think about it. I only have one home visit scheduled for today, so I think I'll pick him up when he gets out._

 **Connor:** _Okay, babe. You should text him and let him know. I'll probably come home early too. I don't know if I can do a full day here. And, what you described? What we're both feeling? It's a part of parenthood._

 **Jude:** _I know it is. I just keep thinking about how nervous I was when I started at Anchor Beach, and how you helped me through that. I wish we could do that for him…_

 **Connor:** _I know, babe. It's understandable. You were in his shoes. We have to trust that BC can handle himself. He hasn't survived the foster system without getting a thick skin, you know._

 **Jude:** _I know. It's silly, but I still worry. Is it bad that I love the kid after only two weeks?_

 **Connor:** _Listen to me, babe. It's not silly. And, no, it isn't bad to love him. He's very quickly stealing my heart too._

I can almost hear Jude laughing as he types the reply:

 **Jude:** _Damn, I have some competition now!_

 **Connor:** _You know what I meant! But I'm glad you I was able to make you laugh._

 **Jude:** _How did you know I was?_

 **Connor:** _Because I know you, babe. Now text Braden, and I'm going to try and power through these analytics reports compiled by the scouting department so I can come home early._

 **Jude:** _True enough. And I will. I'll see you at home. Love you!_

 **Connor:** _Love you, too!_

I put my phone on vibrate and get back to my work, checking the reports, watching game tape and running background checks before I write my own thoughts. Of course, that's difficult to due when thoughts of Braden and Jude waiting for me back home are dominating my brain at the moment.

I will myself to concentrate. ' _You'll see them soon,'_ I say to myself.

* * *

When the last of the reports is finished, I delegate the rest of my duties to my team, before picking the reports up heading into the GM's office to let him know that I'm leaving.

"Hello, Connor," he greets me. "Are those the analytics reports I asked you and the rest of the front office to evaluate?"

"Yes sir," I tell him. "I finished all of them."

He arches an eyebrow. "Really? By yourself?"

"Yes, sir!" I say.

He indicates the corner of his desk. "Set them here, and take a seat."

"Yes, sir," I repeat, promptly following the orders given to me.

He looks at the first report. "We have the first pick in the draft this year," he says, eyes scanning the page. "We have to make sure we choose right. We're a small-budget team; we don't have the luxury of spending big in free agency. As my Assistant General Manager, I'm sure you know that already."

"Yes, sir," I tell him. "You've kept me well-informed about our fiscal situation. We don't have the luxury of spending like some of our rivals in the division, or in the state even. I've talked to our scouts though, and they are confident that we will have the right candidate for you to select on the day of."

"Good to hear!" he says. "How are you and Jude doing?"

"Fine, sir," I say. "We just got engaged a few weeks ago. Jude's sister is coming over this weekend to help us get started with the planning."

He looks up from the page. "That's wonderful! Congratulations. You two make a lovely couple."

"Thank you, sir," I say. "How is are your wife and children doing?"

"Fine, thank you," he tells me. "Jennifer is busy looking after James, and Kevin is in the 5th grade now."

"That's great, sir," I offer.

"It is," he agrees. "I see here that your background check revealed some behavioral issues on Meyer. He's the top prospect, basically the lock by most experts to be picked by us. Is there anything that would cause us some headaches later on?"

"Well, sir," I intone. "If I'm honest, any kind of behavioral issues are troublesome, but there were also reports of him showing up drunk to practices and press briefings. Jude's brother Brandon, his dad was an alcoholic, and it affected Brandon's relationship with him for a long time. He's good now, Mike is, but he told me to be wary of anyone with alcohol-related red flags. They're unpredictable, and eventually, it will get to the point where they can't control it. Meyer is the best talent on the board by far, and I'm all for giving the benefit of the doubt to a player with a past, but we need to be sure that he's in a good place if we do that. I'd personally recommend that we send scouts to his combine and bring him in for an interview before we make any decisions."

"I see," he says. "That's very wise. It's always sad to see such a talent go to waste over an addiction like that."

"It is," I nod. "I've seen many a talented player in this league lose everything because their addiction becomes their life. Jude's seen it in some of the biological parents of his kids. We need to be 100% sure that Meyer is on the right track again, and that he is the right fit with the values of our team before you make the selection."

He looks me in the eye. "What if you were to make the selection?" he asks.

My eyebrows furrow. "Pardon?"

"What if you make the selection?" he repeats.

"But how could I?" I ask. "I'm not the GM."

"You could be," he tells me, before picking up the phone and dialing an extension.

I listen to his end of the conversation. "I just told Stevens. You can come into the office now."

I hear the door swing and turn to see the owner of the team striding in. I immediately stand, offering my hand. "Hello, sir!" I greet.

"So you're the Assistant GM that Mark here has been telling me all about. That right?"

"I suppose it would be, sir," I tell him. "I'm Connor Stevens."

"Pleasure to meet you, Connor," he says. "I believe this is the first we've met?"

"Yes sir, it is," I confirm.

"Well you and I are going to be getting to know each other very well," he says. "I'm promoting Mark here to President of Baseball Operations."

"Congratulations!" I tell Mark, before turning my attention back to the owner. "Sir, all due respect, but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Really, Stevens?" Mark asks me. "To think I talked you up as my fastest rising executive. You've only been with us 2 years after you got out of college. You're already the Assistant GM and now I'm being promoted to President of Baseball Ops and you honestly need our #1 boss here to tell you what that has to do with you?"

I look at him quizzically, before the light bulb finally goes off. "No, way," I say, covering my hand with my mouth.

"I think he's got it, Bob," Mark says to the owner. "Why don't you make it official?"

The owner faces me, extracts a document from inside his suit jacket. "Connor Stevens, I am officially promoting you to the GM position, effective tomorrow. Wear your best suit tomorrow, and get your fiancé Jude to take work off. Something tells me he'll want to be here for your introductory press conference. All you have to do now is sign the contract."

Let me just say, I've never grabbed a pen so quickly in my entire life.

"Congratulations, Connor," Mark and Bob chorus.

"Thank you," I say breathlessly, the gravity of my new position not quite setting in yet.

Bob shakes my hand and proceeds to stand, making his way to the door. "I look forward to working with you very closely, Connor," he says. "Please don't let me down."

"I look forward to it as well, sir," I say sincerely. "And I won't. Can my foster son come to the press conference too?"

"Absolutely," he says. "I had no idea you and your fiancé were fostering a child. That's very good of you."

"Thank you sir," I say. "He's been with us for two weeks. He loves baseball. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss seeing an actual executive press conference, especially this one."

Bob laughs. "I'd imagine," he says. "Congratulations again, Connor."

With that he's out the door. I turn back to Mark. "So, Mr. President…" I trail off.

"So, Mr. General Manager…" he replies.

"Can I head out early today?" I ask.

Mark nods. "Sure, go be with your family. Celebrate tonight. You're going to hit the ground running right after the presser tomorrow morning."

"I know I will," I tell him. "Thank you."

I hasten from the office— _My new office_.

The first thing I do upon my exit is call Jude.

"Hey, babe," he answers.

"Hi," I say, breathing shallow.

"Con?" he asks worriedly. "Are you okay? You sound winded.

"I'm fine," I assure him. "Never been better, actually. You won't believe what just happened! I don't even believe what just happened."

"Connor," Jude says. "I need you to calm down, okay?"

I take a few deep breaths, slowing my heart rate.

"Good," he says. "Now start from the beginning and tell me everything…"

* * *

It turns out, Jude and BC had planned on going to dinner tonight. BC had asked if we could when Jude had picked him up from Anchor Beach. Jude had agreed, so I found myself wearing casual clothing and sitting in a diner that Jude and I always frequented after I came back from LA. At present, I was listening to BC describe his day.

"I literally ran into a girl as soon as I swung open the door. He name is Marina. I found out we have math and science class together."

I turn to Jude. "That statement takes you back, doesn't it?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah!" he laughs, before settling his features into a nostalgic smile.

"What are you two talking about?" BC asks curiously.

"How you met Marina is how I met Connor," Jude informs him. "We also had math and science together."

"Wow!" he says.

"Yeah," I agree. "Do you like this Marina girl?"

The blush that colors his cheeks tells Jude and I all we need to know. We grin goofily.

"BC's got a crush!" we chorus.

"Oh, my God!" he says. "Can you two please not? Hey, congrats Connor on becoming GM of the team!" he tries to deflect.

"Nice try," I tell him. "Now spill!"

"I met a girl, who I find pretty," he huffs. "I know you two are my foster parents, but must you torture me so?"

Jude and I exchange a look, before turning back to our foster sin with devilish grins,

"Yes," he and I chorus.

BC sighs. "There's nothing I can do to stop you two, is there?"

"Nope!" I tell him.

"Just great," he mumbles, sourly, causing Jude and I to laugh.

That's how the rest of the dinner remains. The three of us laughing, talking and eating. The talking and laughing continue out into the parking lot of the restaurant until I notice Jude isn't laughing.

"What is it, babe?" I ask curiously. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't get a reply in before I hear a voice that freezes my blood cold. A voice I haven't heard in nearly 10 years. A voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Hello, Connor. Jude."

I hand Braden the cars keys. "Get in the car, lock the doors and stay there, BC," I tell him.

"But—" he starts to reply.

"Trust me, okay?" I tell him. "You don't need to hear this conversation… or see it. I'll explain later, I promise. Just do it."

He nods, running to the car. Once the door is shut and locked, I turn back to face the figure behind the voice.

"Hello… Dad,"

* * *

 **AN #2:** Adam's back, everyone! Thoughts? Please let me know if you have any suggestions as to how he will act, seeing Jude and Connor for the first time in 10 years. Why has he returned? You'll have to wait to find out. Would you like me to try and integrate Adam as a full character? I could make it work, but right now it is just a guest spot in the story. It's up to you. I will also let you know that planning has begun on my next fic. It centres on Adam and Jude. I'll be starting that after I complete this story.

Until next time,

WritingIsLoveAndLife


	9. Chapter 8

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** When I posted the latest chapter, I had just over 1000 hits, now we've broken 1200! I don't know why I keep getting surprised by just how amazing, and dedicated, you readers are, but I do. You're all absolutely incredible. I couldn't have written a more perfect first fan fiction experience for myself. Out of all the fandom's I will write for over the course of my time here, I'm glad I've chosen this one as the home to my first few stories. Hopefully, when I write for other fandom's, they are just as receptive as you all have been. I love you all.

I've had four reviews, posted by two different users. One user posted on Chapter 6, and again on Chapter 7. Another posted on Chapter 7 only. A guest user also posted a review on Chapter 7, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm so glad you loved the parallel between Jude and Connor and BC and Marina. I literally couldn't resist putting it in there. I can tell you I have plenty planned for them in the future. Marina will play an important role in BC's story going forward, but like I said, there will definitely be some surprises that I don't think anyone will see coming. Jude is turning out to be quite the badass, that's very true. I'm glad you like his characterization so far.

Well, I can't give away what happens below. Enjoy the chapter, my friend! But I do see what you mean. I've seen too many fan fictions cast Adam as the bad guy. What you've done with him, as a character in your stories is really commendable. I do agree though that Adam seems to regret pushing Connor away with his lack of acceptance. I cried watching Jude hug him like that. He had every right to dismiss him, and yet he showed Adam kindness, even though Adam had only shown him indifference and intolerance. I was really proud of Jude as a character in that moment.

You're suggestion was taken into account. I hope you like what I did with the conversation between the three of them! Again, enjoy the chapter, my friend! And thank you for the consistent reviews.

 **Shin-X 25:** Another big thanks to you to you as well, for consistently reviewing. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I'm glad you like Braden's nickname and what I did by putting Marina in there. I can easily see Jude and Connor getting worried. I had a ton of fun writing their little text conversation. I'm so glad you liked BC's point of view, you'll definitely see more of it in the future, I promise. The ease with which they are beginning to fall into a routine and become comfortable with one another was planned, but I can assure you that it won't all be smooth sailing for our trio. After all, what fun would it be if I moved straight into happily ever after? It wouldn't be. I'm planning on making this a long story, stretching over several years or so, so I hope you continue to enjoy the ride.

I had so much fun writing an embarrassed BC! I was literally laughing while writing at how Jude and Connor were acting and how uncomfortable it made him. I'm the same way if my family gets like that, so I was able to draw on how I'd personally feel (and how I think most people would react) if my family reacted like that. I really love writing interactions between the three of them. I'm glad you think the dynamic is 'beautiful,' I consider that a great compliment.

And yes, Adam is back! I couldn't resist. And I've always wanted an excuse to write a cliffhanger like that. He may have apologized to Jude in Episode 3x11, but did he mean it? And why is he showing up now? Find out below, after basically leaving the two alone for 10 years? Find out below! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Guest:** I'm so glad you think that my cliffhanger was good. That is one of the first tines I've used one. I'm glad it was effective. I appreciate the compliment that you gave me about how if I didn't update so often, you'd literally be screaming at the screen wanting to know what happens next. I'm flattered you think so highly of my story.

You're welcome for the clarification on what BC stands for. I couldn't resist adding that reference to Jude and Connor. I love this couple so much (obviously, or I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about them!) and while I don't want to replicate their relationship exactly with BC and Marina, I like adding little nods to it. Like I said in another review above, there will definitely be some surprises with those two that you may not see coming.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership to the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson and Marina Reyes, as well as any other original characters I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Connor and I face Adam. This is the first time I've seen him since the day I hugged him all of those years ago. He apologized to me for "not getting it," and I felt a glimmer of hope for him. The man literally had nothing left to lose. His wife had divorced him and Connor had left him for LA. I was hopeful that losing everything he had ever cared about would show him the error of his ways.

I guess now, I'll finally found out. I twine my fingers with Connor, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What do you want?" Connor asks him.

"I heard you were being promoted to GM of your team, I'm proud of you," he says. "I never even knew you were working in baseball."

"Well, I am," Connor snaps. "I count it as the one good thing you ever gave me."

Adam winces. "I guess I deserve that," he says, looking down.

"Damn right you do!" Connor thunders. "And now you say you're _proud_ of me? After 10 years? Where was this man 10 years ago? When did you become so emotional, because you sure as hell never did back then!"

"Connor!" I snap, turning his head and forcing him to look at me. "I need you to breathe, babe. I know you're upset, I know you're angry. I understand, but you need to calm down."

I feel my words sink in to him. He inhales and exhales, relaxing. "Good, babe," I say, ghosting my lips over his in a gentle kiss. "Now let's just hear him out, okay?"

Connor sighs, rubs his hand over his face and looks Adam dead in the eye. In a role reversal from what I previously observed 10 years ago, Connor's eyes were now fearless, while Adam's held nothing but fear. "You have 10 minutes. Starting now," he says to Adam.

Adam inhales and exhales. "I guess the most important thing I need to say right now is that I'm sorry. I treated you both so poorly back then. Jude, I judged you where I had no right too. Connor, I was your father. I was supposed to guide you, and yet, I let you down when you needed me most."

"As nice as it is to hear that, Adam," I intone. "And as much as I mean you believe it, as much, if not more so than you did back then, you surely can't have been expecting us to take you for your word, and forgive you immediately."

"I know that, I know you have no reason to trust me, or even to be listening to me, but I felt like I needed to say that right off the bat."

"Well, you're too little, too late with that one," Connor scoffs. "You're forgetting I know how good of an actor you are, old man. I've heard you say all of these things to me before. Why is now any different? How do I know you're not still acting?"

Adam wipes a tear from his eye. "I'm not. I swear. I know you've heard it all before, but it's different this time. I spent some time out in Seattle. I'm remarried now, and we've come back to San Diego. I want to make amends with you two. I don't want to go to my grave regretting that I pushed my son away because of something that I now know he never would've chosen, and could never have changed even if he wanted to."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I have no trust in your words," Connor says

"I'm prepared to back it up," Adam retorts. He motions out of sight, and a woman in her mid-fifties steps up beside him. "If you only let me try."

"I'm guessing you're his wife?" Connor says, addressing the woman.

The woman nods, extending her hand. "I'm Jan," she offers, nervously.

"Connor Stevens," Connor replies, shaking her hand. "God knows why you picked him, but Jude and I want to thank you for your sacrifice."

I laugh. I'm typically the sassy one of the two of us, but Connor can more than hold his own in that department, as he is amply demonstrating right now.

"I'm sorry if that offended you," I offer to Jan. "He gets like this when he gets nervous."

She dismisses it. "Please, don't worry about it. I understand. I'm guilty by association until proven innocent. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Okay, then," I say.

"So you're okay with my sexuality now?" Connor quizzes Adam.

"I've accepted it," he confirms.

"And you'd be okay if I told you that Jude and I were engaged?" he continues.

I feel Adam staring intently at my right hand. His eyes widen, as he takes in the ring glistening in on my hand in the moonlight. Instinctively, I put my hand behind my back.

Adam sighs. "If you're really happy," he says, focusing on Connor again. "Then I guess I'm okay with that. Who was that kid you sent to your car?"

"That _kid_ , Adam," I snap. "Is named Braden. He's our foster son. We've been fostering him for about two weeks now."

"Oh, how lovely!" Jan squeals, "What is it you do, Jude?"

"I'm a Social Worker," I reply. "I got a call the day after our engagement saying that a kid needed an emergency placement. That kid was Braden."

"Oh," she says. "Adam told me his son's boyfriend had been in foster care. I'm so sorry about that dear. It's good that you're using your experiences there to help other kids."

"Can we meet him?" Adam asks, eyes sparkling.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Connor screams. "You think after the hell you put me through you can just show up here, take credit for my success and ask to meet my foster son? Not a chance."

"I mean no harm, Connor," Adam says. "I understand you want to protect him. I'd just like to meet him."

"Oh?" Connor says incredulously. "You really expect me to believe you don't want to poison him with your twisted views of masculinity? That's fucking rich!"

"I know this will take time, Connor," Adam sighs. "I'm willing to be patient. I just want you to be open-minded and not hold a grudge. I have changed."

"He has," Jan intones. "I'll vouch for it. I would never marry someone with the beliefs that Adam once held."

"As nice as it is that you're willing to do that," Connor regards her. "I'm pretty sure that's what wife's are supposed to say about their husbands in this situation. Please forgive me for finding it hard to believe my father when he says that, or to trust you to be honest with me."

"Like I said," Jan tells him. "I'd react the same way if I was in your shoes. I know this is a lot to take in."

"You're telling _me_ ," Connor says testily. "I'm mean, damn it, Dad! Why now? If I hadn't been promoted to GM of my team, would you even be here? What are you after? Money?"

"I'm here to make amends," Adam states. "Just like I said. I want you back in my life."

Connor looks at him skeptically. Even I see that Adam means that. "It's going to take time. But, I'll see if we can repair this. I'd love BC to have grandparents."

"BC?" Jan questions. "I thought you said his name was Braden?"

"It is," I inform her. "But Connor and I have nicknames for each other, so I thought we should give Braden one of his own. He actually likes BC a little better, so we use that mostly."

"Duly noted," Adam says. "And thank you, son. You're a bigger man than most. I don't know if I would have the strength to forgive me if I were in your shoes."

"You're welcome," Connor says stiffly. "Don't call me, I'll call you."

"Got it," Adam nods.

"Now if you excuse me, I have one of the biggest days of my life tomorrow, so I need to we need to go home and get BC in bed."

"Okay," Adam says. "Goodnight, son."

Connor walks to the care. I stop Jan and Adam one more time.

"Listen," I say. "I have to go make sure my _fiancé_ is okay. You really sprung this on him, Adam. How did you even know we were here?"

"I used to see you sitting in the booths before I moved to Seattle. I had a feeling you just might be here."

"Good guess," I say. "But, please don't do anything like this again. It's bad enough that you did this at all, with absolutely no warning after 10 fucking years, but on tonight, of all nights? He probably won't get much sleep, and all three of us know he needs it for tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Adam says, eyes fixed to the ground.

"Listen to what Connor said," I tell him. "From now on, we'll call you. His introductory press conference is tomorrow. I don't suggest showing up, if you know what's good for you. But you can watch it on the team's website, if you want."

"I appreciate that," Adam says. "Thank you, Jude."

I nod. "Goodnight."

I walk back to the car to see Connor in tears, BC holding his hand.

"Hey, babe," I coo. "It's okay. Let it out. You're okay."

I wrap my arms tightly around him, and he sobs into my neck.

"Why now?" he asks, sobbing into my neck. "Why?"

"Shush, babe," I hush him. "Don't speak. Just let everything out. I've got you."

And I do. I hold him while he sobs out choked words, and lets out blood-curdling screams in anger and frustration.

BC is looking on from the back seat, wide-eyed. He's _never_ seen Connor like this.

"Later," I mouth to him.

He nods, and once Connor is calmed down sufficiently, I drive the three of us back to our apartment.

We get BC into bed, and he hugs Connor, whispering something in his ear. Connor kisses his forehead afterwards.

"Thank you, son," he says.

"I still want to know who that was!" he calls as Connor and I exit this bedroom and close the door behind us.

"I'll tell you after the press conference, okay?"

"Okay," BC responds.

Connor and I move to our bedroom, and get in bed. I spoon him tonight, instead of the other way around.

He turns in my arms. "Make me forget," he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "You're not thinking clearly right now."

"I need this, Jude," he whispers, breath ghosting my neck, causing goose bumps to settle over my skin. "Please."

"Okay," I say.

I proceed to make him forget, at least for a little while. We fall into a dreamless sleep afterwards.

All is quiet in the Adams-Foster/Stevens apartment, until Connor and I are woken up by a piercing, terrified screech coming from Braden's bedroom.

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, I left another cliff-hanger for you to grapple with, because I'm evil like that. Muwahaha. What did you all think about how I did the conversation between Adam and his new wife (another one of my OC's) and Jude and Connor? Please let me know! The next chapter will be started in a little bit. I think I want to allow some reactions to this chapter to filter in before I continue writing. It will resolve the cliff-hanger I end this chapter on, by way of a reader suggestion. I think this reader knows who they are, so I'll ask that they enjoy the next chapter. Your other idea will come into play in the future as well. For those of you who don't know who I'm referring to, I will credit the user in the beginning of the next chapter. I will say they write some of the best Jude x Connor stories I've ever read, so everyone should go check them out! Also, this chapter is a little shorter than I usually post, but the next one will be longer, I promise. I just felt like this was a good place to stop for now. I didn't want to drag it on, and I wanted to keep the suspense.

Until next time,

WritingIsLoveAndLife


	10. Chapter 9

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 1300 hits! Here's the next chapter for you all. The cliffhanger is going to be resolved, you'll learn a little more about Braden's past in the foster care system, and will see Connor open up about Adam. In addition, Jude and Connor reminisce about their relationship to a curious BC, who ends the night with a surprising admission.

I've had one review posted to the last chapter since I published it. I'll go ahead and answer that now:

 **Nuke Rose:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you thought it was perfect and that it was better than you envisioned. That means a lot to me, hearing that. Although, I doubt I could do any better than you. That's very kind of you to say, but you are an amazing talent. I don't yet think I'm on your level, especially when writing for this couple. But still, I very much appreciate the sentiment.

I'm glad you think this story just keeps getting better, and that it is, as you say, "one hit after another." That means a lot. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.

You think this is better than your original version of "Shared?" Oh, my God. That is probably the best compliment you could ever have given me. "Shared" was the first Jude and Connor fan fiction I ever read. I love both the original and the re-write, so I'm literally floored by the fact you think this story is better than the original so far. I'm going between being in shock and grinning from ear-to-ear. You literally just made my entire morning (I'm writing this at 3:00 AM in Canada), so thank you for that. Although I'm inclined to disagree, I, once again, appreciate the sentiment. Your stories (and a few others) inspired me to try my hand at fan fiction, so I consider you to be an influence on me when it comes to writing for this fandom and this couple.

I decided that Adam would need a wife. I envision her as his catalyst for change. I'm glad you're excited to see where I take her character. I know that fic you're talking about! I can't remember for the life of me what it is called, but it was really good. I thought that twist was absolutely brilliant. I wouldn't dismiss the option of adding a transsexual or a transgender character to this story, but you are right when you say it is a delicate and difficult thing to write, so, if I do so, I want to make sure I portray that part of the LGBT spectrum in a respectful, accurate manner. I thought you did a great job with, I believe it was, Carson, in "War Paint." Correct me if I'm wrong on that, by the way. I thought you handled that in a very intelligent, respectful manner. Speaking of "War Paint," I've read it probably 5 times through as a lurker. Now that I'm on this site, I'll have to add it to my favorite stories at some point soon, probably after I finish this story, because it has consumed me for the past week. Anyway, I think that story of yours is a masterpiece. I always look forward to new chapters or new stories from you. You're always such a consistently good writer.

I think you've brought up a couple of very interesting scenarios for me to explore with your ideas. I'll be sure to try to use them in the story, like I do with every suggestion I receive.

And hey, rambling happens, although, I wouldn't say you're being incoherent. If you want, you can feel free to PM me and you can talk to me all you want.

Thanks for the review, my friend! Enjoy the chapter!

Before I get on with the disclaimer and the chapter, I completely forgot to mention last chapter that user **Little Wolf 111** both favorited and followed this story. As I had never previously failed to remember to thank a user for that, I'd like to formally apologize to **Little Wolf 111** for my forgetfulness, and acknowledge them now. I see every follow and favorite, and, through my rush to get last chapter edited and posted, I didn't acknowledge yours. I feel terrible about that. Thank you for thinking that highly of my story. I genuinely appreciate it.

I'd also like to take this time to thank user **Adam Dupre 17** for also favoriting this story. I appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership to are my OC's Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, and Jan Stevens, in addition to any further OC's I wish to create and insert into this story in the future. This chapter includes an idea suggested by the amazing **Nuke Rose** , who's Jude and Connor stories are the best I've ever read. I've also used ideas given to me by user **Lykos Lupus** for a few of the flashbacks in this chapter. Thank you both for the ideas.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Jude and I are immediately on our feet, and alert. We sprint to BC's room, practically busting through the door and hurriedly flipping the light switch in our panic to make sure he's okay.

We find him thrashing violently.

"No!" he screams. "No! Stop! Please!"

Jude and I go to his bedside. I grasp his shoulders. "BC!" I shout, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up. It's a nightmare. You're here with Jude and I. You're safe."

He continues to thrash, nearly connecting his fist to my face in his terrified attempts to shake off whatever (or whomever) is terrifying him in his sleep.

"Jude, maybe you can help him more than I can. You've had nightmares like this before."

"I can try," he says, clearly frayed from seeing our foster son like this. I switch places with him, and he attempts to wake BC.

"BC," he says, as calmly as he can manage. "It's Jude. I know you are scared of what's appearing behind those beautiful blue eyes of yours, but I also know you're a fighter. We foster kids are have to be to survive. I need to fight whatever or whoever is keeping you down. Connor and I are right here. You're safe. Fight, BC! Fight!"

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" BC screams, foot connecting with Jude's stomach, causing him to double over, clutching his stomach.

"Babe!" I call, as he nearly falls over the bed.

"I'm okay," he says, righting himself. "That's right, BC!" he encourages. "Fight!"

A knee flies up, which Jude barely manages to dodge. BC pushes hard, and rolls over, punching the mattress a few times.

"BC," Jude says. "You won. Stop."

BC stops mid-punch.

"Good," Jude says soothingly. "Now roll back over."

BC does as directed.

"Good," Jude approves. "Now fight the darkness and open your eyes."

After a few minutes, BC's eyes flutter open and he looks around, breathing heavy.

"Jude? Connor?" he asks, squinting against the light.

"Yeah, buddy," I say, rubbing his knee soothingly. "It's us. You had a nightmare."

He sits up, and immediately pulls us into as tight a hug as his little body can manage. His body shakes with sobs, and wetness soaks through my shirt.

"It's okay, buddy," I tell him. "We've got you."

"You're safe," Jude adds, rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

He clings even tighter. "Please don't let me go," he says, brokenly.

"Never," Jude and I chorus.

"Good," he breathes, relaxing against us.

Jude and I just sit there, holding him for a long while. He eventually pulls away, wiping tears away. "I'm sorry," he says, sounding small.

"Don't apologize," I say.

"But you have your press conference tomorrow," he says. "And here you are, comforting me on the eve of the biggest day of your career, just because I can't keep my thoughts from drifting down memory lane."

I laugh. "I could care less about that," I say, grabbing his hand and stroking circles onto the back of it. "You're my son, you come first."

He starts crying at that. "No one's ever cared about me like that before," he says.

"Well, get used to it," Jude responds. "Connor and I are all about family. Connor never had much of one, and I one who took me in when they could have just let me get shuffled back into the system. They didn't have the room, but they did it anyway. I owe everything I am to them."

"Why don't we get you a fresh shirt and go make you some warm milk?" I ask BC.

"That sounds great," he nods.

Jude goes to grab a pajama top out of BC's dresser. BC lifts his shirt over his head, depositing it across the room. "Nothing but net!" he cheers as it sails into his laundry basket.

It's so good to hear that laugh again. I smile at his antics, reaching out to tousle his hair lightly.

When Jude comes back, he hands BC the shirt, which he dutifully slips over his head. "Thanks," he nods.

"You're welcome, bud," Jude tells him. "Now let's go sit in the living room and I'll get that warm milk started for you.

The three of us trudge out to the living room. BC and I get situated under a blanket. Jude goes to make the drink he promised.

I flip on the television, and find ESPN. I can't hide my surprise, when, after a few minutes, BC cuddles into me.

He notices. "Is this okay?" he asks.

I don't hesitate in nod. "It's fine," I say, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

We stay like this until Jude comes back, holding a steaming cup of milk. "Be careful," he says, handing it to BC. "It's very hot."

"Thank you," he says, sipping carefully. "This is good."

"It's supposed to help you with sleep," Jude tells him. "I prefer tea myself, but you have strict instructions from the doctor not to have any excess caffeine beyond what he prescribed. Maybe when you're caffeine levels are back to normal, you can try it."

"I'd like that," he nods.

The three of us sit, curled together under the blanket. I turn the TV off. "So, I'm not going to force you to tell us what the nightmare was about, but Jude and I would appreciate it."

"It's okay," BC says. "I'll tell you. You have more right than most to know."

"Whenever you're ready, bud," Jude says encouragingly.

He inhales and exhales, sitting up. "My foster care story starts at age 8. I survived a car crash that killed both my parents. It very nearly killed me, too. I was in hospital for two weeks after I woke up from a coma. The driver had been drunk, and was driving erratically. Because of him, I lost the two people who loved me more than anything in the world. He died too. There was no justice, but he left behind a wife and kids. She was so torn up. Her and her kids visited me while I was recovering. She apologized on his behalf, and I told her I forgave her husband. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but nothing would come from me hating someone who was already gone. She hugged me, wished me luck, and her kids hugged me too, they were twin boys. They were only two years old, and, according to their mom, a spitting image of her husband. I wished her luck, and told her to raise her son's, as he would have wanted her to. She gave me her name, phone number and address if I ever wanted to get back in contact. I have it in my night table."

"We can certainly see to it that you get back in touch with her and her kids if you want," Jude intones.

BC nods. "I'd like to," he says. "They live in Los Angeles."

"I'll get on it later," Jude promises. "You're doing really good. Do you want a break?"

"No," BC says firmly. "If I stop, I'll lose my nerve."

"Fair enough," Jude nods. "Continue when you're ready."

BC inhales and exhales. "My first two foster homes were good. I was well taken care of. I was moved though, because the first couple was moving for a job opportunity in Europe. The second couple was going to adopt me, but they ended up getting divorced and the adoption fell through because of that. My third foster home was the first time I had siblings. That was the foster home I was first abused in. That was tonight's nightmare. The couple had a son who was 15 while I was 10. He was very jealous of me. He was used to being an only child and was the center of his parents' universe. He didn't like sharing, and if I ever so much as breathed and he didn't like the way I did it, he would pin me down and start wailing on me. His parents had no clue. My gym teacher saw the bruises and reported them. I was removed, and the kid was sent to military school by the parents, who apologized and said that if they had any idea what was happening, they would have stepped in. I only nodded, before the social worker dragged me away to a group home, where the abuse was worse. The other boys were bigger and stronger than I was. I fought back, but there was only so much I could do. I intentionally broke rules until I was removed. They sent me to live with my fourth family. The foster father was awful, but the wife was okay. She was too scared to speak against him so, whenever he would hit me, she would wince but stand there looking relieved, as if she was glad it was I who he channeled his anger into instead of her. He eventually got too mad and slugged me where people could see it. I was removed, and taken to my fifth home in 4 years, where you two came and rescued me."

"Wow," I breathe. "You've had it rough. It makes what my Dad did to me sound like nothing."

"That man from earlier," BC asks. "That was your father?"

"Yes," I confirm. "That it was. I hadn't seen or heard from him since I left San Diego for Los Angeles."

"Why did you leave?" BC asks.

"My father was homophobic," I say bluntly. "I couldn't live with someone who hurt me in that way. He tried to keep me from Jude before allowing us to finally begin dating after I got shot in the foot, literally. He later caught us making out shirtless in my bedroom and freaked out. I left soon after because I knew he would never change."

"How did you end up getting shot in the foot?" he asks.

"That still is one of the worst nights in my life," Jude shivers.

"I know, babe," I say, kissing his temple, before inhaling and exhaling.

"We were out with my girlfriend at the time, Daria, and our friend Taylor. I had been dating Daria as a cover so my Dad would let me hang out with Jude. We were playing a prank on some girl involving toilet paper, and Taylor suggested that we sneak into her house and drink alcohol. Taylor's dad thought we were intruders, grabbed his gun and came down the stairs. He aimed the gun right at Jude's chest and fired. I tackled him to the ground and the bullet burrowed in my foot."

"My hero," Jude intones, nuzzling my neck. "That was still one of the worst nights of my life, though. Seeing you lying there like that, breathing shallow, blood everywhere, in such pain."

"I've never felt pain like that in my life," I admit.

 ***** **Flashback** *****

" _Connor!" Jude screams, immediately on his feet and at Connor's side._

" _Ah!" Connor screams. "It hurts, Jude!"_

 _Jude jumps up, rips the tablecloth and ties it around Connor's foot._

" _God!" Connor breathes, gritting his teeth._

" _What the hell is going on here?" Taylor's dad asks._

" _Sir, that's not important!" Jude snaps. "Call 911 now! Or do you not notice that my best friend in the entire world is bleeding profusely from the hole you shot through his foot?"_

 _Daria kneels next to Connor. "Baby," she cries softly, hiding her face in her hands._

 _It's quite for a few minutes, before Connor speaks up, saying something incoherent._

 _Daria removes her head from her hands. "What's that? I'm right here, Connor. I'm not going to leave you."_

" _Jude," Connor croaks. "Don't… don't leave me."_

 _Jude repositions himself so that Connor's head is in his lap. He retakes his hand, which Connor squeezes in a vice grip._

" _I'm not going anywhere, Connor," Jude assures him. "I'll never leave you, Connor."_

" _Good," Connor smiles, pain contorting it quickly into a grimace._

 _Daria looks bewildered. Connor was her boyfriend, and yet, it was Jude he didn't want to leave him? Where was the logic in that?_

 _Connor speaking again interrupts her thoughts. "I'm slipping," he says, before his eyes close._

" _No, Connor!" Jude cries. "Stay with me damn it! Open your eyes! The ambulance is almost here!"_

 _Connor doesn't answer. Only the rise and fall of his chest confirms he's still alive._

 _Taylor's dad comes back in with the paramedics, who put Connor on a stretcher, and begin wheeling him out to the ambulance, Jude still attached to his hand._

 _The ambulance careens away, sirens blaring, heading for Sacred Cross. Jude never lets go of Connor's hand._

* **End Flashback** *

"Wow!" BC exclaims, before looking across my body at Jude. "I can see why that's one of the worst nights of your life.

"Yeah," Jude huffs. "And that wasn't the end of it. I went toe-to-toe with Adam Stevens.

"Okay!" BC laughs. " _This_ I need to hear."

I see Jude get lost in the memory.

* **Flashback** *

" _What are you doing here?" Adam asks. "I told you Mom I don't want you hanging around Connor."_

" _I know," Jude says, steeling himself. "I want to see him. I want to see my friend, and I'm not leaving until I do."_

* **End Flashbac k***

BC looks at Jude with unconcealed awe. "You seriously did that?" he asks.

"I did," Jude laughs. "You didn't think I've gotten the way I am now overnight, did you?" he teases.

"No," BC says. "I'm just…"

"Shocked?" Jude guesses.

"That's one way to put it," BC admits. "I take it you were eventually let in?"

"Yep," Jude says, popping the p, and grinning triumphantly. "It took my Momma to get him to cave in, but Adam eventually did. It was then that we had a very important conversation for the two of us."

"What conversation is that?" BC asks.

"The one that made us officially boyfriends," Jude says dreamily, snuggling into me. I decide to take this one.

* **Flashback** *

 _The door to the hospital room opens, Adam Stevens in the doorway. He steps aside to reveal one Jude Adams-Foster, who steps forward tentatively, looking back at Adam the whole time. Adam gives a tense nod to Jude, and closes the door behind him._

 _Connor's face lights up. When Jude reaches him, he takes his hand, stroking the back of it gently, before noticing that Jude's nails are painted._

" _What's this?" he asks._

 _Jude smiles slightly. "War paint."_

 _Connor's smiles softly, moving over in the bed. Jude hops in next to him, snuggling in. They watch TV for a while, before Jude says, "I missed you."_

" _I missed you too," Connor returns. He looks Jude right in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Jude," he says._

 _Jude looks at him incredulously. "What for?"_

" _For leading you on and not standing up to my Dad after I kissed you in the tent. If I had come out then, like I should have, we wouldn't be here right now, I wouldn't have had to pretend with Daria, and we could have done this a heck of a lot more."_

 _Jude looks at him quizzically. "Done what a lot more?"_

" _This," Connor says, closing the distance and pressing his lips to Jude's in a chaste kiss._

 _When he finally pulls back, Jude is an interesting shade of red, shocked out of his mind. He touches his lips to find them still tingling. "You kissed me," he says._

" _I did," Connor laughs. "Did you not want me to?"_

 _Jude gives him an epic glare. "You know I did," he says. "But what about Daria? And what does that make us?"_

 _Connor pales. He had completely forgotten about that eternal pain in his side. She wasn't a bad girl, very sweet actually, but she had been very clingy, and very possessive of him. If he ever went to hang out with just Jude, she would try to make him stay with her._

" _I'll take care of her, Jude," Connor says firmly. "And… it makes us whatever you want to be. We'll always be best friends, but this… it feels like…"_

" _More?" Jude supplies._

" _Yeah, it's felt like more for a long time, with you," Connor says, causing Jude to blush._

" _Stop it!" he says._

" _You're too cute," Connor coos, leaning forward to kiss Jude's nose._

 _Jude's nose scrunches at the contact. If possible, he turns an even deeper shade of crimson._

" _I'm still waiting, Connor Stevens," he says._

" _Uh oh," Connor pales. "Did I forget something?"_

" _You may have forgotten to ask me a certain question that someone interested in another person usually asks by now. And typically before the first kiss, so you're already behind schedule._

 _Connor blushes. "Jude?" he asks nervously._

" _Yes, Connor?" Jude responds, mock-innocently._

" _Will you be my boyfriend?" Connor squeaks out._

 _Jude looks Connor right in the eye. "I thought you'd never ask," he says softy._

 _Every other kiss they've shared, Connor is the one who initiated it. This time though, it's Jude who leans in first._

* **End Flashback** *

"Wow!" BC swoons. "That's so romantic. You two haven't changed at all."

"I guess not," Jude and I laugh.

"What's this about a tent incident?" our foster son asks.

Jude and I groan. That is what changed it all, but it was right after everything went to hell. It is a beautiful memory, but one that holds a lot of negative weight to it as well, because of how I handled the aftermath.

* **Flashback** *

 _It's the second night of the Anchor Beach Charter School Seventh Grade Camping Trip. Jude and Connor are sitting, reading comics and eating candy._

" _Hey, Jude?" Connor asks._

" _What?" Jude replies irritably, not even bothering to look up from his comic, as he shoves another handful of candy in his mouth._

" _Look at me, please?" Connor asks._

 _Jude sighs, looking up. "What?"_

" _I'm sorry… about my Dad, I really miss you, you know," Connor tells him._

" _That's great," Jude snaps, giving Connor the impression that it's anything but._

" _Jude… don't be like that," Connor pleads._

" _Then how should I act?" Jude questions. "You tell me, because you seem to know everything, right?"_

 _Connor winces. "I deserve that," he says._

" _DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" Jude thunders, before looking back down at his comic. "I'm not even mad about what your Dad said, anyways."_

" _Then what are you mad about, exactly?" Connor questions._

" _You LIED to me, Connor!" Jude snaps. "That was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life, and I've been in some pretty horrific foster homes."_

 _Connor looks bewildered. He crawls over until he is facing his friend. "Jude…" he says, reaching out to stroke his cheek._

" _Do you know how that makes me feel, Connor?" Jude asks, flinching away from the touch as if he'd been burned. "You're the best—and only—friend I've ever really had. I told you that I didn't want to be anybody's secret, and yet, our friendship didn't mean enough to you for you to respect that."_

 _Connor can feel it. He's about to lose Jude. He's about to lose the absolute best friend he's ever had._

 _Without thinking, he leans forward and presses his lips to Jude's._

 _When they part, Jude's eyes are wide._

" _I'm sorry, okay?" Connor says. "Just please, please, don't give up on me."_

 _Jude pulls Connor tight to his body. "Never," he replies_

* **End Flashback** *

"So, that was your first kiss?" BC asks.

"Yes," Jude and I chorus.

"And you've been together since after the hospital conversation?" he asks. "No break-ups?"

"We came close," I admit. "More than a few times, actually. But no, we've never broken up."

"That's amazing," BC says. "You're relationship has lasted longer than most marriages do these days. And you're not even married, yet!"

"That's very true!" I say. "Are you getting tired?"

BC yawns. "Yeah, a little."

"You can choose three more stories, then it's bed time," Jude announces. "Which would you like to hear?"

BC contemplates this. "Your first date, the first time Jude went down to LA, and… you played baseball in school, right Connor?"

"That's right," I confirm.

"Baseball is typically dominated by Alpha Male personalities, so I'd like to hear how you and Jude came out to them."

"Okay then," I tell him. "We'll start with that one first."

* **Flashback** *

" _Is it true?" a voice asks._

 _I look up to see the captain of the baseball team, Gryphon, peering down at me. The rest of the team is on his heels._

" _Is what true?" I ask._

" _You and Foster?" he supplies._

 _I steel myself. "And if it is?" I snap defensively. "You have something to say about it?"_

" _Yeah, congratulations," Gryphon intones. "We've all seen how you light up around him."_

" _I love him," I say to the team. "I haven't told him yet, but I do. I really do."_

" _Well, that much is obvious!" Gryphon laughs._

 _Jude chooses this moment to make his appearance. "Hi, babe!" he says, kissing my cheek._

" _Hi," I return. "We have an audience."_

 _Jude freezes, looking up to see my entire team staring at us. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry, Connor," he says._

" _You don't have to be nervous Foster," Gryphon laughs. "Connor told us right before you showed up."_

 _The tension drains from Jude's body. "Good," he breathes out._

" _Team, meet my boyfriend, Jude," I introduce. "Jude, meet the team."_

* **End Flashback** *

"Wow, you lucked out," BC points out.

"I know, they were so supportive, it's too bad I lost touch with most of them, but that's life."

"Very true!" he agrees. "Now tell me about your first date!"

"Well," Jude intones. "It was kind of a re-do."

"How so?" BC questions.

* **Flashback** *

" _It's so nice to be able to do this with no other people this time!" Connor says, as they approach the theater. "I can't wait to see this movie!"_

" _I'm glad you're excited!" Jude says. "And it is nice. No Daria, no Taylor, just us…"_

 _Jude kisses Connor chastely._

" _You keep that up, and I won't catch anything going on in the film._

 _Jude laughs. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Con," he says._

" _Easier said than done when you have your hot BOYFRIEND on your arm," Connor admits._

 _They pay for their tickets and their snacks, making their way to their seats, which, coincidentally are in the back._

 _The lights dim. Connor reaches over, hooking his pinky through Jude's._

 _Jude laughs. "I think we can do one better than that!" he teases, twining their fingers._

 _Connor smiles, and faces forward to watch the movie._

* **End Flashback** *

"Wow, that's so sweet!" BC coos. "A little cliché, sure, but cute."

"You ready for the last story?" I ask.

"The first time Jude went to LA," he nods, turning to face Jude. "I think you better take this one."

Jude nods.

* **Flashback** *

 _Jude wakes up at 5:00 AM. Today he sees Connor for the first time since his boyfriend moved to LA._

 _He creeps down the stairs quietly, pours himself a glass of milk, and some cereal, and wolfs it down. He would take his time, but his mind is focused on only one thing: Connor._

 _He gets to hug, and cuddle and kiss Connor ALL weekend. Jude can hardly believe Connor's mom Mary even talked Stef and Lena into letting him stay for the weekend._

 _He rinses his dishes off, and goes upstairs to find the perfect outfit, finding Jesus awake._

" _Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" Jude asks._

" _You could wake the dead, little bro," Jesus chuckles._

" _I need your help picking an outfit!" Jude says._

" _Well, that's usually Mariana's department, but okay. Just don't tell her!"_

 _Jude zips his lips, and Jesus nods approvingly._

 _Together, they settle on a long-sleeved blue shirt, dark-wash jeans, and a belt. Jude even allows Jesus to gel his hair, and spray him his cologne._

" _Just don't bathe me in it like last time, Zeus," Jude warns, causing Jesus to smile at his younger brother._

 _Just as the two brothers are putting the final touches on Jude's look, Stef knocks at the door. "You ready to go, love?" she asks Jude._

" _More than ready!" Jude nods._

" _Have fun little bro," Jesus says. He wiggles his eyebrows. "But not TOO much fun!"_

 _Jude blushes crimson. Jesus laughs._

 _He follows Stef out to her cruiser, sitting in the passenger seat._

" _You excited, love?" she asks him._

" _Do you even have to ASK that, Mom?" Jude asks her, incredulous._

" _Fair enough," she agrees._

 _The two slip into companionable silence. The only noise in the car is the crackle of Stef's radio. Soon, they arrive at the San Diego train station._

" _Be good, and call Momma and I when you get there," she says, pressing the money for his ticket into his palm. "Thank Mary for letting you stay the weekend, keep the doors open, and don't sleep in the same bed."_

 _Jude laughs and kisses Stef's cheek, before exiting the vehicle._

 _He gets his ticket at the booth, and pretty soon he is boarding the train. He watches the landscapes fly by out his window. 'I'm coming, Connor,' he says to himself._

 _Arriving in Los Angeles, Jude grabs his bag, and immediately exits the car. His fellow passengers laugh at his enthusiasm, but Jude can't bring himself to care._

 _He's immediately searching for Connor and Mary. When he spots them, he rushes forward._

 _Connor sees him running, and his eyes light up. He opens his arms._

 _Jude flies into his embrace, breathing in Connor's familiar scent. Mary stands off to the side, letting them have their reunion._

 _Connor pulls back from the hug just far enough to look at Jude. "Hi, handsome," he says. "You look nice."_

" _Thanks, babe," Jude replies, leaning forward for a kiss, which Connor is all too eager to give._

 _When they part, Connor says quietly: "I'm so glad you're here."_

 _Jude nods. "Me, too."_

 _The two head out of the terminal to Mary's house. They don't let go of each other's hands once._

* **End Flashback** *

"Wow," BC says, yawning. "That was the best one."

"Glad you think so," I say. "Let's get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow, all of us."

BC nods. We walk to his bedroom and tuck him in, each giving him a kiss on the forehead.

As we are about to close the door, Jude and I hear him say: "I love you, Dads."

* * *

 **AN #2:** This is the longest chapter of this story, so far! It's over 5200 words, and took up 14 full pages in my word processor. What did you think of it? Did you like how I dealt with the nightmare? Did you like my use of the flashbacks? What about BC saying two very big things in the same sentence?

I normally wouldn't ask you guys to review, this blatantly, but I started writing this at 3:00 AM and it is now 10:30 AM in Canada. I've spent the past 7 hours writing, perfecting and formatting this chapter, so I really would like to know how you all enjoyed this.

I hope the reviewers whose suggestions I used will enjoy this. I may be able to get another chapter out later, but this will probably be the only one for today. The next chapter will deal with Connor facing the press at his introductory press conference. That's about the only thing I have set in stone for the next chapter, so any suggestions are welcome.

I'm going to get some rest now.

Until next time,

WritingIsLoveAndLife


	11. Chapter 10

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** When I posted the last chapter, I had only just broken 1300 hits, and now we have just eclipsed 1500. I'm so blessed by how much attention this story has received. Reading all of your comments and suggestions literally makes my day. I'm so grateful for every single one of you. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter, and the rest of the story as a whole.

I have received an incredible 5 reviews on the last two chapters, so I'll go ahead and answer those right now:

 **Sky High Fan:** I promise I'm not ignoring you, but when I'm on a roll with the writing, I have only some music in the background, and I lose myself in the story. I'll never not respond, but it could take me a while sometimes just because of how focused I get when I'm writing. I have to become one with my characters and get inside their head, which is why you'll only see me ever write in first-person. I'll respond soon! Probably on Monday! I love that quote, by the way!

 **Shin-X 25:** It often is like that, you're very much correct. As for why now, I'll run through my thinking process for you:

Like I said when I responded to a review at the top of the last chapter, I envision his new wife Jan being his catalyst for change. Jan has a few surprise revelations of her own for Jude and Connor, and those surprises have directly impacted Adam. Hope you enjoy the lead-up to that reveal. The bridge has been burned badly between Adam and our couple, but especially between Adam and Connor. Time will tell if Adam can repair the damage he's caused

I'm glad you liked the nightmare scenario, and how I had Jude and Connor comfort him. Our trio has gotten incredibly close. BC finally feels safe, and Jude and Connor finally feel complete. And I might not be done adding to the family, but that will be in the future. Speaking of Jude, Connor and BC, a speed bump will pop up very soon that threatens the future in a way all of them never expected.

I'm glad you loved the flashbacks. I loved looking back, and filling in some moments we never saw in the show, and adding some moments I could see happening. BC calling the Dads was probably my favorite moment last chapter to write.

I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and hope you'll continue to. Thank you for the review.

 **Nuke Rose:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you think I handled your suggestion well, and that you loved my use of the flashbacks. It was a lot of fun adding them in, and having our couple go back in time with BC through some of the important parts of their love story. There will be more to come on that front as Jude and Connor prepare for their wedding. As for how I had Jude and Connor comfort Braden, I'm glad you thought it was ingenious. Please don't kick yourself for not having thought of it yourself. You gave me the suggestion, and I just did with it what I thought would be best. You mentioned that you had gotten the prompt for your re-written "Shared" sequel, so I'd love to read how you handle that. Your other suggestion will come into play in the future,

Enjoy the chapter, my friend!

 **Guest:** Thank you for both of your reviews! I appreciate them so much! I'm glad you're happy with my marathon writing session, and that you thought it was a good chapter.

I couldn't let Connor forgive Adam. At least, not yet, anyway. I remember saying in a reply to one review: "What fun would it be if I jumped right into happy ever after?" and I think that applies here. Plus, I couldn't see Connor realistically doing that. There is a lot that has happened between him and Adam, a lot of which we didn't see in the show. That will be the subject of some future flashbacks.

As for being upset with what Adam said: I understand that. He meant well in that situation, but Adam has always struck me as someone who can be a little insulting when speaking, however unintentional it may be. He was trying to convey that he understood what Connor had told him (future flashback) about his sexuality not being a choice for him, but his words could easily have been misconstrued, which is what I was going for, if I'm honest. Adam may have accepted Connor's sexuality (or so he says…) but he doesn't always go about talking about it in an appropriate manner and that is something he'll have to learn if he has any hope of reconnecting with his son. I'm glad you like his wife, and that you think she'll be interesting to figure out. She has a few revelations of her own.

I'm glad you thought the flashbacks were brilliant! I had a lot of fun with them, but they were pretty time-consuming to write. I'm glad you enjoyed peeking in on Jude and Connor's relationship in the past, and that you enjoyed hearing about BC's past.

Well, the next update is here! I hope you enjoy it! I'm so glad you love this story! And you're welcome for not ending my writing session on a cliffhanger. I couldn't do that to you all three times in a row, and so I decided to end it on the note I did with BC.

I'd like to once again thank the user **Adam Dupre 17** for following this story, and for following and favoriting me as an author. I appreciate it very much! I hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (Jude's colleague), Mark Wells (President of Baseball Operations) and Bob Olsen (Owner of baseball team Connor works for), as well as any other OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future. I forgot to mention the last three in my other disclaimers, oops. Better late than never, I suppose.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Braden and I sit side by side in the front row of the media room, wearing our best suits, and waiting anxiously for the press conference to start.

I'm literally so proud of Connor. I remember the day he went in for his interview. He was so nervous.

* **Flashback** *

 _Connor paces frantically in the living room. Jude sits on the couch watching him with a gaze that is equal parts love, amusement and concern. Even after all of these years, Connor still has trouble putting weight on his bad foot. It never fully recovered from essentially shattering under the impact of the bullet._

 _Jude finally snaps, and leaps off the couch, quickly corralling Connor, and stopping him in his tracks. He ghosts his lips over Connor's ear, feeling goose bumps prick his flesh. His breath is hot in Connor's ear as he says softly, "You need to stop, babe. Breathe."_

 _Jude feels Connor inhale and exhale against his chest. He drags him onto the couch, keeping his arms wrapped around him. The fight goes out of Connor as Jude whispers sweet nothings into Connor's ear, and presses a kiss onto Connor's pulse point._

" _Babe, you know it's bad for your foot if you do that," Jude chastises worriedly. "What is it that's got you all worked up, hm?"_

" _What if they hate me?" Connor whispers, sounding small, and nuzzling into Jude's neck._

 _Jude just holds Connor close for a few minutes, before angling Connor's chin up, so that Connor's eyes have no chance of looking anywhere else. "You need to listen to me, babe. Can you do that for me?" he asks._

 _Connor nods._

" _Okay, good," Jude breathes. "I know you're nervous, but they are going to love you. I know it. Your baseball acumen is unbelievable. You just have to go in there head held high and show them who Connor Stevens is, okay? I believe in you."_

" _Maybe I should just cancel," Connor whispers._

" _Absolutely not, Connor!" Jude snaps. "This is your dream, and you're ready for this. If you cancel you're sleeping on this couch for the next month!"_

 _Connor snaps up, looking at Jude worriedly. "You wouldn't!"_

 _Jude smirks. "Are you sure about that?" he questions._

 _Connor huffs. "You win!" he concedes._

" _Excellent!" Jude exclaims, jumping up off the couch, and offering his boyfriend. "Let's go get you ready, babe," he says._

 _Connor takes Jude's outstretched hand._

* **End Flashback** *

And now, he is here. Waiting in the wings to be officially introduced as the new GM of _his_ team. BC and I straighten up as the moderator steps up to the microphone to begin the press conference.

"Good morning everyone, and thank you all for coming. Today, this team announces some re-shuffling of its front office ranks. But first, allow me to welcome to the stage, team owner Bob Olsen.

The entire room claps politely as the aforementioned man steps up onto the makeshift stage and takes his seat in the middle.

"Hello, everyone," the owner says. "Today is a big day for our organization as it begins the process of moving forward from our disastrous season last year. With the goal in mind to ensure that this team is well equipped over the next several years to return to contention for a world championship, I've decided to make some changes to the structure of the front office. Moving up from the General Manager position is Mark Wells, who will become President of Baseball Operations."

The aforementioned man, whom I've heard Connor talk about thousands of times, steps onto the stage to polite reception, taking his seat.

"Thank you, everyone," he says, before allowing the owner to continue onward.

"Moving into Mr. Wells position as General Manager, from Assistant General Manager, is Connor Stevens," the owner says.

Connor steps onto the stage to muted reception, which irks me. BC and I begin to clap, and he smiles at us gratefully before assuming his seat.

"Existing President of Baseball Operations Christopher Brennan has been let go, and a replacement for Mr. Stevens position is pending. We wish to thank Mr. Brennan for his years of dedicated service to our organization and would like to wish him all the best in his future endeavors. He has been a valued member of our front office for many years and he will be missed, however, it is my responsibility, as owner, to ensure that I put this team as both the best short-term and long-term situation that I can, hence why these moves were made."

The owner looks at the moderator, who turns to the assembled crowd. "We will open the floor for questions now. Please say your name, media affiliation, the name of the person you are addressing your question to, and then you may ask your question."

Hands shoot up. The first question is to the owner. "There has never been an LGBT executive in MLB, is Connor Stevens purely a token hire?"

I clench my hand into a fist. I expected the question, but to be so… certain… that the only reason Connor is where he finds himself now is because he is gay? Even _I_ find that an insult.

BC notices my distress and grabs my hand, calming me down. "Breathe, Jude," he whispers into my ear.

I inhale and exhale.

"Good," he says. "Now let's see what the owner's response is."

' _He better defend him…_ ' is all I can think.

"Absolutely not," the owner says firmly. "I'm insulted that you think I would stoop to that level. Connor Stevens may be gay, yes. But his sexual orientation had absolutely nothing to do with his promotion. He is one of our top executive talents, and he rocketed up the ranks of this organization from a lowly intern to where he finds himself sitting today. Also, I don't think his fiancé and his foster son, who are here today, would appreciate that comment, so I'll have to respectfully ask that you leave the premises. Thank you."

Security escorts the reporter out of the hall, before the owner speaks again, this time unprompted.

"Let me take the time before we continue to make absolutely certain one fact: Connor Stevens _is_ _not_ a token hire. Yes, he is LGBT. But that does not define him. Mr. Wells brought him to my attention when I spoke of possibly feeling the need to get rid of Mr. Brennan. I looked through his personnel file, and he has proven to Mr. Wells and myself that he has the baseball acumen, the leadership qualities, the appreciation for advanced analytics, and the fresh perspective necessary to guide our organization into a new, more prosperous era. If I hear so much as one peep further about Connor Stevens sexual preference, I can not only assure you that I will be very cross with you, but so will his fiancé."

A camera finds my face, broadcasting my displeased expression across the Internet, and onto every major sports network in California.

' _Great,_ I think to myself, before turning my attention back to the press conference, which thankfully goes smoothly.

Connor checks his nerves out the window at the owner's statement, and I see his confident side emerge. He fields questions like a pro, from reporters asking stuff like if he'll draft some kid named Meyer with the #1 overall pick in the draft, to if he'll fire the manager of the team, to whom he is looking at to replace him.

Connor radiates sincerity the entire time, telling the assembled press that a decision on who to draft has not been made, that he will sit down with the manager at a later date to discuss their respective visions for the organization, and make the determination as to whether the two align, and that he'll be looking at both internal and external candidates to fill the Assistant GM position.

As the press conference winds down, he speaks up once more:

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming today. I would like to humbly ask the media to leave my fiancé Jude and our foster son BC out of the spotlight. I am the GM of this team, and I understand that with my position, comes times where I will have to face the music, however, my family is under no such obligation. My foster son is 12 years old and has just started at his new school. My fiancé is a former foster child-turned social worker that is very reluctant to discuss his past publicly. I'd ask that you respect their privacy. Thank you."

I smile up at Connor, who gives me the special smile reserved for my eyes only, back to me. "I love you," he mouths to me.

"I love you, too," I say quietly.

The press asks for one picture of Connor, BC and I. Connor looks at Braden and I, who both nod, standing and straightening our suits out, before ascending the steps of the raised platform. I wrap my arm around Connor's waist and each of us place a hand on BC's shoulder.

The three of us smile widely, and the flash goes off a few times.

BC and I make our way back to our seats, and the photographer snaps photos of the owner shaking Connor's hand as the two of them smile into the camera. The owner then does the same with the new President of Baseball Operations, before the three of them move on to the symbolic signing of the documents, which Connor had told me previously, were replicas of the originals.

We then move to the executive level of the team complex for the grand unveiling. Connor beams like a kid on Christmas morning when the maintenance person peels off golden stencils so that the door to his office reads:

 **Connor Stevens**

 **General Manager**

He shakes the owner's hand again, and the cameras flash. Then, the President of Baseball Operations gets his turn, and poses for the same photo.

I'm so proud of Connor. Only two years ago, I had to threaten him with sleeping on the couch just to get him to go to his internship interview. Now, he is the GM, and he did that on his own merits, regardless of what anyone may think.

He beams at me, and I beam back. As the press begins to filter out, the photographer who took the pictures today taps me on the shoulder, shoving a developed photo into my hands.

I gasp at it, and wave Connor over. The two of us are stunned speechless. BC snatches the photo, and promptly begins to get emotional.

"Thank you," Connor and I chorus to the man, who simply waves and disappears.

The photo BC now holds is our first family photo.

* * *

 **AN #2:** 10 chapter down, and a whole lot more to come. I honestly don't know how long this story will be, but I guess that depends on how much I can think of, and how many suggestions I get. I plan for it to be on the long side, and I already have the ending in my mind, but just how long remains to be seen.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm quite busy today in my real life, so I'll try to work again when I wake up, and after dinner, but I won't make any promises on if you'll get another chapter today. Hopefully you will, if all goes well. The one thing I can promise is that the next chapter will be in BC's point of view, so I hope you all enjoy that!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	12. Chapter 11

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 1700 hits, everyone! We also had a record number of hits two days ago, which blew my mind. I already think the response is good enough, but then you all go and surprise me like that! Thank you so much!

I've had four reviews since I posted the last chapter. I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Space Dog 47:** I did indeed say that! No relationship is all smooth sailing, after all. There could be some flashbacks to those times in the future. I can't promise anything, but if it fits with the story, I'll definitely bring some in. In fact, there's one in this chapter as a flashback. I hope you enjoy it and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter overall. Hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

 **Nuke Rose:** I know right? So adorable! I'm glad you're excited for this chapter. Enjoy, my friend!

 **Adam Dupre 17:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you love it! If it fits the story, I can definitely make it intense. I have a few altercations and events planned out in my mind, that could/will fit the bill, but I won't have the entire rest of the story be something that's like you would see in a spy or action film. That just isn't me. I like balance. Any suggestions on some intense moments you'd like to see are more than welcome, and I'll do my best.

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and that you love the story! Hopefully I can continue to live up to the expectations you have with future chapters. I'm glad you like how I handled the reporter's question. I loved writing the little Jude and BC moment in there. I'm glad you liked how I brought up the residual effects of the night Connor got shot. The flashback was so much fun to write because of how nervous Connor was. I had a ton of fun writing the exchange between him and Jude!

Thank you for the review! Enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters that I do own are my OC's Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells and Bob Olsen, as well as any further OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future. I've used an idea from the amazing **Nuke Rose** once again for the end of this chapter. I've modified it a bit, but the general idea is the same, so thank you for the suggestion, my friend. I hope you like what I did with it.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It's been a further two months since I was placed with my Dads, Jude Adams-Foster and Connor Stevens, and a lot has happened.

Marina and I have become really close. People think we're dating, but we're honestly not. We're 12 years old, just starting to figure stuff like that out for the first time. The real reason we're as close as we are is because I can actually trust her, and she's never treated me like a foster kid. I'm just BC to her, and I have been in foster care, yes. But she doesn't care.

Now, if only I could get the rest of Anchor Beach not to care about that, I'd be well on my way to being popular. But most people seem to keep me at a distance. I'm damaged goods, unpredictable, and now that they know I'm being fostered by Jude and Connor, they think I'm favored by Lena, who still makes some of the best food I've ever tasted in my short life when the three of us go over for weekly family dinner.

Marina and I laugh over some of the stories we hear about me. There's no truth to them, at all, but the alternative to laughing about the stupid theories is letting them get to me, and I refuse to give anyone that satisfaction.

Elsewhere, I finally met up with the woman and her kids that came to visit me in the hospital. Jude and Connor had kept their word and contacted her on my behalf. It had been 4 years since I last saw them, but they hadn't changed much. The mother had some dark circles under her eyes, and looked a little frayed around the edges, but otherwise she looked the same as when I last saw her.

Her twins were now 6 years old, taller, and definitely more talkative. I played with them while Jude and Connor talked to their mother, whom they get along with quite well. We may live some distance away, but her, her sons and I will always be connected by the tragic event that took my parents and their husband and father.

I asked her if I could remain in their lives, and, after receiving permission from Jude and Connor, she agreed. We won't see each other often, but email addresses, social media accounts, and phone numbers were exchanged.

We tentatively agreed to meet again when I get adopted. When we said goodbye, she hugged me and said that she was glad I was somewhere safe.

I'm glad to have gotten back in touch with them again. Despite the pain I still sometimes feel over the circumstance upon which we came into each other's lives, I wouldn't change it.

I have a best friend, two fathers whom absolutely adore me (and each other), an extended family that has gone above and beyond to make me comfortable, and two guardian angels watching over me from above.

I know they'd be happy for me that I have the life I have now. And someday, I know I will see them again. I look forward to that day.

But, right now, I'm enjoying my life as it has been given to me. I'm helping Callie with her Fost and Found company, Connor's taken me to the ballpark with him a few times, and Jude is teaching me how to cook on the nights when Connor has to work late, and the two of us don't want take out.

They've started planning their wedding with Mariana. I'm going to be the ring bearer for the ceremony, which will hopefully take place within the next several months. They've started the adoption process to make me a permanent member of the family, but they want to be legally married before they proceed with it. It has something to do about me having one last name, or something like that.

I don't see much of Jack these days, and those times that I do, he quickly walks in the other direction, or just sits there moping. Stef and Lena are trying to get him to realize that he will never be with Jude, but he's completely lost it.

The only person he'll talk to in the family for any extended period of time is Jude. And even then, it makes Jude extremely uncomfortable to be around his adoptive brother. He's had to go along with Jack's rambling, and some of it was very possessive in nature. Jack calls Jude his a lot, and hugs him. He's even tried to kiss him, which makes Connor furious.

I hear Jude cry at night a lot when that happens. Connor's always there to comfort him though, assuring Jude that he's not mad, at least not at him.

I've privately heard Stef and Lena discuss sending Jack to a psychiatrist, or a mental institution on a short-stay basis. As to whether or not that would work, I can't say. Jack is unhinged, and mentally deluded. I think I'm the piece of the puzzle in Jude and Connor's life that finally caused him to snap, too.

I don't feel good about that, but Jude and Connor are always quick to assure me that it really isn't my fault. Jack had been having these feelings for years. He'd have been bound to snap at some point, although I don't think Jude and Connor ever expected him to get _this_ bad.

I'm spending a lot of time with Jesus and AJ. They're really cool. Jesus comes to pick me up from school sometimes when Jude and Connor are working. I ride shotgun in his truck, and we blast the radio as we drive around San Diego. He, AJ and I go out together once a week now. Both of them get what it's like to be in the foster system, so I find it easier to be open with them. Like Jude and Connor, they never push me, but they always let me talk if I need to. Both of them are completely lousy at arcade games, by the way.

As for how Connor and his father are doing, they're kind of just getting to know each other again. 10 years can change a lot in a person, so yeah. Connor is still very reluctant, and with good reason, but they are civil with each other. He doesn't stop by at all, but Jude and Connor agreed to one telephone call and one meeting away from the apartment a week.

Jude and Connor are much friendlier with Jan, who I have to say is an awesome woman. She makes the best shortbread and pies. Often, she's Adam's messenger, and I hear her most times talking in whispered tones with Jude and Connor, but I can't be sure as to what about, and, quite frankly, it isn't any of my business.

Connor seems tense a lot these days, between his work, planning the wedding, and dealing with Adam, I can't say I blame him for that. The MLB draft is fast approaching and it's a mad scramble in the executive complex. I sometimes like to just sit back and watch. It's almost cartoonish, and it never fails to amuse me.

All the weight just seems to ease when he comes home. He hugs me, and asks me about my day, before going into the kitchen to greet Jude, who always has dinner cooking. On days when he has to work late, Jude and I make our way to his office with our food and eat there instead. It's very important to both Jude and Connor that we do that, and I have no complaints. If anything, I enjoy spending time with them like that.

On days when either Connor or Jude (or both) are stressed, I make sure to give them their space. When they tell me not to disturb them, I don't. Both because I'm still suffering from deep-rooted fear of them sending me away, and because I value my eyesight, and I _really_ don't need to see what goes on with those two behind closed doors.

As Jesus often says, "it's bad enough to see what they do when the doors are open."

I love this family so much. Everyone has accepted me with such open arms (save Jack) and made me feel secure, and loved. I can't wait to be a part of them forever, because this is what a family is supposed to be.

Supportive. Loving. Kind. Imperfect.

We're currently eating lunch at a restaurant in the mall with Marina, who Jude and Connor offered to let come with us. The two of us sit there trying not to lose our appetites while they feed each other bites of food off of their respective forks.

Jude kisses Connor, and Marina and I promptly chorus. "Awww."

They break apart sheepishly blush coloring their cheeks. "Sorry," they say.

Marina and I don't mention that they hardly sound 'sorry' at all. But the two of us don't hold it against them. They're honestly one of the most in love couples either of us have ever seen.

I still remember the first time I witnessed this imperfection in Jude and Connor's relationship. I was shocked that they were even fighting. I'd never heard them so much as raise their voices at each other before.

* **Flashback** *

" _I'm home," Connor says, letting out a deep sigh from the entryway._

 _Jude gets up from where he sits on the couch. Braden listens in._

" _Where have you been?" Jude questions._

" _I was at work," Connor responds._

" _Work?" Jude asks, coating the word in an interesting combination of emotions. "Yeah, right,"_

" _What does that mean?" Connor retorts._

" _Are you cheating on me, and just using 'work' as an excuse to do it?" Jude asks, never one for sugar-coating_

" _What?" Connor breathes dangerously. "Where the hell are you coming up with that?"_

" _You're spending too much time at the 'office' for it to be just about 'work'" Jude snaps. "You're never home. I'm always the one tucking BC into bed. I'm the one slaving over a hot stove every night to make our family a meal that you're never home for. The only time that we see you is when we come to your office! Who is it?"_

" _Who is what?" Connor snaps back._

" _Is it either of your bosses?" Jude accuses. "Or is it that new intern you hired? Because let me tell you, I can't compete with men that old if you've got a secret thing for older men, or with a young guy like that if that's what your after."_

" _Do you hear yourself right now?" Connor says, partly incredulous, and partly hurt by Jude's stinging allegations. "Babe, we're engaged, we've been together for 10 years! I'm not cheating on you! I never would! Especially NOT with either of my bosses or my intern. That's just ridiculous. I only have eyes for you, you've known that since we were 13."_

" _Am I too predictable for you?" Jude rambles, not registering a word Connor just said._

 _Connor chuckles. "You predictable?" he questions. "Babe, you could never be predictable if you tried. Just when I think I've finally figured you out, you always pull something out of nowhere."_

 _Braden is now watching the couple. Jude sobs, collapsing into Connor, who wraps his arms around him tightly, nuzzling into his neck._

" _I'm so sorry," Jude hiccups. "I'm so, so sorry, Connor!"_

" _It's okay, babe," Connor says earnestly, pulling Jude tighter to his body and pressing a kiss into his temple._

" _It's not though!" Jude protests. "I'm such a needy, insecure dick."_

" _Shush, babe!" Connor coos. "No speaking, just get it out."_

 _Jude and Connor stand there for minutes at a time, as sobs wrack Jude's body uncontrollably, and he mumbles a string of incoherent sentences._

 _Connor finally pulls back, and his horrified when Jude begins the process of sliding off his engagement ring._

" _What are you doing, Jude?" Connor chokes out._

" _I thought… maybe you didn't want to marry me," Jude replies. "I thought you wanted us to break up."_

 _Connor claims Jude face between his hands. "No, babe," he says. "Never. I still want to marry you. You've been my entire world since we were thirteen years old. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you by my side."_

 _Jude breaks down again, clawing Connor's back, as if he is desperate to hold onto him._

 _Connor's eyes betray his heartbreak at Jude's words and actions. He leans down and stops Jude mid sob, pressing a passionate kiss to his lips, which Jude is thrown off by, but eventually sinks into. After all, no one could ever kiss him like Connor does._

" _I'm sorry," Jude eventually says. "I know you would NEVER cheat on me. I don't know what came over me."_

" _I understand, babe," Connor assures him. "I have been neglecting you and BC in favor of preparing for the draft. It's just that there is a lot to do, and my workload never seems to let up, but that's no excuse. If you want me to go to Taylor's, or Jesus's place, or even your Mom's, and to leave you alone for the night, I will."_

" _No!" Jude says sharply, repositioning his ring on his finger. "You are NOT leaving me."_

" _Okay, then!" Connor laughs, kissing Jude's hair. "I promise I'm not going to leave you. Now, can I go get changed please?"_

 _Jude nods, and follows Connor into their bedroom._

 _Braden makes his way out from where he has been watching and goes to his own bedroom, putting his MP3 player on and letting the music play, perhaps a little louder than normal._

 _The "Do Not Disturb" doesn't have to spoken to him tonight._

* **End Flashback** *

"What are you thinking about, BC?" Connor asks me.

I shake myself out of my reverie. "Just the first time I remember you two fighting," I reply.

"You remember that?" Jude pales. "I didn't even know you had heard that…"

"It's not a bad thing," I reassure the two of them. "It showed me that you two were human, and that no relationship is perfect. And of course, I remember that. You two are so in love with each other that it almost doesn't seem possible that you would argue. You didn't exactly keep it down either."

"What else did you hear?" Jude asks nervously.

"Nothing," I say honestly. "I went to my bedroom and put my music on."

Jude and Connor breathe a sigh of relief and Marina and I laugh, until I see a face I never expected to see again enter the restaurant and I freeze and our eyes meet.

The person immediately recognizes me and begins to walk towards me. He's changed, wearing dog tags with close-cropped hair, and army fatigues, but I could never forget that face or those eyes.

Jude, Connor and Marina immediately notice my nervousness. "What's wrong, BC?" they ask.

I don't have time to respond before he is standing at our table. "Hello, Braden," he offers.

I force myself to look up, and into the eyes of my old foster brother, for the first time in two years.

* * *

 **AN:** So, Braden has run into his old foster brother. What will happen? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I won't make you wait long though. Thanks again to **Nuke Rose** for the suggestion. If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see happen, let me know in a review or a PM and I will be sure to try an accommodate your request.

You'll be getting at least one more chapter, if not more, later today.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	13. Chapter 12

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** It seems like every time I log in to the site, we've reached a new milestone in hits and I have at least one review waiting for me. That is all because of you guys, so thank you. You're all absolutely amazing! This time it was 1800 hits. I'm so grateful for all of your support.

This chapter will see the resolution of the cliffhanger from last chapter, so I hope you enjoy it! My favorite Jude x Connor author, the amazing **Nuke Rose** , gave me the idea for doing it, so thanks to them for that.

I've had two reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those right now:

 **Shin-X 25:** Connor did indeed get his promotion, and I loved writing the part with the photo in that chapter. I'm glad you like how I'm progressing BC and Marina's friendship.

The wedding is indeed coming up; I'm looking forward to writing it. Mariana is most definitely going to go all out, and drive Jude, Connor, BC and her family crazy. I've always envisioned Mariana being someone independent and self-sufficient in the future, so that's why I've written her as such. But, of course, she'll find a way to live vicariously through Jude, although I'm sure the end result will end up being something far grander than I'd imagine Jude and Connor would like.

It was indeed nice of BC to get back in touch with the family of the man whose actions essentially were the catalyst for him being in foster care in the first place. I could never envision him doing anything less though. And like he said in a previous chapter: it would do him absolutely no good to hold a grudge against someone not of this world. And he knew that the wife and her kids were not responsible for his actions and were grieving just as much as he was. He wanted to see them again after all those years to reassure them that he still didn't blame them for what happened. It will be the start of a tentative, but mutually respectful friendship between both parties, and I think that is what is best in this situation. As BC says, the four of them will always be connected by the incident. I figured they might as well make the best of it. Thank you for the compliment in how I handled the situation.

Yes, they are indeed disgustingly cute, even when arguing. That's honestly how I envision them acting in an argument too, so that was a fun flashback to write.

I agree for once about Jack. I just really dislike the character and wanted to craft a future version of him that I could realistically see based on the first few episodes he was in an educated guess on where his character was headed. The result of that is what you see in this story, and it works well, so that's all I have to say.

What could possibly go wrong, you ask, between BC and his old foster brother? Find out this chapter!

Thanks for the review, my friend! Enjoy the chapter, and the rest of the story!

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm glad you are looking forward to seeing the interaction between BC and his former foster brother. I hope you like what I do with it, my friend.

I'm not entirely sure what I have planned for Jack in the future, but you and I definitely think alike, because I see those as my two choices in how to resolve his character arc in this story. As to which I'll choose, it depends on which I feel suits the story better. I'd value your input though, so let me know which of the two you think you'd like to see more, and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks for the review, my friend. Hope you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership of are my OC's Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells and Bob Olsen, as well as any other OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Hello, Braden," the stranger says, and I'm immediately on guard. Who is this person, how do they know BC, and why the hell are they here?

I look at Jude to find an equally worried look mirrored on his face. I turn to BC.

"Who is this, bud?" I ask.

"This is the former foster brother I told you guys about," he spits venomously, eyes narrowed dangerously, but still slightly fearful, as he takes in the stranger. "The one who got sent off to military school, remember?"

My aura darkens considerably as I address the stranger. "What the hell do you want?" I ask.

"Is it a crime for me to check up on an old foster brother?" the stranger asks. "I just saw him and thought I'd come say hello."

"Marina? I ask, turning to look at the girl. "Are you and BC finished your lunch?"

She nods.

"Good, I need you to take BC and go wait somewhere in the restaurant where this man can't see you, okay? Jude and I have to have a little talk with him first and then we'll call you back."

She nods, and promptly takes BC's hand, beginning to haul him away.

"Take a seat," I say to the stranger, motioning to the now empty booth opposite of Jude and I.

The stranger nods nervously, before doing as he's told.

"Name," I bark.

"Michael James Callahan, sir!" he says.

"Okay, Michael," I say. "I want you to know that BC has told us what you did to him two years ago, so let's not pretend that you're a model foster brother just checking in on an old foster sibling. Why are you really here?"

"I wanted to see him," Michael answers. "I want to apologize to him. I realized when I got shipped off to military school that I was wrong in how I treated him. I was a spoiled, attention-seeking little brat who hated him purely because he took people's attention off of me. In the two years I've been at military school, I've realized how wrong that was, and I want to at least apologize for my actions."

I huff. "And you think that an 'I'm sorry' is going to fix everything, is this it?" I question.

"No, sir," he responds. "I just want to lift the weight off of my conscience is all. I don't expect forgiveness, but I'd at least breathe easier knowing I attempted to right my wrong."

"Well," I respond. "Let's make it perfectly clear that you beat a defenseless kid who was weaker than you and whom you were supposed to treat as though he were your own brother. That weight will _never_ leave your conscience."

"Yes, sir!" he agrees. "It is a figure of speech, sir. I know that I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life, sir! "

Well, say what you will about the military lifestyle, you can always count on the military to straighten people out, and teach them how to behave. At least the kid has manners now.

"Very well," I sigh. "We'll let you attempt whatever pathetic excuse of an apology you've come here to attempt, but if he dismisses you, you go without question. If you make a single move against him, my fiancé and I will have you flat on your ass before you'd even know what hit you. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Michael announces.

I turn to Jude. "Go get BC and Marina, bring them back, okay?"

Jude nods, slipping out of the booth.

I turn my attention back to Michael. "If BC can forgive a dead man who killed his parents for the sake of that man's widow, I don't put it past him to forgive you, either. Don't count on it, but, if he does, consider yourself lucky. _Very_ lucky."

Michael nods, standing again as Jude returns to the table with BC and Marina.

"So, Michael," BC says neutrally. "What is it you're here for?"

"To apologize, Braden," Michael says, looking down and studying his sneakers.

"Look at me, you coward!" BC snaps.

Marina takes a grip on his hand and squeezes, calming him. Michael looks up.

"Much better, and it's BC now," he tells Michael. "You'd do well to start over and use my preferred name."

Michael nods. "I'm here to apologize, _BC_ ," he begins. "I'm sorry for my reprehensible conduct. I'm not expecting forgiveness, by any means, but you always were a good kid. I'm hoping you have it in you to forgive me."

BC sighs. "What you did to me was awful, but it would serve me no purpose to be angry with you, so while the day I actually accept an apology from you will be the day Connor here accepts one from his father Adam, I want you to know that I appreciate that you did apologize, okay. Go back to your base, or whatever, and be the best soldier you can. But don't ever come near me—or my family—ever again. You understand me?"

"Yes," Michael answers.

"Good," BC nods. "You're dismissed."

Michael walks swiftly away, heels clicking. BC visibly relaxes once he's gone.

"Are you okay?" Jude and I ask at the same time.

"I'm fine, Dads," BC reassures us. "I just want to go home though, if that's okay."

I reach over the table and tousle his hair. "Sure, bud. We just have to drop Marina off at her house first."

We pay the bill and have any leftovers boxed up, before the four of us exit the restaurant.

When we pull into Marina's driveway, she speaks up.

"Thanks for the lunch and the ride Mr. Adams-Foster and Mr. Stevens!" she says, before pecking BC on the cheek, causing him to blush, and exiting the vehicle.

We wait for her to get into her house safely, before we reverse out of the driveway and begin the journey back home to our apartment.

"So, that was new," Jude says. "With you and Marina. How long has it been going on?"

BC blushes. "It's just a friendly peck on the cheek," he says. "Nothing more than that."

"Sure, it isn't," I tease, joining the proceedings.

"It is!" BC argues. "We're not dating—"

"Yet," Jude intones mischievously. "You're not dating _yet_."

BC huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. "I hate you both."

"We love you, too, buddy!" Jude and I chorus.

* * *

As we walk in the front door of the apartment, I hear my phone go off with a new text message.

 **Jan:** _I need to tell you both some things. Can you meet your Dad and I at the diner where we first saw you?_

I nudge Jude, and he looks at the text, eyes widening. "What could she have to tell us?" he asks.

I sigh. "I guess there's only one way to find out," I say, as I type in my reply.

 **Connor:** _Okay. We're on our way, Jan._

"BC!" Jude calls. "Your Dad and I have to go out for a while to take care of something. I'm going to call Uncle Jesus to come look after you, okay?"

"Okay!" BC's voice rings out, from his bedroom.

Jude fires a quick text off to Jesus, who arrives at our door within 20 minutes.

"Thanks for this, Jesus," Jude says to him. "Connor and I will be back shortly. We'll make you dinner tonight as payment for watching BC."

"Sounds good!" he says.

Typical Jesus. Always thinking with either his stomach or a very particular part of his male anatomy.

Jude and I rush out to the car. We take the relatively short drive to the diner, and, upon entry, find Jan and my Dad seated at a secluded booth in the back.

I'm immediately on guard, as Jude and I sit.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Jan says. "I know we only agreed to one meeting and one phone call a week for Adam and the same plus one visit at your apartment for me, but I just needed to tell you two this. I couldn't keep it from you anymore. And Connor, you especially deserve to know."

Jan is starting to scare me now. "Know what?" I ask carefully.

She inhales and exhales, grabbing my father's hand for support. "I have a 16-year-old son. He's gay, too."

My mind goes blank, and Jude looks at me worriedly.

The only thoughts my brain can conjure are: Jan. Son. Gay.

' _Did I honestly just hear what I thought I heard?'_

* * *

 **AN #2:** So BC handled his old foster brother, and got a kiss on the cheek from Marina (and some ribbing from Jude and Connor)! And Jan drops a revelation on Jude and Connor that neither were expecting. How will they react? Find out next chapter!

I'm on enough of a roll with this story, and I'm so happy that a new episode is on tonight that you could see another update or two from me today alone. I won't make any concrete promises, but I'm confident you will all get at least one more. I need to take a rest first though, so you'll probably be getting any further updates after 9:00 EST when the new episode is over.

Who's excited for the new episode, by the way?

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	14. Chapter 13

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've reached, and broken, 2000 hits everybody! Thank you all so much! It floors me to think that so many people from all over the world (27 different countries) have read my story, and that it has become so well-received in its short 10 days of existence. I am so grateful for all of your love and support.

As I did with when we reached 1000 hits, I'm embarking on another marathon writing session, which means lots of chapters will be posted today! I can't put a definitive number on just how many I'll get written, edited and posted, but I can assure you all that I will get as many as I can done to mark the milestone!

What did we think of last night's episode? I loved the Brandon/Courtney and Callie/AJ moments, and I'm getting a really uneasy vibe off of Justina. I actually thought of an idea for how to deal with her in this story, while watching the episode last night, so I hope you guys enjoy it when it comes time for it.

I've had three reviews on the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** You thought last chapter was excellent? Thank you! I'm glad.

It is indeed easy to forget that BC is only 12, but it is often like that with kids who are forced to grow up too fast. They see, hear, and experience too many things that they can't forget, and it forces them to age more quickly mentally than they do physically. Look at how Callie was in the beginning episodes of the series, She was basically Jude's parent and she was only 16. It's a sad reality that many kids face when they grow up in a bad situation, and it just makes me all the more blessed to have such a great family myself.

Interesting would be one way to put it… I won't spoil it for you though; so you'll have to read on to find out how it goes. You and I think so much alike in terms of storytelling that it's scary, because I was just visualizing how much tension that's going to create between Adam and Connor. It could be the tipping point in helping to repair their relationship, but there is bound to be some resentment from Connor there, as to why Adam has accepted this kid of Jan's and was unable to accept him. I am going to love writing the fallout to this revelation.

You're very welcome for all the compliments. I mean every one of them. You're an incredible talent, and this fandom is very lucky to have you. I'm glad to hear you say that this has quickly become a favorite story of yours. That means a lot, thank you. Keep up the good work on your stories too. I'm anxiously waiting on updates for One Change and One After Another.

 **Guest:** Well, the next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it! Yes, I can promise some more ribbing from Jude and Connor to BC. I have so much fun writing those moments because I can honestly see the two of them acting like that, and I love writing an embarrassed BC. I often use my own reactions to my family as a benchmark for writing BC when he's embarrassed, so it's a lot of fun to do.

I'm glad you're excited to see what happens between BC and Marina and with Jan's son, who will be introduced in this chapter.

I apologize for the confusion between Marina and Mariana. If it's any consolation, sometimes I have to go back when writing and make sure I wrote Marina instead of Mariana and vice-versa, so you're not alone in that, although, I generally can keep the two straight. I have a scene planned in the future (either written out or in a flashback) of Mariana and Marina meeting, so that will be fun when the time comes to write it.

Aw! You are so sweet, thank you. I worry a lot about if I set the bar too high for myself, so I'm always worrying if future chapters of the story will continue to live up to the standards that my readers have come to expect. I also worry about if any of my future stories (in this fandom, and others as well) will be able to justifiably stand beside this one. It's a huge concern of mine sometimes, so thank you for your belief in my talent. I'll try my absolute best to justify it. I'm glad you love the story!

 **Lykos Lupus:** Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you think the story is, as you say, "amazing."

I'm glad you like how I am progressing with the character of BC, and that you liked how I had him call Jude and Connor "Dad's." That was one of the best parts of the story to write, thus far. I love writing all of their interactions, too. It just comes to me so naturally. I'm glad you like Jude and Connor in their role as parents, and I love writing Jesus as an Uncle. It's something I can easily see him being good at.

A slight correction, if I may: it is "Jan" not "Jane," but I understand. I'm glad you are looking forward to her son's introduction. The dynamic between him and Jude and Connor will be very interesting for me to write going forward, and I can easily see him becoming another friendly face for BC. I hope you enjoy what I do with the character.

Thank you for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and all future chapters as well.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim absolutely no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens (forgot to mention her earlier) and Jan's son, whom will be formally introduced in this chapter. I also claim any ownership of all further OC's that I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"I have a 16-year-old son," Jan says.

' _Okay…'_ I think to myself, unsure as to why that would matter to us exactly. I mean, if Connor has a stepsibling, we obviously want to get to know him, but that can't be the only reason she's this nervous. There's something else that she's not telling us…

"He's gay, too," she continues, and that's when it all clicks.

I can't say I saw it coming, but it does make sense. Why Jan was so adamant that Adam had changed, and what exactly she meant by saying that she'd never marry a man that still held Adam's old ideals.

I look worriedly at my fiancé out of the corner of my eye, to see that his eyes have turned glassy, and his face has gone blank.

I take his hand in a vice grip, squeezing tightly. "Connor…" I whisper softly.

All of the sudden, he returns to us, and he is shaking violently. "Jude, move out of the way and go back to the car. You don't need to see me like this," he says.

"I'm not going to leave you!" I say resolutely. "You need to calm down, babe."

"I—I don't know if I can," he says, his body walking the dangerously thin line between keeping composure and snapping.

Despite the risk, I grasp his face in my hands, and force him to look at me. I move one hand overtop of his, guiding it to my heart, while the other strokes his cheek gently.

"Listen to my heart," I tell him. "Feel the steady rhythm. Emulate it. Breathe with me, babe."

We inhale and exhale like this for several minutes, until I see Connor's eyes lose their feral intensity, and regain their kindness. "Hi, babe," he says.

"Hi, love," I respond. "You feeling better?"

He pulls me into his body, places a kiss on my temple, and whispers into my ear, "I'm okay, babe. Thank you."

He turns back to Jan and Adam. "I'm sorry about that," he says. "I don't know what came over me."

"I understand, Connor," Jan says. "It is difficult for you being gay that your father didn't accept you when you came out, but that he has accepted Theo."

"His name is Theo?" I ask.

Jan nods. "Theo Wesley Stevens. Adam adopted him when we got married two years ago."

"That's great," I say. "Isn't it, Connor?" I ask my fiancé, whom is glaring daggers at Adam.

"Yeah, it's great," he says, never taking his eyes off of his father.

"Can we meet him?" I ask Jan.

She nods. "He's here right now. He's just in the car."

She pulls out her cell phone and sends out a text. It takes mere minutes before a young teen is standing beside the table, looking at Connor and I with wide eyes.

"You must be Theo," I state, and he nods. I hold out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Jude."

"Nice to meet you," he says, shaking my hand with a slight degree of nervousness, as he sees Connor glaring at Adam.

The kid is about 6 ft. 2, with tan skin and green eyes. A rainbow colored hair tie contains his brown hair, and his nails are painted a deep red color. His eyes widen as he notices the paint job on mine, which gleams in the fluorescent light. I flash them to him with a small smile, before turning my attention to my fiancé.

"Babe," I say. "This is your stepbrother Theo."

Connor's gaze finally tears away from Adam, who lets out a relieved huff, and sends me a grateful look.

His eyes fix on Theo, who just stands there under the microscope like a champ. I may have the epic 'bitch face' that can cause grown men to cower in fear, but Connor can be equally, if not more so, intimidating than me when he wants to be.

I see his eyes soften, and he offers his hand to Theo across my body. "I'm Connor," he says. "It's very nice to meet you, Theo."

Theo smiles, taking a seat next to Jan in the booth before taking Connor's outstretched hand. "Likewise!" he says. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I wish I could say the same," Connor grumbles, and I jab a finger into his ribs in warning. He lets out a little squeal, before noticing my glare, and relents.

"I'm sorry," he says, pecking me on the lips.

"It's okay," I say. "Just behave from now on, and I'll give you a treat when we get home."

Connor's eyes light up, and I see Theo smirk out of the corner of my eye. "Nice one!" he says to me.

"Thank you," I say, my voice taking on my best Elvis impression. "Thank you very much!"

Theo snorts. "I like you," he tells me, signaling for a high-five.

"I appreciate that," I respond, reaching up and meeting his hand with my own.

A silence drapes over the five of us. You could hear a pin drop, it's that quiet.

"So…" Adam breaks the silence. "You two must have questions."

"You're damn right we do!" Connor seethes. "I mean, what the hell, _Dad_ ," he spits. "All of my childhood you essentially hammered into my head that being gay was a sin and threatened me with being disowned if I was, and now you give an LGBT teen your family name, no questions asked?"

He turns to Theo, and reaches for his hand. "Theo, please know that this has absolutely nothing to do with you, okay? If he's a better father to you than he ever was to me, I'm not upset by that, but you have to understand that this man, my—our—father has said and done some awful things to me in the past, and I'm just trying to make sure you and your mother don't get burned in the way I did. I want you in my life. I've always wanted a brother, but Jude and I have some unresolved issues with Adam that you can't just put a band-aid on, okay? You're more than welcome to visit us, anytime."

Theo nods. "I understand. Thank you, Connor."

I hand Theo my car keys. "If it's alright with Adam and your Mom, we'd love to have you over for dinner tonight, Theo," I say. "So you just go sit in the back-seat, and we'll be out when we're finished here. Like Connor said, the conversation we're about to have has absolutely nothing to do with you."

Theo looks to Jan and Adam, who nod consent, and rushes out of the diner.

Connor and I smile at his retreating form, before steeling ourselves and turning back to Adam and Jan.

"Explain. _Now_ ," Connor says to Adam.

"My God, Connor!" Adam scoffs. "There really is no pleasing you, is there?"

"Watch it, Adam!" I snap. "This isn't about Connor, it's about _you_ and the reprehensible behavior you exhibited during Connor's childhood. You asked us to meet you both here, so let's agree to save each other the time and aggravation and get down to the crux of the matter. You two say what you need to say, we'll respond and then we'll head home. We have my brother Jesus and BC waiting on dinner at home."

"Do you two have any questions for me about Theo?" Jan asks nervously.

"Yes," Connor says. "How old were you when he was born? You must be in your mid-fifties by now."

"I'm 55," Jan nods. "I had Theo when I was 39. It was a very dangerous situation for my body, but he was my miracle child. I couldn't give him up."

"Fair enough," Connor nods.

"Does he have any allergies that I need to be aware of when cooking tonight?" I ask Jan.

She shakes her head.

"When did he come out?" Connor asks.

"He was 13, same age as you if what Adam's told me is true," she responds. "I met Adam the next year at a conference for LGBT parents."

"I was around 13, maybe just past 14," Connor tells her. "I'm surprised he remembers that. I'd imagine I was a slightly taboo subject for him."

"He was very reluctant to talk about you, yes," she admits. "But that had more to do with the fact that I said I was completely intolerant of homophobia than the fact he was ashamed of you."

"Okay," Connor says neutrally. "Dad, what changed in you that made you accept Theo when you could never accept me?"

"Jan was the deciding factor," he says. "I fell in love with her, opened up about you, and told her that I wanted to a different man. That was the first night I ever met Theo."

"You do realize that as nice as it is that you met someone like Jan," Connor says. "You had absolutely no right to do what you did to me."

"Of course," Adam nods, incredulous. "I've become a lot more educated about LGBT people and their community, as well as how to deal with them in an appropriate manner, than you may realize."

"Well," Connor says. "You already know I have no trust in your words, but you've done a decent job of convincing me of that through your actions. If you keep this up, Jude and I will allow you two to come to Braden's adoption when it's set. You are not going to attend our wedding day, though, although we'd like to extend an invitation to Theo, Jan."

"He'll be there," she nods. "That's very kind of you both."

"Now, if you excuse me," I intone. "We have an adult and a kid waiting for dinner at our apartment and a teenager waiting in our car. We have to be going now. When would you like Theo home?"

"By 10:00, if you don't mind," Jan states after having a silent discussion with Adam.

Connor and I nod, bid our goodbyes, and make our way back to our car, which Theo unlocks for us.

As we drive back to the apartment, Connor and I attempt to get to know Theo better. He has nothing bad at all to say about Adam. He likes playing sports, he's a bit of a bookworm, and he has a boyfriend named Ryan.

We take the elevator to the apartment. As we open the door, Braden wraps his arms around our legs, before finally spotting Theo.

"Who are you?" he asks.

* * *

 **AN:** So, Adam and Connor have sorted out a few more of the differences that have kept them apart for 10 years. Is Adam being sincere about everything? Or will he slip back into his old ways? Also, Connor and Jude met Connor's stepbrother for the first time. Theo came home for dinner, and BC is curious again. How will he react to Theo? Will he accept Theo as a new Uncle? The next chapter will be in his POV, so I hope you'll enjoy that. We're also getting closer to the wedding, and to BC's adoption, but something will come up that could place that in jeopardy in ways our family never could have expected. How will Jude and Connor react to that? Will BC become a member of the family as planned?

Connor also prepares for the draft, and meets with troubled talent Alex Meyer. Will he choose Meyer to rebuild his team around?

Lots coming up everybody! I hope you enjoy it!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	15. Chapter 14

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the next chapter everyone! It marks the official start of my 2000 hit celebratory marathon writing session, even though we have since eclipsed both 2100 and 2200 hits as well. It is in BC's point-of-view, and you always seem to enjoy that, so, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

I've had an incredible 5 reviews on the past two chapters, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm glad you like the character of Theo! As for something happening that could jeopardize BC's adoption, if I have you scared, that means I'm doing my job, my friend. It will make that reveal so much more effective. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the rest of the story.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter and that you like the character of Theo. I'm looking forward to writing the character. I'm glad you are looking forward to seeing how BC reacts to Theo, and what our family has to deal with in terms of something that could jeopardize BC's adoption.

As for your nerves that Jude and Connor were treating Theo kindly only because he shared their sexual orientation, I can assure you that is not the case.

I took your criticism very seriously, postponed my 2000 hit marathon writing session, and read the chapter over several times in an attempt to see where you could possibly get that from their behavior. I couldn't see it, so I asked for a second opinion from a highly respected writer in this fandom whom I'm becoming friends with—the amazing Nuke Rose. I asked him his opinion and he told me how he read it to see if there was any possible way he could construe Jude and Connor's behavior the way you seem to have. He didn't think it read like that. How he read it was how I wrote it to be read: Jude and Connor's actions are not because Theo is also gay. I've written the characters to be compassionate, non-judgmental and understanding, and in my opinion, their actions reflect that. Yes, they are being kind to Theo, but Theo is technically family. Connor has never had a sibling, and wants to get to know his stepbrother. Jude wanted to get to know him too, so he invited Theo for dinner. As for the wedding invite, weddings are something you celebrate with family, and while Jude and Connor still don't trust Adam to be there, they wanted to extend the invite to Theo because he was family, and they had enough sense and understanding not to blame Theo or bar him from attending the wedding, simply because of his association with Adam. Also, I used some personal experience with the wedding invite: I hadn't seen one of my many second cousins on my father's side in over 5 years, and yet, her and her fiancé invited my family and I to their wedding, despite the fact we hadn't seen them in so long. It was a lovely event and it was nice to reacquaint myself with everyone after many years.

In the future, will Jude and Connor be there for Theo, and give him advice? Absolutely they will. Family does that for each other, and Jude and Connor have both walked in his shoes before. Their behavior towards Theo has **ABSOLUTELY NOTHING** to do with Theo's sexual preference at all, and had everything to do with what I thought they'd do in the situation and keeping them in character as I have attempted to throughout the entire story. I was quite upset to read that you read it in a way I never intended it to be read, so I hope you can see where I'm coming from now, and that you understand my thought process in writing Jude and Connor's behavior like I did. If you still feel like you expressed in your review, all I can do is respect that and assure you that that was not my intention in the slightest.

 **Adam Dupre 17:** Thank you for both of your reviews! I'm so glad you love the story. There will be more than a few twists and turns before this story concludes. Any suggestions you have will gladly be taken into account.

 **Sky High Fan:** Yep! BC is indeed going to have a sixteen-year-old uncle. I extend my condolences to you and your family over the loss of your grandmother. All the best.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and want to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan  & Theo Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen and Mary Stevens (why haven't we been given a name for Connor's mom yet?), as well as any other OC's I choose to create and insert into the story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

I hear the door to the apartment open, and I immediately leap off the couch, ignoring Uncle Jesus's laughter at my excitement.

I fly into the entryway, and tackle my Dad's, before looking up and seeing a random stranger standing behind them, with a small smile. I disentangle from my fathers and regard him.

"Who are you?" I ask.

He crouches down, so I don't have to look up at him. He extends his hand to me. "I'm Theo," he says. "I'm Jan's son and Connor's stepbrother. You must be BC. My mother has told me a lot about you."

I look to Jude and Connor, eyebrows raised. "Jan has a son?" I ask.

"Yeah, buddy. We just found out," Connor says. "That okay?"

"Yeah!" I say. "I love our family, you two know that."

I notice Theo getting teary. "Please don't cry," I say, wrapping my arms around him.

He returns the hug, and pulls back, ruffling my hair. "You are one cool kid, BC," he says.

I bow chivalrously. "Thank you," I say, before standing and grabbing his hand. "Come meet Uncle Jesus," I tell him, and I pull him into the living room, hearing my Dad's laugh at my enthusiasm.

Once the introduction between Theo and Jesus is made, I settle back onto the couch. "Hope you like ESPN," I say to Theo.

"Are you kidding?" he says. "I _love_ ESPN."

"Excellent!" I say, before pulling out my phone and sending a text to Marina.

 **BC:** _I just found out I have another uncle. He's awesome!_

 **Marina:** _Tell me everything, BC Anderson!_

 **BC:** _Patience, Marina Reyes. All in good time. All in good time…_

 **Marina:** _BC ANDERSON! Now! Unless you want me to march myself over to your apartment and knock it out of you._

 **BC:** _*****_ _shudders* Fine, you win! Remind me why you're my best friend, again?_

* * *

Just as dinner is called, I've filled Marina in completely. I swear I'm completely incapable of keeping anything from her, even if I want to. She just has a way of drawing things out of me in a way no one else can, save for maybe Jude. That perhaps explains why those two get along so well…

I need more friends.

Anyways, Theo is awesome. He loves sports, which quickly endeared him to Jesus and I. He plays a few, and his boyfriend Ryan is a fan as well. He has an extremely quick wit, which had Jesus and I in stitches, he's incredibly intelligent, and he gives great advice. As much as I love Uncle Jesus, he always ribs me, just as bad as Jude and Connor, about Marina. Ryan listened and told me that if I really liked her, I should take the risk and just ask her out.

Apparently, Theo had had a crush on Ryan for months. Ryan was quiet and studious. He didn't talk much. That only intrigued Theo, whereas others made fun of Ryan for his habits. Finally, he took the chance and brought Ryan a coffee while he was studying. The two got to talking, and the rest is history. They've been together for just over a year.

I asked for a picture, and Theo pulled his phone out, scrolling through until he came to a picture, and showed it to me. In the picture was Theo, with his arms wrapped around Ryan's waist, looking tenderly at Ryan, who is slightly shorter with jet-black hair and brown eyes. The snow was falling lightly and the two were bundled up in hats, scarves and jackets. The chemistry between the two is palpable in the photo.

"That's so sweet!" I said to him as we dismounted the couch. "You two make a cute couple!"

Even Uncle Jesus grunted a noise of acknowledgement at that.

"Thanks," Theo replied, rubbing his neck sheepishly and blushing like mad.

Jude notices it as the three of us walk into the kitchen. "BC, what did you say to Theo?"

"Just that he and Ryan were a cute couple, honestly," I tell him. "Then he got all red and embarrassed."

Jude notices the phone and sets down the pot he's holding. He holds his hand out. "Can I see?"

Theo nods, handing the phone over to Jude. "Very cute," Jude observes after a minute.

"You better be talking about me, babe," Connor calls before he suddenly appears behind Jude, snaking his arms around his waist. "Or do I suddenly have some competition?"

Jude turns in Connor's arms, looping his own around Connor's neck, and chastises him lovingly. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Theo and his boyfriend," he says. "But you know you have absolutely no competition when it comes to me. I've told you that."

"I know," Connor says, pecking Jude on the lips. "Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you, babe. Besides… I like when you give me attention."

"Well you'll be getting a lot more attention when our guests are gone and BC is in bed," Jude promises, voice almost like a purr.

"I look forward to it, my lovely fiancé," Connor says, leaning in to place a passionate kiss on Jude's lips.

"Oh, my God!" I say exasperatedly. "Can you please not? We have guests!"

Jude and Connor pop apart. "Sorry, BC…" they say sheepishly.

Once again, I don't press them on how they barely sound sorry at all. Theo just chuckles.

"And I thought Ryan and I were cute," he laughs. "We have nothing on you two."

"I swear," Uncle Jesus groans. "It's like they're doing it on purpose, but they really are that sickeningly in love with each other. Do they want the entire world to go blind?"

Theo just laughs. "They're definitely on the way to that," he agrees, and Uncle Jesus gives the two a smugly satisfied look.

The five of us sit down to dinner in the living room. Connor instigates a game of 20 questions in an effort to learn as much about Theo as possible in as short an amount of time.

By the time we've reached the final question, we're all smiling at each other, having laughed like mad many times thanks to Theo's quick wit, and storytelling.

Jude looks at his watch, and notices the time. "We have to get you home, Theo," he says. "As much as I hate to break up the party, it is almost 10 o'clock. That's when your Mom asked us to have you home."

"Okay," he says, getting up off the couch, and running his hands over his jeans.

"Babe, we have one more question left…" Connor pouts.

Jude runs his hand over his face and huffs. "Fine, but if I'm late getting him home, you're the one who's taking the blame."

"Deal!" Connor beams. "Theo, our wedding is in about four months or so, would you like to come?"

Theo looks stunned. "Are you serious?" he asks.

"Yep, we cleared it with your mother and Adam earlier at the diner," Connor tells him.

"But you don't even know me that well…" he says, clearly at a loss.

Jude places a hand on Theo's shoulder. "You're family," he says. "Families celebrate together, especially events like this."

He nods. "I'd love to come to your wedding," he says, looking at Connor.

"Excellent!" Connor beams, jumping off the couch and pulling Theo into a hug.

It's slightly awkward at first, because Theo is caught off guard, but he eventually relaxes into Connor's embrace, and the stepbrothers revel in their first hug.

I'd imagine Theo feels much like I did when I first hugged Connor myself. There's just something about him (and Jude) that just radiates comfort, safety and sincerity. They're impossible to hate, and even more impossible to resist. Jude's pout, puppy dog eyes and glare go a long way in that. Not that I would ever tell them that…

When Connor and Theo part, Theo asks, "Can I bring Ryan as my plus-one?"

"Of course!" Jude and Connor chorus, speaking as one.

"Great!" Theo beams. "Thank you all for your hospitality, and your kindness."

"It's our pleasure, Theo," Jude says.

"Yeah," Connor agrees. "You're welcome at any time."

Connor finds a piece of paper and writes on it, handing it to Theo. "If you need anything, at any time," he says. "You call me, Jude or BC, okay? All of our numbers are on there."

"Thanks," Theo nods. "I will."

As Theo walks out of the apartment on Jude's heels, I think only one thought.

' _I think I'm going to love having another Uncle'_

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, that was Chapter 14! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really finding it best to alternate between perspectives at a clip of 1 chapter from Connor's POV, 1 from Jude's POV and 1 from BC's POV, so that is mostly likely what I'll stick with.

As per that, the next chapter will be in Connor's POV, and will skip ahead to the week of the draft, as Connor prepares to make his first selection as GM, and meets with the consensus #1 pick for a frank discussion. We will be with him in the "War Room" as it's called on draft day as well. The following chapter will be in Jude's POV and deal with the rest of the planning for the wedding, and have some Jude/Connor fluff on the eve of the wedding, before the next chapter, from BC's POV will be the ceremony we've all been waiting for and the reception. BC will also come to a realization about Marina.

Lot's coming up! I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! The reception has been beyond anything I dared hope for when I started, and I can't believe we're this far into the story already. I'm having a lot of fun writing it for you all. I guess it's true what they say about time passing quickly when you're having fun.

I'll gladly take any and all suggestions into account. So, if there is something you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll do my best to accommodate.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	16. Chapter 15

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We're broken 2300 hits, everybody! It never ceases to amaze me how much reception this story is getting. You're all absolutely amazing! This is the second of four-six chapters that I have planned. And, with how motivated and strong I'm feeling right now, we could make it seven. And yes, that is in one day.

Regardless of how many I do get done today, I hope all of my readers will enjoy the new chapters, and that they'll continue to enjoy the rest of the story as well.

This chapter, as stated in my ending author's notes last chapter, will be in Connor's POV, and will deal with the lead-up and the day of the draft.

I've had three reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm glad you're excited for the wedding! It's one of the chapters I've been most anxious and excited to write. It should be a great chapter. I'm also glad you're excited to see what happens with BC and Marina.

 **Shin-X 25:** I wrote BC's old foster brother to be a one-off character, but I would never close the door on a further cameo from him if I found a fit for one in the story. I'm glad you felt that the conversation between Connor and him, and BC and him, to be interesting. I'm glad you like the teasing BC is receiving from Jude and Connor. I'm enjoying writing it. And indeed Jude and Connor see some parallels between BC and Marina and themselves. And yes, slap in the face to Connor would be one way of putting the fact that Adam accepts Theo but had trouble accepting him all those years ago.

I'm glad you like how I initiated Theo into the family. Indeed, Theo could be the very thing needed for Adam and Connor to bridge the chasm. We shall see…

I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter. Thank you for the review! Enjoy!

 **Guest:** You're very welcome for taking the time to go over what you said and respond. I'm glad I cleared everything up for you. You don't need to apologize for the postponement of my marathon writing session, though. I made that choice myself to allow myself to fully understand your criticism and take any corrective action necessary. In this case, I thought it best to seek a second opinion, which I received, and to endeavor to take the time to explain my thought process to you, so that is what I did. I'm nothing without my readers, so it was important for me to show you that you were heard. If any other reader brings up a criticism of my work, I will always endeavor to conduct an investigation myself, and to explain my creative process to the person in question. If ever it came to it, I would also delete an entire chapter and rework it. That didn't happen here, because I felt that a simple explanation of my thought process would suffice and clear up any misconceptions, but I do indeed criticism very seriously.

I'm glad you liked the Marina and BC interaction last chapter. I hope you like where I take those two. I'm glad you think the jokes about Jude and Connor are hilarious. We will get to see Theo's boyfriend (Ryan) very soon. Thank you for the compliment on how well I integrate my OC's. I appreciate it.

The review is (as always) appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of this story.

I wish to extend my thanks to user **M Droll** for favoriting this story. It's much appreciated. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do own are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens and Ryan Clark (Theo's boyfriend, to be introduced), as well as any further OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

I've heard Mark spout to me for the past two years how stressful the week leading up to the draft was. I never knew how little he was truly exaggerating… until now.

I'm constantly in meetings, on the phone, and swarmed with paperwork. My team and I are trying to lock in on the right pick for our organization. Who can help us the most as we enter a rebuild? Who can handle the pressures that come with being a top overall selection?

As a new GM, I'm feeling the heat. I have to make the right call. I've been getting home late from the office all week in an effort to make sure everything is in order. The only reprieve I allow myself is when Jude and BC come to the office for dinner.

As a result of my work, and Jude being busy, our son has spent more time being entertained by my intern or Jesus than I'm normally comfortable with. Jesus has started to teach BC some Spanish, and with his mind, I'm worried about what exactly that man (who is more like a big kid than anyone I've ever met) is actually teaching him to say.

' _God, I can't wait for this week to be over!'_ I think to myself as I stare at yet another analytics report from the scouting department.

I hear the noise that means there's someone reaching me through the intercom. I press the button. "Yes?"

"Alex Meyer is here for his interview, sir," my secretary Paulette says.

I huff and neaten my desk. "Thank you, Paulette," I say. "Send him in!"

Within minutes, there's a knock on my office door.

"Come in!" I say. And in steps Alex Meyer, a talented 21-year-old pitcher. Blessed with a 6 ft 5 in frame, good strength and a lean body, it's easy to see how he possesses the natural gifts required to be a good pitcher.

"Hello, sir," he greets me.

I stand up, offering my hand. "Connor Stevens," I introduce.

"Alex Meyer," he replies.

I indicate the chair behind him. "Take a seat, Alex."

He does as he's told. For someone normally so composed on the mound, he has a nervous jerk to his movements that's undeniable.

"Welcome," I smile. "And thank you for meeting with me. Are you ready for the draft?"

"As I'll ever be," he breathes out.

"I know it's a stressful time," I say. "This is my first draft as GM. It's a lot of pressure."

"I'd imagine, sir," he responds.

"You are a gifted talent," I say, quickly pouring over my most recent report on him. "A good record, a decent ERA, nice strikeout numbers. You keep the bases clear pretty consistently. Your BAA is good. Statistically, you're a clear lock for the #1 overall pick. Which, as you know, is held by my team."

"Yes, sir," he says. "Thank you for the compliment, sir."

"Do you think you have what it takes to be the ace of our pitching staff?" I ask.

"Yes, sir," he replies.

"Tell me, in your own words, why you want to be selected #1 overall."

"I think I've earned it," he tells me. "I've spent 3 years at college. I have a backup plan for my life. I'm physically gifted, and I have the acumen to back it up."

"Very well," I say. "I'm going to give you a chance to answer this question before I tell you where I stand in regards to you, okay: Is there anything in a background check that I could possibly fine that would lead me to be concerned?"

"No, sir," he says. His eyes dart away from mine quickly.

' _Caught!_ ' I think.

"Look me right in the eye and say that, Alex," I snap. "Look me right in the eye and tell me that you don't have an alcohol problem!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demands.

"You're background check, I conducted it personally while I was still Assistant GM. It came back with some troubling findings about your alcohol consumption. I found out that were drunk at practices and press briefings."

"So? What's the big deal?" he retorts. "As long as I win for you on the field, what does it matter what I do off of it? It's my life…"

"It is," I agree. "But if you want to play baseball professionally, _for any organization_ , much less _mine_ , you can not be going out and getting drunk out of your mind and coming to the ballpark completely wasted. And any trouble you get in off the field is most certainly my business, because at the end of the day, you would be my player. I'd have to deal with it!"

"Whatever," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes at me, you brat," I seethe. "I am only two years older than you, but I am a General Manager, and, right now, I'm the one who can decide your entire future. You will respect me."

"Don't tell me what to do!" he screams at me.

"I'll say whatever I want to whomever I want!" I snap. "And as GM of this team, if we were to draft you, we would ask you to subject to weekly Blood Alcohol testing. If your BAL is past the limit we set in the parameters of your contract, you will be bought out."

He looks at me as if I've grown a second head. "Do you realize how many GM's would love to have my talent pitching for them?" he questions.

"Quite a few, I'm sure," I concede. "You're talented. No one can deny that, but you have issues with alcohol and attitude, and unless you straighten out, you will be a complete bust."

He snaps, fist narrowly missing my face. "How dare you," he spits.

I said I would give this overgrown child a chance, but that was the last straw. I press my intercom button. "Paulette, get security in here now to escort Mr. Meyer off the premises."

"Yes, sir," she chimes.

"You'll regret not drafting me!" he says, as security bodily removes him from my office.

I laugh. "The only one who will be sorry is the GM that eventually drafts you, if anyone does. I can assure you that it won't be me."

The door closes. I hear the man still struggling as he is dragged away.

' _Back to work,'_ I say to myself. ' _Who are the experts tapping as second overall selection?'_

* * *

It's the eve of the draft. One of the few days I've been able to make it home to see Jude and BC, and now, I can't sleep.

My selection is all but made, but I can't help but second-guess it. And knowing how stressful and hectic tomorrow is going to be, I can't sleep.

I'm sitting on the couch; moonlight illuminating my face with its pale glow, sipping at a cup of tea that has long since been leeched of any warmth.

"Hey, babe," I hear a sleepy voice say into my ear.

Turning my head, I see Jude tiredly perched on my shoulder. "Hey, babe. Is everything okay?"

He lets out a fatigued laugh. "I should be the one asking you that. Nervous about tomorrow?"

"As if it weren't obvious enough," I sigh.

He huffs and I feel him move off my shoulder. He comes around and the moonlight bathes him in its dull blue-white coloring.

Let it be known that, even fatigued, Jude Adams-Foster is the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on. He takes my cold cup of tea and places it on the table, before plopping down beside my on the couch and pulling me into his body.

"You're going to be fine," he whispers softly. "You need to sleep though, or you're going to be completely dead on your feet tomorrow."

"I know," I tell him. But I just can't turn my brain off. It's my first draft as GM, my first draft pick, the first time I'm meeting a lot of my colleagues face-to-face. It's a lot of pressure."

"Good thing I know how to turn your brain off, and ease pressure, then," he says, breath ghosting over my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Jude Adams-Foster?" I ask, mock-scandalized.

"That depends," he says, voice low, deep and gravelly. "Would it work?"

I crane his neck, and our lips meet in a searing kiss. As we pull apart with a pop, I respond, "Does that answer your question?"

He wastes no time in pulling me off the couch and back into our bedroom. It happens so fast that we never get to tell BC not to disturb us.

' _Sorry, bud,_ ' I think to myself, before all coherent thought goes out the window and I lose myself completely in Jude.

Let me just say… he _definitely_ knows how to turn off my brain, and excise every ounce of stress from my body.

* * *

Draft day is finally here. The "War Room" is buzzing with activity. BC managed to sweet talk his way into getting off of school and coming with me. He sits next to me, eyes wide as he takes in everything.

"Whoa!" he breathes, and I laugh.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it buddy?" I ask, as I reach over and ruffle his hair.

"Yeah," he agrees.

"You like being here?" I question.

"I _love_ it, Dad!" he says enthusiastically. "Marina is going to flip when I tell her. Can I take pictures, just so she'll believe me?"

"If you want," I tell him. "Just don't distract anyone, okay? And come right back here when you're done!"

"Okay," he nods.

And just like that, he's off. I enjoy a brief reprieve from feeling like my body is being stretched in multiple different directions at the same time.

"Connor!" Mark calls me.

I stand and make my way over to where he and Bob are located, next to the draft board and in front of the giant television screen that is live-streaming the draft-coverage.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You're absolutely sure about not selecting Meyer, right?" Mark queries. "You're 100 percent certain that we should go with Aspen instead?"

Aspen is Andrew Aspen, another pitcher who has completed his degree. He's not as physically gifted as Meyer, but he has similar peripherals and a great attitude.

"I'm sure," I say confidently. "After the stunt Meyer pulled in my office, he's lost the respect of half the other GM's I talked to. He's talented enough that he probably won't slip out of Round 1, but he'll be lucky if he goes high anymore."

"Very well," Bob nods and he signals to the worker in the corner of the room. "We're officially on the clock. Go make the selection."

I find BC. "I'm going to make the pick, bud!" I tell him.

"Okay," he says, semi-distracted as he takes a photo of my intern answering the phone.

I straighten out my suit and step out of the "War Room" to make my way to stage.

I step out and make my way to the podium.

"With the 1st overall selection in the 2026 draft, we are proud to select Andrew Aspen."

When BC and I get home, thoroughly exhausted from the day, we find Jude waiting up for us, sipping a tea and actually watching ESPN.

He places his mug on the table when we come into the room. He guides BC to the couch and lays him down, before covering him with a blanket. BC is asleep within seconds.

He makes his way to me, kissing me on the lips and pulling me into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers.

* * *

 **AN #2:** There you have it! Chapter 15! Did you like reading Connor's draft experience? What about the little Jude x Connor moment I couldn't resist putting into this chapter?

The next chapter will be in Jude's POV and will deal with the rest of the wedding planning. It will go up to the eve of the wedding, and will include Jude x Connor fluff. I will begin working on it immediately after posting this chapter, but I'm going to wait to post it until some reaction to this one filters in.

I hope you'll enjoy it, and every chapter I end up posting today!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	17. Chapter 16

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 2400 hits, everybody! And we've even broken 2500 as well! As if that wasn't enough, we've set a new record for hits in a day at 307 and counting. You're all amazing. Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! It's in Jude's POV, and will deal with the rest of the wedding planning, including appearances by the entire Adams-Foster clan, and ending with some Jude x Connor fluff.

I've had one review posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer that now:

 **Nuke Rose:** You don't need to know anything about baseball for this chapter, except maybe a few basic acronyms. I've been a fan of the sport for a long time, so those are pretty much ingrained into me. I'm glad you liked how excited BC was; I had a ton of fun writing him in the last chapter.

Thanks for the review, my friend. I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter! I hope you enjoy it, and that you continue to enjoy the rest of the story as well.

Another bit of thanks goes out to user **Mayya 22** for following this story. It's much appreciated!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or it's characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, and any other OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Judicorn! Connor!" Mariana calls, waking us up immediately. I hear footsteps pad down the hallway. Mariana doesn't even knock on our bedroom door before she enters.

"Please tell me you two are decent under those covers?" she asks.

"Yes, Mariana," I groan. "We're decent."

"Excellent!" she says, clapping. "We have much to discuss!"

"What is it now?" Connor sighs. "We've planned almost everything already."

"Well, we still need to find a first dance song, we need to look for a DJ, and we need to get you guys fitted for tuxes…" I honestly drown her out after that, getting lost in Connor's eyes.

It isn't until Mariana snaps in front of our faces that we ease out of our trance. "Have you been listening to anything I've said?" she asks.

"We need to find a first dance song, we need to look for a DJ, and we need to get ourselves fitted for tuxes," I list automatically.

"That was like, only the first three things I said!" she whines. "I swear the two of you have your minds permanently in the gutter around each other. It's why I'm keeping you apart on the eve of the ceremony."

That gets our combined attention. "What?" we both spit.

"You can't be serious, Mari," I say to her.

"Oh, I'm _very_ serious, my dear Judicorn," she says, getting a dangerous glint in her eyes.

I shiver.

"Now, I have a surprise you, my brother," she announces.

A second later, Brandon walks into our bedroom. I haven't seen him over anything more than a computer screen in nearly a year.

I shift the covers off my body and leap up, wrapping my eldest brother in a hug. "Hey, B," I say.

"Hey, little brother!" he says. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," I tell him. "Why aren't you in New York?"

"I took leave from the orchestra. Amy and I broke up because I was always working, so I decided to take a leave, and come home. I'm not due back until after your wedding!"

"That's great!" I say. "It will be nice having the third normal sibling back. Because we both know Jesus and Mari are way beyond normal, and I don't even want to talk about Jack…"

"Is he doing okay?" Brandon asks. "And I know you just said you didn't want to talk about it, but Jude, he is our brother."

I rub my hand over my face. "I know," I tell him. "He's doing okay. He's at the mental institution during the day, and he's home with Moms every night. They've moved him back into the house. He says a few words to Moms, but he still talks mostly to me, which is unbelievably uncomfortable. I just don't know what to do, B."

"It's a tough situation, Jude," Brandon soothes. "I wish I could tell you how to deal with it, but I can't. Jesus might be able to help though, what, with the amount of psycho exes his has?"

It gets a laugh out of me, and Brandon smiles. "There's my baby brother!" he says.

"Thanks, B," I say gratefully. "I needed that."

"I could tell," he replies. "Hey, Connor!"

"Hey Brandon," Connor says, still trying to orient himself. I lean over and peck him on the lips.

"Awake now?" I ask teasingly.

He growls and pulls me into him. "Much better!" he says.

"As much as I hate to break up the moment, we _do_ have lots to do!" Mariana cuts it.

"But not before I meet my nephew in person!" Brandon intones.

"Of course," I say. "Let me just go wake BC."

I get myself upright again and move one door down to my son's room. I knock, before opening the door slightly. "BC?" I call.

"Hi Daddy," he says to me. "Is Aunt Mari here? I swear that woman could wake the dead."

"Yeah she can," I laugh. "And yes she is, along with someone you haven't met in person yet."

He ponders this before his eyes light up. "Uncle Brandon's here?"

"Got it in one!" I praise.

He's out of bed so fast I barely see him get between his bed and the door. I hear an "oof" from the next room and I know that Brandon has officially been introduced to BC's own unique way of greeting people.

I walk back into my bedroom, to see Brandon crouched and enveloping BC in a hug. "You've gotten so big," he marvels.

"Video chat just doesn't do him justice, does it?" I ask him.

"It doesn't," Brandon agrees, before his lips curl upward into a smile. "But it just may have none you and Connor a few favors."

"Hey!" I grumble. "Watch it!"

* * *

BC and Brandon spend breakfast getting acquainted in person. They're currently discussing life in New York City, and Brandon's music. Earlier, BC had finally managed to get Brandon to agree to start the piano lessons that Brandon had promised him.

Mariana drills Connor and I on what still needs doing in order to get the wedding planned, and at this point, I think I can speak for Connor and I together when I say that just going to the courthouse and signing papers would definitely be the preferably route at this point.

"So, let's talk about the first dance song!" she says. "Have you guys given it any thought?"

Connor and I exchange a look. We both know that there is only one song that fits the bill: Matt Alber's cover of Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me). It was the song for our very first dance at an LGBT prom organized by Cole, and it was the song Connor and I danced to the night we got engaged. There couldn't be a more perfect song, and we tell Mariana so.

"That's so sweet!" she coos. "So first dance song is covered. Can I trust you two to hire a DJ? Or do I have to do that one?"

"I could provide the music, if you want," Brandon intones.

Connor and I share another look. It'd be better than having a DJ. "Yes," we agree.

"Great!" Brandon says. "I'll make a custom playlist and start learning the "Wedding March" on piano."

"That'd be great, B!" I tell him. "Thanks a lot."

"It's the least I could do," he says with a smile.

"Now, the last bit of business for today is tuxes, and on that end, I brought in some reinforcements," Mariana announces.

All four of us groan. When Mariana says she has brought in reinforcements, she's really brought in the cavalry. At this point, I put absolutely nothing beyond her. She can rope just about anyone in to serve her (sometimes quite devious) purposes.

There is a knock at the door. Connor and I get up to get it together, and are met with his mom Mary, Theo, Jesus, Callie and my Moms.

I sigh. "How many of you did Mariana have to threaten in some way to come here?" I ask the assembled group.

Every hand shoots upward.

I rub my hand over my face. "I figured as much," I tell them, before stepping aside. "Come on in everyone."

* * *

After Mariana called in her reinforcements to help us choose and get fitted for tuxes, the remaining weeks until the wedding pass quickly. We begin receiving RSVP's, and go to pick out wedding bands. We meet for a final time with the cake decorator, who assures us that she can have the cake done in time. We even start writing our vows.

Before I know it, it's the day before the wedding. Mariana (once again) comes bursting into our apartment.

"Remind me again," I groan to Connor. "Why on Earth I thought it would be a good idea to give all of my siblings keys to our apartment?"

"I don't know, babe," he tells me. "I really, _honestly_ don't know what possessed you to do that."

"Me neither," I grumble, trying to enjoy my last few moments of peace and quiet before Mariana all but shatters them.

She'll be in our bedroom (without knocking) in approximately 3…2…1…

"I have arrived!" she exclaims, busting through the door.

"Do you ever knock?" I snap irritably. "You really need to stop barging in here like that. You've nearly given Connor and I a damn heart attack multiple times because of it."

"Well I wouldn't have to," she huffs. "If three people would get their lazy asses out of bed at a decent time and were actually up to answer their front door when I knocked."

"It's the weekend woman," Connor retorts. "Just because you're up at the crack of dawn, doesn't mean the rest of us are!"

This goes right over my sister's head, and she drags Connor out of bed. "Say your goodbyes because you won't be seeing each other until tomorrow morning!" she announces before hastening from the room.

Connor pulls me into him, wrapping his arms firmly around me and claiming my lips in a long, slow, passionate kiss. "Bye, babe," he says when we part. "I'll see you at the altar."

"Just don't go getting cold feet, you hear!" I call out as he exits the room.

I hear him stop and turn back. He re-enters the bedroom and plants another kiss on my lips.

"Never," he vows.

And then, he is truly gone.

* * *

I spend the day with Moms, Callie, Jesus and Brandon. We swap stories, and laugh with each other. Callie and Moms get teary more than once.

They get kicked out for my bachelor party. Jesus planned it, so I'm terrified.

A knock sounds on the door, and judging by Jesus's reaction, it's what he has been teasing at all afternoon.

I get up to answer it. My only thought it ' _Please don't be a stripper, please don't be a stripper…'_

I open the door to a man about my age dressed in a cop costume that Mom would find incredibly insulting to cops.

' _Damn it, Jesus!'_ I curse internally.

"Are you Jude?" the guy asks seductively. "Because if so, you're under arrest!"

I slam the door in his face at that. I hear my idiot brothers laughing in the living room.

"You two better start running!" I warn.

The laughter stops and I feel the both of them breeze past me and out of the apartment. It's the wisest thing they've done all day. Those two know better than to cross me when I get angry.

I sigh at their idiocy and make myself a cup of tea, which I down before getting into bed.

I close my eyes, and dream only of Connor.

* * *

Halfway through the night, I'm awoken by footsteps padding down the hall. A shadow casts itself over my room, and I feel the figure behind it get closer in proximity. I feel Connor's side of the bed dip, and arms wrap around me before a voice whispers in my ear.

"Hey, babe," it says.

I turn in the arms and find Connor staring back at me. "Hi," I whisper.

"You didn't really think she'd keep us apart, did you?" Connor asks.

"Absolutely not," I tell him. "She should know better by now."

"Yes," Connor laughs. "She should."

"Did you have fun at your bachelor party?" I ask.

"Mark got me a stripper," he says. "Theo thought it was hilarious."

"Jesus and Brandon did the same thing," I huff. "I slammed the door in his face, and those two left the apartment right after."

"That's so you, babe," Connor laughs, kissing me.

"Isn't it?" I ask. "I almost felt bad for the guy, but no one is allowed to touch me but you."

"I'm glad," Connor responds, and I can feel the smile in his voice.

"Why don't we get some sleep, hm?" I throw out into the darkness.

"Sure, babe," Connor replies.

I turn back to a spooning position and Connor tightens his hold on me. I fall asleep in minutes.

"Judicorn!" Mariana calls when she enters the apartment the next morning.

"Yes, Mari?" I respond, and I hear her gallop down the hallway to my bedroom.

She scowls when she notices Connor is with me, but that scowl quickly fades. "I should've known," she says.

"Yes, you should have," I agree.

"Now, are you ready to get married?" she asks me.

"I'm more than ready, sis," I tell her.

She smiles. "Well then, let's get going."

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there you have it! Next chapter will be the wedding and reception that I know you've all been waiting for! It will be in BC's point of view. The chapter after will jump right to BC's adoption day, and the complication that I have been teasing will finally be revealed. The chapter after that, is Jude and Connor dealing with the complication.

Lots coming up! I hope you all enjoy it!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	18. Chapter 17

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** The wedding chapter has arrived! I've been looking forward to writing it since the beginning, so I truly hope you all enjoy it. I'm planning 1-3 more updates tonight after this one, but, realistically speaking, they might have to wait until tomorrow. I'm getting tired and will probably go to bed earlier than normal. I've been up since 1:30 AM and I've been working on this story since that time with breaks to stretch my legs, ensure my eyes don't get bloodshot, answer some PM's, and eat breakfast, lunch and dinner.

So, yeah… I've been working constantly on this story and, by my count, this will be my forth update today alone. I'd like to get the original 7 that I had planned done for today completed, but if I don't I hope you're happy with what I did get out today.

I've had one review posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer that now:

 **Nuke Rose:** Wow, you're certainly enthusiastic, my friend. I hope this chapter will satiate your desire for more of this story. But, keep in mind; I'm still nowhere near finished. There's a still lot to come after our couple says, "I do." I hope you enjoy the wedding and the reception, and that you'll continue to enjoy the story.

Thank you, as always, for the review. It's much appreciated, my friend.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens and Ryan Clark, as well as any other OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

 **Chapter 17**

It's hard to believe that just over 6 months ago, I was an abused foster kid with a caffeine habit due to forced consumption of copious amounts of coffee.

Now, I'm a ring bearer at my Dads wedding, I have an amazing family, an awesome best friend, and a bright future. I understand what Jude meant the first day I met him about being one of the lucky ones. I now consider myself one of the lucky ones, too.

I hold the pillow with the rings on it out in front of me as I take my turn down the aisle. My Dad, Connor, smiles at me from his place at the altar, with his boss Mark and his stepbrother Theo at his side. I smile back.

I make contact with every row of chairs on either side of the aisle, and my eyes meet Marina's. She smiles at me, and I feel a shot of electricity shoot through my body.

I smile back, and continue down the aisle with one thought in my head: ' _I'm in love with Marina Reyes.'_

My mind flashes back to Theo's advice of "If you love her, just take the chance and ask her out."

I know what I'll be doing later… but back to the present, and my Dads wedding.

I reach the end of the aisle and go to sit with Marina. She smiles again as I take my seat, and grasps my hand, before looking forward towards the altar. I try to keep myself composed as the electricity I felt earlier returns, sparking through my veins.

Uncle Brandon starts the "Wedding March" and everyone stands, and looks back toward the entrance arch, which Aunt Mariana has decked out in some type of white flower.

There, I find my Daddy, Jude, with Grandma Stef and Grandma Lena flanking him as the walk him down the aisle. He has tears in his eyes, and his hair is spiked up. His fingernails are the same midnight blue hue they've always been. His smile rivals the sun in its brightness and intensity.

Looking toward the front, I gauge my Dad's reaction. His eyes too, are glistening.

When the trio reaches the end of the aisle, Grandma Stef and Grandma Lena give Jude a kiss each, and together, place his hand in Connor's effectively giving him away.

The officiate starts the service, welcoming us and thanking us for joining the couple on the day that they become united as one.

All too soon, it's time for the vows. Connor goes first:

"Jude," he chokes. "Who would ever have guessed that over 10 years after I first unceremoniously ran you over on your first day at Anchor Beach Charter School, that we would be standing here today, about to commit to each other in the deepest, most meaningful way that two people can? You are my rock, my anchor, and the axis that my world turns on. We've been through so much in the past 10 years, things that probably would've destroyed other couples beyond repair. But not us," Connor laughs. "No. We're far too stubborn to let circumstance keep us apart for too long. We've had our close calls, but we've always survived. And according to Jesus, we are the most sickeningly in love couple he's ever seen. So that's… something," Connor trails off, and the gathered audience laughs. "You complete me in every possible way that one person can complete another, Jude. I never believed in soul mates, until I met you. Because if soul mates truly do exist, then you are mine. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, babe."

Jude wipes a tear from his eye, before he begins:

"Connor, I didn't know it when I met you, but you ended up saving my life. I knew that you were a special person from the moment we met. You looked past everything on the outside (including that dreadful bowl haircut of mine) and saw me for who I was on the inside. You accepted that person on the inside with no hesitation. I finally had someone with whom I felt comfortable being my complete self around. The version of me that I had always felt compelled to hide in order to survive my upbringing in foster care. I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for giving me the security to be my most authentic self." Jude pauses, taking a breath, before continuing. "We've been through many storms, storms that would've had most other couples lost at sea. We found land. Connor, you are the compass that guides me when I'm lost, the pillar that holds me up, and the strength that you give me makes me feel like I can take on anything. As of today, I get to call you mine forever, and I can't tell you how excited that thought makes me. I do believe in soul mates, and you, Connor Stevens, are most certainly mine. I'm excited to start my life with you and our son. I know that there will never be a dull moment, and that whatever we come up against, we'll face it together, just as we always have. I love you."

Now it's Connor's turn to wipe at his tears as he looks at Jude through glassy eyes. He reaches out his hand to stroke Jude's cheek. "Can I just kiss you now?" he asks.

The minister and the assembled gathering laugh.

"Not yet, Mr. Stevens," the minister chides him. "Just a little bit longer."

Connor pouts, and the audience laughs again, before the minister continues the service. The traditional marriage vows and rings are exchanged. Jude nearly has a heart attack when Jesus (his best man) can't find Connor's ring at first. It results in a once-in-a-lifetime glare from Jude. I hope someone captured that moment.

Once the rings are exchanged, the minister asks if anyone objects. And it's times like this I'm glad Uncle Jack or Adam aren't here.

Finally, much to Connor's delight, the minister announces that he can kiss his groom, and introduces Mr. and Mr. Jude and Connor Adams-Foster-Stevens.

The procession claps. I have tears in my eyes. My fathers got married. And I'm now one step closer to being adopted and getting to call this amazing, loving, absolutely insane family mine… forever

After the cutting of the cake and the first dance, I excuse myself from the head table to go find Marina.

I tap her on the shoulder and extend my hand. "Would you care for a dance?" I ask her.

"Absolutely," she nods, handing her clutch to her father, before taking my hand.

We make our way to the dance floor and her arms wrap around my neck. "So, are you happy?" she asks me.

"Yes," I reply. "Very."

"I think it's so great you're that much closer to being adopted BC!" she says.

"It is great," I say, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "In fact, only one thing would make it better…"

"What's that?" she asks me.

I lean in and press my lips to hers. When I pull away, she touches her lips in shock.

"You kissed me," she says.

"Yes, I did," I admit. "Did you not want me to?"

Her response is to pull me in for another kiss. When we part, she asks. "Does that answer your question?"

' _You better believe it does!'_ I think.

* * *

"So you did it, huh?" I hear someone ask me. I turn to find Theo, and another boy, presumably Ryan.

"It's that obvious?" I question.

"Yep," Theo and Ryan say in unison.

"Oh God," I groan. "I can just imagine the grief Uncle Jesus is going to give me for this."

Theo laughs. "You've got that right, and I'd imagine your Dads are going to give you quite the ribbing as well."

"Don't remind me!" I snap. "It's bad enough just thinking about it..."

"Are you happy?" Ryan asks suddenly.

I look around. My Dads are shoving cake in each other's faces. Aunt Mariana and Uncle Jesus are bickering about something, Theo is here with Ryan smiling. Stef and Lena are dancing. And Marina is looking at me as if I'm the only person in the entire room. I don't have much experience with the emotional called happiness, but I suppose this is what it is supposed to look, and feel, like. So when I notice that Ryan's eyebrow is still arched, waiting for my reply, I answer with a simple word, soft, yet firm.

"Yes."

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there you have it! The wedding and the reception. Jude and Connor got married and BC and Marina finally got out of the friend zone, and we had a cameo appearance from Theo's boyfriend Ryan (who will come in more later). Next chapter will skip to BC's adoption and will reveal the cliffhanger I've been teasing about something that happens to put the adoption in jeopardy. Any guesses?

This is indeed the last chapter for tonight! I'm very tired right now, so I'm going to get some rest. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll continue to enjoy the rest of the story too. I can promise we're just getting started.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	19. Chapter 18

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 2600 hits, and we've even broken 2700! We also ended yesterday with a grand total of 474 hits, a new record for single day hits (the previous was 302). Thank you all so much! I hope you all liked the wedding, and that you are looking forward to what I have planned next. As I said previously, we are just getting started, but we are reaching the end of the first part of the story.

In this chapter, it's Adoption Day! But like I have been teasing for some time now, something will happen to put that in jeopardy, so I hope you enjoy that. Some of the guesses I received were quite good, but what I have planned… let's just say that I don't think you'll be expecting it. Especially not from these characters! Which characters, you ask? You'll have to read to find out. But let's just say they're unhappy, and you'll get to see Jude and Connor go into full-blown protection mode, and act completely badass in the next chapter. Enjoy, my lovely readers!

I've had two reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer both of those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** You're definitely right that trouble is on the horizon. I hope you enjoy what I do with it. I don't think anyone will see it coming, so I'm excited to see what the reaction will be. Let's just say next chapter will be pretty epic, and put an end to two different characters. An end, how, you may ask? You'll have to read to find out.

As for the player Connor refused to draft, we may or may not see more of him. I like the revenge idea, but what I have lined up for the next two chapters is plenty intense enough for the moment. I'll see if there is a way for me to fit him into this story, but I won't make any promises. I will say that if the opportunity presents itself, I will bring him back into the fold.

 **Guest:** Yes, the fluff is real! I'm glad you liked the vows and how Connor tried to kiss Jude before the prompt. I was laughing at that as I writing it because I honestly could see him doing that.

I'm glad you liked how I initiated BC and Marina's relationship and that you're excited to see where it goes. Like I've teased since I brought Marina in, there will be some surprises that I don't think anyone will see coming, so those will be fun to write.

You'll see more of Ryan in the future. And you'll finally, after chapters of teasing, get to see what happens with BC's adoption, so I hope you enjoy it.

Enjoy the new chapter, and the rest of the story. Thank you for the compliment of my writing.

I wish to extend my thanks to user **Music Gal 10** for their favorite on this story. It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens and Ryan Clark, as well as any other OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

The sun persists in rising, streaming rays of light directly into the bedroom. I squint, in a futile attempt to block them, but still they persist, which leads me to succumbing to their unspoken desire to have me open my eyes.

My eyes fall on the two forms next to me: BC in the middle, his platinum blond hair ringing his face in a golden halo and Jude, my _husband_ , looking as peaceful as always.

Today is a very big day for our family. Today is BC's adoption.

Jude's eyelids flutter open. "Hey, babe," he says sleepily.

I rise off the mattress, my body hovering over BC's sleeping form as I peck Jude's lips. "Hey yourself," I murmur. "It's a big day."

"Yes it is," he agrees.

"Are you excited?" I ask.

"Of course I am," Jude retorts incredulously. "But I'm probably nowhere near as excited as he will be. I remember the feeling of waking up and knowing it was my adoption day. It's an amazing feeling."

"I'm sure it must be," I say. "To finally feel as though you have a family, a place to come home to that's safe, and secure, and where you are free to be you with no hesitation."

"Yeah," Jude says softly, getting a nostalgic look in his eye. "And that we get to be that family for BC, and that this is his place to come home to. It makes me so happy."

"Me too, babe," I nod, pecking him again.

We lay there for an indefinite period of time, taking in our son. His eyes eventually flutter open, revealing his piercing cerulean orbs.

"Good morning, Dad," he yawns to me.

"Good morning, buddy!" I chorus. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he mumbles, rolling over and eyeing Jude. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hi BC," Jude replies. "Are you ready for today?"

"What's today?" he asks, looking genuinely confused.

Jude and I share a worried look. ' _Could he really have forgotten?'_

BC's features morph into a cheeky smile. "Oh, my God!" he chuckles. "You should see the look on your faces! How I wish Aunt Mari or Marina were here with a camera…"

He trails off, howling with laughter.

"You better start running, kid!" Jude growls.

BC goes completely still. He looks up at Jude, noting the intensity taking residence in his eyes, and hastens off the bed. I would be doing the exact same thing. I've been with Jude for 10 years and know that that look can only mean one thing: Jude is about to use his devilish fingers on your torso.

And BC has been with us long enough to know the look too. As fast as he can he bolts from our bedroom. We hear his door slam.

Jude falls back onto the bed and huffs, feigning annoyance. "That kid of ours is something else, isn't he?"

"He really is," I smile, pulling Jude into my body and reclining. I place a light kiss on his neck.

We lay like this for several minutes, before Jude breaks my embrace and pushes himself off the bed. "I'm going to get breakfast started. Why don't you go check on BC?"

I nod, and grudgingly pull the comforter off my body, standing on disagreeing legs. I make my way to my son's bedroom and knock on the door. It gets thrown open instantly, and my eyes widen at the sight of my son's entire wardrobe strewn about the floor and his bed.

"Thank, God!" he huffs. "I need your help. We have to pick the perfect outfit."

I laugh. "Okay," I say.

He pulls me into the room. "Excellent!" he beams. "Now does this fedora match this outfit? And what about this jacket? Oh, should I wear my trench coat? And what should I do with my nails?

' _Where is Mariana when you need her?'_ I think to myself.

* * *

After finally getting BC's outfit straightened out (I told him that the fedora he had selected from the many Jude and I had purchased him went with the outfit, advised against the trench coat and, later the sunglasses and painted his nails their signature midnight blue) and having breakfast, the three of us drove to the courthouse.

Our family is already waiting for us when we get there. Marina runs into BC's arms and pecks him on the cheek, causing a wolf-whistle to emanate from Jesus, to everybody's laughter, Marina's embarrassment, and BC's chagrin.

We must have been quite the sight to the court clerk who came to usher us into the courtroom.

We file in, our family taking seats on the benches, Jude, BC and I up front with our lawyer.

The door behind the bench opens. "All rise!" the bailiff calls. "Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Jeffery Ringer presiding."

The Judge looks much the same as he did when I last remember seeing him at Callie's adoption. A little more gray, and weary, but still looking virtually identical. He is seated on the bench.

"Thank you, please be seated," he says, motioning for everyone to sit. "Today, I was scheduled to finalize the adoption of one Braden Christopher Anderson to Jude and Connor Adams-Foster-Stevens. Unfortunately, something has come up…"

All the blood drains from my face. ' _This can't be happening_ ,' I think to myself.

Except, it is. A quick glance at Jude confirms that his words are all too real.

I don't know how I find the composure to speak. I can just barely choke the words out. "What kind of _thing?_ ' I ask.

He looks at us, sighs, and says, "The social worker, a Mr. Dean Williams, has withdrawn his recommendation."

"Son of a bitch!" Jude swears, before instantly going bright red in embarrassment. "Sorry, Your Honor," he says sheepishly.

"I've heard worse, Mr. Adams-Foster-Stevens, don't you worry," Judge Ringer consoles. "I've known you and your family a long time, and I know that the reasoning behind Mr. Williams decision to pull his recommendation is very likely motivated by something other than the minor's best interests, but you have to understand that we have to follow protocol."

"Tell that to Dean Williams!" I snap. "He's bloody corrupt. He was caught by my husband having looked in our son's foster care record without the proper authority to do so. And, I care to venture a guess it wasn't the first time he's done it!"

"Interesting," Judge Ringer says. "But you have no proof. If there's anything I can do—"

"Do it!" I seethe. "Whatever it takes you will make sure that our son is adopted by the end of the day as scheduled, or so help me God…"

"Think very carefully before you finish that sentence Mr. Adams-Foster-Stevens," he tells me.

I feel Jude's hand on my face, forcing me to look at him. "Connor, calm down, babe," he tells me.

"Are you seriously saying that right now?" I ask, incredulous. "Aren't you the least bit upset?"

"Oh, let's not go there," he says. "I understand you're upset so I'll let it slide this time, but don't for a minute think that I'm not as upset as you are. But… I have a plan."

"What plan?" I ask. The look in BC's eyes is heartbreakingly hopeful as he too looks to Jude.

"Mom! Mike!" Jude snaps. "Come here, please."

"Mr. Adams-Foster-Stevens…" the Judge trails off.

Jude turns to face the Judge. Stef and Mike are now right beside us. "Your Honor, please. I have a plan."

He turns to Stef and Mike. "How fast can you fit Connor and I with wires?"

"Very quickly, love," Stef tells him. "Why?"

His eyes go completely dark. "The two of us have some unfinished business to settle."

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, how was that for a cliffhanger? I'm feel awful for using them, but they're so effective! What did you think about the plot twist involving Dean Williams? Surprised? And he isn't the only one with a bone to pick with Jude and Connor on this day. I did say that this would be the end of the story lines for two characters. But it begs the question: If one of them is Williams, who is the other?

Find out next chapter. Who is ready to see some bad ass Jude and Connor?

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	20. Chapter 19

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** We've broken 3000 hits! You are the best readers on Earth! I'm honestly so grateful for all of your support. I would have had this chapter up earlier, but I started feeling under the weather while writing it, and took a break. I'm still not feeling great, but I do want to finish up the first part of this story for you, and start the second half. A marathon writing session for the passing of 3000 hits will be undertaken whenever I feel better enough to attempt it, which will hopefully be tomorrow.

In this chapter, we see the fallout from last chapter's cliffhanger, as Jude and Connor confront Dean Williams, and fight for their son. Then, a familiar face emerges and makes a risky move that endangers BC, all in an effort to get to Jude. Through it all, we get to see Jude and Connor act completely badass, so that's fun. **It goes without saying that this chapter will contain some intense dramatic sequences, and violence. Consider yourself henceforth warned. Reader discretion is advised**.

I have had four reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** You can't wait for the next update? Well, it's here (and would have been a lot earlier had I not started feeling sick)! I hope you enjoy the inevitable confrontation to come because it's going to be good. And I'm not through with the conflict yet…

 **Shin-X 25:** No, Alex Meyer really wasn't a good fit. I don't think that for all the talent he possessed, he would be a good fit on any baseball team. You weren't expecting him to act that way? Well, most of the research I did into addiction told me that, when confronted, the addict would get defensive, so that is how I had him act.

I'm sorry if you were confused on the baseball elements. I'm glad that you feel I was able to explain things well enough for you to get the overall premise of what was happening. In future baseball-heavy chapters, I'll include an index of all the terms used to give context and an explanation of them in order to give all my readers proper context and ensure comprehension. A person's enjoyment of this story shouldn't be hampered by a lack of knowledge of baseball, and I'll make absolute certain that it won't be. All my readers will continue to be able to enjoy this story. If you have any questions about anything, please let me know and I will do the best I can to answer them.

Mariana is Mariana; that really is the only thing you can say about her. I'm glad you loved the Brandon and BC interaction. I had a ton of fun bringing Brandon back into the fold, and its entirely possible that there may be some more surprises in store for him in the future. As for the key thing, I just thought it would be logical for every member of the family to have a key. I also used it for a little comedic value.

I'm so glad you liked the wedding! I was nervous to get it out there. I honestly thought it was going to be a longer chapter than it ended up being, but sometimes less is more. I'm glad to hear that you thought BC was adorable as the ring bearer, and that you liked Jude being walked down the aisle by his Moms. You're welcome for giving both of them each other's last names. I did seriously debate whether to have one of them give theirs up, but I decided just hyphenating them together would be effective. I'm glad you agree.

I'm glad you thought the BC/Marina moment was cute. The kid finally made a move, and like you say, it was "about time." I hope you're excited to see where I take them. Like I've been teasing since I brought Marina into the fold, there will definitely be some surprises that I don't think anyone will see coming with those two.

And yes, "Callie all over again" would indeed be one way to put it. As for what happens, I refuse to spoil anything, so I guess you'll just have to keep reading on. I hope you like it!

 **Hey (Guest Review):** Your wish is my command! The next update is here! Enjoy!

 **Adam Dupre 17:** I responded to your review via PM. I hope you got it, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, and Ryan Clark, as well as any other OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

We have to get Mike to drive us to my office in his cruiser. Connor and I are shaking from anger so badly that we'd probably run right off the road if we even attempted to drive right now.

The only thing getting me through this is thoughts of my son, and I know Connor feels the same way. We twine our fingers together wordlessly. The wire I'm wearing suddenly feels like an anchor, weighing me down.

' _Think of whom you're doing this for,'_ I remind myself. ' _Think of BC.'_

His image pops into my mind. He's smiling radiantly, platinum-colored hair contained by a fedora, his piercing blue eyes hidden behind sunglasses.

I can't help but smile myself. It makes me forget time and place, and suddenly, I can do this. The wire doesn't weigh me down or make me nervous, my heart doesn't feel as though it is about to hammer out of my chest, my breathing regains its normal rhythm, improving from the shallow mess that it had been, and I experience a sudden clarity.

Calm ripples through my body, and I squeeze Connor's hand. He looks at me, and I offer him a tight smile, which he returns.

For the rest of the ride to my office, we are silent. The only noise is the cracking of the radio and the sirens. The flashes of blue-red light paint the two of us in their alternating color

Mike parks the cruiser, and the three of us quickly exit, storming into my office building. Mike and I flash our badges to the nighttime receptionist, and she let's us pass, dragging Connor along.

The three of us steel ourselves at the door to Dean's office.

"Wait here," I tell Mike. "We'll call you in. Connor and I need to have a little _talk_ with my fine colleague first, though."

Mike nods, and I rap on the door.

"Come in," I hear him say. I wrench the door open and storm in, Connor on my heels.

"Jude!" he says. "And Connor! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company and those absolutely frightening expressions?"

"Cut the BS, Dean!" I snap. "You know damn well why we're here! But in case you want to play dumb, here's a refresher: it involves a 12-year-old boy, the two of us, an adoption, and a recommendation from you that you mysteriously withdrew."

"Ah, right," he says. "I'm terribly sorry about that, but I just didn't feel that your home was the best fit anymore for the minor in question."

"Oh, we both know that isn't true, don't we?" I taunt. "But, if it isn't true, what other _possible_ reason could you have?"

He's silent, and I see Connor smirk at the show I'm putting on for him. Outside the door, I know Mike is probably snickering too. I soldier on with my tirade.

"If I could venture a guess: it would have something to do with how I threatened to expose you for the corrupt hack that you truly are if I ever heard even so much as a whisper of you looking into another child's files without proper authorization the same way you did my son's."

"Well, you're partially correct, Foster," Dean sighs. "They don't call you one of the best for no reason, after all."

"Partially correct?" Connor asks. "What are all the other parts?"

"I was jealous," Dean admits freely, completely unaware that we're wearing wires. "Here I was a 20-year veteran of Social Services, and some upstart young former foster kid fresh out of college comes storming in and steals everything that should've, and would've been mine."

"So, you were jealous of me?" I question.

"Yes," he confirms. "What did you have that I didn't?"

"Besides morals, ethics and actual experience being in the foster care system that trumps anything and everything you ever learned about said system at your fancy college?" Connor deadpans.

Dean huffs. "Yes. Besides those…"

"Nothing except a passion to help kids, and a good work ethic. I'm pretty sure you have those too. Or, at least, you did…" I trail off.

Dean sighs. "You're right," he admits. "I've become completely corrupt. I've lost sight of what truly matters in this line of work."

For the first time since we stormed into his office, I feel a flicker of guilt for coming here under the guise of a normal confrontation. It's only a brief flicker, because I know he's had this coming to him for many years probably, and he decided to try and threaten the future of my family, but still. A part of me wishes I hadn't told Mike to wait for my call, and that we would've had him come with us so that all the cards were on the table.

But I know he would never have talked, much less been truthful, if he knew the two of us were fitted with wires and had a police cruiser waiting to take him to jail.

Sometimes, there is no black and white, right and wrong. Sometimes it's all just one monotonous shade of grey. And as much as it pains me to admit it, sometimes duplicity has its merits.

"So…" Connor asks. "Are you prepared to put in writing that you reinstate your recommendation?"

"Yes," Dean breathes.

Connor and I circle his desk, watching as he handwrites a new letter of recommendation, which reads:

 _To Whom It May Concern:_

 _Please accept this letter as a new letter of recommendation for the Adoption of Braden Christopher Anderson by Jude and Connor Adams-Foster-Stevens. My original withdrawal of my recommendation was based purely on factors outside of the minor's best interest._

 _I conducted a thorough home study of the Adams-Foster-Stevens apartment approximately six (6) months ago, and found it to be an exemplary environment. Further visits showed the minor visibly comfortable in the home, and with his parents. I have no doubt that Braden Christopher Anderson has thrived since my colleague Jude and his husband (then-fiancé) Connor have taken him into their home._

 _I apologize sincerely for my petty misconduct. In my haste and jealousy of Jude, I nearly destroyed a very loving family. I will accept any and all repercussions for my actions._

 _Please grant the adoption as scheduled. Jude and Connor Adams-Foster-Stevens have waited long enough to call themselves parents, and young Braden has waiting long enough to call their house, his home._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dean Richard Williams_

 _Social Worker_

 _San Diego Social Services_

Once Connor and I have approved of the letter, Dean tears it off and hands it to us. Connor folds it carefully and slides it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

It's then that I know we've accomplished what we came here to do. I inhale and exhale.

"I'm really to have to do this, Dean," I tell him. "But I can't turn a blind eye to your corruption any more than I could have let you tear apart my family."

His expression changes in an instant. "What are you talking about, Foster?"

"It's Adams-Foster-Stevens, or can't you even remember the name you wrote not even five minutes ago?" I question.

"Meaningless trivialities," Dean dismisses, and that sets Connor off.

"Our marriage is _not_ a meaningless triviality, you ass," he snipes testily.

"I didn't mean it that way," Dean backtracks, holding his hands up in a defensive position. "Just what were you getting at, _Adams-Foster-Stevens_?" he asks.

"You assume Connor and I came here alone, right?" I ask, answering his question with one of my own.

"Well, yes—"

"We didn't," I cut him off, before turning towards the door. "Mike!" I call.

Mike steps into the room, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Dean go pale. I unzip my jacket; exposing the wire I've been wearing this entire time.

"You didn't," Dean seethes. "There's no way Mr. Robot, Mr. Perfect, would ever consider…"

"Oh, but I did," I deadpan. "And now, Mike here is going to take you to prison where you will rot for an undetermined period of time on corruption charges and emerge from it with a permanent stain on your name, both personally and professionally."

Dean lets out an animalistic howl in anger.

"I wasn't lying when I told you that if you ever did what you did with my son's file, that I would make sure you would never be able to work at another Social Services branch anywhere in the world," I tell him, eyes blazing. "Mission accomplished."

Mike begins to haul him away, but he continues to shout. Something he says catches both Connor and I's attention.

"You'll never stop him!" Dean bellows.

"Hold up, Mike!" I say, holding out my hand in a stop sign.

He stops trying to drag Dean out of the building and Connor and I approach him.

"Stop who?" Connor asks.

Dean spits in his face. I punch him in the face.

"STOP WHO?" I thunder.

"Your brother," he tells me, spitting the words like poison.

"Which one?" I ask, thinking that there's no way Brandon or Jesus would ever… "Oh, no… Hell no, Dean. Please tell me you didn't!"

"I did," he says plainly. "Your brother Jack, the poor fellow locked away in a mental institution, he's quite in love with you. He is completely deluded and thinks that you're his. That you secretly love him and that you two are going to be together. It wasn't hard really. All I had to do was suggest that he could use my idea to get your attention…"

The blood drains from my face. "What idea?" I snap.

"Jack is going to show up at the courthouse, and he's going to take your precious Braden hostage."

' _Oh, shit!'_

* * *

 **AN #2:** Oh, shit is right! How did we all enjoy this chapter? I'm still a little under the weather, so I apologize if this chapter (or the next few I will publish either tonight or early tomorrow) are not my best work. But I want to finish the first part of this story, illness be damned. Next chapter promises to be very exciting, so stay tuned!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	21. Chapter 20

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've passed 3100 hits, and even 3200 as well! We've also set a new record for hits on this story in a day at 524, so thank you so much for that! I wish to thank everyone for hoping that I feel better soon. I woke up when it was 2:45 AM here in Canada and I felt much better. For those curious, my stomach was upset, which wasn't pleasant. I was barely able to eat anything yesterday, so I'm glad to be feeling better. The marathon writing session I had planned for the passing of 3000 hits will indeed take place as I had scheduled. I'm going to finish off the first part of this story, and start the second part.

I have the first chapter of the second part already planned out in its entirety in my head. But, after that, I'm going to take a break and plan out some of the key events. If you have any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see, please post a review or send me a PM after I post the first chapter of the second part, and I'll be sure to take them under advisement.

In this chapter, the confrontation between Jude, Connor and Jack, with BC hanging helplessly in the balance. **It should go without saying that this chapter will include some intense dramatic sequences and violence.**

I've had two reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I thought that you might have a shift of opinion on Jack. Thinking of what will happen next in a story is always fun, but now you won't have to think any longer. Enjoy the chapter, my friend! And thank you for your well wishes. As I stated above, I am feeling my better.

I definitely don't want to give you a heart attack, but I needed to add some conflict and suspense. Like I've said previously: "What fun would it be if I jumped straight into happy ever after?"

 **Guest:** Yes, Jack is an idiot for going along with Dean Williams, who is a fool for even pulling something like this in the first place. I'm glad you loved the last chapter and all those you didn't have a chance to read when they were published.

No, it wasn't a total Callie situation. I couldn't bring myself to drag out BC's adoption for very long, and I felt like if I pulled a situation like the one with Callie and Robert, that would have been too predictable.

You thought BC was going to run away, or do something bad? That was a good guess, and one I certainly would've thought of had I been reading, but no. In the future he is going to have his moments, sure, but the kid loves his family.

I'm glad you like the new last name. It is a mouthful, but I felt it the only proper way to go about it. Connor and Adam are slowly getting there, and Jude just didn't want to give up his full family name after it took so long for him and Callie to find one. This was a compromise, although I did consider one or the other giving up their last name and taking their spouses.

I'm happy you want to see more BC and Marina. They'll come into play a lot in the second part of the story. The wait for the next update is over! I hope you enjoy it, and you're very welcome for writing this story. I'm having as much fun writing it as you are reading it.

I wish to extend thanks to user **Music Luver 21** for following this story. It's greatly appreciated.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership of are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Anderson, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens and Ryan Clark, as well as any further OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

We just found out that the social worker withdrew his recommendation for my adoption. I can't believe after 4 years of hell, I could be forced through more. I finally found the perfect family…

And to think that it could all be ripped away from me, just like that… it's more painful than anything I've ever experienced in the foster care system.

My family crowds around me, peppering me with questions and reassurances that everything will work out. That my Dads will adopt me no matter what it takes.

Marina squeezes my hand in a vice grip. I grace her with a small smile, about as much of one as I can muster at the moment.

Everyone is here: Uncle Jesus and Aunt Mariana, Grandma Stef and Grandma Lena, Uncle Brandon, Uncle Theo and Ryan, Aunt Callie and Uncle A.J, and even Grandma Jan and Adam, whom my Dads allowed me to meet for the first time today, Outside of the family are Marina's parents, and the mother and kids I connected with through our shared tragic experience with the car crash, Alison, Jacob and Kieran.

Suddenly, I find it hard to draw breath. It feels like I'm trapped in a cage that I can't get out of. Marina looks at me worriedly. I think I hear myself tell her that I'm okay.

I push myself up off the bench where I'm seated, literally gasping for breath. The crowd assembled around me disperses slightly in order to give me space, finally taking notice of my plight.

With more room, I begin to breathe again.

"Thank you for your concern, everyone," I finally say. "But I'm as fine as I can be given the circumstances. I know you're only trying to help by reassuring me, and I thank you for that, but I can't deal with feeling enclosed like that."

There are murmured apologies amongst the group. I excuse myself to freshen up, and duck gratefully into the nearest bathroom, splashing water on my face before taking off my fedora and fixing my hair.

After replacing my fedora on my head, I straighten out my shirt, and head for the exit.

As I'm about to pull the door open, it suddenly swings backwards, stunning me momentarily as it narrowly avoids hitting me.

Reorienting myself, I see a face that causes me to freeze.

"Uncle Jack…"

His eyes widen and he rushes forward, taking my arm in a rough hold and I'm immediately fearful.

I start struggling. "Let go of me!" I hiss, as he dangles me off the ground.

Kicking and clawing, I'm dragged toward the mirror, which my uncle smashes with his first, staining his entire hand red with blood.

Shards litter the ground and he picks one up, all the while maintaining his vice grip on my arm.

He drags me back out into the hallway. Marina is first to see me.

"Oh, my God!" she shrieks, terrified.

This alerts everyone else, and they gasp.

"Jack, what are you doing, love?" asks Grandma Stef, who draws her gun.

"Where is Jude?" Uncle Jack questions.

"He's not here right now," Grandma Lena informs him. "He and Connor had some business to take care of. They'll be back soon, though."

"It's always Jude and Connor this, Jude and Connor that!" Jack wails, swinging the shard in his hand wildly. "What makes them so fucking special?"

"Forget that for a moment, love," Grandma Stef soothes. "How did you get out of your day facility?"

"I told them it was my _darling_ nephew's adoption today," Jack says sinisterly. "And let me tell you, I can be a _very_ persuasive actor when I want to be. After all, I hid my feelings for Jude all these years."

"You're a sociopath," I spit. "You're absolutely no Uncle of mine!"

He ignores that comment. "If you let me talk to Jude, the kid doesn't get hurt."

"He's not here right now, love," Stef reminds him.

"Well get him here!" Jack wails.

Lena sends out a text, presumably to Dads.

All I can think is ' _Please Dads, get here soon…'_

* * *

About 15 minutes later, I see both of them come into view. Jack's eyes widen as they take in my Dads.

"Jude…" he says quietly.

The two of them come to a stop beside everyone. "Momma?" Jude asks Lena, as he extends to her a piece of paper. "Can you make sure that Judge Ringer gets this?"

"Sure, bud," Lena says tentatively. "What is it?"

"It's a letter of recommendation for BC's adoption," he says.

My eyes light up. "You did it!" I say.

"Yes, we did," Jude agrees. "Now, Jack. I believe you asked to speak with me?"

"Privately," he nods. "No family, no other people, no _husband_ … just you, Braden, and I."

"Fine," Jude huffs, pecking Connor on the lips once and giving him a reassuring look. Lena leads everyone away, leaving just Jude, myself, and my Uncle (if you could even call him that right now).

"So, what is it you want, Jack?" Jude begins. "Dean told me he paid you a little visit and planted some quite fascinating, if underdeveloped, ideas in that head of yours…"

"I want you," Jack breathes possessively. "I want you to leave Connor, and be with me. I want to adopt Braden with you, I want to take the two of you away from San Diego and start a new life… a better life…"

' _Better in your own deluded mind, maybe!'_ I think to myself.

Jude sighs. "Okay. But I need you to let BC go, all right?"

' _What?'_ I scream internally. _'Is he seriously doing this?'_

His eyes meet mine, and in their depths, I notice that his heart isn't in his words.

For as observant as Jude is, I've become equally as observant of him. He keeps a pretty good mask on his features. The only way you can tell if he means what he's telling you is through the tiniest of slivers of emotion that he allows his eyes to show. He's subtle. He'd be a fantastic poker player. But he's just expressive enough to allow someone who has spent plenty of time with him to understand what he can't voice at certain moments.

At this moment, they scream, ' _Trust me!'_

And I do. With my life literally hanging in the balance, I trust him. I feel Jack release me, and I fall to the floor, scrambling backwards.

Jack looks at Jude. "You mean that?"

"Yes," Jude confirms.

Jack drops the shard, and walks toward Jude. Once he's in proximity and starts reaching out to touch him, Jude reacts, sweeping his brother's legs from under him, and restraining him.

"You tricked me!" Jack howls.

Jude laughs humorlessly. "Of course I did!" he admits. "Did you honestly think after 10 years together I would _ever_ leave Connor?"

"I trusted you. You were my brother…"

"Your _brother_!" Jude nods. "Not your boyfriend, not your lover, not your fiancé and certainly not _your husband!_ I never loved you romantically. Ever."

"But why?" Jack asks, sobbing.

Jude looks at him straight in the eye. "Because my heart has been with only one man since I was 13 years old."

"No!" Jack wails.

Despite the risk, Jude wraps his arms around his brother. "Yes," he says soothingly. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you feel like you were led on. I was so happy when you met that other boy, you finally had gotten over your feelings for me. And I'm sorry you got your heart broken, but that doesn't mean you can just come after mine the way you have."

"I'm sorry," Jack whimpers.

"I forgive you," Jude says, shocking me. He looks at me as though he knows I'm shocked and I see another message in his eyes: _'Let me finish_.'

And so I do.

"I forgive you for every wrong thing you've ever done to me," he continues. "But I will _never_ forgive you for what you've done to Connor, and _certainly not_ for what you just did to my son."

"No…" Jack sobs, trying desperately to cling onto Jude in any way he can.

Jude pushes him away. Mike steps in, followed closely by Connor.

Mike handcuffs Jack and hauls him away. I see Stef and Lena crying, holding each other.

As for Connor, he throws himself onto Jude, hugging tightly and pressing kisses all over his face. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" he cries.

Jude holds him while they sob, whispering sweet nothings in Connor's ear. And for once, I don't think they're being overly sweet. This is a couple who is so in love with each other that I honestly don't know if one would be able to function properly without the other.

I'm pulled away from them by a pair of arms wrapping around my neck. I hold Marina close to me for a while. She cries and I tell her I'm okay.

After a while, she pulls back and takes my hand in a vice grip, hauling me up. "God BC," she chuckles. "You're without me for no less than five minutes and this is what happens to you… you'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again."

' _There she is!_ ' I say to myself. ' _God, I love this girl…'_

The clearing of a throat interrupts my thoughts. Marina and I look up to see my Dads towering over us.

Jude asks. "You okay, buddy?"

I nod. "I'm fine. You?"

"Never better," he huffs, and we both laugh.

"Are you ready to get adopted, buddy?" Connor asks me.

"Absolutely," I smile.

* * *

Judge Ringer calls an emergency hearing. He hears testimony from Mike, Jude and Connor about the encounter with Mr. Williams. He listens to the audio recorded by the wire, and takes into account the new letter of recommendation. He hears testimony from nearly everyone present about how great I've been doing since I was placed with my Dads. I even testify.

At the end of it all, he signs a single piece of paper. "Congratulations Braden," he says to me. "You are now officially a member of the Adams-Foster-Stevens family."

There is clapping, but it's decidedly more muted after the events that just occurred. I appreciate the effort, anyway.

It may not have been the Adoption Day I've been dreaming of for the past four years, but it is good enough for me.

I finally found my forever family.

* * *

 **AN #2:** This is the end of the first part of this story! I will be posting the first chapter of the second part of the story later today. I think I want to let some reaction filter in on this chapter though.

The next chapter will jump ahead about 2 years, and will be in BC's point-of-view. I will essentially be flipping my chapter POV's the other way. BC's POV will be next chapter, Jude's POV will be the chapter after that, and Connor's POV will be the chapter after that. It will remain that way through the entirety of part two, which may or may not be the final part as well. It honestly depends.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	22. Chapter 21

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've officially reached part two of this story, and we've done so having broken 3300 hits. You are all absolutely amazing! The reception that this story continues to receive never ceases to amaze me.

Just a reminder that this chapter skips ahead by 2 years, so if you need a refresher on anything, go back through the past chapters. This chapter is in BC's point-of-view, and you all seem to enjoy when I write in his perspective, so hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. He's 2 years older, but he's still the same BC you all know and love. A quick note: To BC, Connor is Dad, and Jude is Daddy.

I have had three reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** Well, I'm sure glad about that. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as much as you've enjoyed it up until this point, my friend.

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm glad you feel as though my characterization of Jack could be something like the show will portray him. The character as I've written him is based on the impression he gave me through his first few episodes and my own logical thinking about where I could see his character going in the future.

Yeah, what Dean did was incredibly stupid. Jealousy is never a motivation for anything good in life, and he paid the price for it big time. I'm glad you liked how I had them solve everything. I just couldn't bring myself to put BC through a situation similar to Callie's, and one thing any reader of this story up until this point should know is that I try never to do what's expected. I felt like doing that would've been expected, so I went in a different direction. I like to keep my readers on their toes. Just when you think you know how everything will play out, I'll throw you through a loop and make you question things again.

I'm glad you are excited for this update. I hope you enjoy it!

 **Little Wolf 111 (Guest Review)** : Well, I consider it an honour to be the author that is writing your first Jude x Connor story. Thank you for somehow choosing my story out of all the amazing ones that I know are out there. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much and that your experience reading this fic will lead you to seek out others.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: Braden Christopher (BC) Adams-Foster Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story now), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens and Ryan Clark, as well as any further OC's I decide to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

It's hard to believe that it's been two years since Dads adopted me. A lot has happened, and much has changed since that time.

Dean Williams was charged with Corruption and sentenced to 7.5 years in prison. He got extra time because of his stunt with Jack, who is completely estranged from our family now. He was ordered to a mental health facility out of state on a full-time basis and put into solitary confinement with a 24-hour watch. Apparently, he was one of the most deluded, sociopathic patients the courts have ever dealt with.

Dad is still the GM of his team and Daddy is still a social worker. When people ask him at his office why he still works there despite Dad bringing in enough money to support our family, he responds: "You can take the kid out of foster care, but you can't take the experiences of being in the system out of the kid."

I know what he means. Once you've been in the system, you'll never truly leave it. You'll either get adopted or age out, but the memories and experiences you accrue there will stay with you forever. You'll always be a foster kid, even when you aren't a 'kid' anymore.

The three of us moved out of the 1200 sq. ft. apartment last year and into an actual house in a gated community. The place has 5 bedrooms and 3 full bathrooms. It's got a view of the beach and the ocean.

I think Dads bought it because they want to foster more kids. I've heard them whispering about getting in touch with Daddy's old social worker to discuss the possibility. I'd love to have sibling(s), so I'd be all for it.

As for the rest of the family, Grandma Stef is thinking about retiring from the police force after over 20 years of service. Grandma Lena is still the principal here at Anchor Beach. She says she'll probably retire when Grandma Stef decides to so that they can enjoy retirement together.

Uncle Brandon reconnected with a woman named Courtney, and took her and her son back with him to New York. He's been recommended to teach classical piano at his old performing arts school there. He's yet to decide if he'll take the opportunity though.

Uncle Jesus took a job here at Anchor Beach as the Athletic Director. It's nice to see another friendly face in the halls from time to time.

As for Aunt Mari, she used her experience planning Dads wedding to start her own wedding planning service. She works all over California and even has some clients in other states, too. It's a far cry from the 9-5 secretary job she had been working when I was first brought home. She seems a lot happier these days whenever I talk to her, so that's a good thing.

Aunt Callie is still running her Fost and Found company and is one of the most respected voices on the foster care system today. I spend most of the summer working for her, actually. I've organized events, worked the front desk at her office, been a mentor to younger foster kids, done community outreach, and have even done some public speaking with her at various symposiums on foster care across the state. It's been a great experience.

Uncle Theo and Ryan are currently attending the local college together. I've heard Theo talking to Dad about possibly proposing to Ryan in the future.

Grandma Jan and Adam are still together. Adam has had a few hiccups in his road to overcoming his past prejudices, and he's still learning how to speak in a consistently proper way about the LGBT community, but he's a lot better. His relationship with both my Dads has thawed considerably, but I don't think Dad will ever fully forgive him.

As for me, I'm still dating Marina. I recently met my Grandma Mary, who is a petite woman capable of intimidating anyone who crosses her. She's fiery, like Aunt Mari, but also kind, caring and protective. She also can't cook to save her life, so she has joined Dad on the couch while Daddy and I cook supper whenever she's over.

I've also been in touch with Alison, Jacob and Kieran. We email or talk weekly and we alternate months of driving to see each other. Dads and I are heading to Los Angeles this month for the twins 8th birthday. It's hard to believe that they are the same boys who hugged me while I was in the hospital as two-year-olds.

Currently, I sit in 1st period at school, writing a test when the door opens. The entire class peers up to see a figure cloaked in a hooded sweatshirt pass the teacher some kind of a note.

"Sorry I'm late," the figure says. "It's my first day, and I got lost."

"Don't make a habit of it…" the teacher sighs.

"I won't, ma'am," the figure promises.

"Very well," she nods. "Class? If I could have you stop your tests for one minute please, and get you to turn your attention to the front. We have a new student joining us today!"

I put down my pencil and straighten up. The figure pulls off his hood.

"I'm Zane Johnson," he says. "It's nice to meet you all."

His eyes scan the room as he says that, eventually locking with mine. Onyx meets cerulean, and I feel the same electricity that I feel every time I'm with Marina pass through me.

I reach out and lace my fingers with hers. I still feel the electricity in the touch.

' _What the hell is going on?'_ I wonder.

* * *

 **AN #2:** Cue BC falling hopelessly in love with new character and breaking up with Marina because of it, right? Well, you'd be wrong. That is so cliché in stories centring on Jude x Connor in which they have a foster kid. As well written as I've seen the scenario done, I'm doing something different. So instead of what you may be expecting, cue up the angst, fluff, romance, family moments, and self-discovery instead. I told you that there would be twists in BC and Marina's relationship, but did any of you see me making BC bisexual (not that he knows that yet...)?

This is the point where I need your suggestions and ideas everyone! I'm taking the rest of the night to plan out some key events that will happen in this part of the story, so if you want to have your voice heard and possibly influence the outcome of this story, make sure you leave a review or PM me with your ideas. All of them will be taken into account.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	23. Chapter 22

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Well, we've officially had the biggest jump in hits that this story has ever had between chapters. When the last chapter was posted, we had just broken 3300 hits, and now we have broken 4000, and you should all know by now that the milestone will mean another marathon writing session.

If you're wondering why it's been a while (at least by this story's standards) between updates, I had struggled with writer's block for the first time since starting this story. All of the sudden, the words and ideas stopped flowing as easily as they had been for the past 21 chapters (plus the prologue), so that was insanely frustrating. I felt horrible for not updating, but I needed to work through that. I was sparked out of my creative dry spell by the ideas of the amazing **Nuke Rose** , as well as user **MysteriousWriter2015** , so I wish to extend my thanks to them for helping to get me over my temporary creative dry spell.

I'm still struggling slightly on the idea front so if anyone has any ideas or prompts that they'd like to give me, please don't hesitate to do so. I really want to make this story as good as I can for you all, and part of that is knowing what you all think, and what you all want to see. You can leave any suggestions in a review, or send them to me via PM.

I've had four reviews on the last two chapters, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Guest:** Thank you for both of your reviews! I'm glad you like how I was able to inject some humor into what was a very tense, dramatic situation. I'm glad that you're glad that BC is adopted. I've truly grown attached to the character during the writing of this story.

I'm glad I was able to surprise you then! I love being able to do that! BC's self-discovery will definitely be interesting, so I'm happy that you are excited to see where I will take it.

 **Girl Who Loves Reading:** I'm so glad you love it! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it.

 **Key Loving Writer:** This story has indeed been a roller coaster of emotion, and it will continue to be. Discovering one's sexual identity is often a confusing journey. I'm glad to have such dedicated readers! Thank you for the compliment on this story, and my dedication writing it. There definitely will be some angst on BC's part as he grapples with his affection for Marina, and his bourgeoning feelings for the mysterious Zane. I'm glad you're looking forward to seeing how it all will play out. You're welcome for the story. I'm happy to hear that you're excited for this chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark and Zane Johnson, as well as any other OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Connor and I are standing with my old social worker Bill around the island in our kitchen when the door slamming alerts us to BC's arrival.

He marches into the kitchen and freezes, spying the three of us. "Hi," he says tentatively.

"Hi buddy," I say. "Come and meet Bill, he's my old social worker."

BC walks over to us and extends his hand over the island for Bill to shake. "BC Adams-Foster-Stevens, it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise!" Bill returns. "Your Dads have not stopped talking about you since I arrived."

BC shrugs, slightly embarrassed. "Just how much have you told him?"

"No embarrassing stories, we promise…" Connor laughs.

BC huffs. "Why am I having a hard time believing you?"

Connor and I shrug, and he sighs. "You two are going to be the death of me!" he groans. "So, why is Bill here?"

"Well, we got in contact with him hoping he might a kid or kids that we could foster…" I tell him. "Bill is here to tell us if he found anything."

"I knew there was a reason you moved us into this house!" he exclaims.

"You knew we wanted to foster more kids?" Connor questions.

"Of course," BC laughs. "I'd expect nothing less. I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling that didn't try to hurt you because you took away some of their attention."

"Well," Bill intones. "How'd you like two?"

Connor's jaw drops, my eyes arch and BC just freezes. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"I have twins that need placement. Their parents were druggies who OD'd. Now, they need a placement, preferably permanently."

"How old are they?" Connor asks.

"They're 10 years old," Bill states, checking his files. "One is Christian, the other is Hannah. Fraternal twins

He produces pictures. They're adorable kids. I wave BC over to the island, and he stares down at the photos. "They look adorable," he says.

"Would you be okay with eventually bringing them into the family, bud?" Connor and I ask in unison.

"Absolutely," he nods. "You two have helped me so much. I think if our family has the opportunity to prevent two kids from having to bounce around the system or from growing up too fast, we should take it. I wouldn't wish on any kid what I had to go through."

"That's very mature of you BC," Bill comments.

"Thank you," BC says politely.

"So how long until we have them, Bill?" Connor asks.

"Should be a week. They're in the hospital because they need gain some strength back. They were severely malnourished."

"A sad fate that befalls many a foster child," BC intones.

"Very true," Bill nods.

"Can we meet Christian and Hannah?" BC asks.

"Maybe tomorrow," Bill says. "They need to rest for tonight."

"That's okay, Bill," I assure him. "As soon as possible though, we'd like to see them. You have my number and the home number."

Bill nods. "As soon as they get cleared for multiple visitors, I'll call."

Connor and I extend our hands, which Bill shakes. "Thank you, Bill," I say.

"It's my pleasure," he says, extending his hand to BC. "It was nice to meet you, BC. From what I've seen in our short acquaintance, your Dads have every reason to be as proud of you as they are."

"Thank you, Bill," he replies.

Bill picks up his suitcase. "I'll see myself out. We'll be in touch…"

The three of us are left in our kitchen to an easy silence. The door opens and closes before the three of us turn our attention to each other.

"How was your day, buddy?" Connor asks BC.

His eyes flick away briefly. "It was fine…" he lies.

My eyes narrow into slits, analyzing my son. Whatever he's lying to the two of us about must be weighing on him heavily. I decide against my general nature not to press him on it… at least for now.

"Did anything exciting happen?" I ask. It's hard to miss the shock turning into relief on BC's face. He must have been expecting me to call him on his bluff.

"A new kid started," he replies. "A kid named Zane."

"Well, that's nice," I say.

My son only nods. "If you don't mind, I have a bit of homework to do before dinner."

"Of course," Connor and I chorus. "We'll call you down when dinner's ready."

"Thanks," he says. "I love both of you."

"We love you too," Connor and I say.

He gives us each a hug, and then he's out of the kitchen.

"That went better than expected," Connor breathes, relieved.

"It did, but did you see how he acted after Bill left?" I question.

Connor nods. "There was something off. It was weird."

' _Yeah, tell me about it!'_ I think.

Out loud, I say, "I think we should just do what we've always done. Let him come to us. It's obvious something happened, and it's effecting—"

"You think something happened today?" Connor panics. "Maybe with the new kid?"

"Perhaps," I muse. "He'll tell us when he's ready… Now go watch ESPN or something while I get dinner started!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" he says, hastening from the room. I laugh at him on his way out, before turning on the stove.

* * *

Dinner is very quiet. A stark contrast to how it usually is. Connor and I try to make some conversation, but BC, for the most part, refuses to bite.

It isn't until all the plates, glasses and cutlery are loaded into the dishwasher that BC speaks up.

"I have some more homework to finish, but could I talk to you both after?" he asks.

"Absolutely!" Connor and I agree.

He nods, and exits the room without a word.

* * *

It's nearly 10:00 PM at night when BC finally comes into the living room, where Connor and I are watching a movie.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi, bud," we chorus.

"I'm done my homework," he states. "Can we have that talk now?"

"Of course," I nod. Connor sets about turning off the television, before the two of us focus our undivided attention on BC.

He sits down on the couch with us, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Before I begin, I need to ask you this: Will you both still love me the same as you always have, regardless of what I have to tell you?"

Yes," Connor and I say, without hesitation.

He inhales and exhales again. "I know I acted weird after Bill left, but there was a reason for that… something happened today at school…"

"Was it another comment about us?" Connor asks. "If the two of us have to talk to Grandma Lena…"

"No, that won't be necessary," BC assures. "It had nothing to do with you. It had to do with me… and the new kid I was telling you about."

"Did you get in a fight?" Connor guesses.

"Babe," I scold. "Let him finish please, preferably before jumping to any conclusions…"

He looks sheepish. "Sorry," he says, addressing it as much to myself as BC.

"Apology accepted, Dad," BC informs him.

"Yes, you are forgiven babe," I tell him. "Now, go on BC…"

"Well, the new kid came to class late, and when he introduced himself, he looked around. His eyes locked with mine… and I felt something."

Understanding crosses my features. I can see out of the corner of my eye that my husband has a similar look on his face too. "Buddy," I ask. "Are you telling us that you may have feelings for another boy?"

He inhales and exhales, before looking us both square in the eye. "Yes…" he says, finally.

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there's Chapter 22. Please let me know what you thought. I'm not sure it was as good as other chapters. Writer's block can make you doubt yourself like that. But, I am happy to finally be posting a new chapter for you. I'm sorry again for the wait.

The next chapter will deal with the fallout from BC's confession to his Dads, and will have some cute family fluff. It will also show Jude, Connor and BC meeting Christian and Hannah. Fun fact: the twins are going to be based loosely on my twin sister and I and how our relationship is. I'm looking forward to writing their little twin interactions, and their interactions with our trio. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, which I will start after dinner and hopefully complete after the new episode tonight, if not early tomorrow.

Who's excited to see what happens next in the show?

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	24. Chapter 23

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Here's the new chapter, everybody! It marks the beginning of my 4000 hit marathon writing session, even though we have now surpassed 4200 hits. I won't make any promises on how many chapters I'll get out. My writer's block is almost completely gone, but it is still lingering slightly, so we'll see just how much I'm able to write. I'm so thankful for all of your support though. It means the world to me. You're all amazing!

Last night's episode was very emotional for me. I had tears streaming down my face at a few points. The show proved that it is still one of the most groundbreaking, yet sensitive, television series currently on the air right now. The way the handled everything was superb, for such heavy subject matter. I want everyone to know that if, for any reason, you ever need someone to talk to, my inbox is always open…

I have received 5 reviews on the last chapter, since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Shin-X 25:** It's okay to not know how to feel about my decision to make BC bisexual. I'm glad you like his relationship with Marina, and that you don't want it to end. It may not, but I'm not going to definitely state that BC and Marina are going to stay together. They are each other's first relationship, and it is very rare for first relationships to last, but it isn't entirely impossible. You'll have to wait and see, because I'm not going to give anything away.

I'm glad you're excited to see how the family reacts to the twins, and vice-versa. The wait for this chapter is over! Enjoy, and thank you as always for the review.

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm so glad you loved it! I was really nervous about putting it up, so I'm glad that everyone seems to have enjoyed it and that you all thought it was to the same level of quality as the previous chapters. I'm glad you're excited to meet the twins! I'm very excited to write them into the story!

 **Girl Who Loves Reading** : You want more? Well, you don't have to ask twice! Enjoy the chapter!

 **Snake River Conspiracy:** I'm so glad you're excited for this chapter and the rest of the story! Thank you for thinking I'm writing an interesting story. I appreciate that. The writer's block is almost completely gone, as I stated above, so don't you worry.

 **Guest:** Thank you for expressing the opinion that this chapter was great! I'm happy to hear that it was worth the wait for you. I could never leave you (or any of my readers) hanging for months, looking for an update. Looking back, you're right. The twins in my story are a bit like Jesus and Mariana. I can tell you that their story will indeed be different than Jesus and Mariana's. I'm glad you're excited to see more of this story. Thank you for the compliment on my fluff-writing skills. The next update is here! Enjoy!

I wish to extend thanks to **Snake River Conspiracy** for sending me some ideas for this fic via PM.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Christian and Hannah, as well as any further OC's I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

"Yes…" my son says, finally answering Jude's question about whether or not he had feelings for a boy.

Our response is immediate. We wrap him in a two-way hug. He begins crying, and hugs us back tightly.

"You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, okay?" Jude tells him.

"Daddy's right, kid," I nod in agreement.

I feel him nod against us, as he continues sobbing. I pull away slightly, and wipe his tears. "You're okay, bud," I whisper, kissing the top of his head.

His breathing is shallow, but he's slowly calming down.

"Do you want me to go make you some tea?" Jude asks him.

"Yes," BC heaves out quietly.

Jude retracts his arm from around BC and pushes himself up. I see him walk out of the room and to the kitchen. BC burrows himself deeper into my body. I wrap both my arms around him tightly and whisper reassurances.

Jude comes back with the tea, setting it on the coffee table. "You have to sit up, buddy," he says gently.

BC complies and takes the mug into his hands, sipping carefully. "Thank you," he says.

"Anytime," Jude replies. "Now, are you okay to tell us what happened?"

BC nods, inhaling and exhaling. "We were writing a test in English class today, and a new student came in late. He introduced himself, and looked around the room. He locked his eyes with mine, and I felt a charge of electricity pass between us. I reached out and grabbed Marina's hand and I still felt the electricity that I always have. I'm so confused Dads…"

"We understand, buddy," Jude and I chorus. "Discovering your sexual identity is often a very confusing thing."

He chuckles slightly. "Tell me about it… Will you help me understand it all?"

"Of course," we answer at the same time. "It's about time we had a certain… _talk_ with you, anyways."

He blanches in horror. "Oh, no… not _The Talk_ Dads. Please… _anything_ but that," he pleads.

"I'm sorry, buddy," I chuckle. "It has to be done…"

BC groans, causing Jude and I to laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better, BC," Jude intones. "You should've heard Grandma Lena when she had this conversation with me. Talk about awkward and embarrassing…"

BC's cerulean eyes glint in amusement. "Oh, really…" he says, eyebrows arching. "Do tell, Daddy."

Jude blushes crimson. "Absolutely not!" he declares, embarrassed. "You mister, are the master of deflection attempts. Well, this is about you, not me!"

"Well, you brought it up…" BC says faux-innocently.

"Well forget that I did!" Jude snaps. "Let's get this over. The first thing you need to know is that…"

* * *

After an awkward conversation for all involved, the three of us go to bed. We wake up, and BC is in a noticeably better mood. There's a message on the machine as we prepare breakfast. I press the button on the answering machine as BC and Jude work out of a pan each on eggs and home fries. I was allowed to put some toast in the toaster, before I was relegated to simply watching the Executive Chef and his Sous Chef move gracefully around the kitchen.

Bill voice rings out through the room: _"Hi Jude, Connor and BC, its Bill. Christian and Hannah have been cleared for multiple visitors, so you three are free to come at any time between hospital visiting hours. We'll talk again soon. Take care!"_

"Yes!" BC exclaims excitedly, turning to face me. "Can we all go after school?"

Jude and I chuckle at his excitement. "Sure buddy," I tell him.

My son lights up. "I'm so excited!" he chimes.

"We're glad," Jude intones.

BC finishes his portion of the cooking, and promptly seats himself at the table.

"Come on!" he says impatiently. "Make up your plates and let's go!"

Jude and I huff. I peck him on the lips.

"We're coming bud," I tell him. "You need to slow down…"

* * *

As we walk into Sacred Cross Hospital, I steel myself. There are a lot of bittersweet memories here, and I always relive them whenever we have to come here for any reason.

We work our way up to the Pediatrics unit. Bill is waiting by the nurse's station for us. "Are you ready to meet them?" he asks.

"Yes please!" BC says eagerly, and Bill chuckles.

"Well, all right then," he says. "Follow me."

We wind through corridors before stopping at what appears to be a playroom. I spot them instantly: two kids huddled closely together playing blocks. One has blond hair like BC and I, and the other has brown hair like Jude. They both have striking green eyes.

BC immediately goes to them. "Hi, I'm BC," he says to them. "Can I play with you?"

Jude and I smile at the interaction. We both already know that BC will be a great big brother.

We turn to face Bill, who is marveled at how BC is interacting with Christian and Hannah. "Your kid is something else," he tells us. "Not every kid takes to foster siblings as well as he has…"

"Bill," Jude says. "BC was in the system. He knows what it's like. He's been working with Callie for the past few summers, and he… has some personal experience with less-than-stellar foster siblings."

I shudder at thoughts of Michael Callahan, and offer my arm to Jude. "Shall we join them?" I ask.

He nods. "Lead the way, my wonderful husband…"

The two of us join BC, Christian and Hannah in playing blocks. When Bill announces to them that the three of us will be taking them home when they're better, they seem excited. Hannah flings herself at BC, engulfing him in an excited hug, which he returns. Christian is more reserved and quiet. He's happy for his sister, but something tells me that he'll be a little like Callie when she first arrived at the Adams-Foster house.

We excuse ourselves for a walk, while BC continues to play with the twins. We leave him in charge of keeping them out of too much trouble, and set off down the hall with Bill, until we reach a sitting room. Bill fishes some paperwork out of his briefcase, and we read and sign it. He gives us a little bit of a background on the twins, handing us two files.

"But isn't there only supposed to be one record?" I ask. "Would they not have shared it?"

"All of this," Bill clarifies, indicating the files. "Is one case record. I took the liberty of separating the pertinent information you need to know, with the stuff that you would rather wait for them to tell you… let's just say that Williams little stunts and Jude and your reactions to them…" he trails off.

"We get it, Bill," Jude declares. "Thank you."

He shakes both of our hands, before gathering his suitcase and making his exit, reminding us that he will be by the house to check on us every month.

Jude and I sit back in our chairs. I sigh.

"Everything okay?" Jude asks.

"Everything's fine," I smile. "I just had a long day is all."

He moves from his chair into my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck, and pressing a kiss to lips. "Do you think room 325 is empty?" he asks.

Somewhere in my mind, I know that room number. Suddenly, it dawns on me. "My old hospital room!" I exclaim.

"Very perceptive," Jude says approvingly.

"It may be," I tell him. "Why?"

He tightens his hold on my body. His breath ghosts my ear lowly. "I may or may not have a few ideas…"

My eyebrows arch, and I scoop him up bridal style. "Let's go find out then!"

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, there's Chapter 23! I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will skip ahead to the day that the twins arrive home for the first time. It will be in BC's point-of-view. We will also see more of BC and Marina and of Zane, so I hope you enjoy it!

I'm going to take a quick break for lunch, before I get to work on some more chapters. Please continue to leave me any prompts and ideas you have.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	25. Chapter 24

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 4300 hits, everyone! I've said it time and time again, but the amount of support this story has received has been absolutely mind-blowing to me. You're all so wonderful. I honestly couldn't ask for better readers!

For the first time in ages, I don't have any reviews to answer, so I'll just go ahead and get to my standard disclaimer, before I leave you all to your reading.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Christian and Hannah, as well as any further OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

The ringing of my alarm clock pulls me from the depths of sleep. I groan and roll over, silencing the offending noise before rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling.

Today is my first day as a big brother, and I'm both excited and nervous about that. My siblings, Christian and Hannah, they're going to look up to me. I have to set a good example. I have to be a better big brother than Michael ever was to me…

"You will be," I hear.

I turn and spy both of my father's in the doorway. "Did I say that out loud?" I ask.

Dads laugh. "Would we have responded if you didn't?" they ask.

I pull the covers off my body and stand on stiff legs. "Touché, you two!" I say. "Now, what's for breakfast Daddy?"

"Well, what do you want?" he asks. "We have time…"

My Dad looks at his watch. "I don't!" he says hurriedly, running to the kitchen.

"Don't burn the house down, Con!" Daddy calls after him, before turning to me. "We better go watch him…"

"Yes, we better," I agree with a laugh, knowing how inept Dad is in the kitchen.

"Damn it!" we hear him say, and immediately, the two of us rush to the kitchen, where smoke has begun to billow out.

We hear running water, and more smoke floods the room, before subsiding. Daddy huffs in exasperation, and looks to me. "I swear, BC, your father will be the death of me one day…"

I laugh. "I think that goes for the both of us."

"I thought I told you _not_ to burn the house down, Con…" Daddy says warningly.

Dad looks down sheepishly. "Sorry, babe…" he trails off.

I move to the sink, seeing the pan my father was cooking in. "Geez Dad!" I exclaim. "What on Earth were you trying to cook?"

"Bacon," he mumbles, embarrassed.

"Could you not have waited all of five minutes for Daddy and I to get here?" I question.

"I was running short on time… and I was hungry…" he reasons.

"Of course you were, babe," Daddy huffs, kissing Dad on the cheek. He goes to the fridge and pulls out a plate of bacon, placing it on the island.

"Heat that up and go, Con," he orders.

Dad leans across the island to peck him. "You're a saint, Judicorn!" he praises, causing Daddy to scowl.

I laugh at the interaction. Dad places the bacon in the microwave and sets the timer. I pour myself a glass of milk and sit down at the table.

The timer for the microwave goes off. Dad extracts the plate from it, and takes the bacon into his hand. He bites into it, and savors the taste. "God, that's good."

"I'm glad," Daddy says. "Now don't you have to get going?"

Dad's eyes pop open, reaching comically wide proportions. He looks at the clock and immediately runs for the entranceway. "Bye Jude, bye BC!" he calls. "I love you!"

The door slams shuts. Daddy looks to me. "So, now that we don't have to worry about your father burning down our kitchen (or worse), what do you want to make?"

* * *

After breakfast, Daddy drives me to school before heading to his office. "Remember that Bill will be by with the twins tonight before dinner," he tells me, as I exit the vehicle.

"I won't forget," I promise him. Both my Dads _know_ how excited I've been for this. It's all I can talk about lately. Marina has also gotten an earful.

"I'm just saying," he says.

"I know," I tell him, rolling my eyes behind closed lids.

"Have a good day, buddy," he tells me. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I reply.

I step away from the curb and the car squeals away. I turn and face Anchor Beach. It isn't long before I'm tackled by a black-haired, green-eyed blur. "Hi!" Marina says.

"Hi," I smile, hugging back.

She disentangles from me. "How was your night?" she asks, linking our hands together.

"It was good," I reply. "This morning though, my Dad was in a hurry and tried cooking bacon…"

"Oh, God!" Marina groans. "Even _I_ know that your Dad is absolutely _hopeless_ in the kitchen. Remember the time last year, just after you moved when he attempted to make us pizza for dinner? We ended up having your Daddy pick us up a pizza on his way back from work."

I sink back into the memory of that night.

* **Flashback** *

 _"Dads, I'm home!" I call, as Marina and I enter the apartment._

 _"In the kitchen!" I hear my Dad call out._

 _The two of us make our way to the kitchen, after only a few wrong turns. It's going to take a while to get used to an over 3000 square feet house when I've been living the last year of my life in a small 1200 square feet, 2-bedroom apartment, let me tell you._

 _We walk in to see my Dad working on his laptop. "You're home early," I note. "Where's Daddy?"_

 _"He had an emergency come up at work," Dad tells me. "He'll be back by dinner."_

 _"Okay," I nod._

 _My Dad looks up from his laptop. "Oh. Hello, Marina!" he says cheerfully._

 _"Hello, Mr. Adams-Foster-Stevens," she responds. "It's always a pleasure to see you."_

 _"Marina," Dad scolds. "How many times have Jude and I told you to call us by our first names?"_

 _She pretends to ponder. "Too many," she says._

 _Dad huffs. "There's no chance of that ever happening, is there?" he asks her._

 _"Nope," she says cheekily, popping the p._

 _Dad rolls his eyes playfully at his antics. "I thought so," he sighs in faux-annoyance. "What are you two up to?"_

 _"Just homework," I mumble._

 _"'Just' homework?" Dad repeats, accentuating the just with an eyebrow arch._

 _"Dad!" I exclaim, blushing furiously._

 _He and Marina laugh at my embarrassment. "You aren't supposed to be laughing at this!" I snap at her._

 _"I'm sorry," she says, touching my cheek. "You're just too cute when you're embarrassed."_

 _I blush even redder, causing a fresh wave of laughter to ripple through both of the other occupants in the room._

 _"Traitor," I grumble sourly, pouting and crossing my arms over my chest._

 _Marina leans in and pecks my lips lightly. "Lighten up, BC!" she chides. "We're just having a little fun. Now let's go get our homework done!"_

 _"Fine," I pout, and she drags me by the hand to the living room._

 _"Doors open!" Dad calls._

 _"Dad!" I whine._

 _I swear my parents will be the absolute death of me one day. They're so embarrassing sometimes…_

 _Hours later, Marina and I finish our homework and return to the kitchen to get a drink. We hear my Dad pick up his phone._

 _"Hey Jude," he says._

 _"You're stuck at the office?" Dad queries after a brief pause. "What am I supposed to feed BC and Marina?"_

 _"You have the ingredients for pizza?" Dad asks. "Okay then. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."_

 _He disconnects the call. "Who's up for pizza?" he asks Marina and I._

 _My eyebrows furrow. "Are you sure that you can manage that, Dad?" I ask, incredulously._

 _"Of course!" Dad scoffs. "I'm not that bad in the kitchen, mister."_

 _"You can barely make toast," I deadpan. "Maybe I should just do it…"_

 _"Absolutely not!" Dad says resolutely. "You kids go watch television or something. I've got this."_

 _"Okay…" I say, unconvinced._

 _30 minutes later, we see smoke pouring out of the kitchen. We hear my Dad cough and curse._

 _I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and dial my Daddy's number. I put it on speakerphone._

 _"Hey, BC!" his voice says, coming over the line._

 _"Hi Daddy!" I say._

 _"Hi Mr. Adams-Foster-Stevens," Marina adds._

 _"Hi Marina!" he responds. "What can I do for both of you? I'm nearly home."_

 _"We need you to pick up a pizza for us," Marina says sweetly._

 _"Did your Dad burn it?" he asks me._

 _"Is that even a question?" I respond, laughing. "Of course he did! You know he's completely inept in the kitchen."_

 _"Did you offer to do it instead?" he continues his questioning._

 _"Yep," I nod, popping the p._

 _Marina and I hear him sigh. "Stubborn as always… I'll make a detour. I'll be home in about 15 minutes. Can you and Marina go make sure your father is alright, BC?" he asks._

 _"Okay," I say._

 _"Thanks. We'll take stock of the damage together when I get home, after we eat."_

 _"Sounds good," I agree._

 _"I love you, buddy," he says._

 _"I love you too, Daddy," I say._

 _The call drops. I haul myself, offering my hand to Marina. "Shall we?" I question._

 _She huffs, placing her hand in mine. "We shall," she nods._

 _I haul her up and the two of us make our way to the kitchen. Dad is wearing an apron, and is covered in black marks, holding a burnt out pan._

 _"Oh, Dad…" I sigh, rubbing my face._

* **End Flashback** *

I'm pulled out of my memory by Marina's voice. "Earth to BC!" she says.

"Sorry," I mumble. "Just got lost in the memory. That was hilarious!"

"Typical BC," Marina grumbles. "Always lost in space. It was funny though!"

"Yes, it was…" I nod, trailing off when I see that onyx eyes have found me. I tear my gaze, and when I look back at them, the hold hurt.

Marina notices. "You okay?"

"Fine," I lie.

Her eyes narrow into slits. "BC…" she says. "Tell me. You've been avoiding him like the plague for the past week. Why?"

' _Oh, nothing major. I just may have feelings for the guy…'_ I think to myself.

Out loud, I tell her, "I just get a bad vibe from him."

She seems to buy it. "Okay, then," she says. "I can understand that. Just… make an effort to get to know him. He may not be as bad as you think…"

Marina is the queen bee here at Anchor Beach. She knows everybody, and everything about everybody. Chances are, she knows something about Zane that I don't.

"Marina…" I say. "What do you know about him that you're not telling me?"

"I… I don't know anything," she says, nervously. "What makes you think that I do?"

"You know everything," I deadpan. "The _only_ reason you'd _ever_ make a statement like that was if you knew something that I didn't. Now, spill."

She sighs. As she is about to open her mouth, the bell rings, signaling the 10-minute period in which we must get to our classes.

"Saved by the bell," she breathes.

"Yes, indeed," I agree. "But I expect an explanation later…"

"I promise," she says, leaning up to peck me on the cheek. "Have a good day! I'll see you in English."

"I'll be there," I confirm.

She walks away.

' _And so will Zane…'_ I think to myself.

I'm going to have to talk to him at some point. And Marina too. I can't hide this from her. Not as a best friend, and certainly not as her boyfriend.

I make a mental note to talk to my family about how to have conversations with both of them. Dads, Grandma Stef and Grandma Lena, and Uncle Theo and Ryan should definitely be able to help me…

At least, I hope they will.

* * *

My day is uneventful until I get to English class. I steel myself before I walk into class, hoping to avoid the piercing onyx eyes that will unquestionably seek me out, as they've done for the past week.

I have to hand it to Zane, he definitely is persistent. I don't know how much longer I can hold out on him.

His onyx eyes are on me as soon as I walk in the door to class. I can feel them following me. The gaze is intense, and I almost lose the nerve to ignore him.

But I don't. I ignore him, just like every other day, and take a seat at my assigned desk, twining my fingers with Marina, who offers me a bright smile, and a quick peck.

"I missed you," she says.

"I missed you too," I reply, turning my head to the front of the room, where our teacher has just entered.

"Good morning class," she says. "Today, I'm going to be assigning a project that you will have to do in partners."

I feel Marina squeeze my hand. We always look forward to doing partner projects together. It gives us more time than normal to be with each other, and we actually work really well together.

"I'll be assigning the pairs," the teacher announces, and suddenly, I'm not quite so confident that I'll be paired with Marina.

' _Just don't let me get paired with Zane…_ ' I think to myself. ' _She can pair me with literally anyone else but him…'_

"BC Adams-Foster-Stevens," she says, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Given how you and Ms. Reyes worked so well together on our last partner project, and given the fact we've just had a new student join our class last week, I'll be pairing you with… Zane Johnson."

I look over at Zane, and he is grinning like he won the lottery. I've been avoiding him and he knows it. If we're to do well on this project, we'll have to work together, as much as I would prefer we didn't.

Any hope of continuing to avoid him just went completely out the window.

I officially hate my life right now…

* * *

 **AN #2:** BC and Zane are doing a project together! What do you think is going to happen? What do you _want_ to happen?

It is getting late here in Canada, but I may be able to get one or two more chapters out tonight. I'm not going to make any promises, but I'll try my best to do at least one more before going to bed. This one took a lot longer than I thought it would to get done. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please continue to send me ideas or prompts for this fic. I also take story requests, if you have something that you'd like to see me write.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	26. Chapter 25

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 4700 hits everybody! We're inching up on 5000, which will mean another marathon writing session. I never expected to get this many hits when I started the story. You're all so amazing and wonderful. I have the absolute best readers ever.

This chapter, in Jude's POV, will cover the twins coming home for the first time. As well, Callie will pay our family a visit to ask for their assistance in taking down a new (but familiar) threat.

I've had four reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm so glad you loved the last chapter! The conversation between BC and Marina about Zane will definitely be interesting, to say the least…

Speaking of Zane, if you're getting a weird vibe off of him, then I'm doing my job. I'm glad you are excited to read his back-story. He definitely has a few stories to tell. As for whether he'll attempt to get in between BC and Marina… well, I'm not giving anything away.

To answer your question: no story in this fandom that I've ever read has made use of an asexual character. Zane indentifying as such would be interesting, but it just wouldn't fit the story. It's a very interesting idea, though.

I'm glad you're excited to see BC step into the role of big brother with the twins. It's going to be a lot of fun to write the new family dynamic.

Thanks for the review, my friend. Enjoy the chapter, and the rest of the story!

 **Shin-X 25:** Yes, BC did indeed go to his father's for some comfort, and very much took a liking to his foster siblings. Writing him in the big brother role is going to be a lot of fun for me. Connor's cooking mishaps were very fun for me to write. I'm glad you enjoyed them!

If you're not getting a read on Zane and where I'm going with him, that is because I don't want you to get a read on him yet. All will be revealed in due time, I promise. The character definitely has some stories to tell…

The next chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it, and the rest of the story! Thanks for the review.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you're excited to see what happens with BC and Zane, and that you're looking forward to finding out what Marina knows about him. I'm sorry for teasing you, but all will be revealed in due time. I'm glad you're excited to see the new family dynamic. You want more chapters? They're on the way, starting with this one! Enjoy the chapter, and the rest of the story. And thank you for the review.

 **Techaton:** You read the prologue and all 24 chapters in one night? Color me impressed! I don't even think I read that fast… I'm so glad you love the story. It's one of your favorites of all-time on this site? Thank you very, very much! That's incredibly kind of you to say.

Enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story! Thank you for the review, and for the follow and favorite of this story. I sincerely appreciate it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins Christian and Hannah Davis, as well as any further OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

The twins come home today, for the first time. And truthfully, that is the only thing that is getting me through today. The thought that, even with all of the bad that I have to deal with as part of my job, at least Connor, BC and I will be able to give Christian and Hannah a good, safe, loving home. At least we can prevent those two from bouncing around the system aimlessly. At least we can prevent them from growing up way too fast.

Callie and I weren't lucky like that. But we were lucky in the end, to find the Adams-Fosters. And now, thanks to them and Rita and Bill, we have careers dedicated to helping the very kids that we see so much of our old selves in. I'm officially the top social worker in San Diego, and Callie is one of the most respected voices on foster care in America.

I'm just leaving a routine home inspection, and getting in my car when I notice a message from her on my phone. I put it on speaker and begin driving home for the night as he voice sounds throughout the vehicle:

" _Hey Jude, it's me. Listen, I know you have the twins coming home tonight but I really need to talk to you, Connor and BC. I've just found out something that could put all of our family, especially me, in a great deal of jeopardy. I need help, little brother. Call me back when you can. I love you."_

I'm immediately alert. My sister hasn't sounded this vulnerable in years. Whatever she needs to talk about must be big.

I touch the button on my steering wheel that enables hands-free calling.

"Say a command," the computerized voice drones.

"Call Callie," I say clearly.

"Calling Callie…" the voice announces. The call connects after the first ring.

"Hey Jude," breathes the voice on the other end.

"Hey Cal," I greet her. "I just got your message. You're okay to swing by the house and talk with us. Bring AJ, and the two of you can meet the twins, okay?"

"Okay," she breathes.

"I'm not going to lie, Callie," I tell her. "You have me really, really concerned right now."

"Well, I wish I could assuage your concerns, but I can't," she says. "This is big. It could cause a firestorm if we don't contain it."

"Okay, I believe you," I tell her. "I'm just driving home from work now. I'll be home in 15 minutes or so. I know BC was walking home with Marina, so he'll be home if you get there before me. I'm going to call Connor and tell him you're coming over, okay?"

"You do that," she says. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Callie," I tell her.

"Love you too, little brother," she says.

The call disconnects, and I immediately dial Connor.

"Hey, babe," his voice answers.

"Hey love," I reply. "I'm on my way home from work. Callie is going to stop by. She needs to talk to you, BC and I. It's apparently urgent."

"Jude…" Connor sighs. "You know we have the twins coming by with Bill tonight."

"Babe, she sounded so desperate and vulnerable. I haven't heard her like that in years," I reason. "I know we have the twins coming with Bill, so I invited Callie and AJ to come meet them. That way, we'll still be there for the twins, but also for Callie. She needs us, Connor…"

"I know," he breathes. "I'll delegate to my staff and I'll be home from the stadium as soon as I can."

"Okay," I say. "I love you, babe. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too," he responds.

I disconnect the call, and focus on getting home. The whole drive, Callie's message and thoughts of the twins are never far from my mind.

* * *

Arriving home, I rush out of my vehicle and swing the front door to the house open. "I'm home!" I call.

"In the kitchen!" BC calls.

I follow his voice and see Callie and AJ sitting at our kitchen table across from BC, with Callie looking stressed out of her mind.

BC fixes me with a look. ' _What's going on, Daddy?'_ his eyes ask.

' _Later…_ ' I return, and he nods.

Right now, I have my older sister to attend to. I drop my briefcase to the floor with a clatter and move to take her into an embrace.

"You're okay, Cal," I reassure her. "Whatever it is, you're not alone, okay? We'll take care of it. All of us, together. That's what family does, right?"

I feel her nod into my chest. I share a look with AJ and BC, who are looking at me with wide eyes. BC has never seen Callie quite like this before. AJ has, and he's the one who can usually calm her, but right now, she needs me, and he knows it.

We hear the door swing open, and I know Connor has returned home. He comes into the kitchen, and freezes, seeing Callie.

"Hey, everyone…" he says carefully. "What's going on?"

Callie straightens up, wipes her eyes, and says, "Today, I received a threatening phone call to my office. This call threatened me and our family, my business and my reputation with irreparable harm."

AJ darkens. "Who was it, Cal?"

She inhales and exhales, looking at each of us. "Justina Marks," she breathes out.

' _Okay… I was not expecting that…'_

"Justina Marks?" I question. "You mean the pro-privatization social care advocate who you fired years ago?"

She nods. "She's threatening to end my career and "expose" me the same way I did her unless I agree to everything she wants…"

"And what is it that she wants, Cal?" I ask.

Callie exhales, and hands me a tablet. "This is her list…"

I scan it over:

 _1) A public, formal apology to me over your heel turn at the foster care symposium_

 _2) 50% equity stake in the company that I helped to expand_

 _3) For Jude Adams-Foster-Stevens to place a percentage of all kids in his care into privatized foster homes_

I look up. "Has this woman lost it?" I ask. "There is no way in hell I'll be placing kids in my jurisdiction into privatized homes."

"It gets worse…" Callie shudders.

I continue reading:

 _4) A formal statement from Callie Hensdale (née Adams-Foster) praising the benefits of privatization and calling for the reintroduction and passing of Bill SB-3301 in the Statehouse_

 _5) An executive job at San Diego Social Services arranged for by Jude Adams-Foster-Stevens, accompanied by a glowing personal recommendation_

 _6) A formal pardon on all charges against me, and a formal apology by Captain Roberts and Officer Stefanie Marie Adams-Foster of the San Diego police department for their impropriety in the handling of the case against me_

 _7) A monetary sum of $1.5 million dollars for irreparable damage to my professional career, and for pain and suffering._

 _Failure to comply with all demands will result in a hostile takeover of the company founded by Callie Hensdale, amongst other actions that could include the revocation of the foster licenses of Jude and Connor Adams-Foster-Stevens, the loss of badge by Stefanie Marie Adams-Foster and the removal of Lena Adams-Foster as Principal of Anchor Beach Charter School._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Justina Marks_

I pass the tablet around, so that AJ, Connor and BC can read the list. BC pales. AJ and Connor shake with barely controlled anger.

"Who does that woman think she is?" Connor blusters.

"Does she think she can just come out of the woodwork 10 years later and threaten our family?" AJ demands.

"Apparently so…" Callie sighs, rubbing her forehead. "I don't know what else we can do though…"

"We have to do something!" BC exclaims.

"We will," I say firmly.

Callie's head snaps up. "And what will we do, Jude?" she snaps at me.

"We'll fight back," I say, looking around at those assembled. "Connor and I did the same thing with Dean Williams. We'll do it again with Justina, but we might have to use multiple tactics to pull it off."

"Would that work?" everyone questions me.

"I can't say for sure, but, if we have to go down, at least we'll go down fighting…"

Callie exhales and nods. "I'm in."

AJ looks at me as well, before taking Callie's hand and squeezing. "I'm in too," he says.

"Count me in too, Judicorn!" Connor agrees.

"And BC makes four!" my son adds. "If we can get the rest of the family on board too, we'll be unstoppable."

"I'll make the call now," Connor excuses himself.

Beside Callie, AJ laughs. "The twins are going to have one hell of a homecoming…"

* * *

Our entire family ends up joining us for dinner. Brandon and Courtney even call in on video chat from New York, as we brief our family on the actions and threats of Justina Marks. By the time dinner is over, we have managed to get them all to join our crusade against her.

Brandon and Courtney disconnect the video call to book a flight back to San Diego. The rest of the family goes about helping to clean up the dishes. I'm exempt however, as are BC and Momma, because we cooked everything.

The doorbell rings, and BC and I go to answer it together. We see Bill standing behind the twins. "Hi," he says, as Hannah immediately launches herself at BC, knocking him backwards.

I see Christian roll his eyes in the corner of my vision. I just know he's going to be so much like Callie. God knows what these two have seen and been through over the years.

"Come on in Bill, Christian," I say, as BC and I step aside to allow them entry into our home.

We lead Bill and the twins to the kitchen, and his eyes widen as he takes in our entire family.

Mariana immediately descends on the twins, wrapping them up in one of her infamously tight hugs.

Bill watches, amusement flickering in her eyes at my sister's behavior. "I wasn't aware that you two were having a family gathering tonight," he tells me.

Connor has come off of drying dishes to greet the twins and talk to Bill. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me back into his body. "Trust me Bill," he says. "Neither did we…"

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, the twins are now with Jude and Connor! And they got a very unexpected welcoming from the entire family. Did you all like how I integrated the character of Justina Marks? The next chapter will be in Connor's POV, and will include the conversation between Jude, Connor and BC about how to deal with telling Marina about BC's feelings for Zane. As well, the family adapts to having two new members. Hannah and BC bond, and Jude and Connor deal with a wary Christian.

I'm going to take a short break from writing but I'll try to get another couple of chapters up before I go to bed. I make no promises, but hopefully, you should all get at least one more chapter tonight.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	27. Chapter 26

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 5000 hits! Yay! Thank you all so much for all of your love and support. It means the world to me. My marathon writing session will commence on Sunday. This chapter will be the only one posted today. I will resume writing after I wake up in the morning, but I have a commitment for tomorrow, as well as another one on either Wednesday or Thursday. I also have a commitment on Saturday, so updates could be a little bit slower than you're used to until next Monday.

I've had 4 reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Sky High Fan:** Very true that I could just use the fact that she wrote the letter to get her for blackmail, but what fun would that be? I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and hope you will continue to enjoy the story.

 **Nuke Rose:** Ha, ha, ha! You have some very strong opinions. I like that! I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter. As for what happens with Justina, you'll have to read on to find out… Thank you for the review, my friend.

 **Shin-X 25:** The story has definitely taken an unexpected turn, but I've planned to introduce Justina ever since I saw Episode 3x15 so I'm going to have a lot of fun with this little arc that we are embarking on. I don't think ANYONE trusts Justina in the show. Her and Jack just gave me really bad vibes when they were introduced.

Justina might actually have something… or she could just be bluffing and want revenge on Callie and the family, because I don't see Callie keeping her in the fold for very much longer on the show. I think she'll come to her senses sooner or later and realize Justina isn't anything but trouble. She was definitely being really smart signing that letter. Not.

I'm glad you're excited to see how things progress with BC and Zane, and how the twins integrate into the family. Thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.

 **Guest:** Justina is indeed evil! I just got a really bad vibe of her from the start when she appeared in Episode 3x11 and it was verified when I saw Episode 3x15. The demands are indeed outrageous. I think everyone wants to see Justina go down, both in the show and in this story. I'm glad you thought this was a great chapter and that you are looking forward to seeing what happens in the future, especially with the twins.

Thank you for the review. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson and the twins, Christian and Hannah Davis, as well as any further OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

As much as I love our family, having them over can be a hassle. We literally had all the Adams-Fosters and their significant others, my father and Jan, Theo and Ryan, and Mike all join us for dinner.

A ton of planning, food, laughter and dishes later, I collapse on the couch dramatically. Jude laughs at my display.

"You're so dramatic, babe," he chuckles.

"But I'm tired!" I whine.

"I know you are, and I am too," he says. "But we need to get the kids in bed before we even think about it ourselves."

"How are we going to do this, Jude?" I question. "Deal with Justina, the kids, work? It seems like it's too much."

He leans over and pecks me. "It's not going to be easy, Con," he tells me. "But nothing worthwhile ever is. We'll make it work."

"We also do, don't we?" I ask.

"Yes, we do," he confirms.

I burrow my body into him, feeling all my stress immediately evaporate as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.

We sit there, not moving a muscle, just reveling in each other's presence and the calm that only we can provide each other when a voice pierces our reverie

"Dads?" BC calls carefully.

We straighten up and peer back at him, seeing him standing there, looking nervous.

"What's up, bud?" Jude asks.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks.

"We have to put the twins to bed," I say. "Why don't you help us and then we can sit down and talk?"

"Sure," he nods.

The three of us fine Hannah and Christian in Christian's new room. We clear our throats and the two of them look up.

"It's time for bed now, you two," I say.

It's impossible to miss the way Christian rolls his eyes at my statement, but he complies, pushing himself up from the floor.

"Hannah?" Jude questions. "Why don't you go with BC, and he'll tuck you in. We'll be in when we finish tucking in Christian."

"You don't need to tuck me in," Christian says immediately. "I can do it myself."

"We know you can," I say patiently. "We're doing it because we want to. Now let BC take Hannah, okay?"

Christian's eyes widen in shock at my words, and he releases Hannah's hand with no further reservation, fight going out of his eyes. For the first time, he looks like a regular 10-year-old.

Hannah places her hand in BC's larger one, and he leads her away. Christian glares daggers at him as the two of them retreat.

"He can't replace me..." he mutters, in what he probably assumes is a quiet tone. Both Jude and I hear him.

"He's not trying to replace you," Jude says gently. "You're her brother, and we respect that, but we want you to realize that you're not alone anymore. We're here to help you, so that you don't have to carry the full burden of caring for and protecting her. That isn't your job, and it never should've been. Your job is to be a kid."

"I'm all she had—has," he corrects. "I took care of her, and protected her all on my own. And I did a good job."

"We're not saying you didn't," I intone carefully. "We're just saying you don't have to do that anymore. We're here to help you and your sister."

He scoffs. "You're just foster parents. I've heard stories from some kids in my school about their foster parents. You can drop the kind act, already."

"It's not an act," Jude and I chorus.

He sighs. "I'll believe it when I see it," he informs us. "Until then, I'm keeping my guard up. Hannah and I were hurt by people who were supposed to love us. I can't let it happen again."

"It's okay to be skeptical," I tell him. " Anyone in your position would. Jude and I believe that trust is something that has to be earned. We won't hurt you, or your sister, but we're willing to do this on your terms. If you can't take our word for it, we're more than prepared to back it up with our actions. Will you allow us to do that?"

He nods.

"Okay then," Jude nods, pulling back the covers. "It's time to go to sleep, okay?"

Christian gets into bed himself, and Jude drapes the covers back over his frame. He snuggles into them.

"Goodnight, Christian," we say. "Sleep well."

We close the door, and begin to pad down to Hannah's room. Peeking in, we see Hannah snuggled into BC's body, already asleep.

Our son notices us in the doorway and puts a finger to his lips, before slipping carefully out from under the covers, and joining us. We close the door, and head to the living room.

"She's so adorable," BC coos, as he sinks back into the couch. "How was Christian?"

"Stubborn," I breathe. "But eventually, we got him into bed."

BC nods. "That's understandable. I was, remember?"

"Yes, we do," Jude and I chorus. "All too well, actually."

Our son rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I wasn't that difficult. But I have a feeling Christian might be. The kid has one hell of a glare for a 10-year-old."

I laugh. "You saw that, did you?"

"Of course," BC responds. "It was impossible not to."

The three of us laugh. "I'll give you that," I concede.

"So," Jude intones. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think…" he says, trailing off to inhale and exhale deeply. "I think I have to tell Marina about my feelings for Zane."

"That's not even a question," I tell him. "You owe it to her to be completely honest about this."

"I know," he nods. "I'm her boyfriend. And even if I weren't, she's my best friend. She'd deserve to know regardless."

"That's very mature of you, son," I tell him. "So what exactly did you need to talk about?"

"Well…" he trails off.

"Let me guess," Jude asks. "You want to know how to go about the conversation?"

"Well, yeah…" he admits.

"Just be honest," Jude advises. "That's the best thing you can do. Don't sugarcoat it or dress it up. Just come right out with it. It will be worse if you drag it out, procrastinate and aren't honest about it. Marina is a tough girl. She's not fragile. She can handle this."

I find myself nodding unconsciously in agreement. Jude hit the nail directly on the head. But, then again, he always seems to.

I find my vice. "Your father is right," I agree. "You need to be honest. And you two need to decide what you're going to do. Do you want to stay with her?"

He rubs his face. "I don't know," he says. He looks up at Jude and I. "I really don't."

"That's okay," Jude soothes him. "You'll figure it out. Just follow your heart, and you can never go wrong. It's what I did, and look where it's gotten me? A great job, a great husband, a great family. My life couldn't be more perfect when it isn't be threatened by a delusional psychotic ex-foster care advocate, or an obsessed adoptive sibling."

"What are we going to do about Justina?" BC asks.

"Whatever we have to," Jude tells him. "Either way, she's going to lose."

"But you let us worry about that, okay, bud?" I tell him. "If we need your help, we'll let you know. You focus on your schoolwork, your situation and on being the best big brother you can be to our two new additions, okay?"

"Okay," he nods. "Thanks, Dads."

"Anytime, buddy," Jude and I chorus. "Now, it's about time you get yourself to bed."

"I guess it is," he agrees. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," we say together.

He pads off to his bedroom, and Jude and I push ourselves off the couch as well. We make our way to our bedroom, and quickly crawl under the covers.

He snuggles into me. "Goodnight, Con," he says. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," I announce. "Sleep well."

* * *

 **AN #2** : Well, there's Chapter 26! I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be in BC's point-of-view and will feature a confrontation between BC and Zane that will end in a way that BC never could've expected. A way that will alter his relationship with Marina. In addition, BC and Christian have a heart-to-heart about brotherhood, and BC's experiences in foster care, and BC comforts both twins after a nightmare. Meanwhile, Theo and Ryan drop by with some exciting news, and the entire family prepares to do battle against Justina Marks, so there is lots going on in the next chapter. Don't miss it!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	28. Chapter 27

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** We've broken 5200 hits. You are all absolutely amazing! I couldn't ask for better readers. Thank you for all of your support. I'm extremely grateful for it. This story wouldn't be where it is without all of you.

I have received three reviews on the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those right now:

 **Nuke Rose:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter and that you're excited to see how the family combats Justina. It's certainly going to be a fun part for me to write. She is indeed making some crazy demands. You might very well be right about Jude and Connor's reaction… we'll see.

I'm so glad to hear that you love the twins. They will feature quite heavily in the beginning part of this chapter, so I hope you enjoy that.

Thank you for the review, my friend. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story as a whole.

 **Shin-X 25:** Yes, Christian was more vocal than Callie when she arrived at the Adams-Foster house. I'm really looking forward to writing the sibling relationship between BC and the twins. Hannah has indeed taken to BC.

And yes, Zane is back in this chapter! I'm glad you're curious as to what he will do and how it will alter the relationship between BC and Marina.

Justina is indeed an annoyance. She will be dealt with, I promise. I'm glad you're looking forward to seeing how I handle her.

Thank you for the review. Enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story.

 **Dusty Attic:** Hello, new reader! I'm glad you've decided to take this journey with me. Thank you for your compliment on this story, thus far. I appreciate it, and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I hope you will continue to.

You want more fluff? I can certainly try. Feel free to let me know any specific events that you'd like to see, and I'll do my best to accommodate.

Thank you for the review, follow and favorite on this story. I appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story. I've seen your PM in my inbox. I will respond to it shortly.

Now, there is going to be plenty happening in this chapter, so I'll get on with the disclaimer and then leave you all to your reading.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series and its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Christian and Hannah Davis, as well as any further OC's I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

The rain comes down hard on the roof, but that isn't what wakes me. It's a hand on my shoulder, shaking me lightly, and a tiny voice calling out to me. "BC," it says.

My eyes flutter open, adjusting the darkness. I see a small figure at the side of my bed. "Hannah?" I ask, voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but…" she trails off.

I'm now more alert. "But what?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

She hesitates, biting her lip.

"You can tell me. I won't get mad at you," I vow to her.

"Pinky promise?" she asks hopefully, in a tone that absolutely shatters my heart.

I hook my pinky with hers. "Pinky promise," I confirm. "Now tell me what's wrong…"

"I had a nightmare," she says tremulously, breaking down into little sobs and covering her face with her hands.

I'm out of bed and on her eye level instantly. I take her into a gentle hug. "It's okay, sweetheart," I soothe her. "Please don't cry."

I pull back to get a look at her. Her hands are still covering her face. "Hannah, love?" I ask. "Can you please look at me?"

She shakes her head. I wrack my brain for any straws I could grasp at. Finally, it strikes me. "Don't you want to be a big girl?" I ask.

She lowers her hands so that I can just see barely see her eyes. "I am big girl!" she declares.

"Well, you'd be a bigger girl if you uncovered your face and told me what was going on," I tell her. "Can you do that for me?"

She nods, and lowers her hands to her sides.

"Good girl," I say approvingly. "Now, what was your nightmare about?"

"Mommy and Daddy…" she says carefully.

"Oh sweetheart," I say, pulling her back into an embrace. I feel her tiny hands wrap around my back. "It's okay."

I pull back again, and see that tears are cutting streaks down her face. "Do you want to know a little secret?"

She perks up and nods, causing me to laugh. "It's a secret I only tell the people I trust the absolute most," I tell her seriously. "Can I trust you with it, too?"

She nods emphatically. "Yes, yes, yes," she tells me.

"Okay then…" I say, lowering my voice to a whisper and putting my mouth to her ear, covering it with my hand. "I still have nightmares too."

Her eyes widen, and she looks at me. "You do?" she asks.

I nod. "Of course. I was in 5 different foster homes before I found my Dads. Not all of them were very happy."

"Can I give you a hug?" she asks me.

"Sure, I'd love one," I tell her. She wraps her little arms around me again.

"Be happy," she says. "No more sad, okay?"

"Okay," I agree. "Thank you, sweetheart."

The moment gets interrupted when I hear a loud smashing sound. Hannah startles in our embrace.

I immediately spring into action. "I need you to stay here, and lock the door behind me, okay? Don't open it until you hear the password, okay?"

"What's the password?" she asks.

I think briefly. "Let's make it nightmare, okay?" I ask.

She nods.

"So, when someone asks you to open the door, ask them for the password. If they don't get it right, don't open the door, okay?"

"Okay," she nods.

"Good girl," I tell her. "Now, I'm going to go and see what that was, and then I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay," she says, closing the door behind me. I hear it lock, and proceed to make my way down the hallway when a hand clamps on my shoulder, startling me.

I look to find both of my Dads, and I can breathe again. "You scared the hell out me," I rasp.

"Sorry," they chorus. "Where are Hannah and Christian?"

"Hannah had a nightmare and came in to wake me. She's in my bedroom. I had her lock the door," I tell them. "I have no idea about Christian."

"Well, he isn't in his room," Dad says. "So let's all go see what or who we're dealing with here…"

Daddy and I nod. The three of us continue to walk as quietly as possible down the hallway, until we see the light on in the kitchen.

We make our way to the doorway, and see Christian fretting over some shards of broken glass.

"I've got this," I whisper to my Dads.

"Are you sure?" they ask.

"Positive, just let me handle it. You go back to bed. And get Hannah to unlock my bedroom door. The password I gave her was 'nightmare.'"

"Okay," they say, padding back down the hallway. I turn my attention to Christian, clearing my throat.

He startles, and looks up at me. "What do you want?" he asks indignantly.

"Do you need some help cleaning this up?" I ask, answering his question with one of my own.

He laughs bitterly. "And why would _you_ help me?" he asks.

"For the same reason I just comforted your sister when she came into my bedroom after having a nightmare," I tell him. "It's what siblings do…"

"We're not siblings!" he exclaims.

"Speak for yourself," I say. "I consider you and your sister my siblings, even if you don't feel the same way."

"Drop the act," he says. "I've had enough of it with your Dads earlier. I know you three are just looking for an excuse to send us away. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't told them about this yet."

"They already know," I inform him. "They came down the hall with me when we heard the smash."

He blanches. "If they want to send me away, will they at least keep Hannah?" he asks me.

I choose this moment to step forward. I grab the broom and the dustpan and begin sweeping up the glass shards. When I've dumped them into the trash, I kneel down in front of him. "You broke a mug, bud," I soothe. "That's hardly a reason to send you or your sister away. It was an accident, right?"

His eyes widen, and he nods.

"Listen, accidents happen, okay?" I tell him. "We understand. What were you trying to do?"

He sighs. "I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to make some warm milk…"

"I'll do it for you, okay?" I tell him. "Then I think it's time you and I had a chat. Would that be okay with you?"

He nods. "Yes."

"Okay then," I agree. "You can go sit on the couch, and I'll bring your drink out when I'm done making it."

He nods cautiously, and I watch him set off for the living room before grabbing another mug from the cabinet and setting about pouring milk from the pitcher into it, before heating it in the microwave.

I remove the steaming mug and pad to the living room, setting the mug on the coffee table in front of Christian. "Be careful," I warn. "It's still pretty hot."

"Thank you," he says tightly, taking the mug in his hands and blowing on it.

"My pleasure," I smile, sitting down next to him.

We sit in silence while he works on downing the milk. When he places the now-empty mug back on the coffee table. I turn to him. "Are you okay to have that chat now?" I ask.

He nods.

"Why don't you start first? What is it about me that has you so on edge?" I ask.

He sighs. "It's not you entirely," he confesses. "Although I'm annoyed at how quickly you and my sister seem to have bonded. It's really just this entire situation. I mean, we just lost our parents, not that they were parents of the year, but still… and now, we're here and we're expected to become a part of your family. I don't know if we can… I don't know if I can."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Christian," I tell him. "I was exactly like you when I first came here. I had been in 5 different foster homes, and three of them were absolutely awful. I didn't trust my Dads at first. The more trustworthy they were, the more I wanted not to trust them, but I can tell you it isn't an act. They really do care. As for my bond with your sister, I'm not trying to replace you. But I do already consider you two as family, and I appreciate it if you'd let me build a relationship with you two. And, as for not feeling as though you can integrate into this family, I was the same way in my first foster home after a drunk driver killed my parents, and put me in a coma. "

"Seriously?" Christian asks, shocked. "You were in a coma?"

"I was," I nod. "For a while, anyways. After I woke up, I had to stay in hospital for two weeks."

"Wow!" he breaks in.

"Yeah, and by the time my Dads took me home, I was used to being treated poorly. My last foster parents used coffee to keep me awake to do all the chores and then I'd crash. It got to the point where I was completely dependent of caffeine. Dads took me to a doctor a week after I started staying with them, and got my caffeine levels down to normal. Approximately a week later, I had a nightmare and they comforted me. It was that night that I called them 'Dads' for the first time."

"Wow, that was quick," Christian comments.

"It was," I nod. "But it felt right."

"They don't expect that from us, do they?" he asks.

"Absolutely not," I say. "I'm guessing that they said they'd do this on your terms, right?"

"How did you know?" he questions.

"They said something similar to me at a few points," I inform him. And guess what?"

"What?" he asks.

"They mean it. They'll let you set the pace, just be open and be willing to let them show you that, okay?"

"O—okay," he agrees.

"Good, now do the two of us have an understanding?" I ask.

"Yes," he nods.

"Excellent. Do you want to tell me why you couldn't sleep tonight?" I question.

"Nightmare," he says simply.

"I understand," I tell him. "Are you comfortable talking about it?"

"Not yet," he says. "Maybe at some point I will be."

"Okay then, that's fine," I say. I tentatively wrap my arm around his shoulder, squeezing gently.

He tenses, but eventually relaxes. "Goodnight, Christian," I tell him.

"Goodnight," he nods.

I push myself off the couch and pad back down to my room. I see Hannah sitting on my bed. "Where were you?" she asks curiously. "You said you'd be right back!"

"I was just talking to your brother," I tell her. "Do you want me to tuck you back into your bed?"

She nods, and dismounts carefully from my bed, grabbing my hand.

I lead her the short distance to her bedroom, and she gets into the bed. I sit down on the edge, and gently stroke her hair. "Goodnight, sweetheart," I say, getting up.

I'm at the door when I hear her voice. "Can you check under the bed and in the closet?"

"For monsters?" I ask.

She nods.

I laugh lightly. "Sure!" I agree.

When both the underside of the bed, and the closet have been cleared of any monsters, I make my way back to the door. "Goodnight, Hannah," I say softly.

"Goodnight, BC," she says.

I close the door, and make my way back to my room. I fall into a deep sleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

I think I'm going to love being a big brother…

* * *

I wake up dreading the day. Today, I'm going to tell Marina about my feelings for Zane. I hope she takes it well.

I barely get down breakfast, I'm so nervous. As I get driven to Anchor Beach, my anxiety builds, reaching its peak when we pull up in front of the building. I get out with a quick goodbye to Daddy and the twins.

I know Daddy is taking the twins to meet with Grandma Lena today to talk about enrolling them in Anchor Beach, so he'll be here for a while at least. That thought comforts me slightly.

My eyes rake the courtyard of the school, looking for Marina, but I don't find her. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I unlock it to find a new text:

 **Marina:** _Not feeling well_ :( _Staying home, today. I'll probably be back by tomorrow._

' _Great!'_ I think. ' _So much for telling her today!'_

I text her back:

 **BC:** _I'm sorry, love. Feel better! I'll see you tomorrow, but I'll probably call you tonight._

I send the message and stuff the phone into the front pocket of my denim jeans as the warning bell rings, signaling that I have ten minutes to get to first period.

I inhale and exhale deeply, before I ascend the steps and enter the school. I make a quick stop at my locker, where I find Zane. He leans against it waiting patiently. I clear my throat to get his attention.

"Excuse me," I say to him. "I need to get inside my locker to get my books."

He moves aside and I enter the combination on my padlock. I feel his gaze still on me as I pull open the door and begin putting the books for the first few periods in my messenger bag. His breath ghosts my ear as I hear the final bell go off.

"You can't avoid me forever," he says.

"I'm not avoiding you," I declare resolutely.

"Really?" he asks, and I can feel, rather than see, his eyebrows arch. "What do you call not talking to me for absolutely no reason ever since I started here even though we're technically supposed to be working on a project together?"

"I call that not giving in temptation…" I say. Immediately I regret those words.

"Temptation?" he asks, testing the word on his tongue. "I tempt you?"

"More than you know…" I mutter.

"Really?" he asks.

' _Damn it, BC!'_ I curse myself. ' _You really need to learn to keep your bloody mouth shut!_ '

"No, just forget it!" I snap, closing my locker and attempting to get past him.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Do you like me?" he asks, onyx eyes burning.

"Of course I do!" I tell him, hoping to deflect this. "I think you're an alright guy. I don't know you all that well, though."

"Nice try!" he laughs, pearly white teeth glinting off the flourescent lighting. "You like me, like me, don't you?"

Well there isn't any point in hiding it now. "Yes," I say, looking down.

I feel his hand touch my face. Electricity sparks. Before I know what's happening, I feel a pair of rough, chapped lips press against mine, and I feel fireworks exploding in my vein. I lose myself in the kiss.

Eventually though, I come back to my senses. ' _Marina!'_ I think.

I push Zane off me. "What the hell?" he asks.

"I'm sorry," I tell him. "I can't do this…"

"Why?" he asks, angered. "I know you felt that."

"I did," I admit. "But I have a girlfriend."

"So?" he asks, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"I can't cheat on her," I say resolutely. "She doesn't deserve that."

"She doesn't have to know," he whispers lowly. "This could be our little secret."

"YOU ASS!" I thunder. "Even if she wasn't my girlfriend, she's my best friend! Have you absolutely no shame?"

I storm past him, ignoring his call to come back. Once I make it to class, I collapse into my chair, toning out the teacher's lecture on the importance of showing up for class on time. I press a finger to my lips. I can still feel Zane's lips there.

' _What the hell am I supposed to do now?'_ I ask.

* * *

I couldn't focus all day. All I could think of was the kiss I shared with Zane. My stomach is alternating between fluttering excitedly and retching violently. And I still have to tell Marina.

I unlock the front door of the house. "I'm home," I call.

Theo and Ryan step out from the kitchen, followed by Daddy and the twins. "Hey, BC!" they greet.

"Hey," I say, before turning to Theo and Ryan. "What are you doing here?"

"We have news," Theo announces. "We already stopped by the stadium and told Connor."

"That's great!" I say. "What is it?"

He holds up his dominant hand. I see a ring glint on his finger. "We're engaged!" he says excitedly.

"That's fantastic!" I respond, taking both him and Ryan into a hug, as Daddy looks at his phone.

"Guys, as much as hate to break up the celebration, we have to go," he announces when he slips the phone back into his pocket.

"What?" I ask. "Why?"

"We're moving to take down Justina Marks," he announces. "And it all starts today…"

* * *

 **AN #2:** So there's Chapter 27! I hope you all enjoyed it! I am managing to get this up just before I have to leave to see to my commitment, so I'm please about that. I'll try and get another chapter up tonight when I get back, but I can't make any promises. Sunday will be the marathon writing session though, so if I don't get another chapter up before tomorrow, you at least have that to look forward to.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	29. Chapter 28

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** After a nearly two-week hiatus, I am pleased to announce that I am back with another chapter of this story! Did you all miss me?

Long story short, real life caught up with me. I had several commitments to attend to, and a YouTube channel that hadn't been updated in a while, so I decided to focus my energy on that. I also attended a concert 4 days ago for one of my favorite bands, so that was incredibly exciting. I hadn't seen them live for 15 years, and the one time I did, I had to leave the venue because I had been nursing a nasty migraine the entire day. It was nice to see their full show. It was one of the top concerts I have had the privilege of attending. I even walked away with their most recent CD in hand.

Alongside real life, I'll admit the direction the show took with Connor and Jude's relationship really threw me off my game. I went into that episode expecting some good fluff-writing material, and we all know what happened instead. I was shocked, to say the least. After all that effort in building up the relationship, it was over just like that? It didn't sit well with me. Not so much the breakup as much as how the show handled it. The characters were a beloved cannon coupling, and they deserved a better endnote than what they received. To have it end the way it did, I just found it so unlike how I knew the show handled situations like that in the past. And to have the breakup literally come out of nowhere, I was blindsided completely. I honestly didn't see it coming at all.

So yeah, I'm sorry for the delay. I received a quite touching review from a reader essentially saying that they knew I needed a break, but asked me not to let this story fade. And it won't. I've said it in the letter on my profile, but I will state it here as well:

 **I will NEVER leave a story incomplete. It just isn't in me to do that. I love all of my readers too much to do that to you. This story will be completed.**

I'm sorry if my hiatus left you all wondering if I'd continue. I have an estimate of around 45-60 chapters in terms of length, maybe more. There is still plenty of story left to be told **.**

I'm excited to announce my next projects. I am working closely with the amazing **Nuke Rose** for them. I will be finishing his story "One Change" that he asked me to adopt and finish. We will also be working on a multi-chapter collaborative piece, so I'm very excited for that.

After those stories are completed, I have a few more that I'll do for this fandom before I move on temporarily to other fandoms. I hope for your continued support. The list of fandoms that I will write for is on my profile.

Now, with all of that said, I have 5 reviews that I haven't answered (I answered another via PM) so I'll go ahead and answer the rest of those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** Yes, the "war" as you call it is beginning. I hope you enjoy what I do with the Justina conflict, and the rest of the story as well.

I'm glad you liked the twins in this chapter. I loved writing them, and BC in this chapter. I'm sorry that you disliked Zane in this chapter. He did pull a really shady move, but don't judge him too quickly. He definitely has a story to tell.

I'm glad you are excited to see how Marina reacts to all of this, and what happens with her and BC

Thanks, as always, for the review my friend.

 **Space Dog 47:** I know, I know! I'm sorry, but it had to be done. I'll take it as a compliment that you hate waiting. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long by my standards then. You have three hopefully coming today, so I hope that makes you happy.

I'm glad you're excited to read more about BC's turmoil, and about the clash with Justina. I hope you enjoy what I do on both fronts, and thank you for the review.

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm glad you liked BC's moments with both twins. I had a lot of fun writing that. I'm glad you liked how he handled things with Christian as well. I felt that was important for the two of them to do that by themselves, instead of Jude and Connor intervening.

If you didn't like Zane (or don't), that's okay. He has a story to tell, so I'd urge you not to judge too quickly. I do agree though, that his words to BC after the kiss weren't good. As for how Marina will react… wait and see!

Thank you for the review.

 **Guest:** I'm glad you enjoyed seeing BC as a brother. I had a ton of fun writing that. I was going for cute in those interactions, so I'm glad to hear I succeeded. I hope you enjoy what I do with the Zane-BC-Marina and Justina situations.

We will definitely be seeing Theo and Ryan's wedding, although I'm not sure how I'll work in the planning. I'm going to treat that as a request and see what I can do.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story as a whole. Thank you for the review.

 **Girl Who Loves Reading:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it. More is here! Sorry for the delay.

I also wish to extend thanks to the following users prior to getting to the disclaimer: **Epic Dany 9009** , **Hollow Bug, JFizzy 11, Wilson-Taito-Kogan Lover Forever** and **Yellow Alein 23** for their respective follows and favorites (or both!) of this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson and the twins, Christian and Hannah Davis, as well as any further OC's I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

The atmosphere in the car is tense as the six of us drive to Callie's office in order to begin enacting our plan to take down Justina Marks.

I feel sorry for Theo and Ryan, and for the twins. Theo and Ryan knew about the plan, but the two of them just got engaged, and if they are anything like Connor and I when we got engaged, the last place they want to be is in this car driving to Callie's office.

But that's exactly what they're doing. And the twins too. They're along for the ride, but they aren't exactly sure what the ride is.

We pull into the office parking lot, and Callie is at the entrance. "Thank God you're here!" she exclaims, ushering us in.

"Of course, Cal," I soothe. "Are you ready to get operation Blackmail Backfire off and running?"

She nods, lips in a tight smile, and leads us to the back room of the office, where a film set has been set up. It's just a canvas, a stool and a camera. The entire rest of the family is there. Adam is behind the camera and Callie takes a seat on the stool.

I should probably endeavor at this moment to explain our plan. It's very simple. We film this public service announcement, and then Callie and I appear in front of the Statehouse, under the guise of apologizing to Justina, before we play the public service announcement, and exposing Justina (again). Mom, Mike, Connor, Theo, Ryan and Adam are going to go to Justina's residence as we play the public service announcement and arrest her.

She'll never see it coming. Or at least, she shouldn't, until it's already too late for her to do any of her political maneuvering in an attempt to save her sorry ass.

I pull my focus back to Callie, who is introducing herself, and explaining our foster care journey. She recounts meeting Justina, and how Justina pushed her to support privatization, despite Callie's stance against exactly that. She describes how Justina used her old best friend's story for her own personal gain, and how Callie made the decision to turn against Justina, before explaining her baseless blackmail attempt.

I take my turn in front of the camera, explaining my past, my current career, and explaining my stance against privatization.

Then BC gets in front of the camera, and talks about his experiences in the system, and with our family. I notice, watching him, that he seems very distant and heavy. Here, but not entirely.

He is followed by Connor, who talks about meeting me, and how the foster care system affected me.

This continues until everyone has said something. At the end, we all stand together; hands raised, and proclaim that Justina (and others like her) will never win.

Callie steps forward, and says firmly. "Privatization is an unethical practice. Please, join my family and I in standing against it. Because no kid should be sold to the highest bidder."

Adam rushes to turn off the camera and takes it off the tripod, handing it to BC, who edits the footage together to make it more effective.

He burns it onto a disc, and we head out of the office. Mom and Mike get in their cruiser. Connor, Adam, Jan, Theo and Ryan get in Adam's car to go apprehend Justina. Sirens flash and wail as they pull out.

That leaves the rest of us in the parking lot of Callie's office. Everyone gets in their respective vehicles. Jesus, Mariana, Brandon, Courtney and Mason all head home. Callie, myself, BC and the twins drive to the Statehouse, and explain our situation.

It isn't too long afterwards that Callie and I are standing on the steps of the Statehouse, behind a podium, and with a news crew training their cameras on us, covering every angle. A screen, a projector and a DVD player form the backdrop. The kids stand to the side.

Callie speaks into the mic. "Thank you for coming," she says. "I'm Callie Hensdale, founder, President and CEO of Fost and Found. Alongside me, is my brother, Social Worker Jude Adams-Foster-Stevens. We are here today at the request of disgraced former foster care advocate, and my former business partner, Justina Marks. She has requested an apology from me, amongst many other ludicrous demands. She has blackmailed our entire family, threatening multiple careers and happy families. Our family has decided that we cannot let her get away with her disgusting behavior. So, instead of an apology, we've shot a public service announcement that we'd like you all to see."

Callie motions to BC, who plays the PSA. Callie and I step to the side as well, so as to not obstruct the view.

After it ends, we study the news crew. Their mouths are hanging wide open. BC edited in footage of Callie turning against Justina at the foster care symposium, and of Justina telling her friend's story in addition to all of our testimonials, the hand-holding and Callie's speech at the end.

I smile at him. He did a fantastic job. He smiles back tentatively, the grin never reaching his eyes.

I'm pulled away from BC and the twins by my cell phone ringing. I see on the Caller ID that it is Connor. "Hey, babe," I greet him.

He says three simple words, and an inerasable smile spreads across my face.

Those three words: "We got her."

My eyes meet Callie's, and I flash her a thumbs up. She breathes in relief, and comes over, wrapping me in a hug.

"It's all over," she says.

"Yes, it is, Cal," I agree. "Yes it is."

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, this is actually the shortest chapter of this entire story, but sometimes less is more. I didn't want to needlessly drag it out. It's the first of three chapters that you will be receiving today. I have a pretty full writing schedule, actually. I'm going to finish the other two chapters of this story that I have planned (both will be much longer than this one), and I am going to start on the 8th chapter of "One Change." I also have an album review that I have to finish writing up, and recording for my YouTube channel, so that I can get it posted. In addition, I also have other personal matters to attend to today, outside of writing, so I am quite busy.

After this three-chapter writing session, I will be completing one chapter of this story a day until the story is finished. That way, I can squeeze in all of my projects and other responsibilities.

The next chapter will be from Connor's POV, and will go back slightly, so that you can see the fall of Justina Marks. There will also be a family dinner, in celebration of the plan being successful, where Theo and Ryan will officially announce their engagement to the rest of the family. Theo also asks Connor an important question. After the dinner, BC will seek his Dads advice once again over the Zane situation, and our family of 5 will have a nice, fluffy moment.

The final chapter for the day will be in BC's point-of-view, and will see him finally tell Marina about his true feelings for Zane, and about the kiss that the two shared. We will get to see Marina's reaction to that, and we will see Zane meet Jude and Connor when he comes over to work on the project. There is definitely going to be some tension there. We will also see the twins first day at Anchor Beach, where BC will go into full-blown protection mode over Christian and Hannah.

I'm dealing with a little bit on an idea shortage in terms of what is going to happen after the chapters I have planned out above, so any suggestions and ideas you have for future chapters would be greatly appreciated.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	30. Chapter 29

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the next chapter for you all! As stated in my end notes last chapter, it will be in Connor's POV and will cover the arrest of Justina, the family dinner, the conversation between BC, Jude and Connor about Zane, and the family moment at the end.

I have had two reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Little Wolf 111:** Thank you for being so understanding! I really wanted to update quicker for you all, but I just got sucked into real life, and it pulled me away from my workspace quite often in the past two weeks. We do all need a break sometimes, but I'm back now, and better than ever. I'm glad you still love this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you for the review!

 **Nuke Rose:** Thank you! I'm glad you think so. I was worried I'd be slightly rusty and that the last chapter wouldn't be as good as the prior one's. As well, it was my shortest one ever (like in nearly 4 years of writing, ever), so that also made me nervous, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I definitely intend to keep the chapters coming.

Thank you for welcoming me back! I've missed everyone. It's certainly good to be back (and better than ever, might I add).

Thank you, as always, for the review my friend.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim now ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Christian and Hannah Davis, as well as any further OC's I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Leaving Jude and our family to go arrest Justina is not something I was particularly fond of when I was assigned the duty. I hate being away from my family, even if it is for the shortest length of time.

But I know, at least in this instance, that the dull ache I feel from being separated from Jude will be well worth it in the end. Justina Marks poses a huge threat to not only our entire family, but to the rest of society. Her idea of foster care reform is a self-interested one, designed only to benefit her and her like-minded corporate cohorts. She calls herself an advocate for foster kids, but really, she could care less about the kids, as long as her own pockets get lined with the cash from privatization.

She's the most dangerous kind of person. One who masks selfish or unethical intentions under the guise of good ones. And I personally can't wait to take her down. The look on her face when Callie and Jude play that public service announcement is going to be absolutely priceless.

I cackle with glee, causing my fellow passengers to look at me like I've gone crazy. "Is it a bad thing that I'm really looking forward to taking this woman down?"

My father laughs. "Not at all…" he says. "Although try to keep the maniacal cackling to a minimum please, son."

"No promises, Dad!" I laugh.

He chuckles too, and turns his eyes back to the road.

It strikes me just then how well my father and I get along now. Two years ago, I called him Adam, if I spoke of him at all, and now we can actually be in the same car, around the same dinner table, and we're on normal parent-child terminology again. He's come a long way, for sure.

He credits Jan and Theo, and its easy to see their influence on him. The way he looks at Jan is the way Jude and I look at each other. It's a way I never saw him look at my mother. Ever. Not once in the 12 years I lived with both of them.

The rest of the ride to Justina's place of residence is quiet. We all know what we have to do, and idle chitchat will do nothing but take our minds away from where they should be.

I lean against the window, letting the blue and red colors of the sirens paint my face as we wind our way through the San Diego streets until we reach our destination.

"Are we ready to do this?" my Dad asks.

Theo squeezes Ryan's hand and nods.

Dad looks to me. "Are you ready, Connor?"

I close my eyes. In that moment, I see Jude, BC, Hannah and Christian. My family. I see a plethora of faceless foster kids. I hear them plead with me to help them.

Jude has always told me he remains a social worker to help the faceless, the voiceless, the one's who are unable to help themselves.

Now, it's my turn to do that. I turn to my father, determination smoldering in my eyes, and nod.

The five of us unbuckle, and meet Stef and Mike at the door. Stef knocks. After a few minutes, the door swings wide, and we come face-to-face with Justina, who looks momentarily stunned to see us all standing there.

Her stoic, professional mask slips back into place. "What the hell do you all want?" she huffs.

"We've come to tell you to turn on your TV," Stef announces. "Callie is going to be appearing on the news to issue her apology to you and to call for your beloved piece of legislation to be reintroduced in the Statehouse."

Justina looks like she just won the lottery. "Excellent!" she beams. "I knew she'd see sense!"

I bite my lip to keep from chuckling. Callie wasn't kidding. This woman is absolutely _delusional_. There is absolutely nothing sensible about her precious legislation.

Justina rambles on excitedly, ushering us into the house. Mike sneaks away from the group to search her house. Now that's she's allowed us entry, anything suspicious can be used against her if found.

She pours glasses of wine for her us, and flicks the television on, setting it to the news channel.

Say what you will about the woman, but she's proving to be a very good host to us. And she's totally clueless about why we're really here. In a short time, her smiling, triumphant demeanor will crumble.

The program comes on, and we see Callie and Jude on the steps of the Statehouse. Jude looks amazing in his suit. It never ceases to amaze me how striking he looks. He could wear a ratty t-shirt and sweatpants and I'd still find him the most attractive man on the planet.

' _Now's not the time to be salivating at your husband's appearance, Connor!'_ I scold myself internally. _'You have more important things to concern yourself with.'_

All of us watch as Callie speaks. When Callie fails to offer up an apology, as she asked for, instead choosing to show the public service announcement we shot, all the color drains from Justina's face.

"What's going on?" she asks frantically, looking at each of us. Mike comes back in the room.

"Justina Marks," he announces. "You're under arrest for blackmail, making threats, conspiracy, fraud and slander. You have a right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights as they have been read to you?"

"Burn in hell," she spits. "You'll all pay for this!"

Mike drags her away, with her fighting him tooth and nail every step of the way.

I immediately pull out my cell phone and call Jude. On the television, I see him answer it. "Hey, babe," he greets.

"We got her…" I tell him.

I see him smile on the TV, and he gives thumbs up to Callie who wraps him in a hug.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Another threat has been dealt with. We're all safe. I just hope it stays that way this time…

* * *

To celebrate the fall of Justina Marks, our entire family goes to an Italian restaurant. We order a family-style meal of pastas, salads, breadsticks, pizza and of course, gelato, for dessert.

Near the end of the evening, Theo and Ryan stand up and Theo uses his utensils to make a chime noise on his glass. "Can Ryan and I have your attention, please?" he asks

Everyone stops. You can hear a pin drop in the restaurant. Theo deposits his glass back on the table, and flashes his dominant hand, exposing the diamond ring on his ring finger to the light in the restaurant.

There are several gasps from around the table. Jan, my father, Jude, BC, the twins and myself all smile knowingly, as Theo announces, "Ryan and I are engaged!"

Mariana squeals and immediately moves to crush the happy couple in one of her tight embraces. She then excitedly starts discussing the wedding, and offering to help with the planning.

"I am a wedding planner, after all!" she reasons with them. Her tone is chipper but her face says that if they refuse her offer, there will be hell to pay.

Looking terrified, the two accept, and Mariana brightens at that, immediately peppering them with questions.

It's Jude who takes pity on the embattled couple and reigns in Mariana. "Mari," he says gently, but firmly. "Theo and Ryan literally _just_ got engaged. Let them breathe. They agreed to let you plan the wedding, but that doesn't mean you have to plan the entire wedding tonight."

Mariana huffs. "Fine, be like that, Judicorn!" she says, crossing her arms over her chest.

The table erupts in laughter at her display of childishness. We've come to expect such outbursts from Jesus on occasion, but Mari rarely ever gets like this. It just makes it all the more funny.

Only under a withering death glare (I swear Jude must have given her a few pointers), does all the laughter cease, and we finish our meal.

In the parking lot, Theo pulls me aside. "Can I ask you something?" he says nervously.

"Of course, Theo," I nod. "I'm your brother, you can ask or tell me anything. You know that."

"I was wondering… if you would be my best man?" he asks me.

I speak one word, simple, firm and immediate: "Yes."

* * *

After dinner, the five of us return home. As we get in the door, Christian and Hannah throw off their coats and rush into the living room to watch TV.

BC watches them with adoration, before turning his attention to us. "Can we talk after we put the twins to bed?" he asks.

"Of course!" Jude and I chorus immediately.

"Okay, then," he nods. "I'm going to make sure the twins don't get into too much trouble…"

"You do that, BC," I laugh.

He makes his way to the living room, and Jude and I retreat to our bedroom. Jude immediately pulls on his tie, loosening it, before shrugging off his suit jacket.

I do the same. "Did I mention how unbelievably hot you looked on TV today?" I question.

Jude blushes. "No, you didn't…" he trails off.

I step closer to him, and fit my lips over his gently. "Well you looked striking, babe," I inform him.

"Thank you, love," he says, pecking me.

"You know…" I trail off. "BC did say he was going to watch the twins. We could…"

"Connor!" Jude squeaks. "With three kids, two of them under the age of twelve in the house? Are you for real?"

"It's a big house!" I pout. "And we're far enough away from the living room to protect any innocent ears or eyes." I peck him on the lips.

He huffs. "Okay, but only because its been too long."

"That's my Judicorn!" I beam, and he takes me in a passionate kiss.

"Shut. Up." he says sternly, punctuating each of the two words with a peck to my lips.

"Gladly, babe," I inform him, zipping my lips for effect. "Now, you shut up and kiss me…"

* * *

After our fun, we take a shower together, and towel off, getting into pajamas, and joining our kids in the living room, settling on the couch, where the three of them are watching an animated film.

Jude excuses himself to make a giant bowl of popcorn and the five of us devour it, even attempting to catch pieces of it in our mouth.

Needless to say, we get more popcorn on the floor than in our mouths, but it is still a lot of fun. And it got Hannah and Christian smiling.

The five of us cuddle underneath the mound of blankets and continue watching the movie. Hannah and Christian burrow themselves into BC. They seem to have really taken a shine to him. Christian has been especially clingy recently. I think the two of them have come to an understanding of sorts.

I'm proud of both of them. They did it without the two of us having to intervene.

Pretty soon, the twins are asleep, and BC carries Hannah to her room to put her into bed. I take Christian, and Jude just sits on the couch awaiting our return.

He isn't waiting long. The three of us sit on the couch, letting out a synchronized sigh.

"So, what's up, bud?" I ask BC.

BC looks at me with wide eyes. "Never attempt to speak cool again, please," he pleads.

I put my hands up in surrender and nod. "But, in all seriousness, what's going on?"

He inhales and exhales deeply. "Zane kissed me…" he finally says.

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, there we have Chapter 29. I hope you all enjoyed it! I was hoping to get one more chapter done before I rested, but I've been up for a long time, and I need some rest. I'll begin work on Chapter 30 when I wake. It will be in BC's point-of-view, so keep an eye out later tonight for it.

Please remember to send me any ideas you like to see in future chapters.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	31. Chapter 30

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Here it is everyone: Chapter 30! It seems like only yesterday that I was writing the prologue for this story, and hoping that people would like it. I can't believe this story has come so far, and we're nowhere near done.

I couldn't have gotten to this point without all of my readers. I'm so grateful for all the support you've given me. This story wouldn't be what it is without you.

It's been two months since I last posted anything. I'm really sorry about that. I hope I haven't lost two many of you. This will definitely be the longest period between chapters that this story will have to endure, so that's a good thing. I hated not updating, but real life and the fact that I'm my worst critic and was second-guessing absolutely everything got in the way. I'm still not completely sure about this chapter, but I don't want to sit on it any more. I'll leave it up to you all as to whether or not this chapter is up to par with my usual output, because I've been driving myself insane for the last two months with it.

Until this story's completion, updates will henceforth be posted on an "As Completed" basis. I'm still pretty busy and my sleep patterns still aren't the best, but they are better than they've been in a long time at the moment, so that's encouraging. I will complete this story. Just have patience with me.

I've received 6 reviews on the last chapter since I posted it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Girl Who Loves Reading:** It's certainly good to be back! I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story.

Thank you for the review!

 **Nuke Rose:** I love rapid quality updates too. I'm sorry that this one took so long.

Thank you, as always, my friend, for the review!

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm glad that you're glad that I'm back. I've missed writing this story so much, and I'm just

I honestly knew life was going to get in the way at some point, and that I may have to slow down a bit. I just didn't want to. But I'm glad I did, because I'm now back and better than ever!

Thank you for the compliment on readers having stories like mine to keep Jude and Connor's relationship alive. I'm flattered that you feel that way. It's never been in me to discontinue a work. That will never happen as long as I am physically able to write. Jude and Connor were such an important pair to many people, and they were arguably more popular than Stef and Lena (at least in my opinion).

I honestly expected the series to end with Jude and Connor taking the torch from Stef and Lena and fostering kids themselves. That was seemingly the direction that the writer's were building up to for the end of the show, and it would've been a perfect ending. But alas, it was not to be, and I'm seriously wondering what they are going to do with Jude's character now.

I predict that the way the show handled the breakup has most likely perturbed the majority of the fan base, unfortunately. Jude and Connor were a huge part of the series, and losing their relationship after so much buildup, especially in the way it was done (disrespectful is one of the milder terms for it), was a massive blow.

I agree about Justina. The woman is everything you've stated (and a few more… choice words that I can think of) I'm glad you liked how I handled her. I was so looking forward to writing that part, and I thought it turned out well, so I'm glad to hear that you believe it did.

Yes, Theo and Ryan are engaged! And of course Mariana wants to plan everything! It's Mariana!

I'm glad you liked how I was able to repair Connor and Adam's relationship. I felt it was important to do so in this story, because I've seen far too many writer's make Adam the bad guy.

And yes, BC told his Dads about the kiss with Zane… as for how that will play out; you'll have to read below to find out!

Thank you for the review!

 **Space Dog 47:** I'm glad you thought so. And about Chapter 28, I completely understand. Thank you for the constructive criticism. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter regardless.

Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed the last chapter! I'm as glad to be back from my hiatus, as you are to have me back. The break wasn't intended, but it probably was necessary, if I'm honest. Writing as consistently as I was had taken a toll on me a little bit. But, I'm back and better than ever!

I'm glad you are looking forward to more of this story, and that you like the Marina/BC/Zane connection.

Thank you for the review!

 **Doe6215:** Thank you very much! I'll certainly do my best to keep this story up in terms of quality. I'm glad you're excited to see what happens next. As for your questions and suggestions: I can't give too much away, but Jack will be making one final return, which is something I had planned before the events of the episode you referred to.

Thank you for the review, follow and favorite. It's very much appreciated.

I also wish to thank all the users who have followed and favorited this story since the last chapter. There have been too many now to list them by name, but I want to acknowledge all of you anyway. I see every follow, favorite and review, and I'm grateful for every single one.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim no ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Christian and Hannah Davis, as well as any further OC's I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

"What did you say?" Dad asks me, seething under tight control.

"I said—" I begin to repeat myself, only to be cut off by Daddy.

"We heard what you said, bud," he assures me. "It's a figure of speech. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I confirm. "A little shaken, and a little confused about things, but fine."

"How did it happen?" Dad demands.

I breathe in and out. "He was waiting for me at my locker, and told me that I couldn't avoid him forever. We exchanged some words, and I was about to leave when he pulled me back and kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" Daddy asks.

"For a little while," I admit, looking down. "But I eventually came to my senses and pushed him off of me."

"Good boy," Dads chorus. "Did anything else happen?"

I sigh, looking up. "He got angry with me. Asked me why I pushed him off me. Told me that he knew I'd felt the sparks between us. And—" my voice breaks, trailing off.

Immediately, Dads rush to encircle me in a sandwich hug. "It's okay, BC," they soothe as I struggle to maintain my composure. "And what?"

"I liked it," I admit. "Is that wrong?"

"Absolutely not," they say firmly. "Why on Earth would you think that? Look at the two of us, look at Grandmas, and look at Uncle Theo and Ryan. Do you think liking someone of the same gender is wrong?"

"No," I sniffle. "But to some people, it is. Even today."

I feel both of them nod. It's Daddy that speaks up. "As unfortunate as it is, there will probably always be people like that. But you can't let other's prejudices dictate your actions BC. You just have to deal with it as it comes along."

I sniffle, and nod. "Yeah," I agree. "You two are right!"

"Aren't we always?" they chorus.

It draws a laugh from me, and I can feel all the tension leave my body.

Dads smile at me. "It's so good to hear that laugh, buddy," they inform me.

"It's good to be laughing again," I tell them earnestly. "Thanks, Dads, I needed that. So much has been happening lately that I just don't even know where to start in terms of dealing with it."

"You know that you can always come to us, right buddy?" Dad asks.

"I know," I nod. "And I appreciate that so much. You know, I've never really thanked you for everything that you two have done for me."

"Braden Christopher Adams-Foster-Stevens, there is absolutely _nothing_ to thank us for," Dads say gently, yet firmly. "If anything, we should be thanking _you_ for all that you've brought us since you got to us. We couldn't imagine life without you."

It's this statement that shatters the dam blocking my tears, and they finally fall after threatening to for the entire length of our conversation.

"I'm sorry," I say, hanging my head as sobs wrack my body. "I'm a complete mess."

"It's okay, buddy," Dads soothe. "Just let it all out."

I nod against their chests. "Just don't let me go, okay?" I ask.

"Never," they respond, holding me tighter.

For a while, the only sound in the room is the sound of my muffled sobs and the quiet reassurances that my Dads whisper to me.

When I've cried myself out in the comfort of their embrace, I pull away slightly, wiping my eyes.

"Did anything else happen between you and this Zane boy?" Dad asks me.

I inhale and exhale to keep my composure. "He said…" I trail off.

"What did he say to you, BC?" Daddy questions gently. "You can tell us."

"He said... that he wanted to be in a relationship. When I brought up Marina, he said that she didn't have to know. That it could be our secret."

Their reaction to that is one that surprises me. They double over with laughter, leaving me stunned as they clutch at each other wildly in an attempt to calm themselves.

"You two have officially lost it," I inform them, as the laughter stops and they try to regain breath.

"Sorry, buddy," they chorus. " We don't mean to laugh. It just brought back a memory is all. We find the parallel funny, not the implication of the words themselves, okay?"

"Okay," I nod. "What memory, if I may ask?"

"Your daddy said almost the exact same thing to me when I told him that Grandpa Adam didn't need to know that the two of us were friends," Dad informs me. "Grandpa, at that point, had banned us from seeing each other, because he had certain… suspicions about daddy. Your father here went off on me like a fire cracker."

"So you were sassy, even back then?" I question Daddy.

"Yep," he confirms. "And your father definitely, _definitely_ knows that."

I watch in mock-horror as my fathers kiss each other. "Dads please, save that for when the innocent eyes aren't around and let's get back to the real problem here."

They pull apart with a pop. "Sorry," they say sheepishly.

I huff in faux-annoyance. "I suppose I can forgive you," I tell them.

The three of us laugh.

"Now, you need to tell Marina, okay?" Daddy advises me. "If you don't, it will be so much worse. Your father can attest to that, I'm sure."

Dad blushes red in embarrassment.

"Do I even want to know?" I question.

The two of them blush beet-red and hastily shake their heads. "No!" they say in synchronization. "Absolutely not!"

"Thought so," I nod. "I'm going to bed now. Thanks for the talk, Dads."

"Anytime, kid," Dad says, and Daddy nods right along with him at that.

I begin to pad down the hallway to my bedroom, when I hear Daddy call out to me.

"We love you, bud," he says. "No matter what."

I reverse my course and poke my head back into the living room, with a smile on my face.

"I know," I nod. "Goodnight, Dads."

I make my way back down the hall and into my bedroom. I inhale and exhale as pick up my cell phone and scroll through my contacts, to find the one I want.

 **BC:** _I need you to drop by the house tomorrow. I have something to tell you._

With that, I toss my phone to the side and fall back onto the bed, curling my body, and falling into a restless, tortured sleep.

* * *

Teenagers usually dread alarm clocks, but I've never really had a problem with them. In fact, I've always welcomed their noise.

In the majority of the foster homes I was placed, I knew upon hearing the sound of the alarm that I had survived another night. That implication allows me to associate the sound with something positive, rather than something dreadful. Silly as it may be, that sound was one of the few positive things I had to hold onto as I was shuffled through the system without much regard for my personal well being.

Even now, two years out of the system, I close my eyes at night and look forward to hearing that familiar, comforting sound in the morning.

Today though, for the first time ever, the sound does nothing to comfort me. Today, it reminds me of the moment I shared with the one person I've been trying my hardest to forget and how I have to tell one of the people I care about most in the entire world about said moment, potentially ending a two-year romantic relationship.

I could even lose a hell of a lot more. Knowing Marina as I do, she isn't the type of person to cut someone out of her life without _extraordinarily_ good reason, but this type of news can bring out something in people that it wouldn't normally.

I'm scared. Very, very scared. But I know it has to be done. It isn't fair to her if I keep her in the dark any longer than I already have.

I stretch and reach for my phone on the nightstand. I have exactly one new message:

 **Marina:** _Okay. Let me know when you want me there. I love you._

I sigh. Saying "I love you" is nothing new for us, but this was probably the worst possible time for her to do so. It immediately makes me feel so much guiltier for doing what I'm going to be doing.

I run my hand through my hair, a habit I'm prone to when nervous, and move to stand on disagreeing legs, before padding down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Need. Coffee. Now." I say, as I slump into a chair at the table.

"Good morning to you too," Dads say in unison.

"Sorry. I just… have a lot on my mind and didn't sleep well."

"It's okay," they respond as Daddy sets a steaming mug in front of my face. Just the scent gets me to perk up.

"Thanks," I say gratefully, as I grasp the cup and bring it to my lips, sipping it carefully.

"No problem, buddy," Daddy replies. "You going to be okay?"

"I don't know…" I tell him honestly. "That probably depends on your definition of the word 'okay,' to be honest."

Daddy just nods, and goes to fetch plates. Dad comes and sits next to me. In no time at all, breakfast is served for the three of us, and Dad goes to wake up Hannah and Christian.

Hannah bounds into the room minutes later as I'm polishing off my eggs and wraps her arms around my waist in a hug. "Good morning, BC."

I smile softly, hugging her back as best I can. "Good morning, Hannah."

She looks up at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assure her, even though I'm anything but. I don't need to burden a 10-year-old with my issues.

She studies me intently, before glaring, but doesn't question me, and takes my father's hand as he leads her to make up her plate.

I go back to my now-ice cold coffee, taking a sip as I work on nibbling through my toast.

"You look like hell," a voice says from behind me. I turn, seeing Christian pad into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Gee, thanks," I mumble sarcastically, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

He dances out of my reach, and goes to where Dad and Hannah are standing by the stovetop, grabbing a plate on his way through.

It isn't long before the five of us are seated, and eating in comfortable silence. Once I've stomached the last of what I can comfortably manage, I excuse myself, and attempt to hasten from the kitchen, but Hannah's voice calls me back.

"I expect an explanation later, BC!" he announces.

I sigh, knowing she'll keep on asking until I tell her. She's a lot like Marina in that regard.

I spin around. "Later," I agree. "Speaking of which, what time can Marina come over?"

"Whenever you're ready," Dads chorus. "She's always welcome here."

I finally exit the room, and pad back down the hallway, returning to my bedroom. I type out a quick text to Marina asking her to give me an hour to get ready, and go about my routine.

Once I'm dressed, I hear the doorbell ring. Checking my clock, I see it's been precisely an hour.

Leave it to Marina to be punctual. She always has been. Even if that has meant literally dragging me behind her in an effort to get where she wants to go.

I laugh, remembering our latest trip to the mall. The memory is enough to distract me momentarily, so that when Marina jumps on me, throwing her arms around my neck, it startles me.

"Jesus Christ, Marina!" I exclaim. "You scared me."

"Sorry," she says apologetically. "What did you have to tell me?"

I huff out a laugh. "You don't waste time, do you?"

"Nope!" she returns, popping the p, before regarding me seriously. "What is it, BC?"

I sigh. "Well… Zane kissed me."

It's silent for a minute as Marina processes. "I'm sensing a 'but' at the end of that sentence."

"I liked it," I admit sheepishly, bracing myself for a slap to the face. What happened next though was admittedly the last thing I expected.

"Is that all?" Marina asks me.

I peek open one eye. "You're not mad?" I ask quizzically.

"Oh, I'm mad, alright," she says with a nod, and my stomach churns violently.

"You have every right to be," I assure her.

She looks at me as if I've grown a second head. "I'm not mad at you. Zane is another story…" her eyes darken considerably. "But don't worry, I won't do anything too bad to your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I squeak. "He's not—"

"Not yet he isn't," she cuts me off. "But he could be. And that's okay."

"It is?" I question.

She laughs. "For the last time, BC Adams-Foster-Stevens, yes, it's okay. Being bisexual is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I honestly expected to get slapped," I admit, voicing my fear.

She shoots me an incredulous glare. "You've known me for two years, and that's what you expected?"

"Well, yeah…" I confirm. "This 'coming out' thing doesn't always go well, you know."

She wraps her arms around me. "I know… and I'm breaking up with you. You need to figure yourself out, and you can't do that when you're in a relationship."

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't be," she says resolutely. "I love you, and part of loving someone is loving them enough to let them go, so they can be happy. I want you to be happy, BC."

"We're still best friends, right?" I ask.

"Always," she confirms. "Never doubt that."

"Has anyone told you how remarkable you are, Marina Reyes?" I ask.

She ponders, before grinning. "People could stand to mention it more."

"You're a remarkable person, Marina Reyes," I say immediately.

She hugs me tightly. "You're pretty remarkable too, BC Adams-Foster-Stevens. Now, if you excuse me, I think Zane and I have a few things to discuss. I'll call you later."

She bounds out of my room, saying a quick goodbye to my Dads. I sigh and sprawl out on my bed, eyes closed.

"Well, it appears that went well," two incredibly familiar voices say.

My eyes fly open, spying my father's in the doorway. "Yeah, it did," I agree.

"We're very proud of you," Dad tells me. "You know that, right?"

I nod. "Thanks, Dads."

"And we want to meet this Zane boy someday," Daddy says.

"We're actually working on a project together," I comment, and it's impossible to miss the glint of mischief in both of my Dads eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, absolutely not!" I exclaim.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," they say at the same time.

"Sure you don't," I deadpan. "Just please, if you love me at all, nothing _too_ embarrassing, okay?"

"No promises!" Dad smirks.

Just then Hannah comes bolting into my room. "I want my explanation now!" she proclaims, fixing me with an expectant look.

I groan, and Dads laugh as they make their way back down the hallway, leaving me to explain to my 10-year-old foster sister why I was acting sad at breakfast, and why, as she puts it, "the pretty girl left our house so soon."

I sigh. This has the potential to be the most awkwardly cute conversation I've ever had…

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there it is. Chapter 30. I'm kind of glad to be done with it, to be honest. I hope it was worth the wait. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but as soon as it's done, I'll have it edited and posted for you all.

I also in need of some more ideas for the fic. I know generally where I want to go, as we progress through the rest of the story. I even have the end planned out entirely in my head, but I want to know what you all would like to see going forward. Feel free to leave any suggestions in a review, or you can send them to me via PM.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	32. Chapter 31

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** After a long wait, here is Chapter 31! It is in Jude's POV and will incorporate one of the suggestions I received from my reader **Doe 6215** who was kind enough to give me three excellent suggestions, so special thanks to them for snapping me out of my temporary creative dry spell.

As for why it's been so long, I'm a perfectionist with my writing. This story (and every story I do) is like my baby, and I haven't really had as much opportunity as I'd like to really sit down and focus on it in recent months. I now have the time I need to really sit down and write things out, which I'm so happy about. I hope the wait was worth it, and I'll try to be a bit more consistent going forward.

I've received 3 reviews on the last chapter since I posted it, so I'll answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm happy to be back! I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you will enjoy this one, and all of the others too.

Thank you, as always, for the review, my friend!

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm as glad to be back as you are to have me back! I will definitely take my time throughout the rest of the story, but it will be completed, come hell or high water.

I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, and hope you will continue to enjoy this story until we reach the finish line.

Thank you, as always, for the review!

 **Guest:** I'm glad you understand why I am writing on an as completed basis as opposed to the scheduled writing I had adhered to at the start of the story. The past few months have seen me completely shift my schedule in such a way that it limits my time for writing and other projects to a fraction of what it was before. I'm writing as fast and as often as I can, though, I promise you that.

I'm so glad you've had the chance to re-read the story, and fall in love with it all over again. As for my promise, I am a man of my word. This story will be completed come hell or high water. I've loved writing this story and these characters, and it would be inconceivable for me to leave it incomplete. It just won't happen, with any story of mine, ever. It's just not in me to abandon a work.

I'm so glad to hear that you feel my writing is "truly amazing," that is a great compliment. You're welcome for writing fics. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Hannah and Christian Davis, as well as any other characters I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

I wake up cold, my hands instantly seeking Connor's warmth, only to find a tangle of empty sheets. That is so not the way I want to start any day, much less today.

Today is Connor and I's third wedding anniversary. I can't believe it has been three years since we said our vows, and thirteen since we first met.

' _My husband'_ I think to myself, a sigh escaping my lips. There are so many words I could use to describe him. He's my lover, my best friend, my protector, my anchor, and the light that guides me through the dark. He's my everything.

I sit up in bed, rubbing the fatigue from my eyes. Almost instantly, I inhale the acrid smell of smoke, which is followed by a string of profanity.

I chuckle lightly, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. ' _Some things never change'_ I think to myself. My husband's complete ineptitude in the kitchen is one such thing.

I stand on stiff legs, sliding my feet into a comfy pair of slippers, and shuffle down the hallway to the kitchen.

Peeking inside, I see my flustered husband fretting over a pan on the stovetop. Smoke billows, and I hear him sputter out a cough.

I make my way over to the stovetop, and pry the pan from his hold, depositing it into the sink and turning on the water. I cough as the smoke disperses before clearing.

I look over to my husband, who graces me with a sheepish smile.

I huff, and move to wrap my arms around his neck. "What am I going to do with you?" I sigh.

"Kiss me?" he suggests, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I laugh, and peck him lightly. "There. Happy now?"

He pulls me back in, wrapping his strong arms around my waist, and proceeding to peck me a few times in quick succession. "Happy anniversary, Judicorn," he says.

I shrug off his usage of the offensive nickname. Connor can get away with just about anything on our anniversary, and he knows it.

Unfortunately, he has forgotten that two can play at that game. I grin evilly, and pull him down for a passionate kiss, my fingers raking through his hair, and pulling the blond strands.

I feel Connor attempt to bite back a moan, and I know I have him exactly where I want him. I pull away, and the whine he emits is music to my ears.

I saunter away teasingly. "I'm going to take a nice hot shower," I toss over my shoulder towards my flustered husband.

"Judicorn!" he whines, pouting. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"No one said you couldn't join me in the shower, Con," I inform him with a wink.

He groans. "Stop teasing me!"

"You coming or not?" I ask, as I start towards the bathroom again.

I've barely taken another step forward when I hear the creak of the hardwood signaling that Connor is following me.

"Damn tease," he mutters from behind me. "He's so lucky I love him."

I turn back, and take his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you too, my husband," I breathe against his lips. "Happy anniversary."

* * *

After our joint shower, I lead Connor by the hand to the kitchen and sit him down at the table, while I prepare breakfast for the two of us.

"I was supposed to do that!" he pouts. "I had the whole day planned, you know?"

"Did you now?" I ask, coming up behind him and setting his plate in front of him, before pressing a kiss into his cheek and wrapping my arms around him.

"Yes, I'll have you know that I did!" he exclaims.

I nuzzle his neck. "And what did you have planned, my husband?" I question.

"Well…" he starts, before clamming up, and narrowing his eyes at me. "Oh, no, Judicorn!" he exclaims. "Not this time."

"What?" I ask, disentangling myself from Connor and morphing my features into an overly innocent mask, complete with puppy dog eyes and my most devastating pout.

He huffs at seeing my display, which almost always succeeds in getting him to bend to my will.

"You will not get me to blab on my master plan for our anniversary by using your persuasive guilt tactics."

"But they always work!" I huff.

"Not this time, they don't," Connor says resolutely, shaking his head.

I huff, and wrap my arms around his frame once more, nipping at his neck.

Connor moans at the contact, and I can feel his resolve crumbling, but it suddenly steels.

"You won't be able to seduce it out of me, either," he deadpans.

"Damn it!"

Connor laughs, motioning to the chair across the table. "Just sit and eat, please, babe? Let me surprise you just this once."

"But…"

"Not 'buts,' my beautiful husband, now sit down and lets enjoy this lovely breakfast and then we'll wake the kids, and get them settled before I whisk you away to our first destination of the day."

"Did you call anyone to watch the kids?" I question. Connor's plan sounds great in theory, but he sometimes misses the little details.

"I thought BC could handle it," he tells me. "He is getting to that age where he's going to want more freedom and responsibility."

"I know," I nod. "It's a good idea, Con. A really good idea, actually."

"Hey!" he exclaims, recoiling in mock hurt. "I am known to have them from time to time."

This of course leads us to a discussion of all the "good" ideas he's had in the past. By the end of breakfast, we are a hysterically laughing mess.

"Do I even want to know?" a voice asks, with an audible sigh.

We snap out of our nostalgia-induced laughter and turn towards our son. He looks half-amused and half-annoyed.

"I'll take your silence as a 'no,' then," BC exclaims. "God, every time I think you two can't get any more sickeningly in love, I'm proven wrong."

"Thanks, kiddo," we say in unison.

He sighs. "I give up. What's for breakfast?"

"I made a little bit of everything," I inform him, gesturing to the plethora of platters, plates and pans piled high with food. "Help yourself, bud."

BC nods, murmuring a sleepy "Thanks," before shuffling to the counter and beginning to make up his plate.

He sits down at the table, and the three of us eat in peaceful silence. When BC gets up to bring his plate to the sink, Connor stops him.

"Hey buddy?" he calls. "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure!" he responds, still moving towards the sink, where he deposits his plate and glass before rounding back and gracing us with his undivided attention. "Happy anniversary, by the way."

"Thank you, buddy," we chorus.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" he questions.

"Well," Connor intones. "I have plans for your Daddy and I's anniversary, but we need someone to watch Hannah and Christian…"

"Ok…" BC trails off, unsure of where we're headed with this conversation.

"We'd like to give that responsibility to you," I announce. "Do you think you can handle it?"

His face lights up, the brightness of his smile rivaling that of the sun. "Of course!" he nods, bounding forward to hug us. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"We know we won't," we tell him together. "We trust you. We know you'll take good care of them. Besides, you're getting to the age where we need to give you a bit more responsibility."

BC just nods, looking shocked.

"That said, we'll leave you everyone's numbers, so don't be afraid to call if you need help," we continue.

"Ok, Dads," he agrees.

"And if it's an absolute emergency, you can call us at any time, okay?" Connor informs. "I'll let you know our itinerary for the evening."

I huff. "So you'll tell our 14-year-old son your master plan for tonight, but I get nothing?"

Connor smirks. "Yep," he tells me, popping the p. "Your devastating pout and masculine charm will have no effect on me today."

This causes me to use my most innocent puppy dog eyes and put on my most devastating pout, which causes my husband and son to burst out into laughter.

Connor moves to take me in his arms, still laughing. "Oh, my God. I love you, Jude Adams-Foster-Stevens. That was absolutely priceless… but it still didn't work." He motions to BC. "Come on, son, let's leave your father to stew about what exactly I have planned for him tonight."

BC cackles, grinning evilly as Connor and he depart from the kitchen, leaving me standing there shocked.

Eventually, I sigh, resigned to the fact that Connor had a grand plan and that, for at least tonight, I'd just have to strap myself in, and go along for the ride.

As I watch the twin heads of blond hair shrink further into the distance, a fond smile comes across my features.

' _God, how I love those two,'_ I think to myself, before busying myself with cleaning the mountain of dishes piled in the sink.

* * *

That night sees me dressed in a frankly uncomfortable tuxedo, with Connor's only hint being that the two of us have to "look the part" for the evening. Personally though, I think that directive and this choice of clothing was solely so that he could have an excuse to see me in this tight tux.

It's only the second time in my life that I've ever worn one, the first being on my wedding day, and Connor has never failed to remind me just how much that sight made him salivate.

"Jude, babe?" I hear my husband call. "You almost ready? We're going to be late."

"Yes, Con!" I call back, growling in frustration as I attempt to get my necktie on properly. In the mirror, I see Connor pop his head through the doorway of our bedroom, his hair slicked back stylishly.

"Wow!" he whistles, as soon as his hazel eyes find mine. He moves to help me tie my midnight blue tie. "You look striking, love."

"Thank you, babe," I say, twisting to kiss him. "You look pretty striking yourself."

"Stop distracting me!" he says, breaking off the kiss. "I'm trying to get this tie right."

The look of pure concentration that comes across his features is so adorable that it takes all I have not to kiss it off.

"There!" he announces, as he loops the tie through and moves to take my hand in his. "All done, now let's get going. The first surprise of the night should be arriving any minute now…"

Just then, I hear a knock on the door, noting that Connor looks absolutely giddy.

"What are you up to?" I question suspiciously.

"I'll show you, babe. Come on," he says, pulling me by our joined hands through the house, down the stairs and to the front door, where I see a uniformed man standing on the porch, with a stretch limousine in the backdrop.

"You got us a limo?" I question excitedly.

"Of course, my prince," Connor says, smiling a sweet, bashful smile.

"God, I love you," I say earnestly, cupping his cheek and kissing him tenderly, before enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"I love you too," I feel him whisper against my neck, as he kisses me right on the junction between my neck and my shoulder blade.

"Alright, break up the love-fest you two," BC interjects as he steps between us. "You're going to blind your poor limo driver."

Connor and I pull apart sheepishly, and send apologetic glances to BC and our limo driver, who waves it off good-naturedly.

"You remind me of my wife and I when we were your age," he says, getting a twinkle in his eyes. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes," Connor and I say together.

With a quick set of reminders to BC, and goodbyes to Hannah and Christian, the two of us follow our limo driver out to the curb, where he opens the door for us to slide in, before he goes around and gets in the driver's seat.

"My name is Gustav, and I will be your personal chauffer for the evening. There is champagne in the mini-fridge, and some glasses in the cabinet. Let me know if you'll require anything else."

I'm about to thank the man, when Connor beats me to it. "Thank you, Gustav, we will. Roll up the partition, please."

I see Gustav push a button, and suddenly, my view is cut off as a darkly tinted glass rises up and obstructs the front of the vehicle from where the two of us sit in the back.

"What was that for?" I ask, curiously.

"You are not getting any glimpse of my big plans for tonight," he says firmly. "Did you think I didn't know that you would think to look out the windshield?"

"Damn it!" I curse. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Aw, don't pout babe," Connor pleads. "It'll all be worth it by the end of the night."

"You better have the most amazing anniversary plan in the history of anniversaries, Connor Adams-Foster Stevens," I say warningly.

"Trust me, my dear husband, what I have planned will blow your mind," he assures me, taking my hand in his and twining our fingers together. "In more ways than one," he says, following that with a positively indecent wink that is all kinds of suggestive.

"Damn it, Connor!" I groan. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

He laughs, before his features settle into a knowing smirk. "Oh, trust me babe," he says, nipping at my neck. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

This teasing between us continues until the car stops, and Connor announces that we've arrived at our first destination.

"Finally!" I shout, jubilant, causing Connor to bust into laughter.

"Don't be premature, my dear Judicorn," he warns. "Close your eyes."

"Connor!" I whine, not at all caring that I'm a 26-year-old married father sounding like a petulant child.

"Un uh, Jude," Connor chides, wagging his finger. "No whining, or else you won't get your rewards, and after all this teasing, I'm pretty sure you'll want them. If not, I can just direct Gustav to drive us right back home."

I shake my head vehemently.

"I thought as much," Connor smirks. "Now, close your eyes."

I do as told, and feel a pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Insurance against you peeking," I hear Connor say in my ears, and I can't do anything but nod, wondering what the hell this crazy, spontaneous, wonderful, handsome man has in store for me.

Of one thing I'm absolutely certain though:

Tonight will be a night I'll remember for a long, long time.

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there we have it, Chapter 31! I hope you all enjoyed it. It was the first of three chapters that I promised would be coming "very soon." You might get the second chapter tonight, depending on how fast I can type and edit. If not, it and the third promised chapter should be up in the next few days.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	33. Chapter 32

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** Here is the second of three promised chapters. It will be in Connor's POV, and cover more of the wedding anniversary celebration between him and Jude. I hope you enjoy it.

I've had two reviews posted to the previous chapter since I published it, so I'll answer those now:

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm glad to be back too! I wrote the last chapter in bits and pieces, because that's all that my schedule allowed me, but I'm certainly very happy to have the time to sit down and really focus, and write everything out now.

I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter, and that you're excited to see what Connor has in store for Jude.

Thank you, as always, for the review. It's greatly appreciated.

 **Doe6215:** LOL! Well, the next chapter is up now! I wish to thank you for your patience. Knowing that I have such loyal, passionate readers really motivates me. You're welcome for the shout out. I'm glad you were excited when you saw your name. Your ideas were excellent, and I plan on using all of them at some point, so thank you for taking the time to give them to me. If you have any more ideas, please do not hesitate to let me know.

I'm glad you loved the chapter, and that you're excited for this one, and all the others forthcoming.

Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Hannah and Christian Davis, as well as any other characters I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

"A movie theatre?" Jude asks quizzically, once I pull my hands away from his face. "My big surprise is a movie? Seriously?"

I nuzzle his pulse point, placing a light kiss there. "No, silly," I assure him. "This is just our first stop of the evening. Your big surprise comes next."

"Well, okay," Jude says, taking my hand. "What are we seeing?"

"Wait and see," I tell him.

The two of us walk into the cinema, and I sit Jude down at a table, while I head up to the box office to grab our tickets.

Once that's done, I make my way back to Jude and the two of us make our way to the concession stand. I'm sure we must look like fishes out of water in our respective tuxes, but I don't care. They're necessary for the big surprise I have planned.

We place our order, and wait for it to be filled before I lead him to the theatre.

We take our seats, right in the back, sitting in the middle of the row. Much like how we were 13 years ago, on a double date. Which is exactly as I planned it.

As the theatre darkens, Jude looks around, before leaning over to speak.

"We're the only two here," he says quietly.

"I know," I tell him.

With my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I can see his features draw in, eyes narrowing. "You planned it like that, didn't you?"

I can only smile and nod, before focusing on the screen. If Jude thinks that paying to rent out an entire theatre for a private screening is all I have planned, he's sorely mistaken, as he's about to find out… now!

Instead of the usual trailers and commercials that play before a film starts, a carefully put together montage of photos and video messages begins to play. The photos encompass our entire 13-year relationship, interspersed with video messages from all of our family.

After the final video message, the camera turns and I see my face pop up on the screen, smiling.

"Surprise, babe," I say, being as animated as I can while holding a handheld camera. "I bet you were expecting trailers and commercials. Hope you're not too disappointed with what you got instead. And this is only the beginning of what I have planned for the night. I love you so much, Jude."

A curtain like animation closes around my face, and in beautiful cursive lettering are the words: Happy Anniversary, Jude! All my love always- Connor

He looks at me, tears streaking down his face. "God, I love you," he says, wrapping his arms tightly around me and nuzzling into my neck. "I love you so much."

My arms instinctively go around his waist, pulling him as close to me as possible with an armrest in the way. "I love you, too," I whisper softly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

After a few minutes, I reluctantly pull away from him, laughing as Jude's outstretched arms move to follow me, seeking the solidity of my body.

"Let's watch the movie babe," I say, as the opening credits start to roll.

Jude huffs, crosses his arms and levels the screen with a glare. He looks absolutely adorable.

I find myself ignoring my own advice and instead of watching the movie, I watch him. I'm waiting for the moment he realizes…

"Is this the same film we saw with Taylor and Daria all those years ago?" he questions.

"Yep," I nod.

Jude rolls his eyes fondly, turning as much as he can in his seat and cupping my cheek with his hand.

"You're such a dork," he says, good-naturedly.

I laugh. "You love it," I retort teasingly.

Yeah," he smiles. "I do."

He pulls me forward for a chaste peck. It still amazes me how thirteen years later; every kiss between us feels like the first. Jude makes my heart race like no one else ever has, or ever will.

I swipe my tongue across his lips, deepening the kiss. Needless to say, the now 13-year-old movie becomes an afterthought. We spend the rest of the run time kissing and playfully feeding each other popcorn.

We get more on the floor of the theatre than we do in our mouths, and I can't bring myself to feel sorry about the fact that someone is going to have to clean everything up afterwards. I paid handsomely to rent out this theatre, so I'm sure the cleaning crew can handle any mess.

As we walk out, I tap my pinkie against Jude's, and he laughs and gives me a brilliant smile as he links his finger through mine.

"Are you ready for your big surprise?" I ask him.

"More than ready!" he exclaims enthusiastically.

I can't help but smile at his enthusiasm, as the two of us slide back into the limo. Almost immediately, he burrows into my body, and I instinctively wrap my arm around his shoulders. He sighs contentedly and kiss his forehead as Gustav drives us through the San Diego night towards our next destination.

* * *

I take Jude to the beach next. I cover his eyes as I lead him across the cold, soft sand, so that he can't peek at my ingenious work.

"Can I see now?" he asks, sounding somewhat impatient.

"Just a bit further, Judicorn," I promise.

When I finally remove my hands and Jude takes in the set-up I've created, I see his eyes widen. I have a nice formal table with candles and delicious food. Spread around the immediate area are a plethora of rose petals, the red providing a striking contrast with the sand.

Behind the table is a tent; very similar to the one we shared on our school camping trip all those years ago.

Jude looks at me, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "It's beautiful, Con," he says, dabbing at his eyes. I move forward, taking his face in my hands and wiping at the glistening clear streaks with the pads of my thumbs.

"I'm glad you like it," I say, pulling him into a strong embrace. "Do you want to eat first, or would you like to dance?"

"Eat," he says, pulling back from the hug and composing himself. "It'd be a shame for all this delicious-looking food to get cold."

"Okay," I nod. "Eat it is."

I take his hand in mind, and we walk forward a few steps to the table. I pull his chair out and he sits down.

I then walk over to my side of the table and sit down, busying myself with popping open the bottle of champagne. I pour the golden liquid into two flutes, and hand one to my husband.

"Thank you, love," he says. "Shall we do a toast?"

I nod. "Here's to three years of matrimony and thirteen years of adventures. God willing, there will be many more, and I wouldn't want anyone else at my side."

"I'll drink to that!" Jude nods, raising his glass up to meet mine, before bringing it to his lips.

I reach over and tangle our free hands together, and the two of us enjoy our meal. The candlelight dances on our face, and the waves crash soothingly into the shore, as we feed each other and enjoy each other's company.

When we're each finished our meal, Jude wipes his mouth with a napkin. "That was delicious, Con," he says to me. "If you tell me you had a hand in cooking that, I'll be shocked."

"No, I didn't," I admit. "You know how bad I am with cooking. I had your Moms, Callie and BC whip this up for us. Brandon and Jesus set up the table and the tent. Mariana is responsible for all the rose petals."

"I'll have to thank them when we next see them, then," he says, humming appreciatively, before turning back to me. He leans across the table, lips puckered, and I meet him halfway, sealing our lips together.

"Thank you for this," he whispers into the kiss.

"No thanks necessary, Judicorn," I tell him earnestly. "I did this because I love you, and next year, I'm sure you'll do something great for our anniversary."

"Thinking ahead, are we?" he teases.

"Well, I waited 10 years to propose to you, and you waited around 10 years for me to ask you. Given that, I think the odds of us lasting another year seem pretty solid."

"Fair enough," he admits grudgingly.

I laugh, rising from my seat and offering him my hand. "You want to dance?"

"I'd love to," he nods.

And so, I take his hand and we move across the white sand. I pull him close, and he rests his head on my shoulder, nose buried into the crook of my neck. We sway softly, until he pulls back slightly.

"We don't have any music," he realizes.

"So?" I question. "We don't need any."

"But—" Jude tries, but I take his face in my hands and bring my lips to his, silencing him.

"Babe," I say softly upon pulling back. "It's okay. Just enjoy the moment."

He finally nods, returning his head to my shoulder as we move together as one. I spin him, and he laughs as I pull him back and dip him, silencing his laughter with another kiss, this one much more passionate.

We pull apart panting. "If you kiss me like that again, I can't guarantee that the tent you set up won't be used for an activity you didn't intend," Jude wheezes out.

I smirk at him. "Is that so?" I question.

Jude nods, looking flushed.

"Would you like to see what I intend it to be used for, then?"

After receiving another nod from my husband, I take him by the hand and lead him to the tent. Unzipping it, the two of us are bathed in a soft orange glow from the lantern that is set up. There are two sleeping bags and laying neatly on each one is a comic book.

When I look back at my husband. I see him with his hand over his mouth, trying to take it all in.

"Oh, babe. C'mere," I say, holding my arms out, and in seconds, I have an armful of him. I press a kiss to his temple.

He eventually pulls back. "This takes me back," he says fondly, picking up the comic book. "Are these the same ones we read that night?"

"But of course!" I confirm.

"You don't do anything halfway, do you?" he questions.

"Do you know me?" I question incredulously, and Jude laughs.

"Better than most," he says, and pulls me in for a quick peck. "You're amazing, Connor Adams-Foster-Stevens."

"I know," I say, somewhat smugly.

Jude laughs again and reaches out to flick my forehead. "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork," I retort.

"Yes," he nods. "Yes you are."

We fall into a comfortable silence after that, each of us flipping through our respective comic books. Soundlessly, I put mine down and begin to work my way over to him.

He looks up, spotting me. "What are you doing now, Con?" he asks.

"Well," I huff. "I was _trying_ to recreate our very first kiss, but you seem to have other ideas."

Jude smiles. "Come here, babe," he says, motioning for me to join him.

I don't hesitate, crawling over to his side. He turns his head, and gives me a few pecks in quick succession. I deepen the kiss when given the opportunity, and I can feel Jude huff a laugh against my lips.

"You are insatiable!" he murmurs, never breaking our kiss.

"You know you love it," I murmur back.

He pulls back, and moves his hand to my cheek, cupping it gently. "Yes, I do," he admits, smiling. "I love everything about you, babe."

"Likewise," I nod, leaning forward to capture his lips in another kiss, this one much more chaste than the last.

When we break this time, I pull myself up before offering my hand to my husband. "I have one last place to take you," I inform him.

Jude rolls his eyes, before reaching out and taking my hand. I pull him up and the two of us exit the tent.

"Don't worry about the tent and the table. Jesus and Brandon will take care of it."

"Okay," he nods. "Now where are you taking me?"

"To a little spot on this beach that we both know quite well," I tell him. "Close your eyes."

He does as directed, and I place my hands over them. "Do you trust me?" I ask.

"With me life," he responds instantly.

"Then I'll be your guide, okay?"

"Okay."

It takes about 10 minutes to get to our destination. I uncover Jude's eyes, but tell him to keep them closed, as I take his hand, guiding him to step into position before placing my hands back over his eyes briefly.

"Are you ready?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Okay," I say. "Open your eyes."

I pull my hands away and Jude looks around. "Is this what I think it is?" I ask.

"Yep," I nod. "It's the same place I found you on the night of the Anchor Beach party."

"Okay, why are we here?" he questions.

"A few reasons," I announce. "First, it's a significant place in our relationship, and second, look up."

He does, turning his gaze to the sky. I come up behind him, and wrap my arms around his middle securely, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Do you see that heart-shaped section of stars?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies.

"It's two half's of one full heart, right?" I say.

"Right," he nods.

"Kind of like us," I venture. "We're two half's of the same heart."

"Yes, we are," he acknowledges. "What are you driving at, Con?"

"Well," I say, pulling out some documentation. "As of tonight, you own one half of that heart, and I own the other half."

I feel his body shake with silent sobs. "I love it," he says quietly.

"I'm glad."

He turns in my arms and burrows his face in my neck. I just hold him.

"I love you so much, Jude," I tell him, repeating it like a mantra.

"And I love you so much, Connor," he replies.

"Now, what do you say we call Gustav and get home to our kids?" I ask.

He takes my hand. "I think that is an excellent idea, husband."

* * *

We spend the entire limo ride back to the house wrapped in each other's arms. As we exit the vehicle, I make sure to tip Gustav very well.

We walk up to the front door hand in hand and Jude opens it. He's barely had time to put his keys back before I sweep him up bridal style and carry him over the threshold.

He laughs, winding his arms tightly around my neck.

We make our way through the house, stopping at each of our kid's rooms to make sure they're asleep. Finding none of them where they are supposed to be, we venture into the living room, where the television is still playing.

There on the couch lie our kids. Hannah is cuddled up on BC's chest on one side, and Christian is sleeping in a sitting position on the other side.

I put Jude down and the two of us cover them with blankets and turn off the TV before heading into our bedroom for the night.

We get out of our tuxes, take a shower and then get into our nightclothes, with me forgoing a shirt.

As Jude burrows into my side, his hand resting firmly on my abs, he looks up at me.

"Thank you for tonight, Con," he says.

"No thanks necessary, babe," I inform him. "It was my pleasure."

"I'm sure it was," he smirks. "Goodnight, my husband."

"Goodnight, Jude. I love you."

"I love you, Con. Always."

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there we have the rest of the anniversary! I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter will be in BC's point of view, which I know you all enjoy. We'll see our favourite fedora-wearing teenager as he deals with babysitting his two siblings. With Jude and Connor away, what kind of trouble will they get into?

Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review or a PM. Also, any ideas you have would be very much appreciated. Tell me what you'd like to see, and I'll do my best to make it happen.

A quick announcement before I sign off: I have the first chapter's of three new stories posted! If you are interested, feel free to check those out, and vote in my poll on which one I should prioritize after finishing this story. You can find the stories and the poll by clicking on my profile link.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	34. Chapter 33

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back with Chapter 33 of our story! It is in BC's point-of-view and will encompass the hours that Jude and Connor were out celebrating their anniversary, as our favorite trench-coat and fedora-wearing teenager navigates the responsibility of babysitting his siblings for the first time.

I've had two reviews posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm so glad you liked it, and thought it was sweet! As for the foreboding sense that drama is around the corner? Well, let's just say there are a few things that I'm working on in that regard…

Thank you, as always, for the review, my friend!

 **Guest:** Hi, there! It's always nice to meet a new reader! Thank you so much for all of your kind comments! I'm always so glad to hear that people are enjoying this story and that they love it. Reading something like that makes my day, and keeps me motivated.

I'm happy to hear you like the dynamic between BC, Jude and Connor that I've set up, and I can promise you that our couple will bond more with Hannah and Christian in upcoming chapters.

I'll definitely keep up the good work! I'm glad you're excited to see where I go from here! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Hannah and Christian Davis, as well as any other characters I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

As soon as I close the door, I huff out a sigh at my ridiculously in love parents and move to locate Hannah and Christian.

I find both of them in Christian's room. I smile softly at the sight of the two hunched over a puzzle, Christian helping Hannah place a piece. I rap lightly on the door, causing both of them to look up.

"BC!" Hannah exclaims happily, her eyes lighting up as she moves to wrap her arms around me in a hug.

Instinctively, I return it. "Hi, sweetheart," I say fondly.

While Hannah has me immobilized, I look to Christian, who is smiling softly. He gives me an almost imperceptible nod, which I return.

I pry Hannah off me gently. "What are you two doing?" I ask.

"We're doing a puzzle," she huffs, as if that should be obvious. "Would you like to help?"

I look to Christian, who gives me a nod.

"I'd love to!" I reply, smiling down at Hannah, who proceeds to drag me towards the pieces splayed all over the floor.

I kneel and the three of us work together to complete the image. Once its finished, a serene looking forest visual stares me in the face.

"It's so pretty!" Hannah exclaims.

"Yes it is," I agree with a nod, before clearing my throat and addressing both of my siblings. "Listen, Dads are out celebrating their anniversary tonight, so it's just the three of us, okay?"

"Yay!" Hannah shrieks, bowling me over. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun! We'll watch movies and play games and dress up—"

I laugh at Hannah's enthusiasm. She's such a bundle of energy. Her and Christian have really been a light in the dark for me with everything that has happened with my family and with me personally.

"Can the pretty girl come?" Hannah asks suddenly.

It takes me a second to place that particular nickname as belonging to Marina, Hannah having coined it during our awkwardly cute conversation on the day I confessed to Marina about my feelings for Zane.

"Sure!" I smile. "Let me just text Dads and then I'll text her and ask, okay?"

"Okay!" she nods happily.

After a few texts, a knock on the door announces my best friend's arrival. Hannah is up and at the door almost before Christian and I can move a muscle.

When we finally drag ourselves into the entranceway, we see Marina completely immobilized by Hannah's embrace.

She looks up at me with pleading eyes, as if begging for me to say something, anything, to get Hannah off of her. I'm about to, when a surprising voice beats me to it.

"Hannah Amanda Anderson!" Christian yells. "Let her go. Now."

Hannah is having none of that. "You're not the boss of me!" she snaps back. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"No," Christian agrees. "I can't, but BC can. He's in charge tonight, right?"

Hannah nods sheepishly, and looks to me for the final verdict.

"Hannah," I say gently. "Please let Marina go, okay? I know you're excited to see her, but in order for her to play with you, she has to be able to move. She can't do that with you hugging her, right?"

Hannah thinks on this for a minute before nodding and dropping her arms from around Marina's waist.

Marina moves forward, giving me a grateful look, a tight hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"How are you?" she asks.

"Fine," I smile. "I'm watching these two for the night, and you're here. I don't think I can be any better right now."

She frowns. "That's not what I mean," she sighs.

In reality, I knew exactly what she meant. You can't be best friends who've dated and not be able to read the other person.

"Not now," I shake my head. "Please."

"You can't run from it forever, BC," she says warningly.

"I'm not running from it!" I snap, before realizing it came out harsher than I had intended. " Sorry," I breathe. "I'm dealing with it, but I just want a reprieve tonight with three of my favorite people, okay?"

She sighs again, looking down, before fixing her gaze back on me. "All right," she smiles.

"Thank you!" I rasp, relieved, letting out a breath I hadn't been aware I'd been holding.

She nods, and turns to Hannah. "So, what do you say we leave the boys to their own devices and hang out? BC's told me you've wanted me to style you?"

Hannah nods excitedly, and Marina laughs.

"Well, okay, then!" she says. "We'll do a full spa then. That sound good?"

"YES!" Hannah all but screams.

"Well, all right then!" Marina exclaims, extending her hand to Hannah, who takes it. "Bye boys," she calls over her shoulder.

Hannah looks back as they reach the stairs and sticks out her tongue at us. Christian laughs and shakes his head, and I join in, before clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, it looks like it's just the two of us tonight," I say to him as he looks up at me quizzically. "Unless you want a makeover too," I tease.

Christian visibly shudders, and I laugh.

"I'll take that as a no, then?" I ask.

Christian nods emphatically, eyes going wide, causing me to laugh again.

"Well then," I question. "What would you like to do instead?"

"Anything," he breathes desperately. "Just save me from those two in case they decide to use me as a test subject..."

"No worries," I laugh. "I'll make sure they don't do that."

"Good," he smiles.

I return it. "What do you say we go watch some TV?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Sounds good to me," he says amiably. "Not like there's too much to do otherwise."

"We could always game?" I throw out. "Might be more exciting than just sitting there."

"I've never…" Christian trails off.

"You've never gamed?" I guess.

Christian nods sheepishly. "With both my parents drug-addicted, we barely had the money to get food on the table, much less the money for anything else."

I nod in understanding. "I get it, bud," I intone sympathetically. "I'm more than happy to teach you."

"Race you to the couch?" Christian challenges, only seconds before he takes off.

"Cheater!" I laugh, as I take after him.

* * *

Christian turns out to be surprisingly adept at gaming, even managing to beat me a few times in various games. Right now, I'm waiting for him to select another game to play from the plethora I own.

I lounge back, and close my eyes, sighing in relaxation as I sink into couch. I'm just getting comfortable when Christian's voice shakes me back to reality.

"What about this one?" he question. "It looks cool."

I pop one eye open to see him holding a game case that I instantly recognize. I nearly choke as I sit up too fast.

"Absolutely not!" I say gently, yet firmly.

Christian has my copy of the latest Grand Theft Auto game clutched in his hand.

"Why not?" Christian whines. "A few friends of mine from my old school used to play it, and given my upbringing, I don't think it'll be anything I haven't seen before."

I shudder involuntarily at the image of 10-year-olds playing Grand Theft Auto and sigh, looking into his emerald green eyes.

"That may be true," I concede. "But I'm your big brother, and it's my job to protect you from the bad things in the world as best I can."

"I know," he says quietly, and before I can process, I end up with an armful, as arms snake around my middle.

It takes me a second to realize what's happening, but when it hits me, I don't hesitate to return the hug.

"What was that for, bud?" I ask once he's released me.

"Oh, I'm sorry—" he starts

I cut him off quickly. "Don't you dare apologize," I tell him. "You have nothing to apologize for. I was just surprised."

"That makes two of us, then," Christian says. "I'm not normally an affectionate person."

"You can say that again," I tease.

"Hey!" he squawks indignantly. "If you're going to be my brother, you're not supposed to tease me!"

"On the contrary, Christian," I inform him. "As your big brother, I'm one of the few people who _does_ have a right to tease you. Trust me, you should've seen the ribbing I got from my Dads when I got to them. They still rib me to this day even. In fact, I think its gotten worse."

Christian throws his head back in laughter. "I can believe it," he agrees. "Seeing you turn unholy shades of red is very funny."

I glare at him. "Just you wait. Sooner or later, they'll start teasing you, and I can guarantee you, you _won't_ find it at all funny."

He blanches, and I grin widely.

"Exactly," I smirk. "Up for another round of gaming?"

"That depends," he retorts. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Cocky, are we?" I ask.

"You bet," he smirks at me.

"Oh, game on!"

* * *

After our gaming is once interrupted by Marina and Hannah, who put on an impromptu modeling display for the two of us, showing us their new makeovers, the two of us decide to call it quits for the night, although Christian did extract a promise from me that we'll game again soon.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Marina?" I ask casually as I settle my siblings into their seats at the dining table, before going to pull a plethora of take-out menus out from where they're stored.

"If you'll have me," Marina agrees. "I'd just have to text my parents."

"Of course we'll have you!" I say. "That's not even a question. You're family."

Marina smiles radiantly. "Then, I'd be crazy not to stay! Besides, I'll get to spend more time with my BFF Hannah! Isn't that right?"

"Right!" Hannah agrees instantly, beaming at Marina's words.

I can already imagine the havoc the two of them will get into when Hannah gets older.

Marina fixes me with a knowing smirk.

"You are evil, Marina Reyes," I groan.

"But she didn't say anything!" Hannah points out.

I sigh, and Marina chuckles. I turn to Hannah. "Never mind, sweetheart. Now, what does everyone want for dinner?"

"I'm good with anything," Marina says.

"As am I," I agree with a nod. "I guess it's just down to what the twins want. You two don't have any allergies I need to know about, do you?"

They shake their heads vehemently.

"Okay then," I say. "Now, we can either order in or Marina and I could cook something up."

Christian and Hannah talk this out quietly, before facing me. Christian speaks for them.

"While we feel that Chinese and the other options are more than adequate, it's been years since we've had a properly cooked homemade meal, if you two don't mind/"

"I understand," I nod. "You ready to roll up your sleeves, Marina?"

She smiles, hiking her sleeves up past her elbows. "Always. Let's get cooking."

* * *

Marina and I sent Hannah and Christian to play together, while we cooked. As soon as they were out of sight, I could feel Marina's expectant gaze on my back as I begin the process of breading chicken.

I look over my shoulder, and she grins, porcelain teeth fully exposed and eyes glinting.

"You're a scary person, Marina Reyes," I tell her, suppressing a shudder.

"I know," she smirks. She looks damn proud of my words.

"I'm not sure what's more scary: the fact that you are, or the fact that you're actually happy at that description."

Marina cackles. "How about both?"

I can't keep my body from shuddering this time. "Remind me," I ask her. "Why did I fall in love with you, again?"

She shrugs. "I really, really, don't know."

"Me either," I concur. "Now, I know that look. What are you after, Marina?"

"You know what," she says. "How are you and Zane?"

"We're… fine," I venture. "We're working together on this project."

"And nothing has happened? You've kept it completely professional?" Marina prods.

"Yes," I say, a slight blush dusting my cheeks.

"You're no fun, BC Adams-Foster-Stevens," she groans. "I have much to teach you."

"About what?" I question, slightly scared at the answer.

"About how to make a move on someone who you clearly want and who clearly reciprocates said interest."

I sigh. "Marina, as much as I love you, did you even stop to think that maybe you're the reason that either of us haven't made a move?"

"And why would I be the reason?" she asks, confused. "We broke up. There isn't anything stopping the two of you."

"Oh, and are you forgetting the number you did on him when you found out he kissed me? Am I supposed to be like "Hey, sorry my best friend and ex-girlfriend gave you hell, but would you like to go out with me sometime?'"

For the first time I've rendered my firecracker of a best friend speechless. "That's what I thought," I say smugly. "And, by the way, I know how to make a move, I assure you."

"Oh?" she questions. "And when have you made a move on anybody?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I snark good-naturedly. "If you can't bother to recall, we we're 12 and at the reception of my Dads wedding."

"Oh, can it!" Marina dismisses, with a teasing color to her voice. "Stop talking and bread those chicken fingers so we can feed your siblings."

"Yes, Ma'am!" I say crisply, giving a mock-salute, before turning back to my task.

With my back turned, I hear a muttered comment of "Smartass," and I break out into a grin.

* * *

With dinner finished, the four of us settle into the living room and put on one of my innumerable animated films, this time a Japanese-animated film from Studio Ghibli.

"You know, I've never actually seen a work by this studio…" Marina admits.

I gape at her in shock. "You dated me for 2 years and I never sat you down and introduced you to the wondrous world of Studio Ghibli?"

She shakes her head, and I immediately put in the film that got me started when I was 7.

"Watch and be amazed," I say.

At the end of the film, Hannah wants to be the heroine, Christian is beaming at his sister's enthusiasm, and Marina is looking at me in awe.

"If that's one of his earlier and more simple works, I can't wait until I see something a little more complicated."

"And I have just the one!" I announce.

"Why does that not surprise me?" she asks, faking annoyance. A chime goes off and she pulls out her phone, glancing at the screen before getting up from the couch.

"I have to go," she tells me. "I'm late for curfew."

She hugs Hannah, waves at Christian and leans down to press a kiss into my cheek, before seeing herself out.

When the door has closed, I move to lock it, and then turn to address the twins. "Alright," I say. "Time to get ready for bed, and then we can come back down and watch a little more TV before we go to sleep, okay?"

"Ok!" they chorus, rushing towards the stairs, and drawing a laugh out of me as they practically fall over each other to get up to the second level.

"One at a time, you two!" I call, with a fond sternness to my voice, because its cute, but I really don't want them to get hurt.

I settle back into the couch, just getting comfortable when my phone goes off. Thinking it's my Dads, I pull the device from the front pocket of my shorts.

 **Zane:** _Can I come over this weekend to work on the project? I think we should finish it up._

 **BC:** _Sounds good. I'll have to check of course, but right now, I don't see an issue with that._

 **Zane:** _I also think the two of us are due for a little chat_

Well, fuck. To be honest, I kind of knew this was coming, but I've been trying to hold it off as long as humanly possible.

I groan just as the twins make their way back into the room, and take their spots on the couch, on either side of me.

"What's wrong, BC?" Hannah asks innocently.

I give her a weak smile. "Nothing, sweetheart," I assure her. "I'm okay. Let's just watch some TV."

I turn my attention to a late-night cartoon program that the twins found. My eyes suddenly feel heavy, as if it's a chore to keep them open any longer. The green numbers on my wristwatch display shows 9:00.

I tilt my head to the side and close my eyes. I'm asleep in minutes.

* * *

 **AN #2:** And there we have it! What did you all think? What would you like to see happen next? Let me know in a review or a PM and I'll do the best I can to incorporate any ideas received. This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write, honestly, so I hope you all enjoyed it.

A quick story: The Studio Ghibli part of the story was based off my personal love for that Studio. They make amazing films. Absolutely breathtaking, engrossing masterpieces of animated cinema. I remember being 7 the first time I saw a trailer for one of their films, and I just fell in love. In fact, I love Studio Ghibli (and anime generally) so much that I actually convinced my parents when I was 17 to let me buy two Studio Ghibli films instead of going to prom. I regret nothing.

Anyways, before I leave you, I thought I'd let you know that I have decided which order I'll be updating all of my newer stories, so new chapters of all of them are coming very soon!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	35. Chapter 34

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back with Chapter 34 of our story! When I started this story, I never thought it would be this long. I thought I'd end it around 15-20 chapters, but we're now pushing 40 chapters with over 100,000 words and over 15,000 hits from 27+ countries around the world… it's mind-boggling to me. Words cannot express how grateful I am to all of you lovely readers for your support. You've been so patient, loyal and amazing, and I'll never be able to thank you all enough.

I'm sorry that it's been so long since I last updated this story. November was a crazy month, December left me with very little time due to the holidays, and January saw a change in my schedule that affected how often and long I could sit down and write for. I didn't start work on any new chapters until very recently.

I have gotten some messages asking if I was even going to continue writing this story, and all my other works. So for the benefit of all my readers, I'd like to assure everyone reading this and any of my other works, that **all stories that I have started will indeed be finished, come hell or high water. I may be gone for longer than I'd like at times, but I'll always come back. It just isn't in me to abandon a work, ever.**

With that said, I'd like to announce that **we are getting into the final stretch of this story.** I'm not going to put a definitive number on how many chapters are left, but we are coming up on a conclusion. I'll do my best to maintain the level of quality you've all come to expect from me, and to give these characters the best ending possible.

Also, for those who have messaged me about a possible sequel to this story, I'm definitely considering it, but I won't do one just for the sake of it. I started this story with a vision that it would be a stand-alone piece, so for me to do a sequel, I'd have to feel as though there was more of this story to be told, and that I could do a sequel that would maintain the quality of this story, while also adding new elements and challenges for our characters to face.

If you'd like a sequel to this story, let me know, and I'll take it into consideration. I'm certainly not going to promise anything, but if I think I can do it, and there's enough interest, I'll definitely try.

This chapter is in Jude's POV and will see our couple begin plans for BC's birthday party, meet Zane and have a family outing. We also have our first flashback in quite a while, and you all seem to enjoy those when I write those in, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

I've had four reviews posted to the last chapter since I've published it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm glad I updated too, and I'm even gladder to hear you thought it was great! I can definitely see the Taylor comparison as it pertains to Marina. She's been a ton of fun to write in this story, and I especially enjoyed writing her in the last chapter.

I agree, BC is a great big brother to the twins, and I'm happy to hear you enjoyed his and Christian's banter in the last chapter. I enjoyed writing those interactions between them as much as you enjoyed reading them!

Your wish for more is my command, my friend! Enjoy this chapter, and thank you, as always, for the review!

 **This Guy Doesn't Have A Clue:** I'm so glad to hear you like it, and I hope you'll continue to enjoy it! Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. I appreciate it.

 **Kei-Survivor:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you decided to take this journey with me and that you've enjoyed it up until this point. You can't wait for an update? Well, the wait is over!

Enjoy the chapter, and thank you kindly for the review!

 **High Hopes 17 (Guest):** I'm so glad to know you love this story! The wait for the next chapter is over! I hope you enjoy!

Thank you for taking the time to review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters; I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it. The only characters I claim ownership of are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens (née Anderson), Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even though he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, and the twins, Hannah and Christian Davis, as well as any other characters I wish to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

"He's not going to need one of those Quinceanera things, is he?" Connor questions, as the two of us sit at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and planning for BC's upcoming birthday.

"No, love," I laugh. "But knowing how Mariana is a wedding planner, she'll probably talk us into something equally as extravagant."

"I have no doubt," Connor agrees, joining in on my laughter. "My wallet is already crying."

"I'm sure it is," I acknowledge. "That said, why don't we just ask BC what he wants to do?"

"No!" Connor exclaims emphatically. "That'll ruin the surprise!"

"You really want to surprise him this year, don't you?" I ask.

"Yes," Connor pouts.

I sigh. "You are such a child sometimes, Con."

"But you love me," Connor says smugly, stretching over the table.

"Always," I confirm, meeting him halfway for a kiss.

We stay like that, losing ourselves in each other until the moment is broken by an exasperated, yet resigned voice.

"Do I even want to know, Dads?" BC questions.

"Sorry," Connor and I chorus sheepishly.

"And yet, you never sound sorry at all," BC deadpans. "What's for breakfast?"

"I made bacon and eggs," I inform him, lowering myself back into my seat.

"Excellent!" he beams. "I should go wake the twins, then."

He turns to exit, before he immediately turns back. "Oh, yeah," he says. "I nearly forgot to ask… can Zane come over this afternoon so the two of us can finish our project?"

"Sure, buddy," Connor and I tell him.

"And please promise me that you two will be on your best behavior and not try to embarrass me," he nearly begs.

"Of course, buddy," I say immediately. For as much as we love to tease him, we're always aware that there are boundaries or times where we have to hold our tongue.

"We promise," Connor adds.

BC exhales. "Thank you," he says gratefully, before taking his leave to go get the twins up.

Connor and I finish our respective plates, and lean back in our chairs, enjoying a few moments of solitude before it's unceremoniously shattered.

"Babe?" Connor asks.

I open my eyes. "Yeah, Con?"

"What do you think of having a family outing tonight, after I get off of work? We haven't had one in a while…"

"What did you have in mind?" I question.

"A family dinner and a walk along the pier?" he replies.

"Sounds perfect!" I exclaim.

"I'm glad you think so," he says, before switching gears. "So, we finally get to meet this Zane character we've heard so much about…"

"Yeah," I nod. "It'll be good, I think."

"Well…" Connor chuckles, trailing off.

"Well, what?" I prod.

"I don't know about it being good, but it will unquestionably be interesting. Your family's history with such events isn't exactly sterling."

"Point taken," I concede. "You should go get dressed, Con. Remember, you have an important meeting today."

His eyes widen, and he sneaks a glance at the time.

"I'm running late!" he realizes. He pushes his chair out, and comes to peck me on the lips. "I'll see you when I get home, babe."

"Have a good day, love," I respond against his lips.

With that, he rushes to the bedroom to shower and change. In record time, he's out the door, leaving me to contend with three hungry charges, and an afternoon houseguest…

* * *

I sit on the couch, sipping a tea, and waiting for BC's guest to arrive. As I look out the bay window in the living room, I can't help but sink into the memory of when I met Connor's mother for the first time as his boyfriend 13 years ago…

* **Flashback** *****

 _It's been a few weeks since the conversation that made Connor and I officially a couple, and I'm spending time at his home for the first time since then. Connor greeted me at the door, with a blank-faced Adam standing closely behind him._

 _I politely greeted him nonetheless, and extended my hand to Connor, who took it, and led me to the living room, where we're currently on the couch watching a movie._

 _A knock sounds at the door, and Adam goes to answer it. From the entranceway, Connor and I can hear him as he swings the door wide._

" _What the hell are you doing here?" he asks, sounding shocked and piquing the interest of both Connor and I._

" _Who do you think it is?" I question._

" _I have no idea, Jude," Connor replies._

 _Suddenly, Adam's voice rings loud through the house. "I didn't say you could see him, Mary!" he exclaims._

 _I look over to Connor and I see his eyes light up. "My mom is here?" he breathes. "But she lives up in L.A."_

" _I know, Con," I inform him. "You've only told me thousands of times before. I've been looking forward to meeting her for a while, based off what you've told me about her."_

 _His mother's voice rings out just then, interrupting our conversation. "Go to hell, Adam!" she says casually. "He's my son too, and you only have physical custody because we agreed he shouldn't be uprooted by the divorce. I still have every right to see him."_

 _I can hear Adam huff in annoyance, and footsteps getting closer. Soon she's standing in the doorway to the living room, and Connor is hugging her for all it's worth._

 _I smile softly, still rooted to my spot on the couch._

" _I missed you so much, Mom," Connor tells her._

" _I missed you too, Con," she responds. "I thought it had been too long, so I took the train from L.A. to surprise you."_

" _Well, consider me surprised!" Connor exclaims. "In the best way possible, of course."_

" _I'm glad," she says, ruffling his hair. She looks up, and meets my eyes for the first time._

" _Oh, I'm sorry!" she says. "I wasn't aware Connor had company."_

" _It's okay," I inform her. "He only talks about you all the time. It's good to finally put a face to the name."_

" _Let me guess, you're the Jude that I've heard so much about from Connor."_

" _That's right, ma'am," I confirm._

 _She releases Connor, and comes toward me. I sit up, and she wraps me in a hug._

" _I'm glad to finally meet you, Jude," she tells me. "Thank you for being such a good friend to Connor."_

 _Connor clears his throat nervously. "Actually mom, Jude's more than just my friend…"_

 _I can't help but gasp. Mary feels me stiffen, and only proceeds to hug me tighter. "Well," she says. "I guess I owe you an even bigger thank you, then, Jude. For making him so happy."_

" _You're okay with this?" Connor asks, hopefully._

 _She releases me, and turns back to him. "You thought I wouldn't be?" she asks. "I haven't seen or heard you this happy since before your father and I divorced. I'm absolutely okay with it. I just want you to be happy."_

 _I see Connor visibly relax, and he moves to hug her again. "I love you, Mom," he says, so quiet that I can just hear it._

" _I love you too, Connor," she tells him, kissing the top of his head._

 _They release each other, and Connor comes to sit back on the couch with me, twining his fingers with mine._

" _You better take good care of him, Jude," she tells me. "But from how Connor speaks about you, I'd say you're doing a pretty great job of that so far."_

" _Thank you, ma'am," I say. "I promise he's in good hands."_

" _Good!" she beams. "Now, what do you say the three of us go out for dinner?"_

" _I wouldn't want to intrude on your time with Connor, ma'am," I intone politely._

" _That's sweet but unnecessary," she replies. "I want you to come with us."_

" _Well then, I'll graciously accept your invitation," I inform her. "I just have to text my Moms."_

 _I fish my phone out of my pocket to begin composing the text message._

" _Jude?" Connor's mother calls my attention back to her._

" _Yes, ma'am?" I ask._

" _Please stop calling me ma'am," she pleads. "My name is Mary. Ma'am sounds too old, and I'd rather not be called Mrs. Stevens for obvious reasons…"_

" _Of course," I allow. "Thank you, Mary."_

" _My pleasure," she smiles. "Now, if you excuse me, I believe I'm due for a small chat with my ex-husband. I'll be back."_

" _Take your time," Connor assures her._

" _Don't do anything I wouldn't do, son!" she calls as she moves to go find Adam._

 _Connor and I blush, and wait until she's out of earshot before speaking._

 _He sighs out. "That went so much better than I'd even dreamed it would."_

" _Your mom is amazing!" I agree. "I'm so proud of you, Con. That took a lot of courage."_

" _Thanks," he says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Now what do you say we finish this movie before we go for dinner?"_

" _Sounds good," I agree._

 ***** **End Flashback** *****

Snapping back to the present, I hear a knock on my own door. As I stand to answer it, I make a vow to myself that I'll be just as accepting as Mary was to me all those years ago.

I can hear BC run down the stairs, and he ends up beating me to the door. I hear him open it, and greet our guest.

"Hey, Zane," he says.

"Hey, BC," he responds.

"Come on in, and we can get started, okay?"

At this point, I make my presence known. "And forgo an introduction?" I chide BC gently. "You know both your father and I wouldn't stand for that."

"Sorry Daddy," he smiles sheepishly. "This is Zane. Zane, this is one of my Dads."

I turn towards the teenager, who meets my gaze with wide eyes. I smile and extend my hand. "I'm Jude," I tell him. "It's very nice to meet you."

He meets my hand halfway in a shake. "Likewise, sir," he says politely. "Thank you for having me."

"You're very welcome, Zane," I respond. "Now, I'll leave you to finish up on your project. Let me know if you two need anything, okay?"

They nod, and move to head upstairs. I catch BC's eyes and he mouths a grateful "Thank you" to me.

I give him a thumb's up and a nod before the two of them disappear out of sight.

My notification ring tone sounds, alerting me to a new text. Extracting my phone, I can't keep in a short laugh:

 **Connor:** _What do you think? This Zane character a good guy?_

 **Jude:** _From what I can see so far, yeah. He was very polite and gracious. I'll let you make up your own mind, though._

 **Connor:** _Ok, then. I'm just leaving the stadium now. Meeting went well, we all seem to be on the same page with the plans for the rest of the rebuilding effort. Now, we just have to stick to it._

 **Jude:** _I have faith in you, Con._

 **Connor:** _Thanks, babe, I love you._

 **Jude:** _I love you, too._

 **Connor:** _See you when I get home._

 **Jude:** _I'm counting down the minutes. Remember what you promised BC earlier._

 **Connor:** _Yeah, yeah._

 **Jude:** _Connor…_

 **Connor:** _Jude…_

 **Jude:** _Best behavior or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight._

 **Connor:** _Don't be hasty, babe._

 **Jude:** _Have I ever said something I didn't mean?_

 **Connor:** _Never._

 **Jude:** _Exactly!_

I can tell by his next text that he's very worried.

 **Connor:** _Have you been talking with Taylor lately?_

I laugh out loud at this, and decide to have a little fun with him. I put my phone on vibrate before slipping it back into my pocket. I ignore the insistent vibration that follows. He can wait until he gets home to talk to me.

BC and Zane come down to pick through the pantry, before quietly heading back up. I can hear Hannah and Christian in the living room bickering over which movie they want to watch.

I head in to diffuse the situation, and they beg me to watch the film with them. Bonding with them has been slightly more difficult than it was with BC, so I'm happy for the opportunity to spend time together.

About halfway through the film, I hear the door swing open. I smirk, knowing Connor's home. I can't wait to see what he thought of my little game.

"Jude!" he calls.

"Coming, babe," I call back, moving to lift myself off the couch.

I walk to the foyer and quickly wrap my arms around Connor's neck. "Welcome home, husband," I say lovingly, pecking his lips.

"You're in big trouble," Connor intones.

"Oh, please!" I dismiss with a wave. "You loved it."

Connor huffs, but the small smile and near-imperceptible nod give him away. He almost never gets angry with me, and even when he does, he can never stay that way for long.

"Is our guest still here?" Connor asks.

I nod. "Remember what I said, please."

"Yes, babe," he sighs.

"Good," I smirk. "They're upstairs if you want to introduce yourself, and then you can join the twins and I in finishing a movie before we get ready for dinner, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," he beams.

* * *

I've always loved coming down to the pier, especially at night. The moonlight's pale glow dances on your face, giving just the right amount of illumination to everything as you dangle your feet into the water and listen to the waves crash soothingly into the shore.

Currently, the five of us are strolling along the beach. BC is engaging Hannah and Christian in racing, and they're all laughing.

I'm struck by how perfect my life is right now. My kids are happy, and I have the most amazing man standing right beside me.

If anyone would've told me when I was in foster care that I would have the life I currently have, I would've laughed in their face.

But, if I've learned anything, it's that fate works in mysterious ways and that everything happens for a reason.

"What are you thinking about, love?" a voice asks.

I snap out of my little reverie and feel Connor embrace me from behind, kissing my neck lightly.

"Just how perfect this moment is," I say.

"It is indeed," Connor agrees.

Down the beach, we see Hannah, Christian and BC collapse onto the sand in laughter. Connor laughs in my ear, and I join him.

"Brings me back to doing baseball plays in your backyard," he says to me.

"I do still know how to kick, you know?" I laugh jokingly.

"I'm afraid I already got a demonstration of that," he responds. "Learned that day to NEVER flick your foot again."

"Damn right," I agree with another laugh.

"I love you," he says suddenly.

I crane my neck. "I love you, too, you big sap," I tell him, sealing our lips together.

After a few chaste kisses, Connor pulls back and re-takes my hand. "Shall we join them?"

"Lead the way, good sir," I say regally.

We run along the beach ourselves until we catch up with our kids. We spend a few more hours building sandcastles and watching the stars before Hannah and Christian both fall asleep.

BC carries Hannah and Connor carries Christian as the five of us make our way up the beach, and eventually, back down the pier to the car.

What none of us noticed was a shadowy figure watching us intently as we drove away…

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there you have it! I'm so sorry it took as long as it did, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all so much for your patience with me. You are honestly the best, most loyal readers ever, and I'm very grateful to each and every one of you.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	36. Chapter 35

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back with Chapter 35 of our story! It's been way too long. I never intended to go on this extended hiatus, but writer's block and real life have their ways of getting in the way. I got a job, celebrated my 21st birthday and I even had a piece I wrote years ago published in a magazine, which was quite surreal for me. I didn't even believe it until I had a physical copy of the issue in my hands.

Anyways, as far as all my stories are concerned, my writer's block was so bad that either no words came to mind, or what did come to mind didn't read well. It was very frustrating, to say the least. At times, I didn't even recognize my own words. I hated not updating, because I really wanted to. I wanted to give you all what you were asking for, but I couldn't. I refuse to put either my pen name, or my real name on anything that I can't say is my absolute best, and what was being written was definitely **NOT** my absolute best. The closest I came to writing anything new for any of my stories was putting But You Stood By My Side on the Archive of Our Own.

Fortunately, that, coupled with getting published in the magazine seemed to ignite my creativity again and I'll be updating my stories with new chapters soon!

You've been the most loyal, dedicated and amazing readers I could ever ask for. You've taken my stories to heights I could never have dreamed of, and I look forward to finishing them all for you. I want to thank you all for your patience and understanding. I would be nowhere without you.

With this chapter, we begin the first of the final story arcs for this story. It's in Connor's POV and I hope you enjoy it.

I've had one review posted to Chapter 34 of this story since I published it, so I'll answer that now, before I leave you all to your reading:

 **Nuke Rose:** I'm glad that you're glad I updated, and even happier that I was able to give you something to read when you were running out of stories. I'm as glad to be back as you are to have me back. This was a very difficult time for me, creatively speaking, so it feels good to finally be able to share the next chapter of this story with everyone.

Hope all is well with you. Thanks as always for the review! I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series, or its characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do own are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams (even if he's out of the story), Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson and the twins, Hannah and Christian Davis, as well as any further characters I choose to create and insert into this story in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

"Who the hell is at the door this early in the morning?" I grumble sourly when the doorbell sounds as Jude and I work to cook BC a big birthday breakfast.

For his part, my husband tilts his head sideways in thought. "I have no idea, Con," he says finally. "Do you want to go see who it is? I'll finish cooking and get plates."

"Alright," I nod. "I'll tell whoever it is to fuck off. It's probably some random salesperson anyway."

"Be polite!" Jude admonishes as I make my way to the door, the annoying melody of the doorbell becoming more frequent the longer it goes unanswered.

"I'm coming!" I yell. "Do you have any idea what time it… Marina? Zane? What are you two doing her so early in the morning? The party isn't until this afternoon."

Marina fixes me with an overly sweet smile, "Good morning, Connor!" she chirps, surprisingly alert for 6:30 in the morning. "Don't mind us, we just wanted to come by and spend some time with BC before everyone else arrived. Can we come in?"

Before my brain catches up with my body, I step aside and allow them entry. "Where's BC?" they ask

Before I can answer, another voice enters the fray. "I'm right here," it says, and I turn around to see my son rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

"Good morning, buddy!" I offer. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Dad," he says before turning to our unexpected company.

"Ringing the doorbell just once is usually enough, you know?" he laughs.

"I know!" Marina exclaims. "But this is _me_ we're talking about. Besides, I did bring your boyfriend along too"

BC chuckles, wrapping Marina in a hug. "He's not my boyfriend, Marina. But I love you anyway."

"Correction, BC," Marina says. "Yet. He isn't your boyfriend yet."

As BC and Marina's banter continues, I can't help but notice Zane is blushing. I walk over to him.

"Be patient with my son," I whisper. "He's yours, even if he won't admit it quite yet."

Zane startles, and then looks at me curiously. "How do you know?" he whispers back.

"Because I know my son," I say. "He isn't always the most open when it comes to telling you how he feels, but he shows his feelings quite well. You just have to be patient and able to recognize when his actions are saying what he can't put into words."

Zane smiles. "I can do that!" he tells me, still whispering.

"I have no doubt of that," I respond.

When the two of us have finished our whispered conversation, we're greeted by twin glares from BC and Marina.

"Dad," BC says knowingly. "What were you and Zane talking about?"

"Nothing!" I say quickly.

"Zane?" Marina questions.

"Nothing!" he confirms, backing me up.

"I don't believe you," Marina determines. "How about you, BC?"

"Not for a second," he agrees, smiling widely, while his eyes glint mischievously.

"Breakfast is ready!" Jude calls. "Will we be needing extra plates?"

I've never been happier to hear Jude's voice. Saved by the husband. Literally.

* * *

The party begins in earnest by the early afternoon. Jesus is first to arrive, shouting boisterously in Spanish, and dragging Mariana with him. The rest of our family follows shortly thereafter.

Everyone is having a fabulous time, when Jude appears at the patio door. "Con, someone's at the door asking to speak with you."

"Is it urgent?" I question.

"I don't know," Jude says. "I didn't recognize them, but they said that you would."

That strikes me as odd. Jude knows the same people I do, save for some of my colleagues in the MLB, and I can't think of a single reason one of them couldn't call me if they had business to discuss. Not that I would have taken the call, given today's occasion, but I could've at least seen that they had called, and make a note to call them when I returned to the office.

I'm so lost in my internal musings that I fail to notice I haven't given Jude any kind of indication that I had heard him. He appears in front of me, gazing up at me with concerned eyes.

"You okay, love?" he asks.

I snap out of my reverie and look down at him. "Yeah, I'm fine, babe," I assure him, and I see the concern immediately leave his features. "I'll go deal with whoever's at the door. It's probably one of my colleagues from the league.

Jude nods. "Go on then," he says, giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll make sure everything is good out here. Don't take too long though."

"I wouldn't dream of it, babe," I assure him. "If it's one of my colleagues, I'll tell them to call my office when I return to work. I might slip a few choice words about appropriate time and place in there, too."

"If you need me for anything, just call out, okay"

"I doubt that will be necessary, but if you're needed for any reason, I'll let you know."

"Good," he says.

I step inside, and make my way to the door to greet my unexpected guest. As I get my first glimpse of them, my eyes widen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I grit out, teeth barred.

Alex Meyer is sweating profusely, as if he's nervous. He rubs his neck, and refuses to look me in the eye.

I'm about to prompt him to speak, because frankly, I have no time today to entertain him but, before I can, I hear BC yell from the backyard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snaps. "And on my birthday, of all days? Why would you think it's even remotely okay to show up here? How the hell did you even get my address?

I notice Alex trying to make a break for it, and I immediately grab for his arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" I tell him. "You're coming with me."

I drag him through the house to the backyard, where the party has basically frozen in place. No one dares to move or speak. BC is clutching Zane's hand and breathing in angry gasps, while giving the person across from him an epic glare.

Standing across from him, to my shock, is one Michael James Callahan.

* * *

 **AN #2:** And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first chapter since February to even remotely resemble my writing. I'm so glad to have finally gotten this finished! You have no idea how frustrating it was to sit at a computer for hours at a time looking at a blank word document and knowing what I wanted to write, but not being able to put that into words effectively... I hate writer's block.

Please let me know what you thought, and what you'd like to see going forward. I really do appreciate every review I receive and I will try my best to incorporate every suggestion you have. Thank you again, for all of your patience, understanding and support.

New chapters of all my other stories will follow shortly, so stay tuned! If you haven't begun reading them and are interested in doing so, please go to my profile page!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	37. Chapter 36

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back with another chapter! I left the last chapter on somewhat of a cliffhanger, and my creative energy is very high at the moment, so I wanted to continue working on this story.

I have received two reviews on the previous chapter, since I posted it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now, before I let you get to your reading:

 **Sky High Fan:** First and foremost, I want to thank you for not only reading, but also taking the time to review. I really do appreciate it! To answer your question: Alex Meyer is the player that Connor refused to draft even though he was the consensus number one pick in the draft, and Michael James Callahan is BC's former foster brother that he had a confrontation with earlier in the story. A while ago, I received a PM asking if I would ever consider bringing them back into the story, so I brainstormed ways I could do that, and what was written is what I chose to go with.

I hope that clears up any confusion on who they were! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story as a whole!

 **Shin-X 25:** I'm glad you're happy about my return! I'll always return, regardless of how long I'm ever away but this hiatus was especially difficult because creatively, nothing was happening no matter how hard I tried, so I'm excited and relieved to finally be back!

I'm sure you'll eventually get over your writer's block. I know how frustrating it can be, but don't force it. Eventually, something will happen that will spark you creatively, and you'll be back to it like you never left! Just have patience!

I'll definitely be continuing, don't you worry! I'm glad you're excited to see more from me! Thanks, as always, for the review! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and the remainder of the story as a whole!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I claim ownership are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olson, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, Hannah and Christian Davis, Michael James Callahan and Alex Meyer as well as any other OC's that I choose to introduce in future chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

I'm talking to Zane when I first feel the cold, calloused, unfamiliar hand clamp down on my shoulder. I immediately tense up and rip my shoulder from the hold as I spin around to face this stranger… who turns out to be someone who's no stranger to me, at all…

The hand belongs to none other than my abusive ex-foster brother Michael Callahan. I immediately put some distance between us and grab Zane's hand in a vice grip, squeezing tightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snap. "And on my birthday of all days? Why would you think it was even remotely okay to show up here? How did you even get my address?"

The party falls completely silent at my outburst. My breath comes in angry gasps and my features draw into a stone-cold glare. I can see fear begin to creep into Michael's eyes and if I wasn't so pissed off, I would be proud.

Zane, for his part doesn't flinch at my acidic tone, nor does he wince at my tight grip on his hand. I must be causing him to lose circulation but he only continues to squeeze back, as though to offer his silent support to me. His dark and mysterious aura works wonders at backing me up, even if I realize I still have so much more to learn about him, and an equal amount that I still have to tell him about me.

Resolving to deal with one issue at a time, I snap out of my internal monologue and address my former foster brother.

"I told you after our conversation at the restaurant that I never wanted to see you again, but since you're here, I think we'd all like an explanation. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents didn't teach you, but it is rude to just show up at a party that you certainly weren't invited to."

My father speaks out before Michael has a chance to respond. "It is curious that we would have two unexpected—and wholly unwelcome, may I add—guests at the same time. It wouldn't happen to be anything other than a coincidence, would it?"

"You'll never make me talk," a man I don't recognize says as my father guides him to stand where Michael is currently standing. The rest of the family wisely forms a circle around them, so that they have nowhere to run.

From the corner of my eye, I see Kieran, Jacob, Hannah and Christian enter the house and shut the patio door.

' _Good,'_ I think to myself. ' _They've seen enough of this as it is.'_

My attention returns to the confrontation at hand. I feel both of my Dad's come up behind me, each placing a hand on my shoulder. I feel Zane finally remove his fingers from mine, and I look at him questioningly.

"Trust me," he says quietly, for only me to hear.

"I trust you," I confirm, and he takes that as all the permission he needs to approach the two in the middle of the circle.

"Listen," he growls. "You have two options: you either talk or I will make you talk. I will not have you ruin what's supposed to be a celebratory gathering with your vague, evasive bullshit."

"I'm in the military," Michael retorts.

"And I'm _former_ athlete," the man I don't recognize adds, taking the briefest of moments to glare in disdain at my Dad. "What do you think you'll be able to do that would make both of us talk?"

Zane chuckles, a dark humorless sound that sounds foreign coming from his mouth. "You'd be surprised what one has the opportunity to learn when they basically raise themselves. I know a lot more than you would ever have had the chance to learn. What matters right now, is that I know BC doesn't want either of you here, and as someone who cares about him, even if I don't always show it or say it in the right ways, I will do everything that I can to ensure that your very rude disruption does not interfere with his happiness, especially today. So you will talk, and everyone assembled here will listen. And then you'll go, and we'll get back to celebrating. Understood?"

Zane, having finished saying his peace, returns to my side and laces his fingers with mine. I can read his face like a book, a myriad of emotions taking residence there currently. I see a degree of fear, hope and vulnerability in equal measure. Beneath it all however, there's a hint of tremendous satisfaction and his usual bravado.

Having realized that he was more open and honest than he has probably ever been, I squeeze his hand and whisper a quiet, "Thank you," for his ears only.

He only nods, acknowledging my thanks. His eyes are focused forward, but if I look closely, I'm able to see the heated red hue of a blush.

I focus my own eyes forward and see them hemming and hawing, not really wanting to speak, but failing to find any useful diversion.

"My mother is a cop," my father tells the two of them. "We could easily have already called 911, but given how she's here— and fully equipped to do her job, might I add—I think it would save you a lot of trouble if you just did as Zane suggested and tell us what we want to know."

Grandma Stef steps forward, flashing her badge and handcuffs. It serves as all the incentive they need.

"We were told to come here…" Michael admits, growling at his confession.

"I figured as much," my Dad says. "By who?"

They look towards each other, as if to have a silent conversation but Daddy is having none of that. Having stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, and letting Dad take the lead, he finally reacts.

"MY HUSBAND ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" he yells. "WHO TOLD YOU TO COME HERE?"

"We only know his first name," Michael says, looking startled at my father's outburst.

"That's enough," Stef confirms. "What was the name of the person who told you to come here, and what exactly were you supposed to accomplish?"

The still-unidentified one remains defiantly silent, as he has throughout this entire debacle. It's Michael who finally spits out the name. "Jack," he tells us, and I can't help but gasp. He can't mean…

I hear both my fathers snarl. It's obvious that everyone's mind has simultaneously gone to the same place, even if Grandma Stef and Grandma Lena look as though they desperately want to believe it couldn't be possible.

"BC," my father asks me. "Would you mind if we temporarily suspended your party?"

I look up at him, startled to realize that he's pale as a ghost and shaking with barely controlled anger. If my Dad lets go of his hand, he'll probably lose it.

"Not at all," I assure him.

"All right, then," he nods. "Let's go!"

* * *

Thanks to Michael, and his cohort—whom I learn from my Dad is named Alex Meyer—we're able to quickly identify my "uncle" (and I merely use that term as a formality, I assure you) as the mastermind behind the two of them being at my party. He knows my birthday and he's undoubtedly crazy enough to think up some delusional scheme. What they told us about his plans makes us all the more certain that we are indeed dealing with the person we all wish we weren't.

A call to his asylum out of state tells us that he escaped some time ago. Needless to say the place has since improved security but that does nothing to comfort any of us.

"It's me he wants," my father says. "I'm the one he's always wanted. None of this would've happened if…"

"If what?" I cut in. "If you had only been able to love him the way he wanted you to? You can't think like that, Daddy."

"BC's right, babe," my Dad agrees. "You're not responsible for your brother's actions, and I'm not going to let you feel guilty for something you had no control over."

"But…" he attempts to argue. I cover his hand with my gently and look him right in the eye.

"No buts," I say firmly. "Do you understand? This is not, and never will be your fault. You gave Jack chances; you tried to help him as much as you could. You were the best brother that you could possibly be, even given the circumstances. You couldn't have done anything more. We'll get through this the same way we get through everything… as a family."

Once my monologue is over, I notice tears streaking down my father's face. "As a family," he nods.

"As a family," my Dad confirms. "Always."

* * *

A tense few weeks passes in the Adams-Foster-Stevens household. We go about our daily lives as normally as we can, but of course, we take precaution. The threat of Jack looms too large over our entire family for it to be ignored.

I'm in the kitchen making dinner with my father when I receive a call on my cell phone. A glimpse at the display reveals only that the call comes from an "Unknown Number."

I nudge my father, and see his eyes widen as he takes in the display for himself. "Answer it. Put in on speaker."

I do as requested. "Hello?"

"Long time no see, BC," the voice on the other line greets. I don't recognize the voice as Jack's, and look to my father curiously. He merely shrugs. We have no way of knowing if this is Jack or not. He could be distorting his voice, or it could be someone else entirely, another pawn in his twisted game.

"I wasn't aware I'd met you before," I tell them. "But if I have, it hasn't been long enough."

"Don't get smart," the voice warns. "You have met me, I made sure to leave quite the impression last time."

I still have nightmares sometimes about the "last time." Jack definitely did make an impression, for lack of better words.

Right now though, I desperately need to find a way to figure out if he's the one I'm speaking with.

I rack my brain for something only he would react to, or know. "It's been about 2 years, hasn't it?" I question.

"So, you do remember!" the voice replies.

"You always do have a way of showing up on the most important days of my life. With all that effort, I don't know how I could ever have forgotten."

"Excellent!" I can hear the voice beaming on the other end of the line. I'm almost certain it's him. Glancing at my father, I can tell he knows it too.

"Only, this time, you had two other people do it for you, didn't you?" I ask.

When I get no reply, I press forward.

"Isn't that right, Uncle Jack?" Calling him "Uncle" sickens me to the core, because that title is reserved for Uncle Jesus, Uncle Brandon and Uncle Theo, but it's the only way to know for sure.

Judging by the way that the dial tone quickly fills my ears, I'd say I was correct in my assumption.

"I'm 100 percent sure that was him," I tell my father.

"I'll call your Grandma," he nods, before getting an intense, almost feral look in his eyes. "One way or another, this ends now."

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, there we have it! There was a lot going on in this chapter, but I hope you were all able to enjoy it. I'd love to hear your thoughts! I hope the reader who requested I bring Michael and Alex back liked how I did it. Next chapter promises to be action-packed, and somewhat emotional, so it should be a good one!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	38. Chapter 37

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** I'm back with another chapter of our story! It does promise to be an intense, and emotional chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! We've also eclipsed 19,000 views and we're getting closer to 20,000. That just absolutely boggles my mind. When I first started writing this story, I never thought it would reach the heights that it has. It still feels like a dream, and I'm eternally grateful to all of my readers. Thank you all so much for the support!

I've had one review posted to the last chapter since I published it, so I'll go ahead and answer that now, before I let you all get to your reading:

 **Doe 6215:** Yes, indeed! I'm glad you like how I re-introduced the character, and I'm even happier that you can't wait to see what happens next. The wait is over!

Thank you for the review, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story as a whole.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters_. I claim no ownership of the series, or it's characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills. The only characters I do own are my OC's: BC Adams-Foster-Stevens, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olson, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, Hannah and Christian Davis, Michael James Callahan and Alex Meyer as well as any other OC's that I choose to introduce in future chapters

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

"He's gone too far this time, Stef!" Connor argues to my Mom. "He's threatened my husband and one of my kids. What's next? It seems like there isn't anything he won't do, and he's doing this all because Jude can't love him the way he wants. I know he's your son, but Jude and I are too, and we have a family of our own that we need to protect."

At present, Connor, BC and I are sitting around the kitchen table with my Mom, debating the best way to deal with Jack. My mother heaves a sigh and turns to look at me.

"What do you think about all of this, Jude?" she asks. "Jack is your brother, and before that, he was your friend."

"I know," I nod. "And to be honest, I don't know what to think. Connor is right about one thing though: he and I need to do what's best for our family."

"I know, love," she assures me, grasping my hand and rubbing it in a reassuring manner.

"I've given him so many chances," I tell her. "I've tried to help him so many times. Now, I'm just scared, and I haven't felt that way in over a decade. His presence hangs over this entire family like a cloud. It has to stop… I just want it to stop."

I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and move to wipe it. I feel Connor's arm encircle me protectively.

"It's okay, Jude," he says soothing, pressing a kiss to my temple. "He's not going to hurt our family any more. We'll figure this out, I promise."

"Thank you, love," I tell him. "But we've never been in the habit of making promises that we can't keep, and I definitely don't want us to start now."

In response, Connor pulls me as far into his body as he can without making me fall off my chair. He doesn't say anything, but I can feel him nod into my hair as he hugs me strongly to his chest.

We pull apart, and I already miss the comfort that only he can bring. I fix my gaze on my mother. "What do you suggest, Mom?"

She bites her lip, and looks down. I've seen her do something similar when she has to tell Mama something that she knows won't go over well.

"Mom?" I prompt. "I know that look… What are you not telling us? And why do you think we'll react badly?"

She looks up, and takes a deep breath, no doubt steeling herself. I feel Connor tense up beside me.

"I want to use BC as a decoy," she says. "I talked to the head of the department and she agreed that in most cases like this, such a tactic leads to an arrest. It will give Jack a false sense of security and we'll be able to take him into custody."

"Would an arrest even work?" Connor questions. "I honestly think he's past the point where he can be rehabilitated, and he even escaped from an out-of-state mental institution."

"It's protocol," my Mom replies carefully.

"I didn't ask if it was protocol," Connor retorts. "I asked if, in your professional opinion, you thought an arrest would work."

"I'm as confident as I can be," she says, again appearing to choose her words carefully.

"So you're not 100% confident?" Connor challenges. "And you want me to risk my son's life? I'm sorry, Stef, it just isn't going to happen."

"Con, please," I cut in, putting a hand on his bicep.

"No, Jude," he snaps. "I'm not exposing our son to Jack. It's just not going to happen."

Silence falls over the four of us at Connor's words, before BC's voice cuts through, determined. "What if I actually _want_ to do this?" he asks.

"Absolutely not!" Connor refutes instantaneously. "You're 15. I'm not putting you in needless danger. I'm not going to willfully expose you to a sociopath."

"But I've already been exposed!" BC exclaims. " _He's_ the reason I have to watch my back whenever I go out, and _he's_ the reason I've been having nightmares for the first time in three years. When he called, he made _me_ feel uncomfortable. And are we all forgetting what happened on my adoption day?"

"But…" Connor intones, and BC's head snaps up.

"No buts, Dad," he says sharply, leveling a glare at Connor that would make me _very_ proud if we were in any other situation. "I trust Grandma Stef, and if she thinks that I'll be able to help in this way, then I'm very well going to."

My mother and I just sit there awkwardly as my husband and my son stare each other down. Eventually, Connor throws his head back and sighs.

"Fine," he says. "But let the record show I'm far from okay with this. And if he even tries to hurt you in any way…"

"I know, babe," I interject. "And I'll be right there with you."

With everything as settled it's going to get, BC turns his attention on my mother.

"So Grandma, what exactly do you need me to do?"

* * *

As it turns out, the first thing my mother requests from BC is that he wait. She wants Jack to make contact with him again, and from there, she'll alert her boss and this plan of hers will really get moving.

It's a simple plan, not unlike the one that led to the downfall of Dean Williams. But this is Jack, not Dean. Jack is infinitely more unhinged and dangerous than Dean could ever hope to be.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. My deranged adoptive brother is going to be in the same vicinity as my adopted son, and my son's life will be in danger because of it.

But if BC has the strength to survive in foster care and forgive the man who killed his parents for the sake of that man's widow, I truly believe that he has the strength to deal with anyone or anything… including Jack.

* * *

BC has Zane over when it happens, shattering two weeks of blissful peace. I'm making dinner when I hear two sets of rapid footsteps on the stairs.

"Guys, what did I say about running on the stairs?" I call out. "I know dinner smells good, but it's not quite ready yet."

When I look up from the stove and into two pairs of scared eyes, dinner becomes the last thing on my mind.

"What's wrong?" I ask, hoping against all hope that it isn't what I think it is.

"It's time," BC informs me. "Call Grandma Stef. Now."

I turn off the stove, and move to call first my mother, and then my husband. All the while, I'm putting my arms through the sleeves of my coat, jamming my feet into my shoes, grabbing my keys from their hook by the door and calling for my other kids.

BC follows my lead, with Zane getting dragged helplessly behind him.

* * *

The next hour or so is spent collecting Connor from his office and watching my son get fitted with a wire and a camera, all while my Mom and her boss brief BC on the finer details of how everything will play out.

"I feel like I'm in one of those action movies!" he exclaims at one point. "Is this how you felt when you went head-to-head with Dean Williams?"

Connor and I can't help but to chuckle at that. Even amidst all the chaos and uncertainty, he still has his sense of humor.

"You're silly, BC!" Hannah intones.

"And that's putting it mildly," Christian agrees good-naturedly.

"Hey!" he exclaims, hugging both of them. "I'm your big brother, you're supposed to be nice to me!"

"Well, no one told us that," Christian teases. "As you once said, as your siblings, we're the only ones who have the right to tease you."

"Using my own words against me, are you?" he questions. "Well played, bro."

"What can I say?" Christian tells him. "I learned from the best."

"Touché!" BC laughs, ruffling Christian's hair affectionately.

The sweet moment is reluctantly ended by my Mom, who informs us that it's time to head out to the address Jack specified.

He responds by hugging his siblings tightly. "I love you both, so much," he tells them.

"Do you have to do this?" Hannah asks. "I don't want you to go."

For a fraction of a second, BC looks heartbroken, but quickly schools his features into a confident, determined mask.

"Yes, I do," he tells her. "I have to do this, for our family."

"You're coming back though, right?" she continues.

"That's the plan," he assures her.

"Promise?" she asks, clinging to him desperately.

"I can't make a promise that I'm not sure I'll be able to keep," he tells her honestly. "But I trust Grandma Stef and her team, and I promise to do everything I can to be back for dinner."

It's about as much of a promise as he can make under these circumstances, and it seems to placate Hannah, who reluctantly lets him go.

My mom puts a hand on his shoulder. "You ready, kid?" she asks.

"As ready as I can be," he assures her. "Though I doubt even the most experienced person is never really ready for something like this."

"If you really don't want to," my Mom starts, but BC interrupts her before she can even finish.

"Don't even think about it, Grandma," he tells her. "I told you I'd do this, and I'm going to. This has to stop, one way or the other. Besides, he's expecting me and to send anyone else would make it clear to anyone that it's a set-up. He won't let his guard down."

"If there was any other way," she starts again.

"I know," BC nods, effectively cutting off her sentence yet again. He looks her right in the eye, and mustering every ounce of his courage and determination, he says three words.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

 **AN #2:** And there we have it! I initially planned for the confrontation with Jack to be in this chapter, but as I was writing, I decided to push it to next chapter, which will be in BC's point-of-view. If you have any thoughts, questions, suggestions or ideas, please let me know in a review or a PM! We're quickly coming up to the end of this story. I'm anticipating that there will be 42 total chapters, so look forward to the rest, which will come as quickly as I can write them, while still retaining my usual quality!

Thank you, as always, for your patience and support! It truly means a lot to me!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	39. Chapter 38

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** I'm back with another chapter of our story, which I hope you all enjoy. It's in BC's point of view and it details the confrontation with Jack, so needless to say that **there will be some intense dramatic sequences and violence, so reader discretion is advised.**

I don't have any reviews to answer, so I'll just get to my standard disclaimer, and then you can all get to your reading.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim no ownership of the series, or it's characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to improve my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership of are my OC's: Braden Adams-Foster-Stevens, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, Hannah and Christian Davis, Michael James Callahan and Alex Meyer, as well as any further OC's I wish to introduce in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

We arrive at the dilapidated old warehouse where I'm to meet Jack and I immediately pull my features into a determined mask. I refuse to let this deranged sociopath know how much he truly scares me, and how uncomfortable I am in his presence. I have to pull this off, for my family's sake.

Knowing that they're safely waiting nearby to take me home after is what gives me the strength and the courage to step from the vehicle and begin the long walk towards the warehouse.

I don't know what waits for me beyond those sliding doors, but I do know that I'll do whatever I have to in order for my family to have a peaceful life, no matter what the personal consequences. This has to end, and I have to end it.

I have to end it for the Dads who've done so much for me, for the extended family that embraced me with open arms, for the girl who has been the best friend I could ever ask for, for the guy who has turned my life upside down in the best way possible, and for the siblings that I've grown to love more than life itself.

As I place my hand on the door to slide it open, I speak one time through the microphone that weighs heavily on my collar. "No matter what, I love you all."

And with that, I slide the door open just enough to enter, before closing it again. "I'm here, Jack!" I call. "I came, just like you asked me to."

He pokes his head around a non-descript corner, and his eyes widen. He smiles maniacally, but otherwise looks completely unassuming. My guard goes up immediately.

"It's just you, right?" he questions.

I put my hands out in front of me with the palms up. "It's just me," I confirm.

He nods. "Are you going to come greet your uncle, then? Or didn't your parents teach you manners?"

Carefully, I walk forward and draw him into an embrace. The entire time, I remain hyper-aware. I don't know what he has planned, but I do remember exactly what he's capable of.

I pull back. "So, I believe you asked to speak with me. You said it was important."

"Oh, it's very important, BC," he assures me.

"Well, my parents don't know I'm here, and I'll have to get back home soon, so I think it'd be best if you started talking."

"Tell me this first: How's your parents relationship been? Is Jude still sickeningly in love with that Neanderthal?"

"With Connor?" I prompt, and Jack snarls.

"A word of advice, BC: _Never_ say his name around me, ever."

"Noted," I agree. "Yes, he's still in love with the Neanderthal, as you call him."

"That… complicates things," Jack says. "I'll never understand what he sees in that brute that he calls a husband."

I want to curse him out so badly, but I manage to bite my tongue. My father is not a brute, and he certainly isn't a Neanderthal. And if Jack weren't in some sick, deluded love with my other father, perhaps he'd be able to see exactly how much love my parents have for each other.

I remember my briefing from Grandma Stef and Captain Roberts. The key advice they gave me rings in my ears: " _Whatever he says, just go along with it. Even if you don't agree, the best way to ensure that Jack feels secure is to make you think that you're on his side."_

So I swallow the bile in my throat and say, "I don't know what he sees in him either."

It's impossible to miss the way Jack's face lights up at my words, and I can only hope that my parents understand.

"So, you're on my side, then?" he questions, seeming quite giddy at the prospect.

I don't trust my words, so I just nod. It's enough to send Jack off into an eerie, maniacal fit of laughter that sends chills up my body.

"Focus, Jack," I snap. "I don't have a lot of time, so I need you to tell me what you're planning and then I need to go home."

"I'm planning to take you and Jude away from _him_ ," Jack states, as if it should be obvious. "Speaking of which, why didn't you go with Michael when he came to pick you up at your birthday party? Alex had distracted your father perfectly…"

 _Oh, shit! What am I supposed to say to that_?

He notices my hesitance and his eyes turn from quizzical to enraged within seconds. "ANSWER ME, BC!"

"Michael didn't give me any indication that he was working for you," I lie through my teeth. "Plus, my other father was right there when he approached me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't go with him. And while we're on the subject: You chose to work with my abusive ex-foster brother. Of all the people who you could've chosen, you chose him?"

"THAT INCOMPETENT FOOL!" Jack storms on, almost completely dismissing my words.

"Yes, well Michael has never been too smart, generally speaking," I inform him. "He didn't even have the smarts to hit me where no one else would've been able to see it. He just had to hit me where it would be so blatantly obvious that someone was abusing me."

I hate speaking in a dismissive way about the abuse I've suffered at Michael's hand all because he was a spoiled brat, but the advice from Grandma and Captain Roberts has served me well so far.

"That's true," Jack concedes. "I'll be sure to have a word with him later about that. You're going to be my son, when this is all said and done, and I can't forgive someone who dared to lay a hand on my son in any way."

"Thank you," I say meekly, hoping that I'm as good an actor in reality as I feel I am.

"I'd do anything for you, BC," Jack intones, sounding completely genuine.

Grandma Stef said that her team would be waiting for my signal. I just hope they're able to get Jack before he tries to do anything to me.

I take a deep breath, and look him right in the eye, relying on my meek persona for what will hopefully be the last time.

"Do you mean that?" I ask, hopefully.

"More than I've ever meant anything in my life," he assures me.

My lips curl upwards into a smirk, and I rip open my jacket, exposing the wire and camera that I've been wearing the whole time. "Put your hands behind your head and get on the ground then."

Jack lets out an animalistic howl. "YOU BETRAYED ME!" he thunders.

I laugh. "I never trusted you to begin with."

His eyes darken and he lunges for me, as I hear the door slide open behind me. I turn my head, and I never see the sharp object that Jack sends my way.

I smile at the team, and then I feel something burrow into my skin. A burst of pain shoots through my entire body, and I fall to my knees.

I hear an indistinguishable noise, before I see Jack topple backwards. It's the last thing I see before the world goes dark.

* * *

 **AN #2:** And there we have it! I'm very interested to hear what you all thought, so let me know in a review or a PM. Only a few more chapters left before this story comes to an end! I'm excited to bring those final chapters to you! Let me know what you'd like to see happen.

Thank you, as always, for reading! I appreciate your support more than I could ever put into words.

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	40. Chapter 39

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back with yet another chapter, this time from Connor's POV, and detailing the aftermath of the confrontation with Jack. We're so close to the end of this story. There's only one more chapter after this one, and then, I'll do an epilogue to wrap things up.

I hope you enjoy the rest of this story, as you have all the other chapters that have come before. I'm excited to wrap this story up, and continue on with all my other story ideas, which you can find on my profile page, if you're at all interested in reading them.

I've received one review on the last chapter since I posted it, so I'll go ahead and answer that now, before I get to the disclaimer, and then I'll let you get on your their reading:

 **Doe 6215:** Thank you, I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter! I'm glad I was able to properly convey the tension of the encounter between BC and Jack. Yeah, I feel kind of bad about the cliffhanger, but as I was writing, it just kind of took shape and I just let it go where it may. I'll definitely take your request for more family moments into consideration as I work on my final chapters.

Thanks, as always, for the review! I truly do appreciate it. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim no ownership of the series, or it's characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to improve my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership of are my OC's: Braden Adams-Foster-Stevens, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, Hannah and Christian Davis, Michael James Callahan and Alex Meyer, as well as any further OC's I wish to introduce in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

I hate hospitals.

I hate how sterile they are, how helpless you feel when you're in one, and most importantly, I hate how they stir up memories that I've worked very hard to suppress.

As the smell of disinfectant reaches my nose, I find myself transported to my extended stay here, over a decade ago. I clutch Jude's hand for dear life, and he looks at me.

"Oh, love," he says tenderly, cupping my cheek. "I didn't realize you were having one of your flashbacks. Are you okay?"

"I will be," I grit out, before I immediately swell with guilt. I'm such a selfish asshole. I'm making this all about me, when our son is in surgery.

"Are you okay, Jude?" I question, with some intensity.

His eyes widen slightly. "I'm hanging in there, Con," he assures me after a moment. "I'm as okay as I can be given the circumstances."

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'm being so selfish. And all because I can't get decade-old memories out of my mind."

"Hey, look at me," he says sharply. "Don't you dare apologize to me for having a flashback. I know being here has always been difficult for you."

"But our son is in surgery!" I reason. "If nothing else, I should've waited until we got some news. Do we have any news? Has anyone said anything?"

"He's only been in there for an hour, Con," he reminds me. "It could be a while. We don't know how much damage that glass shard did."

"It was a glass shard?" I question. "How on earth did your brother get a glass shard? And what happened to your brother? Answer that first, actually."

"He's gone, Con," Jude says solemnly. "As for how he got a glass shard, I don't know."

"Did the twins see anything?" I ask, hoping against all hope that they didn't.

Jude shakes his head. "No, Con," he says. "The twins didn't see it, but they did hear it."

"Where are they?" I ask, looking around.

"They're sleeping in the chairs over there, babe," he informs me. "It took me a while to get them to fall asleep, but they've been out for the better part of BC's surgery so far."

I merely nod in acknowledgement, and fix my gaze forward, never letting go of Jude's hand. I look around at everyone who has assembled in the waiting room. The whole family is here, but no one makes a sound.

Given that our family gatherings are always loud, talkative affairs, the silence underscores just how serious this situation is. In the chair to my left, I see Stef with her head in her hands.

I reach over, and pull one of hands from its position. I squeeze it tightly in mine, and she looks up.

"I'm sorry," she says quietly.

"No," I tell her emphatically. "I'm sorry. You were just doing your job, the best way you knew how. I can't blame you for that."

"But BC is here because of me!" she says.

"No, Stef," I say. "BC is here because of one person—and that's Jack, so please don't blame yourself. I don't blame you, and I'm sure Jude's already told you that he doesn't blame you."

"He has," she assures me. "But still, if not for the fact that it was my plan initially, then for the fact that Lena and I raised Jack."

"You've also raised 5 amazing kids, and you're the best foster parents I've ever seen. You've done such an amazing job, and you've helped so many in your respective careers. It's inspiring."

"Thank you, Connor," Lena intones kindly. "You and Jude are amazing father's yourselves."

"Well, we learned from the best," I insist, before turning my attention back to Jude.

"He'll be okay, Jude," I whisper. "If I know one thing, it's that our son is a fighter. He'll pull through."

Jude just rests his head gently on my shoulder, and intertwines our fingers tightly in response.

As the seconds on the clock tick by slowly, all I can do is hope for the best.

* * *

It's another two hours before we hear anything about BC, and I've just about lost my damn mind when the doctor appears in the doorway wearing the typical, and frustratingly blank expression that is the hallmark of most doctors I've had to see over the years.

He clears his throat, and the entire room shifts their attention to him. Jude and I scramble to our feet, and move towards him quickly.

"Don't bullshit us, doc," I warn him. "How is he?"

You can feel the nervous energy in the room as we all wait for him to break the news.

Slowly, he smiles. "Your son is going to be just fine!" he announces, loud enough for it to echo throughout the room so that everyone can hear.

The mood changes instantaneously from one of nervousness to one of pure elation. I pull Jude into my body, pressing a kiss to his temple. Behind me, I hear Stef sobbing happily.

"However!" the doctor calls out, causing the celebration to stop in its tracks.

"I said no bullshit, doc!" I remind him.

"There's a difference between bullshit and waiting to finish my sentence, Mr. Adams-Foster-Stevens," he chides me.

I nod, grudgingly accepting the point.

"He's going to be fine," the doctor reiterates. "He made it through surgery, and his overall prognosis is very good. That said, when he was pierced with the jagged glass shard, it entered his body and embedded itself near his right shoulder. The shock and the pain are what caused him to pass out, but while removing the shard, I did observe some nerve damage. Whether it's temporary or permanent, we won't know until he wakes up, but other than that, he'll be just fine."

"If the nerve damage is permanent, what would that mean for him?" Jude asks.

"At best, he'll be able to achieve some degree of functionality as a result of physical therapy. At worst, he won't be able to feel anything in his right arm, and he won't be able to use his right hand for anything. Is your son right-handed?"

Jude and I shake our heads. "He's left-handed," Jude says quietly.

The doctor nods. "That's good, then. Would you like to see him? He's in recovery and he should be waking up soon."

Jude just nods, clinging to my arm. I offer my hand to the doctor for a shake.

"Thank you," I say.

He meets me halfway and shakes my hand firmly. "It's my pleasure," he tells me. "When you're ready, Nurse Claire will bring you to your son."

The doctor swiftly departs, and after some hugs from the family, we wake Hannah and Christian and tell them the good news, before the four of us follow the nurse down the maze of hallways to the recovery wing.

* * *

Knowing my son was going to be (for all intents and purposes) okay took a big weight off my shoulders. But it wasn't until he opened his eyes after the anesthetic wore off, that I truly began to breathe again.

"Hey Dads," he croaks, groggily.

"Hey, buddy!" we chorus happily. "We're so glad you're all right."

"Believe me," he laughs. "So am I."

"How are you feeling?" Jude asks.

"Well, I don't feel anything in my right arm at the moment, and I'm a bit sore and tired otherwise, but I can't complain."

"The doctor said he saw some nerve damage when he was removing the glass shard. He doesn't know if it's permanent. He said we had to wait for you to wake up before we would know anything."

"Is that what he threw at me?" BC questions. "A glass shard?"

Jude and I nod.

"What happened to him?" BC asks. "I remember seeing the team come in, I felt the shard pierce me, and I fell, but before everything went black, I saw him topple over."

"He's gone, BC," Jude informs him.

BC raises his eyebrows. "Gone as in he escaped or gone as in…" he looks towards his siblings, trailing off.

"The second one," Jude confirms.

"Good," he says. "Then nerve damage or not, it was worth it. I have to admit, the guy had good aim."

Jude and I just nod, amazed at how he's keeping his humor despite the situation. BC looks towards his siblings and Hannah takes that as her opportunity to launch herself at him.

"You promised you'd be back for dinner!" she admonishes immediately.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," BC soothes her. "But I'm here now, and when I wake up a little bit, and the doctor comes and sees me, I can get out of this bed and the five of us can go down to the cafeteria for dinner. How's that sound?"

She mulls it over carefully, before nodding. "Pinky promise?" she asks.

He hooks his finger through hers. "Pinky promise!" he tells her.

And so, that's how the five of us end up having a late night dinner in the cafeteria of Sacred Cross Hospital. To BC's credit, he smiles throughout the meal, regardless of any pain he may feel. Hannah clings to him tightly as she sits on his lap, and he even offers her his dessert.

As I smile at my family and pick at a fairly bland excuse for a muffin, I'm able for the first time to tolerate the sterile environment, which is normally suffocating. For the first time, I feel happy in a hospital, rather than helpless. For the first time, I'm able to forget all of the unpleasant memories I have in this place.

"You okay, babe?" Jude asks me.

I intertwine my fingers with his, and nod.

"I'm fine, babe," I tell him. "In fact, I've never been better."

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there we have it! If you have any thoughts, comments, questions and suggestions, feel free to leave me a review, or send me a PM! Only one chapter, and the epilogue left!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	41. Chapter 40

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** It's been nearly 2 years since I published the first few chapters of what would become "But You Stood By My Side," and it is with a great deal of conflicting emotions that I present to you the final chapter of this story, with an epilogue to follow in the coming days.

Before I answer the reviews and write out the disclaimer, I want to extend my most heartfelt gratitude to every reader and reviewer that has ever read this story. You've stood by my side throughout the entire writing process, and you've taken this story to heights that I could only dream of. I'm eternally grateful for your unwavering support, encouragement, and enthusiasm. We eclipsed 20,000 views after the last chapter, and I owe that milestone to all of you. You've truly been the best readers that any writer could ever ask for. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

I've received two reviews on the last chapter since I posted it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now, before we move on to the usual disclaimer, and then, I'll let you all get on with the reading of this final chapter:

 **Nuke Rose:** Well, I hope the aftermath more than made up for the cliffhanger, my friend! You were one of my earliest readers, and your support and friendship have been invaluable to me. Thank you so much.

On another note, I hope all is well with you, and I'd love to catch up over PM sometime!

 **Weirdo Goth Child:** This is not quite the end, as I haven't marked the story as complete. The chapter that you're about to read is the final official "chapter" of this story, but there will also be an epilogue posted very soon that will wrap things up nicely.

As far as a sequel is concerned, I have always intended this to be a stand-alone story. The only way I would consider doing a sequel would be if I felt like there was more of the story to be told. But I certainly appreciate that you've enjoyed the story so much that you want to see more.

However, all good things must come to an end, as they say. I've been writing this story for almost 2 years and I've taken this story and these characters as far as I possibly can. I definitely think the final chapter and the epilogue will end the story on a satisfying note, so I hope you enjoy!

If you want to read more of my work, feel free to head over to my profile, where I have several more stories that I'll be continuing once I finish this one.

Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story! I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim no ownership of the series, or it's characters. I merely respect the series and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to improve my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership of are my OC's: Braden Adams-Foster-Stevens, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, Hannah and Christian Davis, Michael James Callahan and Alex Meyer, as well as any further OC's I wish to introduce in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

It's been about 6 months since the final ordeal with Jack that ended up costing him his life, and sent me to the hospital. Snow has now descended upon San Diego, covering the streets in pristine white powder. It's the first sign of the upcoming holiday season.

As I sit in the warmth of the coffee shop with Zane, sipping a mug of hot chocolate and watching the snow as it continues to fall, I feel content.

Until a shot of pain rockets up my left arm, nerves tingling painfully. My face twists into a grimace as I set the mug down shakily on the table.

"You okay?" Zane questions, looking concerned as he reaches for my good hand across the table.

These episodes have become semi-frequent over the past six months after I was formally diagnosed with permanent nerve damage in my right arm. I'm very lucky that I'm left-handed, or it could've been much worse, but that still doesn't make these episodes pleasant.

"I'm fine," I grit out through clenched teeth as the pain sears up to my shoulder. "I'll be fine. You know that, Z."

"I know," he nods, as he intertwines our fingers. "That doesn't mean I enjoy seeing my boyfriend in pain."

That's another new development that Marina is quite smug about. She enjoys ribbing the both of us, but all that aside, she's been amazingly supportive. I definitely lucked out in the best friend department.

"I know," I soothe him. "The physical therapy is helping but the doctor said I'll always have to deal with flare ups."

"What can I do to help?" Zane asks.

"Just be here," I inform him. "That's all I can ask of you."

"You know I'd take the pain for you if I could, right?" he says, eyes almost feral in their intensity.

"I know," I whisper, cupping his cheek. "Thank you, Z."

He brings the back of my hand to his lips, kissing it sweetly. "Always."

When the pain subsides, I gingerly pick the mug back up and sip the rapidly cooling liquid.

"So, Theo and Ryan are getting married soon," I say, in an effort to shift the topic of conversation.

"Is that so?" Zane questions, quirking an eyebrow. "I suppose you're asking me to come with you?"

"Of course!" I exclaim. "Who else would I ask?"

"Well," he says, taking my hand again. "Since you asked so nicely, how could I ever say no? You sure you don't want to ask Marina, though? I'm not exactly versed in wedding etiquette."

"I'm sure," I tell him. "I'm a groomsman in the wedding party, so I'll need someone to escort me down the aisle, after all. Other than that, you have no wedding-related responsibilities, I promise."

"Alright," he grins. "So, when's the date?"

* * *

A few weeks later, the holiday season is in full swing and I'm helping the twins decorate the tree. They're particularly excited because this is the first Christmas they've ever celebrated; so all the traditions are new for the both of them.

The first time they saw Santa Claus in the mall, Hannah dragged all of us into line to get a family picture with him. She's embraced the more festive elements of the holiday with no hesitation.

Christian meanwhile, has found joy in the simpler aspects. Seeing his eyes go wide as he sipped hot chocolate for the first time was amazing. He also has an affinity for candy canes, and has embraced the selfless spirit of Christmas easily. His Christmas list was for Hannah to get "whatever she wanted, because I have all I need."

What neither of them know, however, is that my Dads aren't even putting the best gift underneath the tree. It's a life-changing gift, and one that I know first-hand, is priceless.

They were so nervous when they pulled me aside one day…

 ***** **Flashback** *****

 _I'm playing video games with Zane, when a knock on my bedroom door announces a new presence._

" _Come in! It's not locked!" I call out, before mashing the buttons on my controller to prevent Zane from getting the upper hand._

 _It's my Dads, and more than anything, they look resigned. "BC, how many times have we told you to keep the doors open_?"

" _Too many," I retort._

" _Are you ever going to listen_?" _they question._

" _Hey, I listen most of the time!" I exclaim. "We just didn't want to disturb anyone."_

" _Alright," they sigh. "But the door stays open and the volume goes down until Zane goes home, okay_?"

" _Fine!" I say. "Did you need something_? _"_

" _Yes, actually," they tell me. "Can we speak to you privately, just for a minute_? _"_

" _Sure," I agree, pausing the game as Zane dutifully hastens from the room._

" _What's up_? _" I ask, once they've shut the door._

" _Well," they begin. "We were thinking of doing something for Hannah and Christian, for Christmas."_

" _Okay… well why would you have to tell me that_? _" I question. "And what's with the nervous looks_? _You're making me anxious."_

" _Well, we needed to tell you because what we're planning will affect you, at least somewhat. And the nervous looks are because neither of us know how to bring it up."_

" _Just spit it out, already!" I advise. "What could possibly be so…"_

" _We want to ask Hannah and Christian if we can adopt them," they interject before I can finish. "And we need to know how you feel about that."_

 _I look between the two of them, as they nervously await my answer. Instead of giving them a verbal response, I tilt my head back and laugh._

" _Is that all_? _" I question. "You two are so dramatic, I thought something was seriously wrong for a second."_

" _So, you're okay with it_? _" they ask._

" _Do you know how much I love both of them_? _" I retort. "You seriously have to ASK if you can adopt them_? _"_

" _Well, it's traditional," they start._

" _If you haven't noticed Dads," I laugh. "Nothing about our family is traditional in any way. And I'm damn proud of that fact. Of course you can adopt the twins."_

 _They move as one and wrap me in a hug._

" _We love you, buddy," they say._

" _I love you, too," I say immediately. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."_

" _There's nothing to thank us for," they assure me before they leave the room._

 _Zane comes back in quickly and sits down. "Everything okay, BC_?"

" _Everything's perfect, Z," I assure him, intertwining our fingers. "In fact, things probably couldn't get any better."_

" _Good news, then_? _" he questions._

" _The best news," I confirm. "But I think Hannah and Christian will be much more excited than I am."_

 ***** **End Flashback** *****

I smile to myself as I watch the two of them carefully adorn the tree with a plethora of ornaments.

This will be the first of many family Christmases for them, and I know the novelty may eventually wear off, but for now, I can only help them to have the best Christmas experience possible. And if I end up taking a full camera's worth of pictures… well, that's just a bonus.

I can't wait to see their faces when Dads hand them the papers.

* * *

The remaining time before Christmas goes by quickly. Dads and I do everything possible to give Hannah and Christian the best, most authentic first Christmas experience. I also spend time with Marina and Zane, and finish some last minute shopping and gift-wrapping.

I've gotten a few hours of sleep when I immediately feel two sets of weight on my chest.

"BC, WAKE UP!" the voices greet me exuberantly. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

I open my eyes to the sight of my siblings sitting impatiently on my body. I rub away the fatigue.

"Good morning!" I greet them, as happily as I can while still half-asleep.

"Good morning!" they return. "Let's go! Breakfast is ready, and then… PRESENTS!"

"I'll be right down, you two," I assure them. "Why don't you go ahead?"

They do as instructed.

I sit up and stretch, before looking at my alarm clock. It's 5:30 in the morning. I'm going to be so tired later. But it's worth it.

As I walk into the kitchen, I hear the two of them chatting excitedly. A plate and a coffee cup are placed in front of me, and I hungrily devour the contents of both. The caffeine brings me out of my fatigued mindset, and it isn't long before I'm sitting at the foot of the Christmas tree, exchanging gifts with my family.

When every gift has seeming been opened, I see my Dads get up. They hand me the camera, and walk into the kitchen, coming back with one last wrapped gift, which they give to Christian and Hannah.

Both of them look tentatively at me, and I nod, encouraging them to open the gift.

It's all the motivation they need to promptly tear the wrapping paper away, and when they first see the big stack of papers, they're confused.

As my Dads begin talking, I see recognition dawn on their respective faces, and they nod emphatically, launching themselves at Dads and hugging them for all it's worth.

I dutifully continue to take pictures, and when I'm satisfied that I have enough; I move to join my family in the group hug.

Later, the entire family will converge on our house for the annual Adams-Foster-Stevens holiday get-together, but for right now, I have only three thoughts:

I think of how amazing it is that our family is now complete. I think of how I'll treasure the Polaroid that I took forever. And last but not least, I think back to my own adoption and pray that theirs will be far less eventful than mine.

* * *

A few months later, I stand in a courtroom with the rest of my family, as Hannah and Christian Davis, become Hannah and Christian Adams-Foster-Stevens. For the first time in our family's recent history with the family court, everything goes smoothly.

I'll never forget the first time they embraced me as their official brother. Not for as long as I live.

As we leave the courtroom, Theo exchanges a look with Ryan and then boisterously exclaims, "Fuck it! Let's get married!" which causes the entire family to stop in its tracks.

Theo looks bashful, but assured as he reaches for Ryan, who has gone completely still.

"I don't want to wait one more second to call you my husband," Theo tells him. "So, what do you say? You want to marry me, right now?"

Ryan looks stunned, and I see a tear fall down his face. He wipes it away, before he says quietly.

"Yes. A thousand times yes."

Aunt Mariana looks stunned at the developments. The wedding was supposed to be next month, and she had done about 95 percent of the planning, already.

But they already have their marriage license, and once their minds are made up, they're unwavering. So that is how we find ourselves in yet another courtroom, for yet another joyous, yet unexpected, occasion.

As I watch them exchange rings and vows with each other, I'm almost moved to tears. I cling tightly and happily to Zane as the judge announces them as husbands for the first time.

As we leave the courtroom to return home for an extremely impromptu wedding reception, Zane pulls me aside.

I look back to my family and see my Dads nod encouragingly. They look wistfully nostalgic, which I'll have to press them on later. But for now, I focus on my boyfriend.

"What's wrong, babe?" I question.

"I just need to tell you something," he says nervously. "And I need you to promise that you'll let me finish before you say anything in response. Okay?"

"Okay," I promise easily.

He takes a deep breath and starts. "I've known every day since we became boyfriends that there would be a time that I would have to do this. I put it off as long as I could, but I can't any longer. I just watched two people fully and unconditionally commit to each other in the most meaningful way possible, and I know we're young, and that you deserve so much better, but I want that, eventually."

"What are you saying, Zane?" I ask, well aware that he's _never_ been quite _this_ vulnerable, even with me.

"I'm saying that I love you," he says genuinely. "I'm not expecting you to say it back. Who would want a guarded, selfish, moody, broken, unlovable guy for a boyfriend, anyway? But I know what I feel, and maybe it's way too soon, and maybe I'm screwing everything up, but I couldn't keep it from you anymore."

I cover my mouth with my hand as tears cut crystalline streaks down my face. Zane looks down.

"I ruined everything, didn't I?" he asks.

I shake my head and move to take him into a strong hug. "I love you, too," I tell him. "I fought it like hell at first, but I'm done fighting it now. I love you, Zane Johnson."

I pull away and take his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me, before I continue.

"Don't you _ever_ call yourself broken or unlovable again, okay?" I tell him. "You're not broken or unlovable. And if you are, then I am too. But I'll stand by your side. That is, if you'll do the same for me."

"Of course," he says, with zero hesitation.

"Then I'm afraid you're stuck with me," I laugh. "Because I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to. And even then, I'll fight like hell to stay."

He laughs tearfully, and nods. "Okay."

I twine our fingers together, as we walk back to my family, and out of the courthouse.

As we settle in the car and he looks out the window, I find myself looking at him.

' _If only you saw yourself the way I see you,'_ I think to myself. _'You'd see that you're the farthest thing from broken. You're the farthest thing from unlovable. But I'll stand by your side until you believe that. I don't care how long it takes, or how often I have to remind you of that. I'll do it every day if you need me to, but eventually, I'll love you back to life.'_

As we pull away from the courthouse, that is the vow I make to myself, and to him. And it's a vow that I intend to keep.

* * *

 **AN #2:** So, there we have it! I've been writing this story for so long, and I've poured everything I have into it over nearly 2 years. I'm very anxious to hear what everyone thinks. Just the epilogue left, and then this story will officially be marked as "Complete." Is it weird that I'm tearing up over that fact?

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	42. Epilogue

**But You Stood By My Side**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Well, this is it! After 40 chapters, over 22,000 views from 53 countries around the world, and over 2 years of writing, we have arrived at the epilogue of our story. It's being published much later than I would've liked, because I needed time to process the series finale and I wanted it to be absolutely perfect, but I hope everyone is able to enjoy it just the same.

As I write this, I can honestly say I've never felt more conflicted. While I'm very happy and proud that this story has reached its conclusion, the fact that this story (and the show itself) has ended has me feeling very bittersweet, as well.

Above all however, I'm grateful. When I started work on this story, I never expected it to reach the heights that it has, or to resonate so strongly with so many people. I've received many wonderful reviews and messages from people and they are always so heartwarming to read. You're the best readers a writer can ask for and I'm eternally grateful for the enthusiasm, patience and support. You've made my first fan fiction experience one that I'll never forget. I'm excited to continue work on the rest of my existing stories for you, and to write a few new ones, as well.

Our epilogue is told from Jude's POV. I actually wrote epilogues in BC and Connor's POV's as well, but as Jude was the character of the series that I could most identify with, I decided it would be fitting to have him narrate the very final chapter of our story.

With all that said, I'm proud to present the epilogue for "But You Stood By My Side." I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim no ownership of the series or it's characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to improve my writing skills. The only characters I claim any ownership of are my OC's: Braden (BC) Adams-Foster-Stevens, Marina Reyes, Jan Stevens, Dean Williams, Mark Wells, Bob Olsen, Mary Stevens, Theo Stevens, Ryan Clark, Zane Johnson, Hannah and Christian Adams-Foster-Stevens, Michael James Callahan and Alex Meyer, as well as any further OC's that appear in this Epilogue.

* * *

 **Epilogue (25 Years Later)**

Life is a series of moments. Every action and interaction builds on the last. Some moments are fleeting, and some linger far longer than you ever expect them to.

In the 52 years of my life, I've experienced more moments than many with my upbringing are ever expected to have.

I lost my mother. To some extent, I lost my father as well. I became a ward of the state, and was shuffled around a broken system with very little regard for my mental and physical well-being. I suffered unspeakable abuse. And, for a brief time, I lost the one person who tried to protect me from it all.

These are the bad moments.

I made my first real friend. I found my forever family. My first real friend became my boyfriend, then my fiancé, and then my husband. I became a top social worker. My husband and I adopted a wonderful family and watched them all grown into intelligent, well-rounded individuals with fulfilling careers and families of their own.

These are the good moments.

Each moment in our lives, both the fleeting and the lingering, has purpose. The good moments and the bad moments build upon each other. In the process, they help to shape us as people.

For me, they helped in my transformation from shy, scared foster kid into a confident, successful man. Every peak and valley has lead me to right here, right now, in this moment.

And I'd go through it all again, if I had to. As long as the end result would be this, there's nothing I wouldn't endure.

My eyes flit across the expansive table set out in the dining room of our home, taking the chaos and the noise of another Adams-Foster-Stevens family dinner. Very few sights come close to being as unique as seeing my entire family around one dinner table, even after all these years.

To my left sit my Moms. They both retired long ago, and are now getting on in years, but they're as in love as ever. They're also fiercely independent, accepting help from the rest of us only if they absolutely need it.

Let it be said that even though she retired from the police force long ago and now needs a cane to get around, Stefanie Marie Adams-Foster can still be one of the most stubborn and intimidating presences a person can come across. But she's also kind, loving and willing to do anything for her family.

As for Mama, I've still never learned how to keep a secret from her. She still has the warm, comforting, open nature that just makes it impossible to lie to her. She's my #2 confidant (after Connor, of course!) and I doubt that will change as long as she's alive. She left education to run for Congress and won, winning re-election several times and helping to keep education in the forefront of the government.

I still thank them, after all these years, for everything they've ever done for me since coming into my life. And while I'll always have my biological mother's memory in my heart, they've been the best Moms, the best parents that a man could ever ask for.

Next to them, my eyes find Callie and AJ and their kids. Callie spent so much of her life looking after me. I know for a fact that I would not have survived the system had she not been there to protect me. She selflessly put my needs in front of her own. And after everything that happened with Brandon, all those years ago, I'm glad she's finally found someone who puts her first without any hesitation.

AJ retired long ago from his job as a contractor, and as much as I still like to joke with him about how my sister still has him wrapped around her finger after all these years, he's one of the most selfless people I've ever met and he would do anything for his family. I couldn't have asked for better than that for Callie.

Speaking of Callie, she's still as dedicated to her work as ever. AJ and I think she'll work for as long as she possibly can. And knowing her as I do, she'll fight like hell to keep working even after she physically can't. She's just that invested in what she does, and I can't blame her one bit for that. She's an amazing mother, just as much as she is an amazing advocate. She also found a way to juggle her family and her advocacy with law school. She focused on family law and started her career as a lawyer before becoming one of California's longest serving and most well respected family court judges.

Next to Callie are BC and Zane, and their family. Admittedly, Connor and I didn't know if their relationship would be able to last, but they bought each other engagement rings as a high school graduation present, and the rest is history. I remember that Zane was so nervous when he asked us for our permission but we gave it easily. BC's happiness meant, and still does mean, the world to us and from the way he lit up whenever Zane walked into a room, or was mentioned in a conversation, it was obvious that he was happy and that Zane was the one who made him that way.

BC took after Mama and became a teacher, while supporting Zane, who took after Mom, as he worked his way up the ranks of the police force to become Captain. Marina is still his best friend, and when he expressed to her that he and Zane wanted to start a family, she selflessly offered to be their surrogate, not only once, but twice. They've also fostered and adopted, on their way to building their family. Connor and I could not be more proud of the man he has become.

Like I do with my Moms, he still thanks Connor and I to this day.

Next to BC and Zane is Marina. She's still like a daughter to us after all of these years and is as much a part of our family as anyone. She never married, as she hates the idea of being tied down, but she's very devoted to her family and after studying Hospitality and Tourism in college, she became an equal partner in Mariana's event-planning business and helped to expand the business internationally.

Next to Marina are Brandon and his wife, Eliza. The entire family always believed that Brandon would marry Courtney, but after the relationship ended, Brandon focused on his career and met Eliza in the process. They shocked us with the announcement of their engagement though, and after a destination wedding that some weren't sure would make it down the aisle, they've been completely devoted to each other and in between work commitments for each of them, they've spent their married life traveling the world. Connor and I have kept a collection of all the postcards they've sent us over the years.

Next to Brandon and Eliza are Jesus and Emma. After letting each other go on the evening of Brandon and Eliza's wedding, Emma accepted the tech job in India and Jesus kept busy by expanding his building business. He and Emma reconnected when Emma returned to California to conquer Silicon Valley and they ran into each other at a local coffee shop. The two became friends again, and eventually resumed their relationship after agreeing to take things slow. Jesus proposed to Emma several different times before they followed in Theo and Ryan's footsteps and married in a simple, family-only ceremony at the courthouse, presided over specially by Callie.

Sitting next to Jesus and Emma is Mariana. After parting with Mat for good at Brandon and Eliza's wedding, she dedicated herself entirely to her career and has only indulged in casual dates. Her business grew at a rapid rate, and she became one of America's most sought after event planners. As I mentioned earlier, she eventually partnered with Marina and the two of them took the business international.

Next to Mariana are Hannah and her husband, who had to overcome two overprotective big brothers in his quest to win Hannah's heart. BC and Christian practically took it upon themselves to judge his suitability for Hannah so Connor and I wouldn't have to, much to Hannah's chagrin. Thanks, in part, to Marina's influence, Hannah double-majored in fashion design and journalism. She started out as a fashion blogger before eventually starting her own fashion line. She and her husband have plans for a family in the future and are in the process of receiving their foster licenses.

Next to Hannah and her husband is Christian, who has told us that he's in between relationships. As a result of spending a lot of time at the ballpark with Connor, Christian developed a love of baseball, much to Connor's delight. He pursued the sport with everything he had, and we were so proud when he got a full athletic scholarship after high school. He played all four years of college and majored in Sports Management. Although he worked hard enough to be drafted into the MLB, he never made it to the Majors, after a series of arm issues that dated back to his college days ended up derailing his career. Putting his degree to good use however, he is now a player agent.

Sitting next to Christian are Theo and Ryan and their kids. After their impromptu wedding at the courthouse, the two of them finished college. Ryan majored in Accounting, and Theo went on to Medical School and obtained his PHD. Having always prided himself on being a jack-of-all-trades, he specialized in General Surgery and he and Ryan eventually adopted a family.

Last, but certainly not least, my eyes find the one person that they immediately search for in any room: Connor.

He still works as the GM of his baseball team, but he's recently started to talk about retiring. I've said and reiterated several times that he has my full support in whatever he decides to do, just as I know I have his support in everything that I do.

He's accomplished so much. He's taken a team from the bottom of the league all the way to the top, with several World Series trophies to show for it. He's also drafted well and put San Diego in a position to continue to be a competitive team long after he leaves.

He's a classic case of someone who is at the pinnacle of his profession. And to think, I had to threaten him with sleeping on the couch in order to get him to go to his interview.

I'm so proud of him.

I'm so proud of us.

I'm so proud of all that we have overcome, and of the life that we've been able to build together.

I can't wait to start the chapter of our lives together.

I don't know what the future holds for us, or for our family, but as Connor smiles at me and quietly whispers an "I love you" against my temple, I know with absolutely certainty that there is no one else I'd rather have standing by my side.

* * *

 **AN #2:** Well, there we have it! This is officially the end of our story, and I am officially crying over my keyboard. I sincerely want to thank any and every person who has taken the time to read this story. There aren't enough words in the entire English language to properly express my gratitude. You've all stuck by my side through all of the highs and lows of the writing process, and I could not have done this without you. I've said it before, but I honestly have the best readers in the world, and reading all of your kind messages and reviews really motivated me to finish this. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

There are many more stories to come from me, so stay tuned!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


End file.
